


Grethan Oneshots

by Saquesha13



Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Brothers, Character Death, Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content, Suicide, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 45
Words: 109,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquesha13/pseuds/Saquesha13
Summary: Just a bunch of random Grethan oneshots that pop into my mind (:





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> They are 13 in this.

Frowning, Grayson fumbles with his purple tie in the mirror. “C’mon stupid piece of fabric! Who even invented these anyway?” He mumbles to himself in frustration, the purple fabric slips into a perfect knot and he sighs in relief. But the second he turns away from the mirror to bend over and slip on his black vans the tye slides undone. “Oh my fucking god why!” 

Someone snickering behind him made Grayson jump in surprise. He whips around to see Ethan leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom with his arms crossed over his chest and a big goofy grin across his face. 

Grayson huffs out a puff of air in annoyance. “You scared me, how long have you even been standing there ya creep?” He asks, tone full of annoyance and faces his reflection again with a scowl.

“Are you seriously gonna wear THAT,” he gestures to Grayson’s black button-down shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans, “on your date with Olivia tonight?” Ethan raises his eyebrows to add to the gesture, completely ignoring Grayson’s question.

“Well what else am I supposed to wear!” 

“You guys are going rollerblading Gray, not to prom. Don’t ya think you are a bit, I dunno, overdressed?” Ethan makes himself comfortable and sits crisscrossed on Grayson’s bed. 

Grayson eyes his outfit in the mirror, and starts to think Ethan is actually right for once, he is definitely way overdressed! God, he would totally freak Oliva out if he went out like this! Running his fingers through his brown hair he sighs and plops down on his mattress, back facing Ethan. “I don’t know how to do this.”

“Aw come on Gray, it’s like tying your shoes! You’ll eventually learn how to tie a tie! Just takes practice is all.” 

“No, Ethan!” Gray puts his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. “I don’t know how to go on a date with a girl…” He quietly mumbles to himself feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. “I can’t even pick out the clothes to wear for it, I should just not go.”

He feels the bed dip and hears footsteps heading out the door. Ethan totally just left the room. Wow, okay. That kinda hurts a bit. He knew his situation was pretty damn embarrassing but he didn’t think he’d scare his own twin brother away! God if he scared Ethan away, he doesn’t stand a chance with Olivia! 

Feeling extremely self conscious, Grayson yanks the messed up purple tie off his collar and starts unbuttoning his black shirt. 

Stupid date. Stupid anxiety. Stupid Ethan.  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

“Here!” Once again Grayson is startled by Ethan, but it’s even worse this time because a wad of clothes smacks him right in the face. “Put these on and stop looking like a kicked puppy.” Grayson feels the bed dip again, he pulls the clothes off his head and hardly looks at them before he strips off his clothes he was originally planning on wearing. 

He can feel Ethan’s eyes on him as he slips off the shirt and pulls off his pants, but doesn’t think much of it because they always change in front of each other. 

“Okay, that looks so much better. I am a fucking genius!” Ethan lays there with his arms behind his head and a big smirk on his lips, looking at Grayson from head to toe.

And yeah, the kids right this is way better. But he’d never fully agree with the him, not out loud at least, no need to feed his ego and make his head bigger than it already is. 

Now Grayson is in dark blue skinnies with tears in them, a dark grey sweatshirt with the vans logo on it, a dark green beanie is on his head just right and to top it off he slipped on his black vans. God this is so much better, and way more comfortable to. Turning around to face his twin with a small smile on his lips he leans over and elbows his foot. “Thanks, E.” 

Ethan’s smirk turns into a little smile of his own. “No problem baby bro. You need all the help you can get, it’s your first date ever and that’s like, a big deal!”

Grayson’s stomach churns with nerves again. He just needs to stop overthinking things is all. He knows all his friends at school know about this, and they are going to be annoying as shit asking about it on Monday. They were already laughing at him that he is finally going on a date, being 13 and all, most kids his age have been on plenty of dates, including Ethan. 

Ethan is a ladies man and that’s no secret. All the girls at school swoon over him, he’s just more smooth with the ladies. Gray would much rather spend a night with the guys then go out with a girl, is that kinda weird?

Oliva is pretty cool though. She is into video games and skateboarding, plus she is really pretty. She has long blonde hair and green eyes, perfect teeth, big lips. 

Oh fuck.

“What if she tries to kiss me?!” 

“With this outfit, she definitely will.” Ethan’s smug smirk is back on his lips.

Suddenly the outfit is no longer comfortable and is claustrophobic feeling, Grayson really really wants to take it off. His hands start feeling clammy and his throat feels more dry than usual. “I can’t do this.” His voice cracks, he lays down on the bed and covers his eyes with his hand.

Finally sensing his twins discomfort and seeing how stressed out he actually is about the situation, Ethan scoots a bit closer to the younger twin. “Grayson.” He grabs the hand covering his eyes and tries to tug it off to look at Gray’s eyes but he isn’t budging. “C’mon Gray!” He chuckles a little bit as he tugs harder but it isn’t even moving an inch off his face. Grayson may be younger, but he’s always been the stronger and bigger twin.

But that doesn’t mean he isn’t ticklish.

Climbing on his lap so he can avoid getting kicked he pokes his fingers all over Grayson’s torso and under his armpits. Grayson’s body immediately reacts, wiggling and jerking around till laughter comes out of his lips. “S-Stop! Ethaaaan! No!” He is full on laughing at this point, and man his laugh is contagious. 

Ethan starts giggling till it turns into a full on cackle, continuing to poke at Gray’s most ticklish spots. Grayson finally moves his hand away from hiding his face and dammit! Even his smile is contagious! God, Ethan would do anything to keep his brother this happy.

“Why are you so nervous Gray?” He suddenly asks. Well whoops, he came off way more blunt then planned but oh well.

Grayson’s smile completely fades and he stops squirming. Another sigh comes from his lips as he looks anywhere but Ethan’s face. “Cuz.” He mumbles in response.

“Cuz…?” Ethan drags out.

“Cuz I’m not you!” Grayson shouts.

Oh.

Wait, what?

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ethan asks confused, and not even realizing he is still straddling his brothers lap.

“I dunno, you are you! Girls love you and you are not awkward, you are cool and smooth and stuff. I am not like that at all E.” Grayson sits up and leans forward resting his head on Ethan’s shoulder in defeat. 

Ethan blinks a few times in confusion, he has never thought of himself as ‘smooth’ before. And to be honest he really isn’t. He is just himself. Yeah, he’s been on his fair share of dates and has kissed a few girls here and there, heck, he’s even had two official girlfriends before! But in Ethan’s eyes that is not smooth. He is just being his normal goofy self. 

“What are you talking about Gray?” He asks with a little bit of frustration in his voice. “You are fucking awesome! Any girl would be luck just to go on a date with you. Get your head out of the gutter man.” He says the last part as senseir as possible, trying his hardest to reach into that thick head of Grayson’s. 

Grayson lifts his head off of Ethan’s shoulder to look into Ethan’s eyes, obviously making one hundred percent sure Ethan isn’t kidding. His lips perk up the slightest in a smile. “Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “Thanks bro.” 

“Mmhm.” Ethan gives him a small smile in return. 

“Uhh, but what do I like do if she, ya know..” The nerves are back just as fast as they disappeared, and Grayson is having trouble getting the words out seeing as he has already embarrassed himself enough for the night and hasn't even gotten out the door for his date yet. “Tries to like, kiss me…” He asks looking at the floor.

“Simple. Then just kiss her back.” Ethan anwsers plain and simple like saying the sky is blue and the grass is green. But Grayson is obviously still uneasy and avoiding his gaze. “That is if you ya know, want to kiss her.” He decides to add, hoping to get more words out of him.

Grayson sighs, “Well, I think I do, but like I don’t want to fuck it up. And I’ve never kissed anyone before so like I want it to go well and ugh! I just want this stupid date to be over with already!”

“You’ll be fine Gray stop worrying so much about it. If you are anything like me, then you’ll be a pro at it!” Ethan smirks at the last part. 

Grayson just rolls his eyes. “Ugh, get off me.” He shoves the older boy off his lap, he lands on his back laughing as Grayson stands up. “I better get going, I don’t want to start the date by being late.” He quickly grabs his phone and wallet heading to the door. 

“See ya later, have fun Gray! Don’t fall on your butt while skating! Girls don’t like that!” Ethan calls as Grayson hurries out the bedroom door.

“Yeah yeah.” Grayson waves him off. “MOM CAN YOU GIVE ME A RIDE?!?” Ethan heard him yell to their mom and chuckles to himself. 

Man, he can’t wait till they get their licenses. They will cause all kind of trouble when they do.  
*********** LINE BREAK ******** 

Ethan was on the couch watching reruns of Spongebob and eating pineapple pizza when the front door opened and slammed closed, taking his attention away from the television. Before he could even ask about the date he had a lap full of Grayson.

“So… the date went okay?” He asks carefully, not to sure what to do with himself.

“No.” Grayson mumbles in his shoulder, where his head was resting.

He immediately wraps his arms around his brother in comfort. “Aw come on, it couldn’t have been that bad!” 

Grayson takes a deep breath before answering. “Well, I was really nervous at first, but then we started having a good conversation about pancakes which made me relax a bit.” 

“Mhmm.” Ethan hums, to let Gray know he’s listening. 

“Then we ate some hot dogs and went back on the rink. We were holding hands for a bit and she stopped right under the disco ball and it happened!” He groans, digging his face further into Ethan’s shoulder. “She leaned in to kiss me and - oh my god I don’t even want to say it out loud!” He throws his arms in the air quickly sitting up looking off to the side.

“Did you puke on her or something?” 

“No, I was kinda thrown off cuz it was so out of nowhere and I lost my balance totally throwing both of us on our asses!” 

Ethan can’t really help it, a small chuckle comes out and he immediately gets thumped in the head for it. “Don’t laugh at me asshole!” Gray starts getting off of Ethan’s lap, probably to go sulk in his room, but Ethan grabs onto his thighs to keep him in place. 

“Sorry! But just so you know everyone’s first experiences with kissing are extremely awkward! Besides she probably thought that was funny right?” 

Grayson just pouts and crosses his arms over his chest. “No. She looked at me like I did puke on her!”

Ethan’s smile immediately falls off his face. “Oh damn, so she turned out to be kinda bitchy then huh?”

“Well I think I kinda offended her when I jerked away like a little bitch, so it’s my fault. But after that the whole rest of the date was awkward! She skated so far away from me, and her parents picked us up and God that was such an awkward car ride back. I am never going on a date again.” He groans and lays his head back on Ethan’s chest, curling into his warmth.

“Don’t be so down.” Ethan feels bad, but in a way he still wants to laugh, is that messed up?

“I’m never gonna get married, or have kids, let alone my first kiss. I am ruined.” 

“Okay, stop being so dramatic, that’s my thing.” Ethan gives his back a few pats, then the weirdest idea pops into his brain. No, scratch that. The most messed up idea he has ever had. “Umm, Gray?” He asks, suddenly feeling nervous.

“What?” Grayson sits up so he is facing Ethan, wondering why he is suddenly serious. 

Ethan fidgets with his fingers. “Well, what if, ya know.. You had a little bit of, uh, practice before you go on your next date.” Grayson is looking at him with a confused expression which means Ethan has to spell out what he is trying to say. Dammit. “With the whole kissing thing..?” 

“Pfft yeah right! Nobody is gonna wanna kiss me after Oliva tells everyone at our school what happened tonight. Which means no one will even want to practise with me. I’m fucked.” 

“Gray, I wasn’t talking about any of our classmates..” He takes a deep breath, no going back now. “What i’m trying to say is that I can help you.” 

The second that leaves his mouth Grayson’s eyes go wide, he looks around the living room making sure no one overheard them. “Your, uh, serious?” He whispers, obviously afraid of Cameron or our parents hearing this.

“Well yeah. I want you to have a girlfriend and a wife! And kids! And in order to do that you got to get the first kiss out of the way so you won’t panic about it for the rest of your life!” He tries to add a little smile a the end of that. “Besides, it’s just a kiss. It’s not like it’ll mean anything.” 

“Will you keep it down! The last thing we need is mom, dad or Cameron walking in here right now.” His eyes do another sweep around the room till they land back on Ethan’s eyes. 

He couldn’t help it, he had a smirk on his lips. “So that means you wanna try it?” His head is thumped again for the second time that night. “Ow!” 

“Don’t look at me like that when we are about to.. Kiss.” He whispers that last part. “That is just weird and creepy and fuck are we really going to do this?” 

“Well we don’t have to. I just thought it could help. And I mean how weird can it be anyway, right?” 

They both went silent after Ethan said that. No more words needed to be said really. Looking into eachothers eyes, Grayson licks his lips and Ethan followed the movement with his eyes. They slowly leaned forward till there foreheads touched. “If you jerk away from me I am going to be so pissed off.” Grayson mumbles closing his eyes.

Ethan isn’t sure who closed the gap, maybe they just met in the middle? But all the sudden their lips were touching. 

It was just a simple kiss, barley even lasted a few seconds, then Grayson pulled away licking his lips again. But he didn’t get far. Ethan slowly brought one hand on his cheek, looking at him right in the eyes before closing the gap between them again.

He is going to give Grayson the first kiss he deserved to have at the roller rink tonight.

Turning his head to the left a little, he presses his lips to Grayson’s again, and again and again. Nice and slow, until he felt Grayson was starting to catch on. Ethan slid his free hand around Grayson’s waist and Grayson put his hands on Ethan’s shoulders. 

“Mm, can I - “ Ethan’s tongue barely taps against Gray’s bottom lip, asking for permission. 

Grayson answers by parting his lips slightly, granting Ethan entrance. And this is where things started getting heated. God, if anyone walked in here right now, it would be a shitshow.

Ethan guided the kiss nice and slow not to overwhelm Grayson, but he is pretty sure Grayson is far past being uncomfortable anymore. The two groan in unusion as their tongues slide on top of each others before going in deeper. 

Ethan is honestly shocked that this is Grayson’s first kiss because damn, he caught on fast! 

Grayson pulls away nibbling Eathan’s bottom lip and just kinda stares for a second before leaning in for another kiss then moving down to Ethan’s jaw, then to his neck. Ethan moves both of his hands to Grayson’s hips, and really wants to grab his ass. 

Oh god.

This is going to far.

Ethan really wants to touch his brother, in like, that kind of way.

They should stop. This is going to far it’s - Ethan throws his head back when Grayson sucks on his sensitive spot where his jaw meets his neck. “Shit Gray!” He hisses and grabs onto his hips tighter.  
“Mmm, am I good at kissing?” He asks, his voice deep and husky right next to Ethan’s ear, then moves over to leave more hickey’s under the one he just made. “Or do I suck ass?” 

“Ah - “ Ethan gasps when Grayson bites down hard on his neck before licking it. I wish you would let me suck your ass, he thinks. “G-Good Gray, definitely good.” Ethan answers all shaky. He still cannot believe this is happening. And that he fucking likes it!

Grayson moves back up to his lips and gives him a few more kisses before he pulls away, lips plump and red. They both sit there, trying to catch their breath gazing into eachothers eyes. 

Grayson is wrecked. But Ethan is sure he doesn’t look any better. Making out with someone has never felt so good. Ethan doesn’t want it to end, he doesn’t want to start talking either because what does one even say after this? 

“E?” Grayson asks, voice all shaky, reaching out to cup his cheek, but they hear footsteps coming down the stairs and Grayson immediately hops off of Ethan’s lap. Both twins have their whole attention on spongebob now.

Cameron comes in the living room looking down at her phone with headphones in, not even noticing her two brothers who seconds ago were just sucking face. 

Grayson glances over at Ethan, and he does the same back. A small smile on both of their faces as they blush. 

“Why do you guys look so stupid?” Cameron laughs.

“It’s an inside joke Cam.” Ethan answers, not taking his eyes off Grayson. 

“Yeah, what he said.” Grayson smiles bigger and finds Ethan’s hand under the blanket, intertwining their fingers.

Grayson Dolan isn’t scared of kissing anymore. In fact, he could do it all day.


	2. A week away & what happened when the camera cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter is going to be different, this one is what happened after the camera was turned off during their A Week Away video (; btw I will be writing smut somewhere in one of these one shots, and I'll put a warning before the chapter just so you know. Anyways, enjoy reading!

“Also I decided that if we get married, and have different families -”

“I thought we were already married.” Ethan cuts him off and they pause for a split second.

“Okay, well if we get a divorce and remarried.” Grayson starts cracking up which makes Ethan laugh as well. “Then we have to be nextdoor neighbors.” Grayson finally finishes his sentence.

“Hell yeah I’m down.” They smile and do their handshake.

Once they do the outro Ethan gets up to cut the camera, Grayson’s eyes on him the whole time. He immediately jumps onto Grayson the second the camera flips off and they collapse on the bed, lips hungrily pressed together. 

“Never - again.” Ethan groans hungryly in between kisses. His hands roam all the way down to Gray’s ass and give it a squeeze keeping his hands there making Gray moan. 

It’s one thing to be apart for a whole week, but it’s another to get rid of all forms of communication. That shit was hard, okay? 

Grayson’s hands roam up Ethan’s abs, to his chest, then to his shoulders as their lips keep dancing together. The kiss gets more heated as time goes on but Grayson pulls apart before it gets to the point of no return and wraps his arms around the older boys neck taking a deep breath, breathing in his scent. 

“Mmm, I missed you.” He mumbles, swollen red lips pressed against his collar bone.

At first Ethan was kinda pissed that Gray ended that hot makeout session, but he is fine with it if he gets some nice Grayson cuddles. Still doesn’t mean they aren’t gonna fuck all night though. 

Ethan slides his hands around the younger twins back, comforted by the warmth they are sharing and kisses his temple. “Missed you too, Gray.”

They stay like that for a while, embracing each other. Enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Wanna order pizza, eat it in bed and watch a movie?” Grayson asks, his head still tucked in the crook of Ethan’s neck.

“Hmm,” Ethan hums as if he was thinking about the offer. “Only if it’s pineapple pizza, and if the movie involves cuddling.” 

He can feel Grayson smiling on his skin. “Okay, but you call Hungry Howies. I’ll go pick the movie.” Grayson is already out of bed making his way to the living room where they keep their movie stash. Ethan whips out his phone and dials the number for the pizza, already wanting to be back in his twins arms. 

Thirty minutes later they are in a similar position as before but better. Now they have pizza. 

“God.” Ethan moans, mouth completely full of pizza. “Why does pizza taste so much better when you are around.”

“Stop chewing with your mouth full of food, nasty ass.” Grayson says sounding annoyed, but the smile on his face says otherwise. 

The movie previews come to an end and the movie begins to play. Ethan leans his head so it is resting on Graysons shoulder, their feet are tangled together and they are sitting as close as possible while eating their dinner.

“Pfft, you would pick this movie.” Ethan snickers as the beginning of Mr and Mrs Smith starts to play. 

“What it’s a good movie!” Grayson throws his arms up in assumption. “It has action, humor, drama - “

“And two hot main characters.” Ethan looks up at his brother in a half glare half smirk. “I know why your bi ass likes this chick flick Gary, you can’t fool me.” 

“Well, that is just a plus I guess. And it’s not a chick flick!” He adds.

“I fucking knew it!” Ethan chuckles and snuggles more into his brothers side now that he is finished with his pizza. “Just remember that your ass is mine, not Brad’s or Angelina’s.” He adds the last part sounding extra protective.

“Don’t get jealous on me now, E.” Grayson smirks setting his slice down, knowing that once he says this next thing they probably won’t even bother watching the movie. “You know you can have my ass anytime you want.” He whispers lowly, Ethan’s head perks right off his shoulder and he climbs on top of Grayson’s lap straddling him. 

“Anytime I want?” He repeats, a huge smirk planted on his lips. 

This time it’s Grayson’s hands that roam down Ethan’s body and lands on his ass, squeezing it hard. “Mhmm, we have a week to makeup for it ya know.” Their lips are inches apart now, Ethan’s warm body hovering over Grayson’s as he runs his hands under his Hawaiian shirt, feeling his abs and chest.

Now Ethan’s mind is full of ideas. Dirty ones. This is going to be a fun week for sure. Spending a whole week away from Grayson is suddenly worth it.


	3. Feverish

Grayson has always been the cuddlier twin. And that is no fucking secret. 

They could be out with Emma and James and Grayson will just plop down on his brothers lap. Or out to see a movie and while they are in line Grayson will rest his chin on Ethan’s shoulder, chest leaning against his back. Even though about fifty percent of the time he knows Ethan is going to shove him off, he still does it anyways.

It is different when they aren't in public though. 

When it is just the two of them at the house, Grayson will constantly lean on his big brother any chance he gets. Even though they are turning 19 in a month, he doesn't care. He is the younger twin so he is allowed to be cuddly, right? He can still crawl into his brothers bed if he can’t sleep (only if Ethan is asleep cuz lately he has been kicking him out). He can still lean his head on his shoulder when they are sitting together on the couch watching a movie. 

Just overall, Grayson has always been extra touchy-feely when it comes to Ethan.

That’s why when Grayson wakes up, he is extremely confused to why there is warmth pressed against his back. Glancing down he notices an arm wrapped around his bare stomach as well. 

Weird. He thinks. 

Grayson goes to get out of bed so he can go to the bathroom and shower, but the second he moves the arm around his stomach pulls him even closer, so their bodies are pressed together. 

“E.” Grayson’s voice is hoarse from his slumber. He tries to turn his head to look at his brother, but Ethan’s face is pressed up against Grayson’s upper back so tight that Grayson seriously cannot move. “Ethan.” He groans in annoyance when he doesn’t get a response.

“Dude if you don’t let go of me I am giong to piss all over the bed. And it will probably get on you.” He warns, glancing over his shoulder. 

Silence.

“Ethaaaaan!” He starts to squirm making his ass rub against Ethans crotch. 

Okay. That was kind of weird. 

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Grayson scoots his ass as far away from Ethan’s dick as possible with his arm still around his middle.

“Mmm. Stop squirming m’ tryin’ to sleep.” Ethan mumbles and tugs, bringing Grayson’s plump ass back to his crotch. Their bodies are completely pressed together now. And it kinda feels… nice.

Okay. Grayson MUST be touch starved or something.

He likes cuddling, but him and Ethan have never really cuddled like this hardcore before. This is shirtless spooning right here, both of them are literally only in their boxers.

If he wasn’t about to pee through his underwear, he would probably go back to sleep enjoying his brothers warmth. But he really has to fucking pee.

Grayson starts to pry the arm off of his stomach and in the process it wakes Ethan up more.  
“No, where are you going?” He mumbles sounding disappointed. 

Why is he acting so… strange? 

“I told you already.” He finally gets the arm off of him and slides away so he doesn’t get trapped. “I have to pee so fucking bad!” He practically sprints into his bathroom. Thank God his bathroom is connected to his room, or he wouldn’t have made it. 

Finally relieving himself, Grayson flushes the toilet and makes his way back to his room. The first thing he sees is Ethan literally pouting at him holding a pillow up to his chest. “You left me.” His eyebrows raise and his bottom lip puckers out a little. 

Grayson blinks a few times, completely confused. “Are you high?” He questions climbing on the bed to inspect his brother. “Are you drunk?” He asks, grabbing his twins face in his hands looking him dead in the eyes. His face is warm. Like burning warm.

“No, I’m not drunk or high dumbass.” Ethan chuckles a little. “I feel like complete absolute shit though. And I wanna snuggle a little so come here.” He wraps his arms around Grayson’s stomach again, pulling him completely on top of his body like a pillow. “Mmm that’s better.” He giggles in Grayson’s hair.

“Ethan, you are hot.”

“I know I am baby, no need to remind me.”

Baby? Um weird flex, but okay. 

“No dumbass, you feel feverish.” Grayson rolls his eyes. Seriously what has gotten into him today? 

“Hey, no need to be a dick about it. I am like Nicki Minaj, or Beyonce. I am a sexy beast, it’s not that hard to admit, everyone can see it!” He giggles squeezing onto his twin. 

“Dude I think you are delirious right now.” Grayson attempts to squirm out of his brothers grasp, but that only makes Ethan hold on tighter. 

“Oh hell no. You are not getting away from me this time!” 

“Ethan! I need to take your temperature!” Grayson was able to flip over at least. But now they are laying there chest to chest. Well, more like Grayson’s face is pressed up to Ethan’s right pec. 

God this is awkward. Grayson’s face flushes pink. 

Ethan obviously isn’t thinking straight right now, and his forehead is burning hot. He must be pretty sick. He at least has a high fever.

“Hey if I’m a sexy best, that means you are pretty sexy to Gray.” 

“Oh. My. God.” 

Yup, he has lost it. 

Grayson suddenly starts to worry. He’s never seen Ethan so sick to the point to where he is delusional. This is bad. This is really bad. How does he even treat his brother to help him get back to normal? Does he have to take him to the hospital? 

Grayson reaches his free arm to his nightstand, thank god he bought one last month. He blindly searches for his phone seeing as his face is stuck on his brothers titts. 

“I don’t know what you are looking for. I am right here silly little brother!” Ethan giggles and plants a sloppy kiss on Grayson’s forehead.

Finally Grayson’s hand touches his cell phone, he snaches it and searches through his contacts. 

“Why are you ignoring me? Am I annoying you? Do you hate me? Oh my God please don’t hate me!” Ethan sounds like he is about to cry and Grayson’s heart drops.

“No Ethan I could never hate you. Don’t even think like that.” Grayson reassures him as he holds his phone to his ear.

Ethan sighs in relief, blowing some of Grayson’s hair in the process. “Oh thank God!” He is silent for a few moments. 

Come on mom pick up the phone! 

“You love me right Gray?” Ethan asks, sounding a bit nervous. 

“Of course I love you, E.” Grayson’s heart rate starts to pick up. What if mom doesn’t answer? What is Grayson going to do? 

“Hello Gray.” His mom's voice snaps him back to reality again. 

“Mom, Ethan is really sick. I think he has a fever and I don’t know what to do!” His voice cracks slightly at the end of the sentence. 

“What is his temperature?” 

“I - I am not sure, his skin is burning though -” Grayson starts to explain the situation but is cut off.

“HEY MOM! Guess what? Me and Gray are gonna get married! He said he loves me, what a guy right?!” Ethan giggles, trying to take the phone away from his brother.

“ - And he is delusional, he’s been acting so weird mom. I don’t know what to do!” Grayson grabs his phone tightly holding it to his face. Good thing he is stronger than Ethan.

“Okay, it sounds like he has a high fever. He used to get like this when you boys were todalers. Go fill up the bathtub and have him sit in the warm water till his fever lowers Gray, that always does the trick.” Lisa says.

“Okay… but he won’t let go of me.” 

“Nope. You are mine, Grayson.” Ethan smiles to himself, giving his brother a squeeze. 

“Gray, put the phone on speaker.” Lisa says, and Grayson does as told.

“Ethan Grant Dolan! You let go of your brother right now!” She says sternly. 

Ethan frowns. “But mooooom!” 

“No butts! He is going to help you feel better and I need you to listen to him!” 

“Okay fine.” He mumbles, freeing his twin from his grasp.  
Grayson quickly hops out of bed and heads to the tub, turning the faucet on and plugging the drain in. “Thanks mom! I’ll keep you updated on how he is doing.” Grayson says his goodbyes before hanging up the phone. He was just about to turn around to grab his brother but jumps when he feels arms wrap around his torso.

“I don’t feel good.” Ethan mumbles, face pressed against Graysons back.

“This bath is going to help you feel better, all you gotta do is sit in it for a while.” Grayson waddles over to his counter, Ethan pressed tightly to his back not letting go. 

Turning around, they are now face to face. Like literally face to face. Ethan could kiss him if he wanted to, just the thought of that happening makes Grayson’s throat dry as fuck. 

“You really are the sexy twin Gray. It’s not fair rrr mmmH!” Grayson shoves the thermometer in his brothers mouth, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. His face is already red enough as it is.

Once it beeps, he glances at the numbers on the small screen. 

Fucking shit!

“Okay the bath is full enough! Climb in E.” Grayson tries to get his arms off of him for the billionth time today, but this time he is more frantic about it. Ethan has a bad fever.

“Noooo. I don’t wanna let go of you!” 

“Okay fine! How about we both get in the tub?” Grayson pushes his shoulders and trails his hands down his arms to link their hands together, leading them to the warm bath water.

A big smile forms on Ethan’s face. “Good idea Gray! Why didn’t I think of that?” He asks, grayson climbs in first and helps his big brother climb in so he doesn’t fall. 

It is a tight fit, but somehow they made it work. Grayson’s back is against the tub and Ethan’s back is pressed against Grayson’s chest sitting in between his thighs, Grayson has his arms around his brothers stomach. 

At least the have their underwear on still. 

“Mmm this feels nice.” Ethan hums closing his eyes, leaning back so his head is resting on Grayson’s collar bone.

Taking a deep breathe in, Grayson finally feels like he can breathe a little better now. He actually got Ethan in the tub and now his fever will lower. God, that was stressful. 

“Yeah, this is kinda nice.” Grayson closes his eyes as well, resting his head on top of Ethan’s.

They sit like that for a while, in the warm water, pressed against each other in comfortable silence. 

Grayson almost falls asleep, but Ethan’s voice startled him awake. “I’m sorry I push you away when we are around other people.” Grayson blinks a few times in confusion. “I don’t know why I’m like that sometimes.” He pauses for a second before continuing. “Maybe it’s cuz I don’t want anybody else knowing how warm and soft you are? Maybe I don’t feel like sharing you.” He says that last part like he just realized the answer to his question. 

Grayson finally realizes what he is talking about and smiles. He wraps his arms around Ethan a little tighter, pressing them completely together, kissing his brothers bare shoulder in response.

He doesn’t exactly trust his mouth right now to make words. He could accidentally spill a secret he has shoved away for years. Besides, Ethan is sort of sounding more like himself now, he doesn’t want to say something that will bite him in the ass later.

“I really like cuddling with you Gray. We should do this more often.”

Okay. Maybe he isn’t fully himself yet. But that doesn’t mean Grayson is going to let go of him yet. If Ethan wants to snuggle, they will snuggle till he lets go first.

Ethan was sick with a fever for three more days after that, but Grayson took good care of him. Ethan slept in his bed with him and quietly held onto him during the day. By the time he got better it was of course Grayson’s turn to be sick.

The tables turned and now it was Ethan who took care of his baby brother.

But he secretly didn’t mind. 

He especially didn’t mind all the cuddles.

He loves Grayson’s cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proof read this, so hopefully it's okay! Let me know if you want me to add one more part to this one where Grayson is sick and Ethan is taking care of him! (:


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody messes with Grayson Bailey Dolan and gets away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> *GORE   
> *SUICIDE  
> *MURDER   
> please do not continue reading if any of these trigger you!

The room is dead silent.

Sean, Lisa and Cameron are seated in the front row anxiously holding onto each other hoping for the best. On the other side of the room is his family. The parents sit there glaring holes into the back of his head, but he doesn’t bother glancing over at them, they don’t even deserve to be looked at. What a waste of time they are, those fuckers are lucky they got away.

Clearing her throat, the judge draws all eyes on her. “I’ve made my decision.” Her cold voice echoes throughout the room. “Ethan Grant Dolan, you are sentenced to death. Case closed.” Her mallet hits the podium, Ethan’s family sobs, the police grab him by the elbows to take him out of the room.

Chains at his ankles and cuffs at his wrist, he makes his way back to his cell. Before he exits the room he glances back at his sister and his parents, this is the last he will see of them. 

His mom is a mess, and God he doesn’t blame her. But he isn’t sorry for what he did. Not one fucking bit. Sean holds onto her with one arm and Cameron with the other. All of them are a mess. That’s what happens when you have twins I guess, no one said it was going to be easy. But then again no one said it would involve so much death.

Sorry mom. Ethan thinks. And he truly means it.

Before he is all the way out of the room, he can’t help the smile on his face. And that’s the last time he saw his family. 

“You have 24 hours Dolan, enjoy your last day being alive.” The guard gruffs at him, tossing him into his cell like a piece of garbage. Rubbing at his sore wrists from the cuffs Ethan sits on his cot resting his head on the cold stonewall, thinking about how he got here.

It all started back when he was 10 years old.

**** 9 YEARS AGO *****

Sighing, Ethan glances at his reflection in the mirror. Maybe he should wear a different outfit. This is his last first day of elementary school after all, he should look his best. 

Suddenly two hands are latched on his shoulders making him jump. “Gah, Grayson! How did you even scare me?! And how did I not see you in the mirror?!” He asks in annoyance as his little brother is cackling his head off. 

“Hey don’t be mad you weenie!” He says, still giggling. “I came in here to tell you we gotta go, we are going to be late.” He fidgets with his silly bands on his wrists, a sign that he is nervous. 

Ethan slings his green jansport backpack around his shoulder and wraps an arm around Grayson’s neck tugging him close. “I can’t believe we will be middle schoolers next year.”

They talk about their teachers, and their classmates in the car, both of them sad that they aren't in the same class. They have the same lunch though, so that’s nice at least. As their dads truck rounds the corner turing into the school parking lot, Ethan feels Grayson grab into his hand.

This happens every year. They always walk into school hand in hand. It helps sooth Grayson’s nerves knowing he isn’t in this alone. And it also helps Ethan as well, knowing he will always have his brother by his side. 

“Bye boys, have a good first day!” Sean says smiles at them as they climb out of the car.

They both wave at him with their free hand, already getting strange looks from the other kids. As they have gotten older, people have started looking at them strange. Like they are too old to be holding hands. And that really bothers Ethan. He can hold his brothers hand if he wants to! He just hopes they don’t run into -

“Aw look who it is! The Dolan twins!” 

Ethan grinds his teeth together, pulling Grayson into his side protectively. Not him. Stupid Chris. Ethan’s hated him since kindergarten. He’s always had it out for him and Grayson. Ever since he stole Grayson’s juice box at lunch.

“Don’t ignore me now.” His stupid voice mocks as he bumps his shoulder into Grayson’s. “Can I hold your hand to?” He asks with a dumb grin on his face.

“Go away Chris.” Ethan growls, not wanting to put up with him.

Chris just raises his eyebrows in fake shock. “Owch. I haven’t seen you guys all summer and THIS is how I get treated?”

Stupid Chris. Ethan quickens his pace, Grayson still tucked close to him. Chris is the popular kid in school, all the other kids thinks he is funny and cool just cuz his parents are rich, but he is just a douchebag.

“HEY EVERYBODY! LOOK HOW CUTE THE DOLAN TWINS ARE HOLDING HANDS! THEY MUST BE IN LOVE!” He shouts to everyone in the hallway, all eyes are suddenly on them. Grayson quickly lets go of Ethan as the hallway is now filled with laughter. Both twins cheeks turn dark pink in embarrassment. 

“Aw no need to be embarrassed!” Chris claps Grayson on the shoulder making him glare. “Hey, I am going to be invited to the wedding, right?” He grins.

Just then the school bell rings. If it didn’t Ethan would have punched him right then and there, he was fuming. Grayson roughly shrugs Chris’s arm off his shoulder and makes his way to his classroom with his head hung low, not looking back at Ethan as they head their separate ways.

They never held hands on the first day of school after that.

Fifth grade was their worst year yet. Everybody kept making jokes at them in the hall, calling them ‘husbands’ and ‘boyfriends’. And it never got any better.

But middle school was worse. 

Its like Chris was a whole new person, a much worse person. He looked like he was on steroids because the once scrawny kid was now ripped. All of the girls loved him. He was still Mr popular, and still had it out for the twins.

The three of them were on the wrestling team together. And for a while things started to seem okay again. Chris was to busy making out with his girlfriend in the locker room to make fun of the twins. Grayson started to actually smile at school.

They started making friends.

Things were okay.

Than vine came out. The boys couldn’t be more thrilled to do it. And they got followers fast. Chris noticed. 

One day in eighth grade at wrestling practice Grayson was the last one out of the locker room. Ethan glanced around the gym noticing Chris wasn’t out yet either. His heart rate picks up as he makes a bee line, immediately going back into the locker room in time to see Grayson throw a punch right at Chris’s jaw.

Of course Ethan joined in and whole fight broke loose. The rest of the team barged in the locker room hearing yelling and banging and next thing you know they are in detention.

“What happened in there Gray?” Ethan mumbles, holding an ice pack to his black eye.

“No talking!” The detention teacher slams a ruler down on Ethan’s desk making him jump.

The rest of the day led on extremely slow. Ethan probably should have tried to break up the fight instead of join it, but damn he’s always wanted a chance to hit Chris right in the face so of course he took the opportunity. 

Night time came along and Ethan cringed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like shit. But he still looked way better than Chris. Still wanting to know what caused the fight, Ethan made his way to his brothers room.

It isn’t like Grayson to hit someone. So he must have said something bad. 

Ethan opens the door slowly peeking through the darkness till he notices a lump in the bed where Grayson is laying. “Gray?” He whispers, walking the short distance to the bed and climbing in next to him. He thought for a second that Grayson was asleep, but then he heard sniffles. 

Is he crying?

“Grayson? What’s the matter?” He asks leaning over his brother to see his face.

It takes a while for Grayson to even move, but he eventually turns around to face Ethan. The poor kid looks pretty beat up, he has a bruise on his jaw and his eyes are puffy from crying. “I’m fucked up, E.” He whispers, a tear rolls down his cheek.

“It’s okay, so am I. He got me pretty good in the eye. But I think he looks waaay worse.” 

“No. Not my body.” Grayson frowns. “I - It’s my head that’s fucked.” He says quietly. Ethan was about to ask him what he is talking about but it’s like Grayson knew he was going to ask that. “I like boys.” He blurts out of nowhere. 

A small smile appears on Ethan’s lips, he reaches out and wipes the tear off of his brother cheek. “I know that.”

“Wha? How do you know that?!” He asks in complete shock looking at Ethan like a deer in headlights. 

“You are my best friend Grayson. It would be sad if I didn’t know that! I can read you like a book, well most of the time that is.” He chuckles and scoots closer to his brother.

“You don’t hate me?” Grayson asks, fidgeting with his fingers clearly anxious.

“God Grayson.” Ethan grabs his hands and intertwines their fingers together. “I could never hate you.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Ethan smiles, kissing his temple for good measure.

“Okay I believe you.” He gives him a smile back, cheeks a little pink. “It’s just, Chris blocked me from leaving the locker room today and called me a fag and told me you hated me. I didn’t want to believe him, but for some reason it just really pissed me off and I couldn’t help it! I punched him.” Ethan tightens his grip on Grayson’s hand. 

“What a dick. I’m so glad I broke his nose.” Ethan growls. “And don’t listen to him he doesn’t know shit.”

“God, I really don’t want to go to school tomorrow.” Grayson sighs, leaning over so his head is leaning on Ethan’s chest. Ethan can feel his heart beating and it calms him down.

“I won’t let him get to you. I am the older one after all.”

“By 20 minutes.” Grayson scoffs rolling his eyes.

“It counts. Every minute counts.” 

They both fell asleep like in each others arms that night.

When they made a youtube channel the bad got worse. High school was a shitshow. Their schedules didn’t aline at all so not only did they not have class together, but they also didn’t have lunch together either.

Grayson had been diagnosed with depression. And in a way Ethan kinda knew he always had it. He tried his best to always be there for his brother, support him. Without being to annoying that is. 

One day Grayson had the idea to come out of the closet through youtube. He said that he knows their fans will be supportive, and he is so tired of pretending to be someone he is not. Ethan thought that was a good idea, but was worried what their classmates would do. They already have to walk around the halls with their head down, he doesn’t want it to get worse.

Ethan has beeged their mom to let them be homeschooled for months now, and she finally agreed! This is the news that made the twins decide it was time to post the video. 

Once it was up they got nothing but love an support from their fans, which brought tears to Grayson’s eyes. Ethan pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Told you they’d be there for you.” 

“Shut up.” He laughs on his brothers shoulder, tears still falling from his cheeks.

In that moment, they felt like the luckiest twins alive. But their deal with their mom was one more week of public school so the home schooling papers could go through. 

And looking back, if Ethan could do one thing different, it would be to wait just one more week to post that video.

Monday November 4th, 2015 started, the twins walked into their high school and went their separate ways to class. Ethan’s day was boring, he had a test in math and had to write an essay in english. Little did he know that as he was writing his essay, Grayson took a bathroom break from his biology class and once he got in there Chris and some members of the football team were also in there.

“Well, look who it is boys.” Chris laughs making his way towards the younger twin.

Rolling his eyes, Grayson turns around to head out of the bathroom, but one of the football jocks slams the door shut, locking it. 

“What do you want?” Grayson sighs, turning so he is looking Chris right in the eyes.

“Payback.” Chris replies cracking his knuckles. One of the boys behind Grayson shoves his face into the mirror making it shader, before he can react someone duct taped his wrists together.

Fuck!

“Payback for what?!” He asks, face still smooshed against the shattered mirror, blood dripping from his forehead onto his white hightop converse.

“From the day you and you boyfriend beat me up in eighth grade, you fags sent me to the hospital, remember? Oh and he won’t be here to save you this time.” He chuckles lowly.

“That was almost two years ago dumbass.” Grayson struggles, trying to get the weight off of his back, trying to kick at something, anything. But suddenly someone's hands grip his pants, slowly tugging them off.

No.

No no no NO!

“I saw your youtube video, I think you need to be punished for what you did to me Grayson.” 

That was the last thing Grayson heard before he was rapped.

He screamed, but they duct taped his mouth shut. He tried as hard as he could to fight back as they all took turns violating him in the worst way possible. At some point Grayson blacked out from the pain. 

When he woke up he was alone on the cold tile floor, blood was dripping out of him and everything hurt. Everything just fucking hurt.

Slowly he got up even though his body was screaming at him to just lay there. Leaning against the sink he looked at his reflection in the shattered mirror. 

Weak. Stupid. Failure. Disgusting.

He doesn’t even bother crying. He’s cried enough already. He is numb. His face has dried up tears and his eyes are puffy, his throat burns from trying to call for help, his whole body aches.

He hates himself.

Pulling up his pants he makes his way out of the bathroom, Grayson walks out of school even though he should be going back to class judging by all the cars in the parking lot still. On his way home he can’t help but think about how better off everyone will be when he is gone.

All he does is cause problems. Ethan is always going out of his way for him, and that must be tiring to try to make someone happy who clearly isn’t. His mom pays extra money for tutoring and therapy. Cameron drives him around everywhere which must get annoying. And his dad never said it outloud, but ever since he came out has been acting off. He is clearly disgusted.

Everyone will be better off without me. He thinks to himself as he opens the door to his house. Cameron is at school, and his parents are at work. This is the only chance he will get.

Nobody knows this, but he’s attempted to do this many times before. Everytime he chickens out, but he is determined now. Nothing can change his mind.

There he was, sitting on the bathroom floor ready to end it all when his phone vibrates in his pocket. Putting the knife down he notices it was a text. From Ethan. Tears flood his eyes and start running down his cheeks.

ETEEWETEE 12:05   
Totally flunked that math test

ETEEWETEE 12:06  
We should get ice cream after school

Grayson’s head thumps against the wall as he sobs. Ethan is the only thing that has kept him alive. He would be nothing without him. But he can’t put this on his brothers shoulders. He can’t let Ethan see him like this. 

Mind made, Grayson sends out a quick text before picking up the knife.

*****

Ethan was heading to lunch when Chris passed him in the hall, purposely bumping into his shoulder. Ethan was going to ignore him, he only has to see his ugly face for four more days anyway, but then he said it.

“Your faggot brother has a tight ass, I bet you love pounding it!” He smirks over his shoulder.

Ethan swears all he could see was red. He was about to go to town on the bastards face when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He got a really uneasy feeling, like something bad is happening. He pulls out his phone ignoring Chris who is already out of sight anyway. 

BAILEY 12:37  
I’m so sorry E. I love you.

Ethan doesn’t think twice before he goes into a full sprint. He bursts through the school doors running faster then he ever has in his life. 

Why isn’t Grayson picking up his damn phone?!

Twenty minutes later he finally makes it home, the front door was already wide open. “GRAY?” He shouts desperately running up the stairs. “GRAYSON?!” He runs into his brothers room, finding it empty and slowly turns around looking at the bathroom door. 

It’s like it all happened in slow motion, twisting the doorknob afraid of what he is going to see on the other side he opens the door to find Grayson laying there in a puddle of his own blood. 

Ethan falls to his knees at his brothers side, screaming in pain. He holds him in his arms, rocking him. Cursing at God for taking him away. Cursing at God for not taking himself with him.

That is how his mom found them.

Three days later they had the funeral. Gray was dressed in his best suit. Ethan stayed there for hours at his casket, not wanting to be torn apart from his brothers lifeless body. 

One week later they doctors who took Grayson in to try and save him called. They got results back from a test they took. The day Grayson killed himself, he was raped. 

Ethan knew who it was.

Everyday for the past three months Ethan would visit his twins grave. He would always bring flowers and would stay there till the sun would set. He would talk to him.

Life isn’t the same without Grayson. It feels like Ethan’s heart was ripped to shreds by the knife Grayson used to slit his wrists with. He died alone. His baby brother killed himself. He was scared, raped, bullied. Every piece of him was torn apart and Ethan couldn’t help him. Ethan died that night as well.

He doesn’t know who he is anymore. 

His family worries about him and he feels bad about that. But he doesn’t want to eat. He can’t keep the food down anyways so why waste it? 

He just wants his brother back.

The shittest part is that Grayson died unhappy. Ethan wasn’t enough to bring him happiness. 

Sitting there in the bathroom, in the exact same spot he found his brother dead, Ethan had an idea. 

He wasn’t able to save Grayson, but he can avenge him.

Doing this would put him in prison, hell it might even kill him, but Ethan didn’t care. He was dead already anyways.

Sneaking out of the house Ethan heads up the street. His blood is boiling and his fingers feel numb. It’s a cold February day and baseball practice should just now be getting over with. He storms his way to the high school walking into the parking lot. 

Damn, Ethan doesn’t miss it here.

A 2016 red mustang is parked under the tree in it’s usual spot. A smile appears on Ethan’s face. It’s the only car left in the parking lot. So he leans against the drivers door and waits.

He’s thought about doing this for a while now. Never in his life did he picture himself killing someone. But he is doing this for Grayson. His brother suffered enough and if the police won’t do anything about this rapist then dammit Ethan will! He may have failed Grayson, but he will never fail him again.

“Uh, hey Dolan. I thought you were homeschooled now.” There he is. Chris stands there at the trunk of his car looking uneasy in his baseball uniform, fiddling with the strap of his sports bag. 

Yeah that’s right, you know why I am here. Ethan thinks to himself.

“Listen, about Grayson - “ He starts lifting his hands up.

In one swift movement Ethan is on him. Slamming him into the back window of the mustang breaking the glass. “Don’t you EVER say his name!” He growls through clenched teeth. 

“What the fuck?! Get off me!” Chris attempts to struggle, Ethan grabs him by the hair and yanks hard. Turning his head so he can look him in the eyes. Horror spreads across Chris’s face when he gets a good look at Ethan. 

He has an insane look in his eyes, and a knife in his free hand. “You killed him. You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!” Ethan repeats slamming Chris’s head into the glass over and over. 

“E-Ethan -” The blonde haired boy mumbles, trying to grab onto his wrist. “I-I didn’t me - mean it!” 

This gets Ethan to stop.

He shoves Chris down on to the concrete. “YOU RAPED HIM! YOU DROVE HIM INTO DEPRESSION! YOU. KILLED. MY. BROTHER!” Ethan is on top of him again, but this time everything is red as Ethan stabs into him over and over and over. 

Using the knife Grayson used to slit his wrists with.

That is how the principle found them, Chris is definitely dead and Ethan is covered in the boys blood from head to toe.

*****

Looking back Ethan doesn’t regret killing Chris. Not one bit.

He deserved it. And it felt good. 

He’d do anything for Grayson after all. 

On November 4th, 2016 when the guards took him to the last lowest level in the prison, they chained him to a cold steel table. “Any last words Dolan?” Officer Blake asks holding the gun in his hand, pointed at Ethan’s head.

How ironic, Ethan’s death is exactly one year apart from Grayson’s. One year away from him was enough. 

Ethan just smiles and looks up at the ceiling. “See you soon, Gray.” 

Officer Blake pulls the trigger.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Hello, E.” Grayson smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kinda wrote itself. It was a heavy one. 
> 
> if you are struggling with suicidal thoughts I just want to let you guys know you can talk to me. I know what it's like and I am here. Feel free to talk to me at anytime (: YOU ARE WORTH IT! Just give it time and I promise something or someone will make it better. Nothing is worth taking your life.


	5. Handcuffed spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened during Twins Handcuffed for 24 Hours (;

Ethan lays there glaring at the ceiling of his brothers room. He has been trying to sleep for three hours now and everytime he gets slightly close to falling asleep Grayson moves over dragging their cuffed wrists with him. 

Well, might as well film my misery, he thinks. 

After filming a quick clip for their video Ethan clicks the camera off and sticks it back on the nightstand. He rolls onto his back with his arm pressed up against Grayson’s, his warmth is comforting at least. But the damn cuffs is pressing against his wrist digging at his skin. 

“Gah,” He groans, running his free hand through his hair. He needs to fall asleep, they have a meeting to get to in the morning! Mornings suck fucking ass already, but when you hardly sleep mornings are a million times worse!

Turning his head to the side he looks at his sleeping twins face. Grayson looks peaceful, he looks younger when he is asleep. His hair is sticking up all over the place, a little bit of drool is on his chin and he is lightly snoring. Aww how adorable. Ethan almost doesnt wanna wake him, but fuck it he needs sleep.

“Gray.” He moves their cuffed hands. “Grayson.” He says a little louder this time, but still no response. “Grayyyyyy!” He groans, shaking his brothers shoulder.

“Mmh.” Grayson rumbles, starting to roll to where his back is facing Ethan, but Ethan puts his hand on his shoulder holding him in place making Grayson’s eyes pop open. “What?” He croaks out, deep voice full of sleep.

“Dude I can’t fucking sleep. Can we take the cuffs off?” He whines.

“Hell no.” Grayson yawns, not even acting surprised Ethan is already giving up. “That’s not the point of the 24 hours E.” He mumbles and goes to roll over but Ethan puts his hand back on his shoulder keeping him in place.

Now Grayson is frowning. “What now?” He sighs in annoyance, running his free hand down his face.

“Well if we are keeping the cuffs on then I need sleep.” 

“Yeah, no shit. Go to sleep then.” Grayson rolls his eyes.

“It’s kinda difficult to when you keep moving my wrist!” He flings their arms up in between them for good measure, Grayson’s arm is totally slack making it a bit difficult. “I know you said you didn’t want me to touch you, but I can’t fucking sleep like this.” He squints his eyes in irritation. “So either we spoon or we remove the damn cuffs.”

Grayson’s eyes are half closed and he looks like he is already falling back asleep. “M’kay but I’m big spoon.” He mumbles, closing the gap between their bodies, Ethan feels really warm now and it’s making him more sleepy. 

“Why do you get to be big spoon?” He tries to sound annoyed but fails, his body is to worn out to put in the effort to be extra.

“Cuz you woke me up like fifty times bitch.” Grayson mumbles against Ethan’s head, making his hair move.

They are laying with Ethan’s head resting on Grayson’s chest, their cuffed hands are off to the side where they won’t get crushed. Grayson brings his free hand up to Ethan’s head and starts to play with his brown locks. He knows Ethan secretly loves his hair to be played with and this should help him go right to sleep, which means Grayson can go back to sleep.

“Mmm,” Ethan softly hums against Gray’s chest. “G’night. Gray.” He mumbles, wrapping his free arm around Grayson’s middle.

“Goodnight, E.” Grayson mumbles back. Seconds after both twins are sound asleep.

When Grayson wakes, they are even more on top of each other then when the fell asleep. Their legs are tangled together and Ethan is completely on top of him with his head resting in the crook of his neck. Grayson feels warm. He is comfortable. Being this close to Ethan means he can smell Ethan’s scent. He smells like fresh laundry and mint. Grayson is so comfortable, he doesn’t want to move.

But he has a video to film and shit to do.

They can’t film the next part of the video like this! Grayson untangles their limbs and moves over to get the camera already missing his brothers warmth. By the time the camera is on Ethan is already in a different position. 

To bad they can’t just film themselves laying on the couch all day. Better yet, Grayson’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update, but after the last chapter I wanted to write some fluff, and after todays video I felt inspired to write what probably happened.


	6. Forbidden Desire

Ethan was the first one out of the two to have his first kiss. Grayson was the first to get a girlfriend. Grayson was the first to lose his V card. 

There is a reason why Ethan kinda gave up after his first kiss, he didn’t know it at the time but damn he understands now why he kinda lost interest. His first kiss was, well, like anyone's first kiss. Straight up awkward.

Her name was Becca, she was the prettiest girl in town. Long blonde hair, tan skin, glossed pink lips. Ethan would walk past her in school practically drooling over the girl. Their schools 6th grade graduation party was thrown at Kings Park, the whole grade was there. Everyone was decked out in the skinny jeans, hollister shirts and silly bands covering their wrists. 

Ethan decided to brave it out the second he saw Becca that night. She was wearing a black skater skirt and a hot pink hollister tee shirt and he swore he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his 12 years of life. 

Grayson was the one who shoved Ethan her way, and from there he worked his way through the nerves and somehow hung out with her for the rest of the night. He knew he wanted to kiss her. So grabbing her small hand he lead her behind a bush not wanting anyone to see. This was his first kiss after all, what if he misses? What if someone tries to interrupt the kiss? What if he accidently burps in her face?

To many what ifs. So yes, Ethan’s first kiss was at Kings Park behind the bush next to the swing set. 

And he may have thought he was smooth, that no one had seen them. But he was wrong. The second they emerged from their secret hiding spot, across the park was his twin brother wearing a shit eating grin.

And for some weird reason it made Ethan’s stomach twist in knots knowing that his brother witnessed the whole thing.

That feeling came back two months later. 

Seventh grade had just begun, Grayson had been texting Ava all summer and Ethan knew what was coming next. Ava was a beautiful Hawaiian girl who just moved here at the end of sixth grade, she had dark wavy hair, big brown eyes. Grayson was shook since the first moment he laid eyes on her. She was super outgoing and had good jokes, Ethan thought she was perfect for Grayson.

So he really shouldn’t have been shocked when he was walking to class one day, books in his arms and rounding the corner to get to math class, seeing his baby brother making out with Ava against the lockers. 

Kinda funny how they both witnessed each others first kiss. And damn Grayson seemed to be a natural at it. Ethan was happy for him, he truly was. But for some reason he has the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach making him want to cry and punch the wall. 

It doesn’t make any sense! Ethan knows he doesn’t like Ava in that way so what gives?!

Blinking the tears away that are daring to fall, Ethan walks past the two kissing with his head down and finishes his trek to math class trying to ignore the pit he feels in his belly.

A whole year went by till Ethan felt it again. But this time it was worse.

Grayson bursts through Ethan’s door without knocking and plops down on Ethan’s bed causing all his homework to scatter and clump together. “What happened to knocking? And thanks for messing up my homework lousy ass.” Ethan grumbles in annoyance and is kind of surprised to not get a snarky remark back. Curious he glances over to his brothers face and immediately knows what it means. 

His heart feels like it is sinking to his stomach. Sometimes he thinks twin telepathy is a thing because one look at Grayson’s beaming face he already knows that Amy is a lucky ass girl.

Grayson opens his hazel eyes, big cheeky smile written on his face as he hugs Ethan’s pillow tight to his chest and giggles. “Amy is my girlfriend now, E.”

It wasn’t until he said those six words that Ethan realized why he feels like shit. He feels like someone left him on the road to get run over. He feels like his heart is being used as a punching bag. 

He was never jealous of Grayson kissing Ava, he isn't jealous of him getting a girlfriend first neither. 

He is jealous that they have Grayson and he doesn’t. 

He wants to be with Grayson like that.

Wait...

He wants to spend more time with his brother because they are taking him away? Yeah, that’s got to be what it is. There is no way in hell he has grown romantic feelings for his twin brother. Ethan’s eyes study Grayson’s smiling face, his dimples poking out, eyes soft, slightly rosey cheeks, chin resting on the pillow waiting for Ethan’s response looking like the softest, cuddliest boy. What Ethan would give to be that pillow. 

“It’s about time! You guys have been dancing over each other all year now.” Ethan smirks, replying as calm and happy as he could possibly muster up. It wasn’t a lie, and Grayson didn’t seem to notice a difference in Ethan’s response. He is to caught up in lala land to actually look at Ethan anyway. 

Grayson just chuckles and playfully shoves Ethan’s shoulder, which winds up to them wrestling and giggling on the bed ruining the rest of Ethan’s homework. But this time he doesn’t mind. 

Things changed in high school. A lot of things. Hormones were powerful to say the least and Ethan saw this coming. Hell he regretted this coming, but you can’t hold of two hormonal teenagers who have been dating all sophomore year.

The twins were at a party, which they wouldn’t have gotten invited if it weren't for Lizzy, Grayson’s girlfriend. Apparently being vine famous and having a youtube channel isn’t cool to have in high school, but Lizzy is on the cheer team and somehow convinced the football team to invite the twins to the party.

Ethan didn’t really want to go. He knew at some point he would be left all alone. Lizzy basically dragged Grayson off the couch they were previously making out on, and up the stairs. Ethan’s eyes follow them all the way up to one of the bedrooms upstairs, somehow they were still kissing the whole way. Right before the door shut behind them he saw them frantically removing their clothes.

Ethan was about to get up off the couch and leave when one of the football jocks sat next to him smirking. “Your bro is getting laid, huh Dolan?” He chuckles taking a swig of his vodka. Ethan just glares at his fidgeting thumbs on his lap, trying not to cry. “You guys gonna make a youtube video bout it?” 

Something in Ethan snapped that day. 

Maybe it was seeing Grayson so full of lust towards Lizzy and knowing that he wanted so badly to be in her place, but never will. Maybe it was knowing that Grayson won’t be the same after this anymore. Ethan will probably never get to spend time with him after this because Lizzy will have him wrapped around her little finger. 

Maybe he was sick of everyone treating them like shit. Maybe it was Connor’s stupid voice. 

Something made Ethan punch Connor right in the jaw. He just can’t pinpoint what exactly did it though.

Hours later Ethan lays there on his nice soft bed in his room, with a cold ice pack to his face. 

Stupid Connor. Stupid party. 

Soon after he punched Connor, he got the shit beaten out of him. Tip for next time, don’t punch a player of the football team when the rest of the team is in the room. It will save you from getting jumped. Ethan laid there on the floor for at least thirty minutes after that, in too much pain to move. But eventually he got up and walked home.

Grayson of course was to busy to save his ass. 

Grayson who still isn’t home.

Grayson who is no longer a virgin. 

Tears roll down Ethan’s purple and blue cheeks as he stares up at the ceiling. Why does it have to be him? Why out of all the billions of people in the world did I have to fall in love with my twin brother? He asks himself as he sobs into his pillow. 

And this is of course when Grayson bursts in the room, smelling like sex making Ethan want to puke. 

“Oh god, Ethan!” Grayson pants, he must have ran home. He quickly makes his way to the bed where Ethan lays in tears. “Everyone was talking about what happened and I-” He goes to reach out to his twin, but Ethan jerks away turning his body away from Grayson. 

He can’t even look at him right now.

Just hearing his voice hurts Ethan enough as it is.

“C’mon E. We gotta clean you up. You can’t sleep with these wounds.” Grayson sounds like a kicked puppy. He is probably blaming himself for not being there to help his brother. Instead he was fucking Lizzy upstairs in Connor’s parents bed.

As mad as Ethan was at Grayson that night, he couldn’t help but take the hand Grayson was offering him. Grayson tugged him close to his chest and went into the bathroom together. 

This is why I love him, Ethan thinks as Grayson turns on the warm bath, helping Ethan strip off his clothes with soft hands. He always comes around and will be here to help Ethan feel better. His hands brush over Ethan’s bruised ribs. “God.” He sighs with a shaky voice. “I-I’m sorry Ethan.” Grayson cries, his face falling to his hand. “I should have been there with you!”

Ethan can’t help but feel guilty now. He hurt his brother because of his fucked up feelings for him. Here he is bare naked infront of him, tears rolling down his cheeks, this is the most vulnerable he has ever been in front of anyone. He pulls Grayson into his bare chest and winces. Not able to do anything but cry in his arms because he doesn’t trust his voice to talk. Grayson wraps his arms around Ethan’s back, gently embarrassing him.

So the night Grayson lost his virginity was quite eventful to say the least. 

After that Ethan decided to try and get a girlfriend again. No matter what, girl after girl, it all came down to one thing. None of them will ever be Grayson.

Here they are at 18 years old, in their own place in California. Ethan just broke up with his most recent girlfriend Talia, and decided to play fortnite for the rest of the day in his room to get his thoughts away from why he ended things. Why when he kisses her, he pictures it being someone else. Why when he is fucking her, he thinks of someone else. Why he will never end up with who he really wants. His brows scrunch up in frustration as he realizes fortnite is not helping one damn bit.

His phone dings from his nightstand and he was about to grab it.

Then he hears it, moans coming from down the hall. 

Grayson and Austin are having sex again.

There is that sing in Ethan’s chest. It’s gotten worse since Grayson came out as Bi. He has had countless of guys and girls in his room, and hearing him groan in pleasure makes Ethan feel like someone is stabbing his heart out over and over.

It doesn’t matter how many girls Ethan can get, no one will ever be Grayson Bailey Dolan. 

So Ethan lays there on his bed, deciding he is done playing fortnite, and cries. He will never have his Grayson. And he should just accept it. This isn’t some fairy tale where he gets the prince and everything turns out at the end.

Not every ending is a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two with a happy ending? Let me know if you want it! This is sad and angsty because I have been in a bad mood lately and had to get it out somehow. But get ready cuz its about to get nasty (;


	7. Forbidden Desire pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask & ye shall receive (;

Grayson remembers the night Ethan had his first kiss very vividly. Kings Park still haunts him and everytime they drive past it he glares at the bush next to the swingset. 

He’d always known he’s loved Ethan. The two of them have been close their whole life after all, so if you think about it this was bound to happen no matter how wrong it is. 

But that night, Grayson remembers nudging Ethan over to the girl he’d been crushing on all year. This was the night, he had decided, to let Ethan go. Watching him walk away over to Becca tore Grayson apart. But he couldn't show it, there was the whole sixth grade there! And what if Ethan turns around? He’d see easily how messed up Grayson is and go to comfort him. 

So, sucking up the last he has left of his sanity, he let Ethan go that night. He swore to himself that the second they left Kings Park that he’d leave behind all his feelings for Ethan there and never ever look back.

He thought about this for months. How loving his twin brother has been affecting him, his life, and how he really doesn’t want it to get in between him and Ethan. What if their parents found out? What if he couldn’t control himself and made a move on Ethan? Ethan would hate him. Grayson’s life would be over with. He cannot live without his twin brother. 

So, when Ethan led Becca to the bush next to the swingset, Grayson fought back tears. This was going to be Ethan’s first kiss. Grayson would do anything to be Becca right now. Not long later the two emerge from their secret spot, Ethan’s cheeks pink and rosey. Their eyes lock from across the park and Grayson surprisingly pulls off a fake smirk to cover up how hurt he is.

After that day Grayson actually tried to get a girl. He had to move on, he promised himself he would after all. 

The funny thing is after all of his many girlfriends, after all the girls he had fucked, and now that he is out of the closet this includes boyfriends, he still has one person on his mind and always had. Ethan.

He’s almost slipped a few times during sex to. Accidenlty moaning out your twin brothers name while fucking someone who clearly isn’t your brother would definitely ruin the mood for your current partner! 

Luckily it’s just been a few close calls, but now that Grayson can openly fuck and be fucked by guys he has really been cutting it close. 

Something that he is ashamed of, is how similar Ethan looks to his current boyfriend Austin. They have the same skin tone, same strong muscular bodies, and their personalities couldn’t be more similar. Apparently Grayson has a type when it comes to guys, as long as they are similar to Ethan they can smash. 

God this is so fucked up. I am so fucked up. Grayson thinks to himself as he pounds into Austin’s ass underneath him. 

It’s even more fucked up because Austin is actually a really nice guy. They just got back from a fancy sushi dinner that ended with them getting a little too handsy at the restaurant and they were practically tearing each others clothes off on the drive home.

Now Grayson is balls deep inside of Austin, not able to stop his mind from picturing it being Ethan underneath him. This only makes him closer to his release. Quickening his pace he grabs onto Austin’s hips and hits his sweet spot over and over making Austin moan loud. 

“Fuuuuuck!” He groans and it echos off the walls. Well, if Ethan couldn’t hear them before he definitely could now. But this isn’t the first time he’s heard sexual things coming from this room, hell, Grayson has heard Ethan fuck plenty of people as well. It’s just bound to happen, their rooms are right down the hall.

“Mmm, gonna cum soon.” Grayson grits his teeth at the thought of Ethan hearing this. Wondering what’s going through his mind. Does it turn Ethan on? Is he grossed out? What would Ethan look like underneath him? 

Just as the image of Ethan underneath his sweaty body pops into Grayson’s mind, he cums just from the image. His hair a mess from Grayson pulling on it, his mouth open wide, lips plump and red from kissing. 

“Ahh Ethaaaaan!” The second that leaves his mouth he knows he fucked up. He finally did it. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!

Catching his breath he rolls over to the other side of Austin, but Grayson can’t look at him. He keeps his eyes closed, running his fingers through his tangled hair. He has Austin’s cum all over his chest and he just moaned his twin fucking brothers name during sex. What the fuck!?

Grayson hears some rustling and feels the bed lift a little. Austin must be leaving. “Austin,” He sighs, trying to explain himself but Austin cuts him off. “You know what Gray, I really don’t want to hear it.” His deep voice whispers as he puts his clothes back on.

“Please just let me -” 

“Goodbye, Grayson.” Austin leaves the room with a small smile on his lips. 

Fuck! Austin was the best boyfriend Grayson has ever had and he just fucked it all up! He told himself he would leave his feelings for Ethan at Kings Park but he clearly failed. Realizing Austin is leaving the house and he hasn’t gone up after him Grayson nearly falls face first out of bed throwing on his pants as he runs out the door. 

“Austin! Come on!” He shouts rounding the corner to see the front door shut in his face. He is gone. He left and he knows.

Oh God, he knows. 

Grayson’s heart dropped into his stomach. No one has ever known how he truly feels for Ethan before. What if he tells people? Shit. If this gets out he will ruin his career AND Ethan’s! 

Before Grayson knows it he is outside blocking Austin’s car from leaving the house. 

“Grayson, I am leaving. Please move.” Austin sighs, voice full of sadness.

Swallowing what feels like nails down his dry throat he opens his mouth to speak but Austin beats him to it. “Ya know, I always thought you two were really close for siblings. It all makes sense though, I see the way he looks at you.” Grayson blinks a few times in confusion. “Don’t worry Grayson, I won’t tell anyone. I care about you too much to do that no matter how much you hurt me tonight.” He sighs. “I think we should break up, you obviously have feelings for Ethan.”

“Austin I - “ Grayson breaths out, not able to form words with his mind racing. 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about me. I just can’t do this right now, I need time to think. But I know we can’t be together. And I’m sorry, I just think it’s for the best.” Grayson didn’t realize he moved out of the way till Austin’s corolla is driving down the street, till he turns and is completely out of sight.

Well that just happened.

God he really didn’t deserve Austin.

That boy just discovered his boyfriend has romantic feelings for his twin brother and wasn’t even mad about it. He was understanding. 

Oh shit.

Grayson just realized he moaned Ethan’s name really loud, what if Ethan heard him?

Fumbling with the front door handle Grayson starts heading his way to Ethan’s room but stops himself. He has dried cum all over his stomach! He can’t go in there like this! 

After a quick shower, Grayson slowly walks the distance between their rooms. “E?” He taps the door open slowly. Ethan is laying on his bed, Grayson thought he was asleep and was about to leave the room but he hears a sniffle.

Is he crying? Did he hear what Grayson said and is disgusted? 

“W - What happened?” He asks softly, voice cracking slightly due to nerves. He shuffles his feet awkwardly not so sure what to do with himself.

It took Ethan a while to speak, a few minutes at least. But he finally rolls over so Grayson can see just how wrecked he is.

Grayson doesn’t think twice, fuck it if he overheard him moan his name, Grayson crosses the short distant to Ethan’s bed and since Ethan welcomed his presence instead of flinching away Grayson took it as a good sign.

“Talia and me are over.” He quietly mumbles against Grayson’s bare chest. They lay there in each other's arms, embracing each others warmth. 

“Austin broke up with me.” Grayson blurts out, not really thinking about it as he runs his fingers through Ethan’s brown locks. Surprisingly Ethan snorts. “Didn’t sound like you guys were breaking up a few minutes ago.” He scoffs in annoyance.

Grayson suddenly feels nervous again. “Uh,” He replies awkwardly taking his hand out of Ethan’s hair. “Sorry.” He starts fiddling with his thumbs and slides over to go back to his own room. Damn, why did I come in here? I cannot do this. He thinks to himself but suddenly a hand is gripping his tugging him back.

Ethan chuckles. “Why are you suddenly so shy? It’s not like I’ve never heard you fuck anyone before dumbass!” He says with a smirk on his face. Grayson can’t help but smirk back, his cheeks a little pink.

He lays there next to Ethan, arms pressed together before Ethan snuggles into his chest, wrapping his arms around his chest. “Play with my hair again.” He mumbles into his collarbone, lips brushing against Grayson’s skin making him shiver.

“God, so demanding.” Grayson smiles and happily continues tugging at Ethan’s beautiful hair.

He couldn’t help but wonder what caused him and Talia to end it. She was Ethan’s first serious girlfriend in a while. She was super sweet, but also corky and goofy. Totally Ethan’s type!

Not too sure how to bring it up, Grayson clears his throat a little. “So uh, what happened with you and Tal?” He tries to ask casually as his fingers run up and down Ethan’s scalp soothingly. 

It takes Ethan a moment to reply. “I am the one who broke it off.” He says while rubbing circles on Grayson’s bicep. 

“Oh?” Grayson stops his busy hand and glances down at Ethan even though he can’t see his face. “You didn’t want to break it off though?” He asks confused. Why else would he be crying?

Ethan just hums in response and flips over so his torso is on top of Grayson’s, their faces inches apart. “What happened between you and Austin?” He asks with a blank expression on his face making it hard for Grayson to tell what is going on in his head.

“Well, uh.” Grayson feels really uncomfortable now. What does one normally say in this situation? He really should have thought of something to say before he came in here! Ya know what? Fuck it. It’s been itching at his skin the second he realized how hard he fell for his brother. Without giving it a second thought, Grayson looks Ethan dead in the eyes.

“I moaned your name when we were having sex.”

Ethan’s reaction wasn’t what Grayson was expecting. A big goofy grin is on his lips before he starts laughing. His head falls on Grayson’s chest. 

What the fuck is going on? Is he so pissed that he is laughing? Has he lost his mind?

“Uhh..” Grayson smiles awkwardly and tries to pull away again but is stopped by hands cuffing his cheeks. Ethan has a look on his face Grayson has never seen directed at him before. He looks genuinely, hopelessly happy.

Grayson isn’t sure who closes the gap, but all the sudden the two smiling fools are kissing. Wrapping his arms around Ethan’s chest Grayson presses their bodies together. When they pull away they look in each others eyes. Grayson licks his lips and Ethan’s eyes follow the movement. 

“How long?” He asks breathlessly.

Chuckling, Grayson dives back in and connects their lips again, but this time it’s a more heated kiss. A lip biting, tongue twisting juicy kiss. They have dreamt of this for so long and now it’s actually happening. They are actually making out right now! God this is so wrong, but dammit they couldn’t care less!

When Grayson finally pulls away, they are breathing hard and both of their lips are swollen pink. “To fucking long.” Grayson answers before diving back in and devouring Ethan’s neck leaving all kinds of marks.

Maybe you have to have a bad ending at first in order to get the good ending your looking for?


	8. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT WARNING*  
> Told ya it was coming (;

Their parents were out for the weekend, celebrating their anniversary in New York. Cameron left yesterday to go to her first year of college. That means the twins have the house all to themself.

Their parents were skeptical to leave them alone, thinking they were going to burn the house down, or have some party and trash the house. Even though they are going to move out and live in California, just the two of them. Ethan of course scolded them, they are sixteen after all, more than capable to take care of themselves. 

So no, they haven’t burnt the house down or thrown a party.

Instead they are in Grayson’s bed making out.

The second their parents car left the driveway the two were running up the stairs as fast as possible, shoving each other the whole way giggling. Ethan made it to the top of the stairs first, turning around smirking at Grayson’s pouting face before grabbing his hips pulling him in for a kiss. A kiss that quickly turned heated. Ethan’s hands slid down to Grayson’s ass, he fucking loves Grayson’s ass. He squeezes it hard before tugging Grayson up to his waist, Grayson groans into Ethan’s mouth and wraps his legs around Ethan’s middle. 

Etan blindly stumbles over to Grayson’s room before the plop down onto his bed.

Life with Grayson has been fucking amazing. Six months ago they confessed their feelings for each other, and it hasn’t always been perfect. They are brothers after all, they have their arguments. They know the risk they are taking being together, they have a lot to lose. Their family, their fans, their job. They’ve fought a lot about this topic, how what they are doing is to stressful and risky, how one small slip up will fuck up their life.

How they can never date anyone else because a broken heart is the last thing they want. But luckily that part has been easy. No one will ever come close to comparing to Grayson. He’s kissed many girls before his brother, and even made it to third base with a few of them, but for some fucked up amazing reason nothing feels better then kissing Grayson. God, he could kiss those lips all day. 

Since they are aware the big risk they are taking, they have been taking things extremely slow. Like deathly slow. It has been fucking awful, but they can’t just jump right into it. They are already risking enough. Besides when have they gotten the time to fool around when their parents are on the other side of the hall?

Ethan knows everything will change when they are in California. He knows it being just the two of them, they will quickly turn into the sex crazed teenagers they are. If he’s being honest with himself he is kinda nervous to lose his virginity. 

Him and Grayson have fooled around, they just haven't gotten far enough to have sex is all. But even with the short amount of time they have been messing around, he’s learned that Grayson has an amazing mouth, ass, and tongue. It shouldn’t be humanly possible to be as good as he is at giving head. Ethan hardly lasts five minutes everytime Grayson goes down on him. He is also a God at kissing. Man, Ethan loves his lips. 

It’s been so difficult to not grab him and kiss him in front of other people. He catches himself staring at those plump lips way to often. And don’t even get him started on Grayson’s ass.

It’s obvious Grayson is thicker. And Ethan fucking loves it. It may not be acceptable to kiss your twin in public, but he can at least slap that ass. He controls himself and doesn’t do it often, but he could care less what other people think. If he can’t just say that that ass belongs to him, he’s at least going to smack it every chance he gets in public.

So it will probably be at least a month till they can have sex. And with Ethan’s nerves, he thinks he can handle waiting.

“Mmm shit.” Grayson sighs, completely breathless running his fingers through Ethan’s hair, tugging slightly, as Ethan leaves marks all over his neck and jaw. “E,” He whispers, sounding extremely out of it. 

Ethan leaves a small kiss at the fresh hickey he just left and plants a small kiss at his lips as well before resting his elbows on either side of Grayson’s head and glances down at Grayson who is already looking up at him with lidded eyes. His cheeks are slightly red and his lips are swollen pink, the hickeys on his neck are starting to show up more and Ethan can’t help but think how sexy he looks right now. He is wrecked. 

Grayson tugs him by his neck down to his lips again. He bites his bottom lip before kissing Ethan nice and slow and deep. Ethan moves to where he is now fully on top of Grayson, straddling his hips. “I want you in me.” Grayson breaths out in between kisses and Ethan can’t help but pull back and look at his twins face to see if he is kidding or not.

Grayson looks a little embarrassed, but he clearly was not kidding. He slowly runs his hands up Ethan’s shirt, looking him right in the eyes as his hands ride up his abs to his pecs before tugging the shirt off. A small smile is on his face, rosy cheeks and all, he bites his lower lip eyeing Ethan’s topless body.

Ethan just stares back. He can’t believe Grayson actually wants to do this. He is the one who wanted to take things slow after all. And now that it actually could be happening Ethan doesn’t know what to do with himself. Apparently Grayson does though, he runs his hands down Ethan’s shoulders to his arms, then his hands and tugs them under his shirt.

Ethan feels his warm body, his hard abs, and then his pecs before removing his black vans shirt off of his body leaving them both shirtless now. Licking his lips Ethan leans down and kisses Grayson’s torso. He slowly makes his way up Grayson’s chest, sucking his nipples then kissing them, then stops when he is once again face to face with him.

“You sure?” His voice is so deep and husky, he hardly recognizes his own voice. He rubs his thumbs slowly on Grayson’s bottom lip, looking into his hazel eyes.

Grayson raises his hips off the bed, high enough to where their lower bodies rub together, and slowly grinds their hard ons together. They both groan in unusion. “You tell me.” He smirks up at Ethan, and that’s all Ethan needed to hear.

They are kissing again, but this time it’s more heated if that’s even possible. Their tongues press together slowly before they begin to explore. Ethan grinds down onto Grayson below him. But it is not enough. He rubs circles with his thumb on Grayson’s nipple with on hand and with the other he is siding Grayson’s pants and underwear off his beautiful body.

He doesn’t get the chance to admire his bare body because as soon as his clothes are off Grayson is tugging his pants off as well. 

Now they are both completely naked, clothes regarded somewhere on the floor. 

They look at each other completely breathless, lust filling both of their eyes. They are doing this. This is actually happening. Leaning down, Ethan presses their lips together one more time before settling himself right in between Grayson’s spread legs. He grips Grayson’s dick and licks the whole thing once before sliding it in his mouth. This makes Grayson moan loud. 

Ethan shivers hearing him like this. Fuck he is so hot. 

“Shhh - shit!” He hisses and grabs onto Ethan’s hair tight, his other hand is blindly searching his nightstand for something, but Ethan is far too preoccupied to care. 

He was about to go to town on Grayson’s dick but Grayson tugs him off. “Not gonna last if you keep going.” He breathes hard, holding a bottle of lube in his hand, holding it up for Ethan to take. 

Ethan grabs it and gives him a cheeky smile before opening it and squirting it on his finger. “When did you buy this?” He smirks up at him, teasing Grayson’s entrance lightly with his pointer finger making Grayson close his eyes. 

“A while ago.” 

Slowly, Ethan slides his finger in paying close attention to how Grayson reacts. “You would buy the strawberry scented lube.” Ethan chuckles. He starts moving his finger in and out. 

Grayson grips the sheets with his hand, and his toes curl. “Mmm, add another one.” Grayson gasps when Ethan does as asked. He can’t believe that soon Ethan’s dick will be inside of him. 

As Ethan works on stretching his brother, he makes his way up to his lips, kissing him nice and deep. Minutes go by and Grayson finally can’t handle it. 

“Kay,” He says against Ethan’s lips. “Do it.” He groans when Ethan’s fingers brush against his sweet spot. 

Breaking the kiss, Ethan rests his forehead against Grayson’s. He takes his fingers out of his ass and Grayson wines at the loss. Opening the lube, Ethan blindly squirts a generous amount on his dick before grabbing Grayson’s leg lifting it over his shoulder.

“You sure about this, Gray?” He asks softly, making one hundred percent sure this is what he wants.

Grayson looks nervous, Ethan thinks he probably does to, but they are both about to lose their virginity right now so can you blame them? 

“Yes.” Grayson wiggles a little bit under Ethan, adjusting himself to line up better with Ethan. “I want you, every fucking part of you. I know I said I wanted to wait but, fuck that.” He smiles at the last part, cheeks pink. 

Ethan returns the smile and pressed the tip against Grayson’s hole before pushing in slow. The both groan loud. “Holy fucking shit - “ Ethan sighs. Grayson is tight. Tight and warm and he smells like strawberries. 

Once he is balls deep inside of Grayson, Grayson grips his shoulder tight. “Wait.” His adams apple bobs as he swallows his spit. “Give me a minuet.” His eyes are closed tight, trying to get used to Ethan’s size.

Even though it isn’t easy, Ethan knows he needs to give Grayson time to adjust. Shakingly, he leans down and plants kisses all over Grayson’s face and lips, then his collarbone and neck. As he leaves kisses all over his body, his free hand trails down to Grayson’s dick and he starts pumping it.

“Ah fuck!” Grayson moans, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s back. “M-Move now.”

Ethan doesn’t need to be told twice. Sliding all the way out to the tip, he plunges back in. And again and again. The head board taps against the wall and the bed squeaks with every thrust. 

“Y - Youre so fucking tight.” Ethan groans, his head resting in the crook of Grayson’s neck.

Grayson is clawing is nails at Ethan’s back, which kinda hurts but also feels really good at the same time. “Mm - go - faster!” Grayson grunts in between thrusts. Ethan’s lips latch on to Grayson’s neck, his hand still on his dick pumping along with the thrusts. 

“Ethan! Oh my God.” He moans so loud Ethan almost worries the neighbors can hear them but at the same time could care less. That must be Grayson’s prostate, angling it just right Ethan hits that spot over and over turning Grayson into a moaning mess.

Moving his hips harder and faster, Ethan locks eyes with Grayson and knows he is close. Grayson’s whole body is moving up and down with Ethan’s. Their moans getting louder and needier. 

Grayson cums a few seconds before Ethan, spilling all over his and Ethan’s chest. Ethan fills Grayson’s ass so full that it’s already spilling out of him with Ethan still inside of his ass. He’s never came so fucking hard in his life. 

Slowly he pulls out and collapses next to Grayson on his bed. Both of them trying to catch their breath, Ethan finds Grayson’s hand in intertwines their fingers together bringing his hand up to his lips kissing it.

Turning onto his side to face him, he notices Grayson had already been staring. They both can’t help the stupid grins on their faces. Leaning forward, Grayson presses their foreheads together. “That was so hot.” 

Ethan chuckles, shoving Grayson’s shoulder playfully. They both are a mess, their hair is sticking up all over the place, Grayson is completely covered in hickies, Ethan has claw marks on his back and they have cum on their bellies. Ethan has never seen someone so beautiful. 

“We won’t get shit done when we are in L.A. I don’t think i’ll ever get enough of your ass.” Ethan squeezes Grayson’s cheeks to emphasize his meaning.

Licking his lips, Ethan’s eyes follow the movement. “We still got three days till mom and dad come home.” 

“By the time i’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk.” Ethan starts kissing his neck again, grabbing his ass hard.

“Who says your topping again?” Grayson smirks and flips them over so he is on top of Ethan this time. 

By the time their parents got home both of the boys were limping around the house and wearing turtle necks even though it was summer time. Somehow their parents just brushed it off. 

They also missed the extra nasty smirks the boys shot across the room to one another, that would of course lead them into the shower together or the garage for fifteen minutes. 

Lets just say every chance they got they wouldn’t let it go to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I've written smut so sorry that it sucks ass. I've read so many Grethan fics where its all just kinky hard smut and haven't come across a more gentle version of it, so this was my version of gentle first time grethan sex. I hope it was okay. I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving and Black Friday! (:


	9. Snuggle Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins learn how much they need each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hotel fluff :3

Yawning, Ethan stretches his arms over his head and glances to the window looking at the beautiful sunset from up in the clouds. This has been a long ass plane ride to Australia and his legs are starting to ache, he figures that’s a sign to get up and walk to the bathroom to empty his bladder.

It’s just him and Grayson on this row, Grayson is currently knocked out on his neck pillow, mouth open slightly. He has been sleeping since the plane took off. Ethan chuckles looking at his sleeping twin and scoots his way out of the isle. 

It feels so good on his legs to walk around. He makes a note in his mind to get Grayson up and walking once he is back in his seat, God knows if he doesn’t Grayson will complain for hours about his aching legs. 

After relieving himself, Ethan makes his way back to his seat. They only have a few more hours left on the plane till they land.

Grayson is in a different position then when Ethan left. He has his legs curled up on the empty seat next to him and his mouth is more open. Ethan figured now is the perfect time to wake him up.

Sliding his iphone out of his pocket, Ethan pulls snapchat up and takes a picture of his sleeping brother, posting it on his story with a snicker. Then he presses record and pulls his chewed up mint gum from his own mouth and slowly slides it in between Grayson’s parted lips. 

Grayson is such a heavy sleeper, plus before the plane ride they have been filming all day. So of course he doesn’t wake up which makes Ethan laugh.

He quickly posts the snap on his story, realizing all their Australian fans will be waiting at the airport for them now. They have been purposely avoiding posting when they travel for that reason. They love there fans, but when they are traveling it’s already stressful enough since they are in a whole different country, they are normally exhausted to. Being at the airport for an extra hour taking pictures gets tiring sometimes. 

Well, they will just deal with the fans when the time comes.

Ethan puts his phone back in his pocket and decides to wake Grayson up. “Gray,” He shakes his shoulder but Grayson isn’t fazed. “Grayson wake up.” Grayson slowly opens his hazel eyes. 

“We in Australia already?” He slurs and grabs onto Ethan’s arm on his shoulder sleepingly. Aww.

“No but we’ve been flying for a few hours now, go stretch your legs so your not bitching about them later.” Ethan’s voice is soft, when Grayson is this tired he is so out of it and is like a little kid. All snuggly and cute. Ethan can’t help but talk to him like this.

Grayson just pouts and closes his eyes, not releasing Ethan’s arm. 

“C’mon Graaaay.” Ethan wines. 

Grayson just sighs and lets go of Ethan’s arm. “Fine.” He sighs, stumbling to get up realizing how weak and sore his legs are. He chews the mint gum in his mouth, not remembering falling asleep with it in his mouth, but doesn’t think much of it as he makes his way to the toilet.

By the time the plane lands in Australia it’s dark outside and the twins are ready to call it a night. They were greeted by hundreds of fans and Grayson subely glanced at Ethan who gave him a sheepish smile in return.

That little shit.

He’s gonna have to remember to check his snapchat later.

By the time they get in the Uber taking them to their hotel, Grayson remembers he forgot something. He was in charge of booking their hotel room and forgot. 

“Shit.” He mumbles, running his hand through his messy hair.

Ethan was scrolling on his phone but stopped to glance over at his distressed twin. “What is it?”

Grayson sighs. “Forgot to book our rooms last night.” He rests his head against the seat rest and glares at the ceiling of the car, the lights from the street lamps shine down on his face. It’s then that Ethan sees how truly stressed his little brother is. He looks like shit.

He is frustrated that he didn’t get their rooms, and wants to scold him for it, but looking at Grayson, he seems stressed enough as it is. Ethan just grips Grayson’s knee, leaving his hand there to comfort him. “It’s fine bro. The worst thing that could happen is we will gotta share a small bed, but it’s not like we haven’t had to do that before.”

Grayson looks up at him mildly shocked he isn’t yelling at his face. He puts his hand over Ethan’s that is still on his knee and gives it a small squeeze, giving Ethan a little smile.

Ethan was right, they had one room available for the time they would be in Australia, and it only had one queen bed.

They toss their bags on the floor hazardly once they get in their room, they are on the fourth floor room number 12, the last one down the hall. “I call the side by the window!” Ethan yells diving for that side of the bed.

Grayson sighs, plopping down next to him. It’s going to be difficult sleeping in the same bed for the next three weeks. They are much bigger then they were a few years ago and a queen size bed barley leaves any space between them. He briefly glances at the floor wondering if it is comfortable enough to sleep on. Ethan notices.

“C’mon Gray, you know you love sharing a bed with me!” Ethan jokes, wrapping his arms around Grayson’s neck.

Truth be told, Grayson loves sharing a bed with his twin. It’s comforting. He feels safe. But he can’t let Ethan know that. That will add to his ego which is already twice the size of his head. And yet Grayson leans into his touch anyway, to sleepy to deny the truth. 

Luckily Ethan doesn’t jerk away at this. Instead he pulls Grayson tighter to his warm body.

They lay like that for a while, in a comfortable silence. 

“Sorry bout the fans.” Ethan mumbles against Grayson’s hair. “Wasn’t thinkin’.” 

“Sorry about the small bed. Should’ve sucked it up an done it last night.” Grayson mumbles back against Ethan’s collar bone, both slowly falling asleep. Grayson adjusts his leg so it’s bent in between both of Ethan’s. 

“I don’t mind sharin’, kinda nice actually.” Ethan yawns, he begins to run his fingers through Grayson’s brown locks soothingly, bringing him closer to a blissful sleep.

Soon they both drift off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others warmth. If Cameron were there, she’d have a new picture of them cuddling everyday for the next three weeks. But she was currently across the country going to college, so this was Ethan and Grayson’s little secret.

They felt so comfortable in each others arms, and they both began to look forward to night time. 

Grayson felt all of his stress ease away in Ethan’s arms, by the time they got back home in California he found himself padding across the hallway to Ethan’s room because he cannot sleep anymore without Ethan.

But secretly, Ethan was the exact same way. If Grayson never showed up in his room, Ethan would go into Grayson’s claiming he knew Grayson couldn’t sleep and that’s why he is there. But sleeping next to Grayson, knowing he is safe and relaxed, helps ease his mind.

They never realized how much they needed each other, how much they yearned for each others warmth. 

Australia was a fucking life savor to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last update for a few weeks, unless I can squeeze in some free time. Hope you guys like it!


	10. Promise

It’s been an hour.

One fucking hour since Grayson stormed out of the house slamming the front door behind him and driving off in his Bronco.

It took Ethan thirty minutes to realize he fucked up. Grayson gets pissed sure, but he’s never actually been so furious that he’s had to walk out the door. And he drove off to God knows where!

Ethan paces the living room, bare feet tapping against the wooden floor, he runs one hand through his hair and his other hand is preoccupied with his cell phone. 

“C’mon pick up the phone!” He growls in frustration, Grayson’s cell phone went to voicemail AGAIN. He decides to send a few texts, maybe Grayson will at least look at those. 

ETHAN: sent at 2:15AM  
Where r u

ETHAN: sent at 2:15AM  
Please come home.

ETHAN: sent at 2:16AM  
It is getting late gray

ETHAN: sent at 2:20AM  
Im so sorry

ETHAN: sent at 2:22AM  
you don’t have to accept my apology but please just come home

He continued to send more texts till he heard a vibrating sound coming from the kitchen. Placing his cell phone in his sweatpants pocket he makes his way to the source of the sound. “Dammit Gray!” He curses, finding Grayson’s cell phone on the kitchen counter. “Why didn’t you bring your phone with you dumbass?!” He grabs the phone, sliding it into his other pocket and leans against the counter.

He starts to feel more anxious. Grayson isn’t thinking straight and he is out super late at night without his cell phone. What if something happens to him? What if he gets an a car accident? Ethan’s stomach churns at the thought of anything bad happening to his little brother.

None of this would have happened if he wasn’t so damn stupid! But it is all in the fucking contract! They knew none of this would be easy and someone would wind up getting their feelings hurt. 

Now that Emma is 18 they put an end to the rumors. Emma posted a video with Ethan earlier today. A video explaining that she has a boyfriend, that Ethan is her boyfriend. It had a million views in the first two minutes of it being posted, Grayson was one of those viewers. In that video at the very end of it, Emma and Ethan share a kiss.

Now of course they aren't actually dating, it is all for show. All for the viewers, the money, and to hide the twins biggest secret of all. Grayson and Ethan are dating. In order to keep that a secret, they needed a distraction.

Emma is a distraction. 

She also wanted views and money, so they signed the one year contract. But no where in the written print said that they had to kiss. 

That is what made Grayson angry.

Ethan came home from Emma’s apartment to Grayson furiously scrubbing the dishes. He was confused at why he was so upset because he knew this was the plan, that this was going to happen. He knew the video had to one hundred percent convince the fans that they are a real couple. So Ethan being the know it all older brother he is got angry back at Grayson. He should have just listened. He should have paid more attention to how hurt Grayson was. He shouldn’t have been such an asshole!

Because if the tables were turned and Ethan saw Grayson kissing someone else, he would be hurt to. And knowing Grayson he wouldn’t have kissed someone else. He would listen to Ethan and not push him away. He would have apologized. 

Glancing at the clock on the microwave, it is almost 3AM. 

Grayson still isn’t home.

Grabbing his jeep keys Ethan heads out of the kitchen and out the front door. He feels way to ansty to just pace around the house waiting for Grayson to show up, so he drives out of the driveway deciding to search for him himself even though he doesn’t know where Grayson went.

Los Angeles is huge, Grayson could be anywhere. But with how pissed he was when he left, Grayson definitely wants to be alone right now. So that gives Ethan the perfect spot to go to. He knows exactly where Grayson is. Taking a quick right, Ethan heads toward their favorite look out of California. It will be a good 40 minutes till he gets there. He just hopes he is 100% right about this being the place Grayson ran off to.

 

35 minutes later and Ethan makes the last turn to the dirt parking lot. He may or may not have been speeding the whole way here. Seeing Grayson’s Bronco being the only car parked makes Ethan take a deep breath. He was right about where he had gone. Ethan feels more relaxed and less on edge knowing Grayson is safe, he parks his jeep right next to Grayson’s car and hops out.

From here it’s about a 10 minute walk to their secret hidden spot. Ethan feels his nerves itching at him, he hopes Grayson has calmed down a bit since he saw him last. He hates fighting with Grayson. And Ethan is frustrated with himself because he knows how bad he hurt Grayson. 

He continues to scold himself until he finally sees Grayson’s silhouette. He’s sitting on a log under a big tree looking over the city, back facing Ethan 

He must’ve known Ethan was going to come after him because he didn’t even flinch or look at Ethan when he sat down next to him on the log. His eyes were focused on the city below them looking strangely calm.

Grabbing Grayson’s phone out of his pocket he holds it up to his brother. “You left this at the house.” He says with a soft tone.

Grayson doesn’t react for a good thirty seconds, it seems like he is almost pretending Ethan isn’t even there. But then he turns his head, his dangling earring swings around with the movement and looks at his phone in Ethan’s hand, then moves his gaze up to Ethan’s eyes.

Ethan immediately feels like shit. He feels like he kicked a puppy. Grayson had been crying. His eyes are red and puffy, he looks exhausted.

Grayson grabs his phone from Ethan’s hand, his fingers brush against Ethan’s, Ethan just wants to grab his hand and hold it and never let go, but he doesn’t. Grayson slides his phone in his sweatpants pocket and his hand, keeping it there. “Thanks.” His voice is empty, completely emotionless. Grayson turns his gaze back out to the city but Ethan keeps his eyes glued on Grayson’s face.

“Gray I’m -” Ethan starts but Grayson cuts him off.

“Do you love her?” He asks surprisingly calm, slowly turning his head to meet Ethan’s eyes.

This question takes Ethan off guard, he blinks in confusion. “I - what?” He shakes his head in disagreement.

“I said, do you love her?” Grayson says more frustrated this time. “Emma.”

Ethan meets his eyes and can’t help the small glare on his face. “Why on earth would you think that? Of course I don’t love her!” He raises his hands up in frustration.

Grayson scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Yeah right. I see the way you two look at each other! Besides, you said it yourself. The kiss was your idea.” He turns his focus back to the city, taking his hands out of his pockets and wrapping them around himself. “Don’t fucking lie to me Ethan. You’ve already broken my heart, what more could you want from me?” He mumbles the last part, eyes shimmering with the city lights.

“Grayson look at me.” Ethan grabs Grayson’s face with his hands, surprised that Grayson let him and isn’t shoving him away. He looks into Grayson’s teary eyes and wants to cry himself, but he can’t right now. He is proving a point. “I promise you, I don’t love Emma! I don’t feel shit towards her!” His thumb wipes away the tear that falls down Grayson’s cheek.

“Then why would you kiss her?” 

Ethan studies Grayson’s face. He finally did it. He actually broke his brothers heart. He closes his eyes, feeling the tears come and all the emotion with it. He feels like such an asshole. “I should have never done it.” His voice cracks slightly. “I am so fucking stupid!” He cries, resting his forehead against Grayson’s. 

“Why’d you do it Ethan?” Grayson asks again, his eyes open looking directly into Ethan’s.

“I thought it would be more believable. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you Gray, I am so sorry!” He weeps sliding his hands down to Grayson’s shoulders.

They sit like that for a long time. So long that the sun light is starting to peek over the hills. 

“I’ll end everything with her.” Ethan says sincerely.

Grayson shakes his head. “You can’t.” He whispers. “We signed a one year contract E.”

Ethan sighs in frustration. “Grayson, you are my world. You are more than just my brother. You are my bestfriend, my boyfriend, my soulmate. I would give up anything to have you. I would give up our family, youtube, money, anything! Without you, I am nothing.” He brings his hands up to Grayson’s cheeks. “We don’t have to stay in this contract. It won’t be easy getting out of it, but I am ready to start that process of you are.” Grayson looks down at his shoes, not knowing what to say.

“There is no one in the whole world that I love more than you Grayson. I am so fucking sorry that I made you think otherwise. But I promise you I will never make you feel that way again.” Ethan wipes more tears off Grayson’s cheeks.

“Promise?” Grayson asks, looking into Ethan’s hazel eyes with hope.

“I promise.” Ethan kisses his forehead and presses their bodies together in a tight hug as they cry in each others arms with the sunrise behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay now THIS is probably the last update for the next two weeks... unless I ya know, surprise you guys again (; I just can't stop guys lol! But here is some angst and fluff for ya! And thank you all so much for all the love and support on this! You all are inspiring me SO much! Love you guys <3


	11. Taken pt.1?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson was stolen the day he was born, Lisa and Sean couldn't break the news to Ethan not wanting to do any more damage to their broken son. But what happens when Grayson is a new student at school and the boys finally meet face to face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I be writing this instead of being productive? Nope. But here I am squeezing it in anyway. Hopefully it makes sense cuz I didn't proof read it hah whoops. Anywho leme know if ya'll wanna part two! I should be back officially in a few days! :3

December 16th, 1999

“You are doing so great Lisa, baby number one is almost out! Oh look here is his head! Just give us three more big pushes!” The blonde nurse encourages, gloved hands already reaching for the babies head, full of brown hair.

Sean is there, holding the camera recording the whole thing with teary eyes. “C’mon honey, he’s almost out. Oh God, you are going to cry when you see him.” He chuckles, wiping his own eyes trying to contain the tears.

“Nngh, much like you are right now Sean.” Lisa grunts, pushing the rest of the baby out, sweat dripping on her forehead. She smiles when she hears him cry, so small and fragile. One baby is out, one more to go.

Sean gasps, eyes wide as he eyes his first son. “Hey little man.” He coos trying to calm the child as the nurses quickly wipe the blood off of this body. 

“How is he?” Lisa gasps, the contractions are getting worse and she is ready to get baby number two out now, but she can wait, she would do anything to see her new baby. 

Sean is suddenly by her side, wiping his thumb across her sweaty forehead smiling down at her. “He is beautiful.” Moving his hand down to her hand, he nearly tips over his own feet when Lisa attempts to squeeze the life out of his hand. “Ready for baby number two?” He has to grunt out, the pressure on his hand is a little much, but he won’t let go. Hell no. His wife is doing all the work times two. The least he can do is hold her hand and record his second son being brought into the world. 

“Mhhm.” She breaths, unable to form words from the pain. Cameron definitely wasn’t as big of a baby as her first son is, hopefully twin number two is a bit smaller.

Time goes by, to much time for twins. Baby number two is stuck. 

Lisa is confused and in pain. Sweat begins to dampen her hair making it stick to her forehead. Sean set the camera down on the table in the corner, too anxious to remember to turn it off. “Okay Lisa, we know it’s getting harder, but we need you to keep pushing and -”

The room goes dead silent. The heart monitor recording baby number two’s heartbeat stopped. 

He isn’t breathing.

“Get him out!” Lisa shouts, trying to push as hard as she can. “Please,” Tears pool down her cheeks. Sean goes to stand behind her bed, hands rubbing soothing circles on her shoulders as tears roll down his cheeks to. Twin number one begins to scream, as if he knows something awful is happening.

“Call the doctor, we are going into an emergency C section.” The blonde nurse orders, quickly pacing across the room grabbing supplies like a madman. 

A full minute goes by with twin number twos heart silent, it feels like the whole world stopped when the heart monitor slowly begins to beep again. A sob comes out of Lisa and Sean’s mouth at the sound. 

He is alive.

He is breathing.

One C section and twenty minutes later baby number two is out and breathing. It is only when he is out, that baby number one decides he doesn’t need to cry anymore. 

Sean and Lisa hold their two sons, all of them with tear stained cheeks. “This one is Ethan.” Sean smiles, cradling his sleeping son in his arms. “Then that makes this one Grayson.” Lisa smiles down at the twins joined little hands in between her and Sean. Ethan is holding on to Grayson’s first three fingers like a lifeline. 

This was the only moment they had together.

The blonde nurse walks in the room, determined look on her face. “Lisa, Sean, since baby number two -”

“Grayson,” Sean interrupts. “His name is Grayson Bailey Dolan.” He smiles down at his sons, he cannot wait till Cameron meets them. His heart has never felt so full.

“Grayson,” She corrects herself, eyeing the little baby in Lisa’s arms. “Flatlined, we are going to bring him back to the nicu to run some tests and make sure he is one hundred percent, we don’t want anything bad happening to him.” 

That was her only warning before she made her way to the hospital bed nearly yanking the child from Lisa’s arms. Ethan immediately knew something was up and began to sob loudly at the loss of his twin. 

“I promise, I won’t let anything happen to him.” The blonde nurse smiles, almost creepily before she took the boy out of the room with her.

Hours had gone by and they hadn’t heard a word about Grayson. They hadn’t seen the nurse who had took him away either. Later that night a different nurse walked in, avoiding Lisa and Sean’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, but Grayson Bailey Dolan didn’t make it.”

Of course after that all hell broke loose. Ethan started screaming again, Lisa and Sean were demanding to see their sons body, they had so many questions about his health and how he was fine before he left the room. They were confused. They were broken. They felt empty.

While all this was going on right out the window was a blonde haired woman, in her arms a sleeping baby boy with brown hair. “Let’s get you home Grayson.” She chuckles, nearly running out into the parking lot to her car.

******** 18 YEARS LATER **********

Taking a sharp left turn, Ethan pulls his black motorcycle into the parking lot of prison. Or as most people call it, high school. He parks in his usual parking spot towards the front, in the senior parking lot section. He’s just glad he has one more year left at this hell hole and he is done.

His mom wouldn’t let him drop out so this was the only option sadly. 

Pulling the kickstand down with his foot, he hops off his bike and takes his helmet off, running his fingers through the front of his hair through the purple streak. People give him brief glances before looking away quickly, to afraid to meet his gaze. He doesn’t blame them though.

He knows he is a dick.

But he simply cannot help it. His whole life he has felt empty. He feels like there is something missing, but he doesn’t quite know what. And it’s been driving him insane. He knows deep down that there is something, someone out there. Something causing this black hole feeling. Something making him feel completely numb. Like half of him is somewhere out there, the half of him that is good.

Whatever it is, he hasn’t figured it out yet. He would know if he did. Because that missing piece would complete him. It would help make the sun shine for once. 

So whatever the reason is, everyday Ethan wakes up wanting to stay asleep. Go back to this dream he has almost every night. A dream about a boy, but he can never exactly see his face. In his sleep this boy is almost always there, and Ethan feels immediate comfort. He feels like himself in his sleep, his true self. Not just some stubborn asshole, but like a person who matters.

Walking through the halls he glares at everyone who dares to stare his way, not wanting to put up with anyone's shit today. He finally gets to his locker, tossing his black jansport backpack in there hazardly, not caring where it lands.

“Hey Ethan.” 

Groaning, Ethan yanks his math book out of his locker and closes it, Laney stands there leaning against the locker next to him, her short black hair is actually down today brushing the tips of her shoulders. Laney is his ex girlfriend, they broke up sophomore year and he hasn’t dated anyone since. Somehow Laney still stayed his friend, his only friend really. 

“Hey.” He sighs clutching his math book. He enjoys being around Laney most of the time. She is one of the few people that he can handle to be around. But today he is in an extra salty mood for some reason. So he begins to walk quickly to his math class, he cannot afford to be late, again. His mom is gonna kill him of he gets detention the third day in a row. 

Laney keeps up with his fast pace. “So I thought I saw you earlier, and was trying to get your attention, calling the poor kid dumbfuck and shitface cuz ya know, I thought it was you. But then the kid turned around and shit man,” she giggles, keeping in step with Ethan. “He looks EXACTLY like you Dolan.”

Ethan just rolls his eyes. “Yeah sure Laney, was it Eddie again?” Ethan’s unamused, eyes glaring down at her petite body. 

Eddie is a scrawny band geek who plays the triangle, they have gone to school with him since first grade and Laney always used to tease Ethan about how similar the two are. Even though Eddie has ginger hair, round glasses and freckles all over his body.

“No dude! I’m not fucking around this time, he is the new kid. If he isn’t like, your long lost twin, then he’s at least your doppelganger.” She tries to explain but Ethan isn’t falling for it this time, besides he really isn’t in the mood.

“I don’t have a twin brother, just ask Eddie.” He glares and turns into his math classroom the second the bell rings. 

“Shit!” Laney curses under her breath and sprints to make it to gym class which is clear on the other side of school. 

A smug smirk is on Ethan’s lips as he makes his way to the back of the room where ne normally sits. There is an empty desk to his right, he sits in the far left corner trying to avoid all the other stupid teenagers.

“Okay class, please take out your homework from last Friday,” Mr. Kane starts, but glances at the door that opens and stops talking.

Ethan could care less and began digging his led pencil in his desk, adding a newly drawn penis to all the other penises he has drawn this school year.

“Sorry I am late, I couldn’t find the classroom.” The new deep voice echoes through the silent room. Ethan’s hair stands up on his arms, goosebumps. That voice sounds almost exactly like his own. He feels eyes on him and glances up from the doodle on his desk to see other students glancing at him, then back to the front of the room with wide eyes.

For some odd reason, Ethan decides it would be a good idea to look up and see what the fuck is going on, but Laney wasn’t kidding earlier. Ethan looks up to see a boy. A boy with brown hair swooped over to the side, hazel eyes, a sharp jawline and a tan fit muscular body. He is wearing a grey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans with tears in them and white high top converse on his feet.

He is hot as fuck.

Which kinda makes Ethan a little conceited cuz the guy looks exactly like him, but whatever. 

“Are you new to the school?” Mr. Kane asks, glancing at the boys schedule in his hands. “Ah your Grayson!” He doesn’t give Grayson the chance to answer. “Grayson, there is an empty seat in the back next to Ethan.” He gestures to the empty penis drawing free desk next to Ethan.

Grayson’s eyes look up, meeting Ethan’s. And Ethan swears the world just kinda freezes for a split second. They have similar expressions on their faces, mouths open in shock, cheeks a little pink. All the students keep glancing back in forth between the two of them in awe. 

Grayson clears his throat as Mr. Kane continues with the lesson, and makes his way to his seat in the back of the room.

Ethan can’t help but eye him the whole way, and definitely doesn’t miss his plump ass as he sits down in his seat setting his backpack on his desk. The two of them just stare at each other, blinking in confusion. 

“You must be Ethan.” Grayson’s voice kinda startles Ethan, blinking him out of his trance. Grayson has a small smile on his lips, Ethan can’t help but notice how truly beautiful Grayson is.

A smile is on his own lips. “I must be.” He grins. 

“Sorry for staring, but damn, do you think we look exactly alike, or am I just fucked up?” He questions, sounding completely serious which causes Ethan to laugh. Like full on laugh. He hasn’t laughed this hard in well, a long time.

“Something funny Ethan?” Mr. Kane scowls from his position at the whiteboard. Instead of a quirky remark like he usually would respond with, Ethan finds himself replying different for once. “No, sorry sir.” He doesn’t want to get thrown in detention right now, instead he’d rather stay right here, with this cute and funny boy, Grayson. 

When Mr. Kane turns his attention back to the board, Ethan finally looks at Grayson again and nearly gets his breath taken away. His cheeks are slightly pink again and he looks like he was laughing to, but he also kind of looks embarrassed. Ethan hasn’t seen anything cuter in his life.

“Your just fucked up.” Ethan replies with a smug smirk on his lips. A playful scowl makes its way on Grayson’s lips, he leans over and thumps Ethan’s shoulder with his fist. “Dumbass.” He mumbles.

Ethan finds himself chuckling again, but this time much quieter to not get Mr. Kane’s attention. “I’m just teasin Gray. Chill man.” He laughs, shoving Grayson back trying to ignore the blush that appears on Grayson’s face at the nickname. 

Ethan feels light, for once he feels the black hole shrinking. And call him crazy but he thinks Grayson might be the reason why.


	12. Taken pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Grayson are getting closer, but what happens when Lisa meets Grayson?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you guys wanted a part two! So here ya go! Let me know if you want a part three (;

Turns out Grayson has every class with Ethan except english. But since they are seniors and only have four classes, it really isn’t that strange. 

Ever since they met, Ethan has never felt so light. It’s like a weight has been lifted off of his chest. Other kids in school have noticed something is up. Ethan keeps getting strange glances his way whenever he is walking down the hallway with Grayson. Some people look with confusion and some look with complete shock. He isn’t sure if it’s because they look like twins or if it’s because he actually is smiling for once. Either way, he really doesn’t blame them.

Even Laney stares Ethan down with that expression, eyes popping out of her face. “Well fuck, Ethan you’ve got it bad!” She chuckles, patting him on the shoulder. Ethan jumps a little, he was a little busy staring at Grayson who is sitting across the room looking like a fucking God. 

Okay, he is only wearing black sweatpants and a baby blue vans shirt. But damn, Ethan has never seen someone so hot. Grayson may or may not have been his gay awakening. They have known each other for three weeks now, and if this class didn’t have assigned seats they would be sitting next to each other. It’s like they are attached at the hip. It’s rare to see them walking down the halls without one another.

“What?” Ethan scoffs, rolling his hazel eyes at Laney. Honestly he has no clue what she even said. Grayson is quite the sight, and very distracting. His eyes are glued on his worksheet, his plump lips turned down in confusion. He is obviously very confused on how photosynthesis works.

“Ya know, offering to tutor him means you guys can finally hang out after school…” Laney drags on. “And by tutoring I mean getting laid.” She smirks eyebrows raised, voice smug as shit.

Ethan’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink at the thought of Grayson under him, or above him. He isn’t picky and really doesn’t care who tops. He doesn’t know why he is always so flustered at the thought of this, he’s had sex before! “Shut up!” He hides his blushing face in his shoulder and gives Laney a playful shove making her laugh which makes Grayson glance over at them.

He looks at them with a small cute smile on his lips, and curious eyes. Probably wondering what made Laney laugh. Laney gives him a wink and Ethan gives him a pout. Grayson must understand some of it because he gives them a smug smile of his own.

Ethan really wishes he could take a picture right now. 

God Grayson is so fucking hot.

Ethan isn’t sure when exactly he figured out he has a crush on Grayson. But he kinda feels like he was hit with a taco truck that came out of nowhere. It was like one second he met Grayson, and the next they knew everything about each other, and bam! Instant crush. 

Across the room Grayson gives him a pout. He mouths ‘I don’t know what I’m doing’ from his seat next to the wall, bottom lip curled. This expression makes Ethan want to climb across the desks to go over and put Grayson on his lap and help him.

God, Grayson has made him so damn soft.

Raising his eyebrows Ethan mouths back a response, ‘I can help’. Grayson raises his eyebrows up in surprise and glances up at the teacher who is busy on her phone, probably sexting her boyfriend or something, then he grabs his own phone out of his pocket and before Ethan knows it his own phone is vibrating.

GRAY 11:47AM  
wait wut…? O.O

Ethan glances over at Grayson who is already looking at him, pink on his cheeks.

MR.ETHAN 11:49AM  
i mean only if you want man 

He quickly replies and can’t help but glance over at Grayson again. This time instead of a blush, Grayson has a smug smirk on his lips as his fingers move fast texting out a response. Laney leans over Ethan’s shoulder and elbows Ethan in the arm. “No sexting in class Dolan.” 

“Tell that to Ms. J’neal.” He snorts, glancing at his science teacher who has her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes glued on her cell phone. He grimaces at the sight but the buzz from his phone distracts him. Once he reads the text, his eyes nearly pop out of their sockets and he chokes on his spit.

GRAY 11:52AM  
i mean i’m not one to turn down a blowjob 

He can feel Grayson’s eyes on him, he just hopes he cannot see how red his face is. Next to him Laney is cackling with her head on her desk. 

How did Grayson think he was offering a blowjob?! How the fuck did that happen? Just the thought of that turns Ethan on so much. Having Grayson’s dick on his mouth, pleasuring him in ways most people can’t. Having his dark eyes on him as he- 

 

Okay. Enough of those thoughts. Not in public anyway.

He quickly thumbs a response, trying to keep it smug so he doesn’t sound as flustered as he feels.

MR.ETHAN 11:56AM  
i offered to help you with science but if you want my mouth that bad it’s yours Bailey

The second he pressed send his eyes were glued on Grayson. His eyes go to his phone as he reads the text. Biting his bottom lip he tries not to laugh but does, in the middle of laughing he looks over at Ethan as if he knew he was starring. His tongue swipes over his bitten lip and he eyes Ethan from his feet to his hair, checking him out slowly and openinly. Then he stares Ethan dead in the eye, smirk on his lips, giving him a wink.

Holy shit.

Ethan was not expecting THAT.

If it were anybody else, Ethan would not be this fidgety. If it were anybody else he would text them to meet in the bathroom and have a quicky. But it’s Grayson. Grayson who understands him like nobody else ever has. Grayson who saw him and didn’t quickly glance away from his intense stare. 

Grayson gets him.

So even though he feels like hiding his face with his hands like a little bitch, Ethan winks back at Grayson, blush and all. 

After that day the air changed between them. They went from being friends to being best friends. They finally started hanging out in places other than school, like the movies, parks, you name it and they were there. 

They hang out at least five times a week. They are pretty much inseparable. Even when they are together they can’t keep their hands off of each other. Nothing sexual, yet. But it’s the small things. Like an arm around the shoulders, standing so close to where they are pressed together. Ethan’s favorite is when Grayson wraps his arms around his middle pressing his stomach to his back resting his chin on his shoulder. They fit perfect together. Grayson is barley tall enough to where he doesn’t have to lean down or step on his tippy toes to do it.

The second they see each other they have their hands on each other in some way. And yet every time, every fucking time, he gets goosebumps when they touch. It just feels right. Where has Grayson been his whole life?

It’s been one month since they met and the two are on their way to Ethan’s house to go work on a school project they have been assigned to together in history class. This is the first time they will actually be at one another's house. Is that kinda weird? They have been best friends and are together all the time, for a whole month, and haven’t been to neither one of their houses yet?

Ethan offered to go to Grayson’s house, but he refused and almost seemed kind of scared at the thought. Which unsettles Ethan. They have briefly talked about their parents, and Grayson said he doesn’t have a father and has never met him. It’s just been him and his mom for as long as he can remember. 

But the look of terror on his face when he mentioned being at his house makes Ethan wonder if everything is okay between him and his mom, besides it’s just the two of them who live there. He’ll have to bring it up again later.

They pull up to the driveway of Ethan’s house, Grayson’s arms slide down Ethan’s sides before propping himself off the motorcycle and taking his helmet off, running his fingers through his hair. 

Swallowing his spit down his suddenly dry throat, Ethan has to turn his attention away from the beautiful boy in front of him before he does something stupid like kiss him.

“My parents are at work, and my sister is away at college so uh, it’s just us.” Ethan shrugs, pulling his keys out of his jacket pocket before unlocking the door. Grayson looks in awe, eyes wide as he checks out Ethan’s home for the first time.

Ethan really doesn’t think much of his house, it’s got a basement, and an upstairs and the main floor. Just like most houses in this neighborhood he grew up in. He’s seen way nicer houses. “Nothin’ to fancy.” He says nonchalantly, tossing his keys on the grey couch, making his way up the stairs to his room.

“Way nicer than the apartments me and my mom live in.” Grayson says, following Ethan up the stairs, glancing at the pictures on the wall of him and Cameron through grade school. He smiles at the one of Ethan from kindergarten, he has a missing tooth and is wearing a teletubbies tee shirt. “Crazy.” He mumbles to himself.

“Hmm?” 

Grayson blinks at Ethan, like he didn’t mean for him to hear that. “Oh, it’s just crazy how much we look alike. I swear to God I looked exactly like that in kindergarten, but I don’t really have the photos to prove it.” 

They make it to Ethan’s room and Ethan chucks his backpack on his bed before flopping on it himself. “Your mom didn’t like taking pictures or something?”

“Never could afford a camera I guess.” Grayson throws his backpack on Ethan’s bed as well and sits down next to him, laying on his back staring at the glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Ethan lays down besides him almost pressed to his side completely. 

“She had to quit her job as a nurse to raise me.” Grayson continues, Ethan glances at him from the corner of his eye, not wanting to interrupt him. Grayson hardly ever talks about his mom or his life at home. “My dad left her after he found out she was pregnant. She never talks about him.”

Ethan turns onto his side so he is facing Grayson. “I’m sorry, Gray.” He says sincerely, brushing his hair out of his face without even thinking. The soothing gesture makes Grayson close his eyes, clearly enjoying it for a moments before opening his eyes again, looking Ethan right in the eye. 

“Nah it’s fine.” He gives Ethan a small smile, but Ethan raises his eyebrows at him in disbelief. “Really, E. I never met him. It’s hard to miss someone you’ve never met.” 

Sighing, Ethan continues to run his fingers through Grayson’s hair. He leans above him with an elbow resting next to his shoulder. “I’m still sorry though.” They are looking at each other right in the eye, and Ethan can’t help but think about how truly beautiful his hazel eyes are. 

Grayson runs his hand up Ethan’s arm nice and slow. Glancing at his lips briefly before watching his adam's apple bob as he swallows his spit. 

He wants to kiss him. He really wants to kiss Grayson. It’s moments like this where he has to fight himself, he has to try with all his will to not ruin their friendship. He rushed into things to fast with Laney, and they ended up not working out. He refuses to let that happen with Gray. What they have is to special and -

His thought are completely interrupted by Grayson’s hand around the back of his neck slowly tugging him down to met his lips. Their lips met and it’s a simple kiss. A kiss. They are kissing. They are kissing and Ethan is in so much shock by the time he realizes it, it’s too late. Grayson is already pulling away. He is pulling away and Ethan didn’t even get the chance to kiss him back.

“Sorry I just -” Grayson starts but is interrupted by Ethan’s lips on his own. Their lips slot together like they were fit to be together. Ethan slides his hand down from Grayson’s hair to wrap around his shoulders. His whole body tingling, he feels like he is on fire. He pulls away to catch his breath, forehead resting against Grayson’s. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you.” Ethan smiles, leaning back in for more. Both boys smiling into the kiss that soon turns heated fast. Grayson bites Ethan’s lower lip, tugging at it slightly making Ethan groan. Grayson moves his hands up and down Ethan’s back almost painfully slow.

Quickly, Ethan scoots up on to Grayson’s lap, their hard ons brush together and they gasp in unusion. He pulls away from Grayson breathing quickly, he’s never been so turned on in his life. 

They look at each other in the eyes for a moment, before smiles appear on their lips. Both boys can’t help but laugh. Ethan leans in pressing kisses to Grayson’s neck, gripping his hips. He slides his hands up Grayson’s shirt, feeling his strong abs and warmth before tugging at the bottom of it. “C - can I?” He asks, suddenly not to sure about how fast they are moving.

He can feel Grayson swallow, since his mouth is pressed to his neck. “Go ahead.” He whispers. Pulling away from his neck, he slides the long sleeve green shirt off and is shocked at what he sees.

Bruises.

Purple, blue, black.

All over his shoulders, arms and stomach.

“Oh Grayson. What happened?” He whispers, hands shakingly moving over the colors on his skin as his mind wonders. 

“The reason I didn’t want to go to my place,” He takes a breathy sigh, “my mom, s-she drinks. A lot. A-And she beats me.” Tears are rolling down his cheeks now. Ethan pulls Grayson into his chest, the mood now completely forgotten. “Oh, baby.” He rests his chin on top of his hair.

Pressing a long kiss to his hair, Ethan has to blink away the tears himself. “You don’t deserve that. God.” He sighs, rubbing circles on his back. “I am so fucking sorry.” His voice cracks, he begins to rock them slowly side to side. 

They stay like this for a while, in comfortable silence holding each other. Staying like this till Grayson stops crying. “I’ve never told anyone that before.” He whispers into Ethan’s shoulder. “It’s crazy,” He chuckles holding on to Ethan tighter, “how I’ve only known you for a month and I feel like I’ve known you longer.” 

“I wish I met you sooner.” Ethan whispers back. “I used to be an asshole before I met you.”

“Used to be?” 

“Haha stoooop!” Ethan giggles, shoving Grayson’s face away with his hands. Grayson smiles before pulling his hands away so he can plant another kiss on those lips.

“Eeteweete! I’m home!” Lisa calls from downstairs, Ethan nearly jerks away from Grayson. His mom doesn’t know he is into guys, and her meeting his new friend by seeing them makeout isn’t how he wants that to happen. 

Grayson just laughs, like a full on belly laugh. “Eteweetee huh?” 

Full on regret his Ethan like a motherfucking bus. “Oh hell no.” He sighs, rubbing his hand over his face in embarrassment. “I wish you didn’t hear that.”

Grayson continues to laugh, bringing his phone out of his pocket, typing something. “What are you doing?” Ethan asks, feeling strangely vulnerable. 

“Changing your contacts name.” 

“Dammit!”

A few kisses later, Grayson’s mom sent him a text that it was time for dinner. So Grayson put his shirt back on and they two boys made their way down stairs where Lisa was cooking dinner herself, back towards the boys.

“Oh, mom this is -” Ethan starts, getting Lisa’s attention so she turns around with a smile on her face that quickly vanishes. She gasps and drops the mixing spoon in her hands, it clatters on the floor making a mess but she doesn’t care.

“Grayson?” She asks, face full of hope. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

The two boys look at each other with complete confusion as Lisa stumbles her way into Grayson’s arms a sobbing mess.


	13. TAKEN pt.3 FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to spiral out of control, but when Cameron shows up can she help fix this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeee final part to taken! Sorry if it doesn't make sense I am out of it lol! But I hope you guys liked it! This one was really fun to write! Might not be updating for a few days cuz I am home and want to spend time with my family, but I will try to update soon (:

“Oh my God!” Tears roll down Lisa’s cheeks, she has Grayson in her arms who has a very confused expression on his face but he has his arms wrapped around Ethan’s mom anyway. “Your alive? Your okay?” She rants, mumbling things Grayson can’t even understand because of how hard she is sobbing. 

Ethan stands off to the side completely confused. His mind is thinking a thousand miles a minute. How do they know each other? Why is his mom balling his eyes out? Does Grayson even know her? What the fuck is happening?

To make things even more confusing, Sean comes through the front door just getting home from work. His eyes move from Ethan, then to the scene in front of him. The second he sees the boy that looks identical to Ethan, his heart drops. He thought Grayson was dead. With a sob escaping his mouth, he takes the few steps over to the two hugging and joins the embrace. 

Grayson has no fucking clue what the hell is going on. He doesn’t know these people, he knows they are Ethan’s parents. And after their little makeout session up stairs he really wants to make a good impression on them. But he can’t fight this odd feeling that he knows them. That something has brought them together here and it was supposed to happen. Tears prick the corners of his eyes and he tucks his head in the crock of Lisa’s neck.

Andy, his mom, never treats him like this. She is abusive. She drinks her problems away and then takes it all out on Grayson in a drunken rage. She hasn’t held him in her arms since he was a toddler, he always feels like he is walking on eggshells around her. Sometimes she even beats him for no reason whatsoever. 

Grayson would give anything to have loving parents like Ethan’s. 

“How - “ Sean asks, unable to finish his sentence from all his tears. He pulls away from the hug, and so does Lisa, both of them really getting a good look at Grayson. Lisa holds onto his strong broad shoulders, a big teary smile on her face as she stares in disbelief. 

Ethan coughs behind them, shuffling on his feet awkwardly. “Uh,” He starts but isn’t really sure how to word this. In all his years he has never seen his parents so upset. He doesn’t understand what is going on. But he has a guess, and it’s logical. But he kinda selfishly hopes to God it isn’t true. “I didn’t know you guys already knew each other.” He scratches his arm, unsure of what to do with himself.

A tint of pink is on Grayson’s cheeks, he wipes his eyes with his hand quickly in embarrassment. “Actually, I don’t think we’ve ever met. But you guys know me?” He asks softly, unsure of how to treat Ethan’s parents. They must have known him when he was a child or something. 

“Grayson,” Lisa takes a deep breath, also wiping away the tears that won’t stop falling down her cheeks. She finally takes her hands off of her boy, realizing he doesn’t understand the situation. Sean wraps an arm around her tugging her into his side. “You don’t remember this, but we lost you the day you were born. You are our son.” 

“Ethan is your twin brother.” Sean adds, smiling warmly at the two boys.

Ethan feels like he is actually going to pass out. He has a twin brother. Grayson is his twin brother. He fucking feel in love for his own twin brother! 

“H - How?” He asks, grabbing his head in confusion, arms stretched out so he can lean against the wall taking deep breaths. He feels like he is going to have a panic attack right now. Slowly, he breaths in and out, regaining the strength he needs to even look his parents in the eye right now.

They never told him.

He has a twin brother, and they never told him.

Grayson doesn’t seem to be in better shape. A glance at him and he looks like his mind is racing a mile a minute. But there is a 1% chance it is all just some weird coincidence. That they aren't twins and his parents are just jumping into conclusions because they look alike, right?

But it all adds up. Grayson has never met his father. Ethan’s parents are a mess over seeing him, the would never joke about this. 

God, they are so fucked.

They are so fucked and Ethan is pissed. 

“I have a twin brother, and neither of you bothered to fucking tell me?!” He is seething, clenching his fists in anger. His parents have a look of guilt and hurt in their eyes, they don’t even bother interrupting and let their son continue. “I’ve spent all 18 years of being alive hating life because I’ve always felt like something - someone was missing. That someone wasn’t there with me!” Tears are rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably now. “That was Grayson. I never knew he was even missing in my life till I met him a month ago. And you wanna know the fucked up part?” Ethan doesn’t even acknowledge Grayson right now.

Grayson who has tears streaming down his cheeks. Grayson who is desperately calling his name to get his attention. Grayson who is completely confused, but if there is the slightest chance this is true he doesn’t want to fuck it up. He wants desperately to be in an actual family with loving parents, he is sick of being beaten every time he comes home. Sick of being treated like shit.

“I am in love with him.” Ethan admits, shaking his head and staring his parents right in the eyes. They look in between the two in shock, Lisa covers her hand over her mouth. “I fell in love with Grayson.”

Grayson gasps, just standing there not sure what to do with himself. No one has ever been in love with him before. He knew Ethan was at least attracted to him in some way because a few minutes ago the were making out for fucks sake. But Grayson can’t help but feel anger towards Ethan right now. He is so confused and just wants answers. He wants to understand how he is even apart of this family. He wants to know what happened and how they got split apart. He wants to understand this one thing that could be the best thing that has happened in his life. 

He just wants a fucking family! Something he has never had.

And Ethan might have just ruined it all. Grayson doesn’t know Lisa and Sean, and they don’t know him. Now they probably don’t even want to know him at all. Grayson’s heart feels like it has shattered into a million pieces looking at their shocked expressions. 

He loves Ethan to, he truly does. But he cannot stand around anymore. He feels like all throughout his shitty life he was missing something, that something was off. And the second he laid eyes on Ethan he felt like himself for once. He felt like everything was going to be okay. But right now he wants nothing more then to get out of here even though this is the place he would like to stay at.

He has never been so fucking confused.

So he runs.

He bursts out the front door, ignoring the shouts, ignoring Ethan’s hurt voice that is breaking him into a million pieces. He doesn’t know where he is going, but he knows he can’t go home. He doesn’t even know his mother anymore, he can’t trust her. So he just runs as fast as his feet can carry him, and doesn’t stop.

“Gray!” Ethan shouts, he tries to run after him but his parents are holding him back. “Grayson!” His voice cracks, watching him run off is breaking his heart. 

He cannot believe what he just said. He finally got Grayson to open up to him tonight, he finally kissed him. And he learned how his ‘mother’ treats him. He’s obviously had a shitty childhood. And Ethan just confessed that he is in love with him without a second thought of how his parents are going to react, he did it all out of pure anger.

And doing that might have made Ethan lose the one thing that he has come to love the most in this fucked up world.

Grayson.

He didn’t realize he was having a panic attack till he noticed he was crouched down on the floor, his parents saying words he cannot understand above him. He continues to rock back and forth letting the tears stream down his cheeks. He should be running after Grayson right now, holding him close. Not sitting here like a coward.

But he can’t move.

He cries so much, screaming in agony, it’s like his whole world is crumbling and he can’t even control it. That’s when he blacks out.

By the time he wake up, he realizes he is on the couch. His whole body aches. God, is been a while since he’s had a panic attack, but that was his worst one yet. There is fingers running through his hair, nice a soothing. “Grayson?” He croaks, glancing up at the person who has his head in their lap. 

Cameron smiles down at him with sad eyes. “Hey, E.” 

Tears prick the corner of his eyes, he hasn’t seen her in months. Plus with all the shit that just went down he really needed to see his big sister. Sitting up he quickly brings her into his chest. “When did you get here?” He mumbles into her soft brown hair.

“Last night. Mom called me and said you needed me.” She rubs her hands on his back soothingly and doesn’t stop till Ethan lets her go suddenly.

“Did you know?” 

She doesn’t answer for a while, and Ethan automatically knows she knew about Grayson. Pain forms in his chest again, why was he the only one who didn’t know about his twin brother?! The tears pricking his eyes are falling now. 

“Ethan, I only knew because I’m older than you. You guys are my little brothers and I knew you both were coming, please don’t hate mom and dad for this.” 

“You know i’m in love with him right?” He glares up at her through his eye lashes. “If they would have told me, then I wouldn’t have these fucked up feelings for my twin brother!”

“Hey!” She pulls his hands off of his face forcing him to meet her gaze. “I don’t care! Neither do mom and dad! And nobody blames you Ethan.” She wipes the tears off of his cheeks with her thumbs.

“But it’s fucked up! Your not supposed to fall in love with your sibling! A-And he’s gone Cam! He ran off! A-And I didn’t go after him!” His breathing is uneven again, he can feel the panic forming all over again, just like yesterday.

Cameron notices this and pulls her little brother back in her arms, shushing him and rocking them side to side. “It’ll be okay. Mom and dad are out looking for Grayson right now. They are going to bring him home, it isn’t your fault.” She keeps whispering reassuring things in his ear. The sit like this for 30 minutes, giving Ethan time to calm down and collect himself.

“So, what even happened?” Ethan asks, still in her arms, mumbling against her shoulder. Cameron just grabs the television remote next to her and presses play. A video Ethan has never seen before plays, but he immediately knows what it is.

Sitting away from Cameron, he watches in shock at what happened the day he was born.

“You are doing so great Lisa, baby number one is almost out! Oh look here is his head! Just give us three more big pushes!”

Cameron wraps an arm around his shoulders, the tears falling down her cheeks as well when Grayson’s little heart flatlines.

Grayson died. He died for a whole minuet the day they were born. He didn’t know about any of this. It feels like he was dunked in a big pool of ice water and he is finally awake for the first time in his life.

The video cuts soon after Grayson is out and in Lisa’s arms. So it’s true. Grayson is really, actually a Dolan. He is really his twin brother. 

“Wait, but what happened?” Ethan sniffs, looking up at Cameron from where his head rests on her shoulder.

“A nurse came in, taking Grayson to the NICU. They said sense his heart stopped they had to make sure everything was fine. By the time someone came back in the room they told mom and dad Grayson had died. But he is very much not dead. So mom and dad are out looking for him as we speak, then we need to find out what happened.”

Ethan was silent for a while, but realization hit him hard. Sitting up, he looks Cameron dead in the eye. “I know what happened.” He clenches his fist in anger. “He was taken. His ‘mother’ took him away from us.” 

“Who is she?” 

They were interrupted by the front door opening, Lisa comes in the door first, then Sean next. In his arms is an unconscious Grayson. Ethan doesn’t remember getting up but he is suddenly at Sean’s side. 

“Gray,” He whispers, eyeing his body up and down making sure he isn’t hurt.

“He’s okay Ethan.” Sean smiles at his son. “He is just sleeping.” 

“Where did you find him?” 

“He was at a park a few blocks down, poor baby wore himself out from all that running.” Lisa answers, brushing the strands of hair out of Grayson’s face. 

“Well, he should get some sleep.” Ethan is determined to never, ever do this to Grayson again. It’s all his fault after all. “He can sleep in my bed, here I got him dad.” Ethan takes Grayson from their father into his own arms, and carries him up the stairs slowly not to wake him up. They make it to his bed and Ethan thinks back to their kiss they shared in here yesterday.

He is willing to shove his feelings away for Grayson’s sake. He will drop it if it’s what Grayson wants. 

But for now, he gently tucks Grayson in the covers, and then climbs in himself. He turns on his side so he is facing his brother. His twin. His other half. And he runs his fingers through his long brown hair, kissing his temple. 

“I love you Gray, and I’m so fucking sorry.” 

Soon Ethan fell asleep as well.

Neither of them woke when eyes were on them. 3 pairs of eyes watching from the door, as the boys were in a deep blissful sleep in each other’s arms. The eyes didn’t linger long, and let them be.

When Ethan woke, he was completely tangled up in Grayson’s arms. Yawning, he almost jumped when Grayson spoke.

“Morning.” 

“You’re awake.” Ethan gives Grayson a small smile, Grayson looks like he has been crying. His cheeks are all puffy and red, but Ethan is sure he looks the same.

“We are brothers, huh?” 

The smile on Ethan’s face gets wider at this comment. Even though Grayson ran off and had a meltdown, was pissed, he is here now and is cracking jokes still. He hesitant pulls Grayson onto his chest, and feels all tingly when Grayson doesn’t try to shove him away, instead he leans into Ethan, wanting to be close.

“Only if you want us to be.” Ethan whispers into his hair.

Grayson looks up at Ethan so he can see his face. “I want to be with you, E.” His hand brushes along his cheek. “I’m just scared.” He says so quietly, that Ethan is surprised he even heard it leave his mouth.

He cups his hand around the one on his cheek and brings it to his lips, giving it a loving kiss before intertwining their fingers together. “I’m scared to.” His other hand grips Grayson’s side, rubbing his thumb in circles. “But I love you, so fucking much. I’m willing to try this if you are.” 

Grayson blinks a few times, trying to collect his thoughts. “What does, uh, mom and dad think?” He asks, clearly terrified. 

“Well, our sister Cameron said that they are okay with it, with us. But I haven’t talked to them since, well, last night.” At the mention of last night Grayson looks away from Ethan. Hurt all over his face. “I am so sorry about how I reacted, Gray. I was being an asshole and wasn’t thinking about anyone but myself.” His voice cracks and he cups Grayson’s chin, making him look at his eyes so he can see how sincere he is being.

“I’m sorry to. I shouldn’t have ran off like a little bitch.” Grayson says with a small smile on his lips.

Ethan couldn’t help it anymore, he leaned in and planted a slow loving kiss to those lips. And Grayson actually kissed back. 

“I love you to, E.” Grayson says into the kiss and cups Ethan’s face between his hands. 

By the time they make it downstairs it’s already two in the afternoon, but it looks like everyone decided to sleep in. Lisa is in the kitchen in her pj’s making pancakes and Cameron and Sean are watching the football game together on the couch. The twins come down the stairs holding hands, Grayson scoots closer to Ethan when they enter the room, not really sure how to act yet. 

But when Cameron finally meets his eyes, he tears up again. He has a big sister, and she is beautiful. She quickly rushes off the couch and pulls him into a warm hug. “You are awake!” She sniffs, her head tucking into his shoulder, he is still holding on to Ethan’s hand, and Ethan lets go to wrap his arms around the both of them.

Before you know it Sean and Lisa are joining in the hug as well. 

Grayson is so fucking sick of crying, but here he is anyway, tears falling down his puffy red cheeks. He has never in his whole life felt so truly happy.

They all sat down and talked for the whole day, the conversation starting out fairly serious. First about what happened the day the twins were born, they showed Grayson the video of their birth. He him and Ethan were sitting as close as they could possibly get on the couch, holding hands in between them. Grayson knew he’d flatlined as a newborn, but seeing it made him feel uneasy. 

To his surprise Ethan is the older out of the two of them.

Then when Andy came in view on the video, he told them everything. How she beats him, how she is the one who claimed to be is real mother all these years. 

A quick phone call solved that issue. Of course they will have to go to court and deal with Andy in person, and show their video proof and Grayson birth certificate. Grayson needs to go get his belongings so he can properly move in to this house as well. 

They have a lot of deal with, but for Grayson, it is all worth it.

Then they discussed the twins relationship. This one was a bit awkward. But to be fair it really isn’t their fault. Since they are 18, the really can’t be told what to do. And it is Lisa and Sean’s fault, so they accepted their boys. Cameron did as well with no problem. 

After all the heavy topics were out of the way, they caught up on everything. On all the towns Grayson has lived in all his life, on his hobbies he loves, favorite colors as a kid, anything and everything.

They all laughed and cried, they talked for hours and hours. Ethan was by his side the whole time. Grayson finally felt like he truly belonged somewhere. He finally felt important. As long as he has this boy in his arms, he knows he can do anything. As long as he has his family, he is happy.

The twins fell asleep on the couch that night, with Ethan’s head resting in the crook of Grayson’s shoulder. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding one another close and not planning on letting go anytime soon.

Lisa smiles, tucking a blanket around her babies. Grayson is home and safe. She will do everything she can to make sure he stays this way, she is going to fight for her baby boy.

Anything to make them happy.


	14. Birthday Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor if the twins 19th B-day, heres some sweet fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a Christmas one shot, then I promise I'll get the requested ones up and going! I've been pretty busy spending time with my family but keep your eyes out for me! (:

The sun shined through the blinds, landing right on my face making me flinch a little bit from the brightness. Blinking slowly, I rub my hands over my eyes before opening them to see my childhood room. I had a lacrosse stick in the corner near the closet, my trophies and awards are all over the walls and my dresser. The walls are a funky shade of blue, a color I used to be obsessed with in middle school.

Yawning, I stretch my arms over my head. It’s never felt so damn good to be home for the holidays. Over the past few days me and Ethan have been cramming as many videos in a possible so we can fucking relax while we are in Jersey. 

It was stressful at the time but so so worth it.

Fumbling with my phone on the nightstand my fingers brush over it corner a bit before it slowly slides off and falls on the floor. “Dammit.” I grumble to myself, deciding to stop being lazy I sit up, my upper half completely bare as the covers slide off revealing my toned chest. Leaning over the edge of the bed I reach down and grab my cell phone off the ground doing a quick inspection to make sure there isn’t any cracks.

Turns out it’s all good, no surprise really. Ethan’s the one who fucks his phone up by even glancing at it, makes no sense but damn the kid has the worst luck.

The home screen pops up and my eyebrows raise when I see the date.

December 16th. It’s mine and Ethan’s Birthday today!

Smiling to myself I stumble across the hallway, only in my tight black boxers, and make a quick right before bursting into Ethan’s bedroom where he lays on his back, sound asleep. I pull up snapchat and start recording as I launch myself across the room landing almost completely on top of my twin brother. His whole body jumps and he gasps as his hazel eyes shot open.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY E!” I cheer extra loud, being obnoxious because I am the younger one and it’s my job, okay?

Realizing he isn’t being jumped in his sleep, Ethan somehow turns onto his back with me on top of him and wraps his bare arms around me pulling me close. “That hurt.” He grumbles in his groggy sleepy voice, pulling me flush against him.

I just laugh and rest my head in the crook of his neck, still holding up the phone recording this moment. “It’s our Birthday, E. We are 19, old fucks now!” This made him peek an eye open at me, the smallest of smiles appear on his lips. 

“Happy Birthday Gray.” His deep voice husks sending shivers down my spine making me grin. One reason why I always wake him in the morning is to hear that. Plus I get lonely, but his voice, God it makes is way more enjoyable. His eyes close again but he turns his head to press a kiss to my forehead. 

I took that as a sign to stop recording. We can’t be to mushy, a lot of the fans have been suspecting something going on between us. I decide to post the video to my story anyways, putting the date on it as well. I smile to myself watching the clip, warm arms slowly make their way around my back, drawing small circles over the dimples on my lower back.

Sighing contently, I rest my hands on Ethan’s chest and start pressing small closed mouth kisses to his neck and jaw. “Let me in the covers with you.” I mumble shifting a bit so he can pull the covers back to let me in the warm covers from his body heat. We quickly adjust so our legs are tangled together and this time Ethan’s head is resting on my chest as I ran my fingers through his brown locks, something he loves. “Hmmm.” He hums, I feel the vibration from it on my chest and he smiles, wrapping his arms around my belly pressing himself impossibly closer to me somehow.

He leaves a trail of kisses down my neck to my collarbone then to my chest. “Love you.” He mumbles, close to falling asleep again. 

“I love you to, E.” I can’t help the goofy smile on my lips and the pink blush on my cheeks. Sleepy Ethan is one of my favorite sides of him, he’s just so fucking cute like this. “Can we just stay in bed all day?” He questions through a yawn, his fingers brush up and down my side soothingly making my own eyes droop. 

I kiss the top of his hair and wrap my free arm around his bare torso. Warmth is spreading through my whole body. “I fucking wish.” I chuckle sleepingly. He moves his head up slightly to look at me, a big pout on his sleepy face. “Why not?” He asks, voice soft, so soft that he sounds a little sad. So I quickly lean in, closing the small gap between our lips, my fingers tangled with his hair holding him in place before pulling away with a pop. “Cuz’ mom and dad AND Cam are right across the hall. They don’t know about us, E.” I remind him, rubbing my thumb over his cheekbone as he looks into my eyes.

“Yeah that’s why we can’t share the same bed here.” He grumbles, plopping back down on my chest. “Can we at least stay like this for five more minutes?” He whispers.

Another smile is on my lips. He is so innocent right now, so soft, and I fucking love this side of Ethan. “Well, it is your Birthday. I guess I can stay here for you.” He chuckles, resting his head in the crook of my neck. “It’s your Birthday to, Gray.” 

“We will cuddle, then we can do what I wanna do after.” I whisper, running my fingers through his hair again. “I’ll do whatever you wanna do.” He fumbles with his words a bit, sleep slowly taking him.

I yawn, brushing my fingers over his toned shoulder and rest my head on his. “Mmkay cool. Then we are having shower sex after this.” He was so close to sleep, but this comment made his eyes snap wide open. A grin appears on his lips and he slowly bends his leg in between my thighs. “I mean, I guess we can do that.” He comments nonchalauntly. 

“First cuddles though, I fucking love it when you are sleepy.” I whisper, kissing his forehead and closing my eyes. He chuckles in response, and plants one last kiss to my collar bone before he falls in a deep blissful sleep in my arms. 

God I’m so lucky. Ethan is so beautiful. He is perfect. 19 years with each other, two years as secret boyfriends, and there is many years left to come. 

As long as Ethan’s by my side, that’s really all I need.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips, in the arms of the love of my life.


	15. All I want for Christmas is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Ethan wants for Christmas is Grayson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 people have clicked on this?! WHAT THE FUCK THANK U! Also this chapter is nasty. Merry Christmas ya filthy animals (; here is some holiday smut. Strap in cuz Santa is gonna jingle those bells. HA im sorry (x That was horrible... anyways enjoy!

Snow is falling, Christmas music is playing, and the Dolan family is sitting around their tree taking turns opening their presents. They all sit on the floor, even Lisa and Sean, it is a tradition after all. 

(GRAYSON’S POV)

Cameron just opened her gift from Ethan, he got her concert tickets to Taylor Swift’s next concert in Florida. Her face lights up immediately and scoots across the floor to pull him into a hug. “Thank you!” She chuckles into his ear as they share a brief hug. “Merry Christmas Cam.” Ethan smiles at her warmly. Since she goes to college in Florida, the tickets are perfect, he even got her two so she can bring a friend.

Ethan reaches under the tree picking up the box that has gingerbread wrapping paper on it, and hands it to me. Eyeing the horrible wrapping job, my eyebrows raise. It’s been a while since Ethan has giving me something sketchy as a Christmas present, and for some reason he seems a little off, but I just can’t figure out why. 

“It’s not gonna bite, just grab it.” Ethan chuckles, a devious smile on his lips.

Swallowing my spit, I eye him suspiciously and grab the decent size box from his hands, our fingers brush together as I pull it into my lap staring at it like it’s gonna explode or catch on fire at any second. 

“Just open it already, Jesus!” Cameron groans from the other side of the floor, rolling her eyes in annoyance and throws a squashed ball of wrapping paper at me that doesn’t even make it halfway across the room.

“Shut it Taylor Swift.” I send her a glare, picking the box up and shaking it for good measure. It’s as light as a feather and sounds like nothing is even inside of it. Ethan signs impatiently next to me. “C’mon Gray just open it.” My eyes trail back over to him, he looks slightly annoyed. 

“Fine, but if something pops out at me, i’m gonna kill you.” I bring my eyes back to the box and start tearing the wrapping paper off slowly. Most of the time Ethan gets me fucking awesome shit, he knows my taste. But other times he likes to switch it up and prank me for God knows why. So that’s why once I get into the box I slowly open it up. Everyones eyes are on me, but for some reason I can only feel Ethan’s eyes on me.

“What the?” My brows raise in confusion as I pull the slip of paper out of the box, the only thing in there. 

Cameron laughs from her side of the room. “What is it?”

“It’s a blank piece of paper.” I look at Ethan in confusion, tilting my head slightly. 

“Merry Christmas Gray.” He grins, slapping my shoulder with his hand and keeping it there.

Everyone looks at Ethan with confused expressions on their faces, well except for Cameron, who is cackling. “Okay, well moving on.” Lisa sends Ethan a slight glare, annoyed that her son couldn’t get his own twin brother a present for Christmas. 

Honestly, I am not even fazed by this. Last year Ethan and I agreed to not get one another presents but did anyway, so maybe he just wasn’t feeling it? Maybe he has something else up his sleeve and this was just a lame prank? Who knows. I just shrug it off.

Hours went by and Grayson began to forget about the whole gift incident. Cameron decided to head over to her boyfriend's house after dinner to spend some time with him. “Hey boys, we are gonna go look at Christmas lights! Do you want to come?” Lisa asks, grabbing her car keys as Sean heads out the front door.

“I think I’ll pass, I ate way to much at dinner and I think I’m gonna go to bed soon.” I reply, stretching my arms and legs out on the couch so they land on Ethan’s lap. We were in the middle of watching Home Alone 2, but it just went on commercial. “Yeah I wanna play some Fortnite for a while, so I’ll pass to.” Ethan drapes his arms on the back of the couch lazily. 

“Okay boys, we might be out for a while. There is a specific house we wanna go see across town that does a light show, so don’t wait up for us.” She smiles at us, and we all say bye before she heads out the door and locks it behind her, the cold crisp air finally stops blowing inside.

“Ugh fuck.” I groan holding my tummy in my hands. “Definitely overdid it with the pie.” I sigh taking my legs off of Ethan to head in the kitchen for some medicine. By the time I take my stomach meds and head back to the couch he is gone leaving me to finish the movie all by myself. 

“Fortnite addict.” I grumble to myself and plop on the couch, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders as I chuckle to myself watching Kevin throw a brick off the roof landing on Marv’s head. Ah, Home Alone is the shit!

(ETHANS POV)

Staring at myself in the mirror, I almost choke on my spit with how good I actually look. Red lingerie covers my lower body, hugging it in all the right places. One of Grayson’s kinks is red lingerie, I caught him watching porn once and well, that’s how I figured it out. That was extremely awkward, but goddamn it turned me on. I didn’t see anything, well on him at least. But let’s just say stumbling in on your twin brother watching kinky rough porn was kinda a wake up call for me.

This is either going to go completely wrong and ruin our relationship, or it’ll go completely right. I am taking a huge risk but I can’t fucking help myself anymore. I couldn’t figure out what I wanted to give Grayson so why not give him myself? 

I’ve felt romantic feelings for him for a while now, but recently I think he’s been acting differently towards me. He blushes when I compliment him, and he stares at me way to often.The other day in LA I overheard him mumbling in his sleep, and it sounded like he was saying my name. He might actually like me back? God I fucking hope he dose or this will be awkward as hell.

Glancing at myself in the mirror one last time I shrug, making up my mind.

Grabbing the black silk robe off the counter I wrap it around myself and plop on his bed waiting for him to come upstairs for his Christmas surprise.

(GRAYSON’S POV)

I slowly blink my eyes open to see the end credits of the movie playing on the tv. Rubbing my eyes with my hand I slowly sit up and stretch my arms over my head. Did not mean to fall asleep, but at least my stomach feels a little bit better. I quickly shut the television off and make my way up the stairs.

My parents don’t seem to be home yet, their door is wide open and the lights are off, passing Cameron’s room it looks the same as well. Ethan’s bedroom door is shut so he must have fallen asleep, or is still playing fortnite. 

Reaching out for my door handle, I sleepingly open it rubbing my eyes not paying much attention and close it behind me. My feet start to take me to my bathroom but suddenly stop when I see him. “Uh, what are you doing?” 

Ethan is laying on my bed, his head is propped up from my pillows, and he is wearing a black silky robe that is sinfully short exposing all of his tattoos on his bare legs. My mouth goes completely dry at the sight. “Took you long enough to get up here.” Ethan smirks, getting up off the bed and making his way over to me.

He is eyeing me head to toe like a fucking course meal. Slowly his arms move to the tie on his robe and his begins to tug. “E?” I probably look like a deer in headlights right now. What is he doing? Why is he acting so, so seductive? Why is he looking at me with those bedroom eyes? What is going on?!

Ethan closes the gap between our bodies after he untied the tye on his robe, he is so close that I cannot tell if he is naked or not underneath. I then realized i’ve been staring at his body almost this whole time which made me cheeks heat up turning beat red. “W- What are you doing?” I nearly choke out.

“You didn’t seem to like the present I got you for Christmas, Gray.” He whispers lowly in my ear, lips brushing against it making me shiver. His hands on my shoulders slide down nice and slow. I was about to reach out and touch him back but he took two steps away from me. “So I decided to give you something better.” He finishes with a shaky breath, I then realize he is nervous. 

Slowly, Ethan peels the robe off his beautiful skin making me bite my bottom lip so hard it draws blood. The robe drops to his feet leaving him in red lacey lingerie. He finally looks up at me through his long lashes, cheeks pink and a small smile on his lips. “Merry Christmas Grayson.” His small smile turns into a smug smirk, he must know what he is doing to me, if my obvious bulge in my sweatpants didn't give it away then maybe I could’ve played it off.

Oh well, fuck it.

Taking two swift strides I quickly close the gap between us and without thinking I smash our lips together in a heated kiss. Luckily he is as eager as I am, he holds my face in his hands and my hands travel right to his ass making him gasp as I squeeze hard. 

I slowly pull away from the kiss, our foreheads touching as we catch our breath looking into eachothers eyes. “You want me?” I ask, in my mind I wanted it to come out more masculine and seductive, but instead it came out as nervous and vulnerable which made my cheeks heat up.

Ethan slides a leg in between mine, his eyes completely locked into me as he grinds his hardon on my thigh making both of us moan. “Oh, I want you.” He chuckles, lips trailing from my jaw to my neck. Nipping at the skin and sucking hard enough to leave a mark as he continues to grind on my leg. I grip his hips tightly and start grinding back on him, groaning at the sweet sweet friction.

“Fuck me.” He whispers in my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. My eyes roll to the back of my head for a moment, God I’ve never been so fucking turned on by two words. 

Still holding his hips I shove him onto the bed and quickly straddle him underneath me. His hands move to the bottom of my blue longsleeve shirt and he slides it off my body, tossing it off to the side somewhere. I lean over and connect our lips again. I’ve always wondered what they would feel like against mine, they are surprisingly really soft and warm. “Mmmh.” He grunts as I rub my lower half on his. 

His dick is nearly poking through those lace panties and I had to pull away from the kiss just so I could get a good look at him. “Goddamn E.” I bite my lip, tasting Ethan on my lips. Fuck he even tastes good. Leaning down I leave a trail of kisses on his stomach leading to his V line. “These are so fucking hot.” My hands trail on his panties as my lips continue to leave kisses on his body, showing him how much I appreciate him. “You are so fucking hot.” I continue to praise him and slide the red panties off leaving him completely bare underneath me.

He is just laying there watching me, chest rising up and down at a quick pace as he bites his bottom lip. “So beautiful.” I whisper, leaning over and taking him in my mouth making him hiss. 

“Shit!” His hand grips my hair, I can feel his eyes on me so I look up at him as I swallow his dick all the way in hitting the back of my throat. He is big, the biggest i’ve ever had, so honestly I don’t know how i’m doing this without choking. 

Practice makes perfect I guess. 

“Graayson!” His breath hitches and his hand grips my hair tighter, tugging at it slightly. My tongue swirls around his length as I take him in and out of my mouth at a decent pace. Even his dick tastes good, his cum probably tastes good to. I don’t get a chance to find out though because he pulls me off of his dick and brings me to his lips. 

He kisses me good and hard before pulling away. “You are so fucking good at that Goddamn.” A smirk tugs at my lips at his praise. He quickly tugs my sweats and underwear off leaving my naked as well, giving him full view of my body.

This is the first time we have seen each other hard. It’s kinda weird, but we are both so turned on and horny to really give a shit and think about what we are doing to care. 

Ethan spreads his legs apart and it is then that I realize why he is already about to cum. My hand grips his balls before leading to his hole that has a butt plug in it. “You knew I’d wanna fuck?” I smugly ask, slowly pulling the blue plug out. 

“Ahhhnn, no.” He groans. I quickly shove it back in making him moan loud. “Graysonn fuck!” He pants hard, glancing at me with a smirk on his lips. “I kinda hoped you’d want to, so I was prepared.” He reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder. “Now take it out and fucking fuck me already.” 

“If you say so.” I quirk an eyebrow at him and place the toy to the side, lining my dick up to his stretched hole. I push in slowly, enjoying the feeling, enjoying his warmth, enjoying finally becoming one with Ethan. Glancing up at him I noticed he was watching me this whole time. Bending down I press our lips together. 

“Mhhm your so big.”He moans on my lips and wiggles beneath me, signaling he is ready. I pull away from his lips far enough to place his legs over my shoulders and slide out to where my tip is barley inside of him before slamming in hard. The bed shakes and his whole body moves with the motion. 

“Holy shhh- it!” Ethan moans loud, so loud I almost fear the neighbors can hear him, but right now I really couldn’t care.

Setting a pace I continue to slide in and out of him. The sound of skin slapping skin and moans fill the room. “You feel so good.” I grip the sheets by his head as he leaves nail marks on my back.

“Cum inside me.” Ethan wraps a hand around the back of my neck as I hit his prostate. “Gray - son!” Him moaning my name turns me on so much, just that alone could make me cum. “I’m close.” He gasps in my ear, tucking his head in the crook of my neck. 

“Me to, ah!” 

Nothing can and will ever compare to this moment. Looking right in his eyes I watched as Ethan fell apart and seeing that, feeling him clench around my dick, made me go over the edge as well. I’ve never came so fucking hard and fast in my life.

Ethan’s legs fall from my shoulders and I collapse next to him, we lay there side by side trying to catch our breath. The room smells like sex and Ethan has cum on his belly. I plant a quick kiss on his forehead and stumble up to the bathroom to get a towel and some candles. If our parents come in here, God, they will smell this and just know exactly what was going on while they were gone.

I light the candles and make my way back to bed, cleaning off Ethan and tossing the towel to the floor,climbing back in bed and wrapping my arms around Ethan’s belly giving him kisses all over. He giggles and runs his fingers through my hair. “You look fucked.” He chuckles, I pull away to get a good look at him.

“So do you dumbass.” I laugh back at him and can’t help but think of what just happened. I just had sex with Ethan. I just fucked my twin brother, and it was the best lay I’ve ever had in my life. I groan, laying my head down on his chest. He seems to know what I’m thinking and quickly wraps his arms around me.

“We gotta keep this between us Grayson.” He whispers, running his fingers through my hair. 

“No shit.” I mumble on his stomach, and finally raise my head up to look at him. He has a smile on his lips and for the first time in a while he actually looks truly happy. I can’t help but smile back at his cute face. 

“I love you.”

“I love you to Gray.” His smile grows to a full grin as he tugs me closer to his body. His breathing evened out and he was almost asleep. “Can I get the same present for our Birthday next year?” I ask.

“You can have me any day you want baby boy.” 

The nickname sent shivers down my spine, I reached down and grabbed his dick in my hand and began to play with it. “Anyday huh?” I ask innocently. He growls in response and starts kissing my neck, suddenly wide awake. 

“I want you to fuck me, E.” I smirk at him, straddling his lap as he grips my ass hard.

“You don’t gotta tell me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I don't write smut that much, but let me know if you want more of it. I wanna write one of them doing the nasty in the foam pit or just kinda everywhere... leme know! (x


	16. Gangster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is California's biggest drug lord, what happens when Grayson accidentally catches his boyfriend Jack cheating on him and stumbles into something he shouldn't have causing him to meet Ethan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH BOY! I really like how this one turned out and kinda wanna do a separate pic for it.. I've read two or three fics like this and man, I love gangster Ethan so bad. But uh, leme know if you would like a whole fic of just this? Or a part two...

“Romeo give me another shot.” 

Romeo glances at Grayson raising a brow, obviously second guessing the request. Normally he wouldn’t care how shitfaced customers get, but Grayson is different. He is a friend. And he’s standing there leaning against the bar with an arm already too drunk to stand on his own having to use the counter for support. “Grayson, don’t you have a math test tomorrow? You sure another shot is a good idea man?” Romeo asks.

Grayson turns his eyes away from his boyfriend who is currently on the dance floor grinding on some random chick and sends Romeo a glare. “Yeah, so?” 

“You’ve been working your ass off to pass that class! It’s been a dream of yours to graduate and become a doctor man, and you are so close to! Just five more months and you’ll have your degree. C’mon man you should go home and get some rest so -” 

“I said give me another fucking shot Romeo.” Grayson growls, cutting him off and glaring daggers into Romeo who just sighs and starts fixing up the drink.

Grayson knows Romeo is right. He really should be home studying for his math test instead of spying on his boyfriend Jack. But the thing is he has been suspecting Jack of cheating for the past two weeks now and is so fed up with his shit. So he decided to follow him here to the club, so far his suspicions have been right, but he hasn’t done anything that can really count as cheating except grind on a few girls.

It’s been complicated, their relationship, ever since day fucking one. They have been dating for six months now and Grayson fell for Jack at first sight. His tattoos and earrings are what really sealed the deal for him. But it’s hard to spend time together with Grayson being in school and Jack working all the time. Grayson still isn’t sure exactly what he does, Jack has told him bits and pieces saying he is a ‘sales guy’. It’s like he is scared to say what he does for a living.

But Jack makes bank. Like way too much money to just be a sales guy. And Grayson isn’t stupid, he’s the youngest student in medical school to become a doctor at the age of 20 and is almost completely done after all! He knows Jack must be selling drugs of some shit, but Grayson has no place to judge coming from his past, plus it’s just drugs right? 

Romeo slides the glass across the counter with concerned eyes. Grayson just ignores him and downs the whole thing slamming the small glass back on the counter when he sees Jack kissing the blonde girls neck. His fists clenched so tight he probably cutting his hand with his finger nails. 

He’s not cheating, he’s just getting a little caught up in the moment is all. 

In one swift move Jack grabs ahold of the girls thin hip and turns her around to smash their lips together in a heated kiss while she continues to grind on his leg. “Fucking shit.” Grayson’s stomach drops, he rubs his hand down his eyes and looks back at them, and yup. This is actually happening. How is he so fucking stupid? Jack has been staying out late at night, coming home smelling like weed and perfume but Grayson just thought nothing of it! Why did he think Jack would never cheat on him? Why was he so fucking oblivious?! 

Growling, Grayson shoves himself away from the counter and tries his best to hold himself together as he stumbles his way through the dance floor, pushing past drunk couples and accidently spilling peoples drinks but his eyes are to focused on his boyfriend shoving his tongue down this bitches throat to give two shits. 

If he wasn’t so wasted, he probably wouldn’t even be doing this. He would have ran off and cried at his apartment or some shit, but man, he’s never really been good at holding his alcohol. It brings out a whole different side of him.

That’s why when he makes it to the couple, he shoves the thin girl off of Jack a little to hard making her stumble onto her ass. “What the fuck?” She hisses but shuts her mouth when she sees how pissed Grayson is, who isnt even glancing at her.

“Oh shit.” Jack sighs, running a hand down his face not even looking like he just got caught cheating. “What are you doing here Grayson?” He asks in a bored tone which only fuels Grayson’s anger. A hard right hook to his face wipes that bored expression right off and sends him on the floor next to the bitch he was making out with.

“We are done.” Grayson seethes. He has truly never felt so much anger. Jack spits blood onto the floor and gets up, but Grayson is already walking away, he doesn’t want to look at him anymore. “Did you just fucking break up with me?! You don’t know who your messing with dumbass!” Jack shouts, this whole scene is causing everyone to stand and watch, trying to figure out what the commotion is all about. 

But Grayson stumbles his way into the bathroom, almost tripping on his way there a few times. Shoving the door open he rushes into a stall and hurls out everything in his stomach as tears stream down his face. 

He has truly never felt so fucking shitty in his life. 

How could Jack do that to him? 

Glancing at his hand on the toilet bowl, he notices it’s bleeding from how hard he hit Jack. But he is still so intoxicated that he cannot even feel it. To much of an adrenaline rush through his body still after what events just occured. 

Finally feeling like he isn’t gonna throw up anymore, he gets off the nasty bathroom floor and shoves his way out of the bar, not wanting to be there anymore. Romeo was right, he should’ve just gone home. But going him reminds him of Jack. All the times they had spent together on the couch watching movies, eating takeout food in the kitchen, all the times they had sex in his bed. Mind made Grayson decides to take a longer route home, his stomach churns thinking about going in his apartment now.

He begins to walk through an alleyway, not exactly sure where it leads. It’s dark, probably about three in the morning by now. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” A deep voice echoes through the alley, they sound like they are in trouble.

“No way Dolan, I’ve waited so long to do this.” Jack. His stupid voice sounds so smug right now. What is he doing? Grayson quickly makes his way towards the voices and finally rounds the corner to where they are.

“Jack what the fuck are you doing?!” Grayson snaps, making the boys turn to look at him. Jack has a gun in his hand, pointed at this beautiful boy with brown hair who is plastered in tattoos. He is sitting on the floor with a busted lip, and looks mad as hell.

“Get out of here baby.” Jack hisses, turning his attention back to the man on the ground who doesn’t even look scared. He cocks the gun and aims it right at his head. My heart rate picks up, he’s gonna shoot him! 

I glance around me looking for something, anything! Right behind Jacks feet is another gun, it has E.D. engraved on the side, without thinking twice I pick the weapon up and press the cold metal against Jacks head. “Put the gun down.” I say through clenched teeth. 

He does as told, turning his head slightly so he can look at me. “Your not gonna shoot me.” Jack says humorously, only making me more angry. 

“Who says he won’t.” The man with the purple streak of hair says, he standing up now which makes Jack jerk his gun up at him again, but the man only quirks a brow at the action. “Shut the fuck up Ethan!” 

Grayson quickly wraps an arm around his ex, placing him in a choke hold with the weapon pressed tightly to his temple. “Drop. The. Fucking. Gun!” He hisses, and cocks the gun in his hand, this makes Jack drop the gun next to his feet.

“C’mon Gray, baby. I love you! You can’t kill me!!” He begs, saying pointless things that only make Grayson more pissed. He slams Jack up against the brick wall hard and aims the gun right at his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME!” Grayson yells, hands beginning to shake and his ears start to ring. The last thing he saw was actual fear in Jack’s eyes before he pulled the trigger, then everything went red. Blood and brain guts flew all over the wall and all over Grayson. 

He gasped, standing there in complete shock at what just happened. He just killed him. Jack is laying there on the floor dead. He killed someone.

Ethan claps him on the shoulder making him jump hard and aims the gun at him on accident. But Ethan doesn’t seem fazed, by any of this. He just takes the gun away from Grayson’s shaking hands, scooping up Jack’s gun from the floor and takes Grayson’s hand. “We gotta get out of here.” 

Grayson is in too much shock to comprehend anything right now, so he goes with Ethan, a complete stranger. They make it out to the street where a black lamborghini is parked. “Get in.” He orders as he climbs in the driver's seat. Grayson does as he is told, feeling numb to all of this. 

“I gotta say, I didn’t think you’d fuckin’ do it back there.” He chuckles, driving like a fucking psycho to get away from the murder scene. Grayson leans his head back on the seat, taking a shaky breath. He wipes the blood off his face as best as he can with the white sleeve of his shirt, but all it does is smear the blood more. “You really shouldn’t have, I had it all under control.” Ethan continues.

“All under control?” Grayson scoffs and turns his eyes off his bloody clothes to glare at the gorgeous boy next to him. “He would’ve killed you if I didn’t save your ass.” 

Ethan just shrugs, not keeping his hazel eyes off the road. “Maybe. But you really fucked up big time. I don’t think you realize what you just did back there.” 

Running his fingers through his bloody hair he takes a shaky breath. “I know, I killed him.” Grayson’s voice cracks and tears prick his eyes daring to fall.

“No!” Ethan yells, slamming the steering wheel hard, making Grayson jump in surprise. “I was supposed to fucking kill him dumbass!” Ethan finally looks at Grayson, his strong gaze making Grayson look at his thumbs. “Now, you don’t have a choice.” But this makes him look back at the tatted man. “You are now a member of the biggest gang in California, my gang.” 

“What -” 

“I’ll explain it all later, but it’s like I fucking said! You don’t have a choice. Now shut up and ask questions later I have a fucking head ache.” Ethan leans against the car door, running his fingers through his long hair.

Gang? What the actual fuck? How did this even happen? What is going on? 

“Ethan I -”

“I said shut the fuck up pretty boy!” Ethan yells, holding the gun in his pants pocket making Grayson shut right up instantly. 

For the rest of the car ride Grayson’s mind was wondering a miles a minute. He was cheated on tonight, punched his boyfriend in the face, then shot his boyfriend in the face saving Ethan, became a murderer, and is now a member of the biggest gang in California? 

That is a lot in one night.

He should’ve stayed home to study for his math test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally gonna write your requested one shots for those of you who requested some btw! luv u :3


	17. Gangster pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to Ethan's house, and everything gets explained. It's then that Grayson realizes he has basically been kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, I wrote a second part to this already. I haven't been this inspired to write in years! I Think im gonna do a whole seprate fic for this one! I'll keep doing the one-shots on the side.

We finally made it to the destination Ethan has been taking me to. It’s a huge mansion, quite beautiful if you ask me, definitely not what I was expecting coming from a gang leader. Maybe Ethan lives here? Or is this their escape house? 

Ethan pulls up to the gate and it opens automatically for him. “Lets go.” He orders, opening the door and climbing out of the lamborghini effortlessly. 

I take a moment to collect myself, maybe I’d feel a little better about this whole, ‘joining a gang’ thing if I wasn’t covered in my ex boyfriends blood. Oh, who am I kidding? This is not something I’d ever want to do but yet here I am anyway! We drove for a good two hours to get here, that gave me plenty of time to think. After Ethan went for his gun, there was no way in hell I’d be opening my mouth again till he says I can. He doesn’t seem like the type of guy who will let you lean on his shoulder and talk about your feelings, so I’d rather not take my chances with it.

On that note I open the car door and stumble out, still a little tipsy from all the alcohol from the club. “Welcome home boss.” A tall tan skinned man nods, taking the keys from Ethan and avoiding eye contact. So Ethan does live here… The boy who works for him is quite attractive, he has long brown caramel hair, his ears are pierced and he is wearing a form fitting tux that hugs his ass.

“Park it in the usual spot Cameron.” Ethan responds in a demanding tone, glaring at me slightly for some reason. Did he notice me checking that Cameron guy out? Is that why he was glaring at me? “C’mon.” Ethan grips my wrist tight making me squirm a little bit, which makes him hold on tighter.

I can feel Cameron’s eyes on us for a split second, but now we are inside the house, if you can even call it a house. “Holy shit.” I mumble under my breath as my eyes take in everything this mansion has to offer. 

It is a basic modern style home, the walls are white and actually clean. It has nice home decor, a big screen tv in the living room, a big ass kitchen making me want to cook up something nice and the house never seems to end. Hell, even the staircase is fancy! Way better than anything I’ve ever lived in.

As we walk through the house there is more men in suits standing around at almost every door and every corner. Why are they just standing around? Oh. They must be bodyguards. Passing by the living room there is a group of people on the fancy leather couch, passing a joint around and playing video games. But once we walk in all eyes are on us.

“How did it go?” The one girl in the room asks, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes. “Who is that?” The blonde guy in the middle of the couch smirks, eyeing me up and down. “Damn what happened to that guy!” Another guy laughs, taking a long hit from the joint in his fingers. “He’s got an ass, oh fuck.” The dark haired boy bites his lip, also checking me out.

The questions keep coming, one after the other making me feel extremely uncomfortable and out of place. I scoot a little closer to Ethan seeking some sort of comfort, and I end up finding it in his body warmth pressing myself so close to him that our arms brush together. His hand is still holding my wrist and he must notice my discomfort because he slides his hand down to intertwine our fingers together protectively. The way his hand fits in mine should not make me feel like this, he is a fucking gang leader! Why does his touch make me feel so safe?

“Alright shut the fuck up!” He exclaims throwing his free hand up in annoyance making everyone go silent immediately. “Cam, come with us. The rest of you I’ll explain it later. And you have better gotten my fucking quota done that I asked for, you all know what happens if you didn’t.” Ethan hisses, turning around and heading up the stairs with me by his side and Cam, the girl, behind us.

We make it up to the third floor and round the corner to two big double doors, Ethan pushes them open revealing the masters room. This must be Ethan’s room. “So, who is this?” The girl asks, plopping on the small couch near the balcony sliding glass door.

Releasing my hand, Ethan glances at me. “Fuck. I don’t know your name, what is it pretty boy?” He questions, and there it is again, that nickname. 

Pushing my gay thoughts out of the window, I stare Ethan right in the eyes trying my best to look strong. Like I hadn’t been broken by tonight. “Grayson.” Ethan’s lips quirk up into a smile, he hums. “I like that.” 

“Okay, so why is Grayson here? And what the fuck happened with Gilinsky?” She asks more annoyed this time wanting answers. But all I heard was Jack’s last name. I can still see it, the bullet going right through his skull, his body falling to the cold ground at my feet. I kept telling myself I had to do it, I was saving Ethan. A man I don’t even know. But really, I didn’t have to do it. Deep down I wanted to do it, I wanted him dead. Seeing him cheat on me, seeing how he didn’t even care fucking hurt. I wanted him to feel what I felt when I saw him with her.

But I can’t help but wonder why he was trying to shoot Ethan in the first place. “I killed him.” I spoke up, louder than before, my eyes finally looking at the girls. She doesn’t looked fazed, she just sighs looking frustrated.

“Ethan, YOU were supposed to kill him! That was the deal, remember?!” She runs her fingers through her long dark locks, Ethan rolls his eyes at her annoyed tone. “No shit. And I was going to! But pretty boy over here got to it before I did.” 

“Grayson.” I correct him but he doesn’t seem to notice. “If it weren’t for me your boyfriend here would be dead instead of Jack, so I really don’t get the issue here.” I crinkle my nose at the dried up blood on my once white now red shirt making me gag. I quickly tug the material off my body and I actually feel like I can breathe again.

“She’s my fucking sister not my girlfriend.” Ethan stares at my bare toned chest for a brief moment before looking at my eyes again. “And the issue is I was supposed to be the one to kill him not you!” He growls, running his hands through his long locks.

“Jack’s gang was the second best in California.” Cameron begins to explain, but my breath hitched in shock. “H-His gang?” No, he wasn’t in a gang. I would’ve known! But yet again he was cheating on me for God knows how long. I mean, I thought he at least sold drugs, but it never crossed my mind that he was in a fucking gang! “God I’m so fucking stupid.” I mumble to myself, running my hand down my face taking a seat on the expensive wooden floor. I can feel Ethan’s eyes on me, but I ignore him.

“Anyways like I was saying,” Cameron starts back up, clearly annoyed at me for interrupting. “He’s been after us for a while now, wanting to knock Ethan out of the business so he can take his place. But we got a call from one of his guys, they all hated him. They wanted him out and fast. They gave us their word they would lay low but only if Ethan did it, so they gave us the address to where he was. But you fucked it all up, now we will still have them on our ass because Ethan didn’t kill him. You did.”

My head begins to pound in my skull. “Nobody saw me shoot him but Ethan just say that he did it or some shit.” How did I end up in this mess?

“That’s not going to work, they had guys around the premises watching. They know what happened.” Ethan’s voice is closer then I remember, glancing up I notice he scotter closer to me but is now in the chair across from where I am at on the floor. “Ya know, if you weren't so fucking beautiful I would have killed you right on the spot.” He says with a smile.

“You should have.” Cameron groans, getting up off the couch with a stretch. “Now we are stuck in this shit and have another fucking problem.” She complains, heading for the door to leave. “I’m going to bed, I have a headache.” And with that she closes the door behind her leaving me alone with Ethan.

He would have killed me, huh? To be honest I kind of deserved it. I killed my ex. I have blood on my hands now. “But why didn’t you than?” I blurt out, looking across the room at his gorgeous face.

He just gives me a closed mouth smile, tilting his head slightly. “Couldn’t bring myself to do it. I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as you Grayson.” 

My heart flutters and my cheeks heat up, he thinks i’m beautiful? But he was going to kill me. God talk about mixed signals. “Well, uh - I better get home. I have a math test tomorrow.” I start to stand up but suddenly a gun is pointed right at my head. My eyes go wide, glancing at the gun, the same gun I used to kill Jack with, then glance at Ethan’s cold stern face. 

“You are not going anywhere.” He says lowly. “I told you, you are in this gang now weather you like it or not. If you fucking try to leave I’ll kill you myself.” 

Tears prick the corners of my eyes as I nod my head slowly, trying not to make sudden movements so I don’t end up with a bullet in my skull. “Good boy.” The smile is back on his face now, he puts the gun away and crouches down to my level. “Listen Gray, I really really wish you hadn’t killed Gilinsky, but if I’m being quite honest I let you do it. I could tell you had some serious shit with the guy.” Ethan says in a more soft tone, he is sitting so close to me, I have a better view of his tattoos now. 

He has so many, I could trace them out with my fingers all day. To bad he just threatened to kill me though. 

“I knew the consequences of you killing him, but god damn you are to fucking pretty to get out of my sight. You staying here is the only option unless you wanna end up in jail. Trust me it fucking sucks.” He shrugs his own black shirt off and stands up. If I wasn’t just threatened, and had the shittest day of my life my jaw would have dropped at the sight of him. He has tattoos covering his whole torso. He is like a walking black and white bob ross painting.

He bends over placing his hands under my arms, helping me up to my feet. “You need a fucking bath.” He chuckles, helping me to the bathroom. “I’m not gonna shoot you if ya talk ya know, it’s only if you leave. Which you won’t, so stop worrying about it, you look like a fucking kicked puppy.” Ethan laughs, turning the bath on warm for me, before turning to look at me. 

“It’s been a long day, my boyfriend cheated on me, I shot him in the head and killed him, then I got kidnapped and forced to join a fucking gang. So sorry if I don’t feel like talking.” I snap at him but he just laughs stepping closer to me.

“You are so cute when your annoyed.” He kisses my bloody forehead making me freeze in shock. Why does he make me feel so giddy? He fucking kidnapped me for christ sake! “When your done with your bath come to bed. You have orientation tomorrow you are gonna need some rest. I’ll be waiting for you in bed so don’t get any fucking ideas about escaping.” He said the last part low, reminding me once again that I’m stuck here. 

And I will be missing that math test tomorrow.


	18. Dirty Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson soon realized he kinda has a thing for dancing after their collar with Maddie and Kenzi, but what happens when Ethan finds out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your request Clarity! I hope it turned out how you wanted, I really enjoyed writing this one! 
> 
> Also slight smut warning **

It all started as a small thing really. 

After their collab with the Ziegler’s, Grayson soon realized he kinda sorta had a thing for dancing. It started with the little things, he would find himself up early in the morning humming his favorite songs while baking banana pancakes and his hips would sway along with the tune, his morning showers always consist of sing alongs and he’d use his shampoo bottle as a microphone as his body would move to the music. 

He realized he loved the way dancing made him feel. It became a way for him to express himself, kick back and relax and just fucking enjoy his life a bit more. This has become a way to get his stress out. Overall dancing brings him joy.

Ethan doesn’t know of course. If he did Grayson would never hear the end of it. Besides, Gray loves dancing, but he isn’t confident enough in his moves to tell anyone, not another living soul. 

So that’s why he’s left his fun to strictly mornings only. Ethan always sleeps till noon anyway, so he’d never catch him. 

Grayson even decided to go to a zumba class once right after boxing. It made him sweat more than his boxing session, that zumba instructor may have been a 40 year old woman but damn she did not mess around! Gray was a little embarrassed to be the only 18 year old boy in the room full of grown mothers, but he can’t lie when he said he was a little shocked after words when all the women gave him praise and pats on the shoulder for how good he could move.

Not gonna lie they really helped boost his confidence a little.

So after that, morning zumba became an annual thing after boxing. He goes everyday and has even made some friends with the older women, his favorite is Linda. She may be 37 years old and have six kids but damn she is funny! She kinda took Grayson in when he started the class, joking around with him now and then about how he looks like bambi in headlights when the whole class stares at him when he dances. But she also gives him tips, she has really helped him become more comfortable dancing, more comfortable in his skin.

One day after a long day of filming Ethan decided to go hand out with Emma and help her edit a video that’s really been stressing her out lately. Ethan’s been spending more and more time with her. Grayson knows that Ethan is just really close to Emma, like he himself is more close to James, but for some odd reason Grayson cannot help the stab in the gut feeling everytime he sees his big brother grab his jeep keys and head out the door to go spend more time with her instead of himself.

It makes him feel selfish and sick to his stomach thinking about it, but for some reason this time he feels even worse. 

Why do I gotta act like this? Why can’t I just let him have other friends? I should be happy for him. He deserves this. Who cares if they catch feelings for each other in the process? Right? Him leaving me should help me move on! 

Distraught, Grayson runs his fingers through his hair and grumpily stumbles his way from the kitchen into the gym down the hall. Working out should help get his mind off of his fucked up feelings for his older brother, it always does. 

He types the passcode into his iphone and pulls up pandora, a song from his zumba class pops up and a smile makes its way on his lips. He sets the dumbells down and towels his forehead to get the sweat off his brow, quickly removing his gray tee shirt and tossing it to the side remembering how intense this dance is he waits for the lyrics to start up eyeing himself in the mirror. He is wearing short baby blue workout shorts that hardly even cover his ass, he really should throw them out soon, he’s had them since he was 15 and his ass is definitely way bigger now. 

The lyrics start up and Formation by Beyonce begins to play through out the room as Grayson turns the volume up higher. It doesn’t matter cuz Ethan isn’t home to hear it right? Grayson takes a deep breath and lets his body begin to move. He’s kinda shocked he even remembers this dance, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t one of his favorites. As the song continues to go on Grayson gets more and more comfortable, hitting every sway of his hips at the beat he goes all out, totally unaware of the pair of eyes watching him through the door. 

Ethan went all the way to Emma’s apartment just to figure out that she isn’t even there. She forgot he was coming over to help and went to go take a break to spend time with the girls. He sent her a quick ‘thanks for telling me before I drove all the way over here’ text, not even caring that he sounds extra bitchy. This isn’t the first time she’s blown off their plans like this and he is getting fed up.

He’d rather spend some quality time with his baby brother anyways.

By the time he makes it through the front door of their home Ethan paused in his tracks. Grayson is blasting… Beyonce? Following the sound of the music, Ethan finds himself standing in the door of their gym. 

Lets just say he wasn’t expecting to see what he came home to. There Grayson is, only wearing his super small blue shorts that he refuses to get rid of, but Ethan secretly loves them because damn Gray has an ass. But he is dancing his ass off to Beyonce herself. He even looks like he is actually doing a choreographed dance, where the fuck did he learn that shit?

Fighting back a snicker, Ethan whips his phone out and opens up snapchat. He quickly presses the circle on the screen and records the sight in front of him. 

The best part of it is Grayson is so into the dance, he doesn’t even notice Ethan is there watching him. But when the song is coming to an end Ethan quietly makes his way across the hall to his room like he was never there. He plops on his bed and watches the footage he captured. When he first saw this he was so set on posting this on his story, but now that he is watching it back he is starting to second guess himself.

Grayson is dancing so intimately. The way his hips sway from side to side, how he drops to the floor making his ass look even better than it already does if that’s even possible. The way he dances, it’s almost seductive in a way. Ethan’s mouth begins to water, he stares at his phone watching the video loop again, and again, and again.

Studying thee way his brother moves his body. 

When did he learn to dance like this? He has improved a lot since their video with Maddie and Kenzie. Why didn’t he tell me he loved to dance? He had to wait till he was home alone to do this so he must have felt insecure in some ways. 

Ethan doesn’t blame him, that he wanted to keep it hidden. After all Ethan’s first thought was to post it on snapchat. But him and Grayson never keep things from one another, he can’t help the slight sting in his chest at the thought.

“E?” Grayson’s voice nearly made Ethan chuck his phone across the room, he did not hear him walk in. Instead of throwing his phone he locks it and flips it over on his stomach for good measure, hoping it didn’t come across that he was hiding something. “When uh - when did you get home?” He asks with a faint blush on his cheeks, clearly hoping he wasn’t caught dancing.

“Just barley, why?” Ethan eyes his brother up and down. Images of him swaying his hips side to side popping in his brain making him lick his lips and look at his brothers face instantly relax. 

“Oh I just didn’t hear you come in is all.” He shrugs off nonchalauntly. “Normally you stay at Emma’s till like two, wasn’t expecting you to be home so soon.”

Ah, so he is for sure hiding the whole dancing thing then. That confirms it. “She bailed again.” Ethan rolls his eyes, leaning over to grab his game controller to play fortnite so he looks less suspicious. 

He doesn’t see Grayson’s face turn to a scowl. Emma really treats Ethan like shit sometimes, and it bothers Grayson so fucking much. He deserves better. “I’m gonna shower and then I’ll play with ya.” 

This gets the older twins attention, Grayson really doesn’t offer to play with him that much but when he does they crush everyone in duos. “What’s the occasion?” He asks, a smirk plastered on his lips. Grayson just rolls his eyes in response. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll be out, dickhead.” 

The whole time Grayson was in the shower Ethan wouldn’t last five minutes in a match before he would die. His mind was too preoccupied to concentrate on the game. He just couldn’t get Grayson dancing out of his mind! He wants to see him dance again, and not just from the video. In person, a new dance, a new song, anything really! 

He wants to dance with him. 

He wants to dance pressed against him.

He wants Grayson to dance on his lap.

“Eat shit bitch! Ha how does it feel to get killed by a 10 year old?” A high pitched voice laughs on through the screen. Their game character dancing and collecting all of Ethan’s weapons. 

Fuck. If I wanna play with Gray I gotta focus. Ethan thinks to himself.

They played fortnite till two in the morning, and they only won three games. Ethan kept getting distracted! Having Grayson sitting right next to him, his warmth radiating from him was just to much! He is really starting to wish he’d never seen Gray dancing. Grayson soon passed out on Ethan’s bed, only wearing his sweatpants. Ethan slowly tucked him under the covers, not wanting to wake him. He laid down next to him and couldn’t help but brush his fingers over his cheek, jaw, and plump lips. 

He is determined. He will see Grayson dance again. Even if it means he has to wake up early to do it.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Three weeks had past since Ethan first saw Grayson dancing. Turns out he dances quite a lot. Ethan has been waking up earlier lately just to catch a glimpse at those hips. Grayson wakes up around 8 everyday, makes breakfast and jams out to tunes, then showers singing quite loudly and leaves for hours. Normally he’d go boxing, but he’s been gone way longer than his boxing lessons last. 

He must be taking some type of dance class or lessons or some shit. But the more Ethan spies, the more he wants to touch Grayson. Place his hands on those hips and dance with him. In a way a brother shouldn’t want to. Sometimes Ethan even purposely leaves on Grayson’s favorite songs around the house, blasting the music loud. He peeks around the house and no matter what Grayson is doing, he could be cleaning, editing, working out, he is always dancing along. Every fucking time.

He is currently blasting Movements by Pham, Gray loves this song. He creeps down the hall to the gym where Grayson is currently working out, and peeks through the door. Grayson is there, dumbells at his feet as he moves his body to the beat. Ethan watches with eager eyes, waiting for those hips to swivel just the way he likes. 

He is staring so hard that when those hips finally sway side to side, Ethan bites his bottom lip in a trance. He doesn’t realize Grayson is looking directly at him through the mirror. But suddenly Grayson flips around and Ethan’s cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He has finally been caught. 

But Grayson is still dancing, a big smirk on his lips and his cheeks are tinted pink. 

Ethan’s feet are frozen in place, he can't believe he had gotten caught! Grayson slowly makes his way to Ethan, sweat dripping down his bare toned chest. “Dance with me.” He murmurs taking Ethan’s hands in his own, guiding him further into the gym. 

The song changes, but that doesn’t really matter, it still has a beat and Ethan is far too distracted to worry about the music at this point. Grayson is standing so close, close enough to feel his warmth coming off of him, but not touching yet. He is moving his body in a slow sensual way and all Ethan can do is stand there and drool. This seems to make Grayson laugh at his expression. He places his hands on Ethan’s hips and starts to guide them to match his own. “Like this.” 

Doing this made them inch closer. Ethan tries to copy Gray’s movements, he tries to pay attention to his instructions, he really does. But with Grayson dancing so close in front of him, with his hands on his hips, his lips so close to his own. He doesn’t think twice when he closes the gap between them and presses his lips to Grayson’s.

Surprisingly Grayson kisses back right away. Slotting their lips together, and kissing him again and again and again. Grayson moves his hands to Ethan’s neck and deepens the kiss as Ethan slides his hands to Gray’s hips. Grayson slides his leg in the middle of Ethan’s, rubbing their lower regions together. Ethan lets out a low throaty moan at the feeling, breaking the kiss and throwing his head back in pleasure. “Jesus Christ Grayson.”

Grayson uses this opportunity to place hickeys on the exposed neck. Ethan can feel him smiling into the marks he is creating. “I know you’ve been watching me dance.” He whispers huskingly into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe. Ethan begins to grind down on Grayson’s thigh as well, looking for more friction. 

More more more. 

Feeling bold, Ethan twists Grayson around from his grip on his hips and begins to grind his hardening dick on his plump ass. This time Grayson is moaning, he starts to move along with Ethan, rubbing his ass on him at the same pace. “God damn.” Ethan groans out, pressing his lips to Grayson’s neck leaving marks to match the ones on his own neck. He leaves so many that Grayson will need a pound of makeup to cover them.

He feels warmth pooling at his belly and knows he is close. In his whole life he has never been so turned on! Hell, he’s been inside plenty of girls and just grinding on his brother has turned him on a million times more.

“Don’t stop.” Grayson grunts out, he sounds close to. 

Ethan smirks, Grayson is about to fall over the edge just from his ass rubbing against his cock. Biting into his shoulder hard, it was at that moment both of them came together. Ethan has never orgasamed so hard in his life. He had a death grip on Grayson’s hips, holding on so tight to leave a bruise there. His vision faded to white from all the pleasure, and luckily Grayson decided to lay on the floor, bringing Ethan with him or he probably would have blacked out.

They lay there for a while, catching their breath as they lay shoulder to shoulder on their backs. Grayson starts laughing out of nowhere and Ethan can’t help but join in. “We just got off from grinding on each other!” He cackles, holding his belly as tears prick his eyes.

“God, I gotta change my underwear.” Ethan giggles, turning on his side running his finger through Grayson’s hair making the other boy glance at him, smile still on his lips. “You are really good ya know, at dancing I mean. So fucking sexy Gray.” Grayson’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink at the praise, he leans his head forward on Ethan’s forehead. “Oh my God stooooop!” He giggles.

“I’m serious.” He really is, but he can’t help the giggle that slips out. 

“Well, in that case.” Grayson smirks, shoving Ethan onto his back before climbing onto his lap, straddling him. “I’ll dance for you whenever you want.” He rolls his hips up and down on Ethan, making the other boy bite his lip and grab onto his hips again. 

“I could get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine Gray, I kinda wanna do a stripper one shot now (;


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan is depressed and is sure life is out to get him. He starts taking things on his own, things he cannot turn to Grayson for. But Grayson finds things out one way or another, Ethan just wishes it wasn't like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a request I got from Damn! I hope it turned out how you wanted it to! 
> 
> WARNING**** ATTEMPTED SUICIDE**** SELF HARM***

Sometimes Ethan swore life was out to get him. 

Like one time when he was five, him and Grayson were racing to see who could get to the playground first when they had arrived to the park. Grayson had won of course, but it’s because Ethan had face planted hard from tripping over absolutely nothing but air, tumbling and hitting his forehead on a rock hard. Hard enough to knock him out cold, his buzz lightyear light up shoes still gleaming from how fast he was running. He had needed ten stitches on his forehead.

Or that one time when they were seven. He had dared Grayson to an eating contest. Who ever ate the most ramen would win the other twins allowance for the month. Ethan had won, eating nine whole packets of ramen raw, just the way he likes it. He felt like a winner to, rubbing it in Grayson’s face before he felt his stomach rumble and ran into the bathroom to puke his guts out. Turns out the ramen they had grabbed from the pantry was three years expired. But Grayson didn’t get sick, only Ethan did.

When they were twelve they had became obsessed with riding their atvs around their house. Making trails and jumps, riding outside all day. The boys had built their biggest jump yet and Ethan made sure that he got to go off of it first since he was the oldest. Let's just say jumping a vehicle with four wheels and landing on all four is extremely difficult. Especially when the jump you're jumping off of is built by two twelve year olds. Somehow in the air the quad turned and landed on top of Ethan’s small body. It apparently breaks your bones when a four hundred pound quad lands on you. Lets just say broken ribs suck.

Thirteen was a more different kind of year for Ethan. Grayson’s voice had started changing, but Ethan’s hadn’t. He knew what it meant, he wasn't fucking stupid. Grayson had hit puberty before he did. But that isn’t fair! Ethan is the older twin it should be the other way around, right? Wrong apparently. Soon not only was Grayson’s voice deeper than Ethan’s tiny squeaky one, but now he was taller! Ethan also started feeling things. Like whenever they cuddle his stomach tingles and he can’t help but feel giddy. He’s never felt like that before.

At fifteen Ethan finally realized what he was feeling towards Grayson. He was disgusted with himself for growing these unwanted feelings. Grayson was his goddamn twin for fucks sake! His baby brother! Why does he feel so good when they are so close to one another? Why does he like to stay awake a bit longer then him just so he can stare at his peaceful face while he is asleep? Why can’t he just fall for someone, anyone except his twin brother? Once Ethan had realized he was deeply in love with Grayson, he had fallen into depression. It got pretty bad to. He knew Grayson had began to worry about him, and that just wasn't fair. No one needed to know he began to self harm, especially not Grayson. So he had kept it a secret.

By the time they turned eighteen, Ethan had seen girls come and go in Grayson’s life. He never knew he could feel so much pain watching his twin brother love someone more then he loved Ethan. Apparently Ethan is the jealous type. But he swears, every time he’d see Grayson kiss someone, his heart would crumble more and more every damn time. He feels like Grayson has the strings to his heart and is purposely tugging them a little to hard as if he is trying to tie it up and throw it away. Now, Ethan knew that wasn’t true. Even though he would have a girlfriend, he still made sure he spend an equal amount of time with his brother, he had even invited Ethan out on date nights. But Ethan soon realized he shouldn’t go to date nights, he would come home afterwards and shut himself away in his bathroom and just cry. It is so hard wanting something you can never have. Sometimes he thought his best friend was his razor.

They are twenty now, and both of the boys decided to go to the same college because they simply cannot live without one another. Ethan still isn't quite sure what exactly he wants to do, he finds himself switching majors a lot. And it bothers the hell out of him that he can be so indecisive. Grayson is going to school to become a policemen. Of fucking course he is.

And the thought of him out there fighting against gangs and just complete fucking psychos scares the shit out of him. But it is just so Grayson to want to be out there helping the country. He is the personality and body for it, so why not go for it right? 

The two of them share an apartment together, and have been since they got out of high school.Things have felt a little lighter since. Ethan still has undying feelings towards his twin, but he is getting way better at handling them. Grayson goes out often and comes back late at night smelling like perfume with messy hair, but he’s always been a ladies man.

It makes Ethan feel more stupid knowing that Grayson can never truly love him the same way because not only is he his BROTHER, but he is also the straightest guy Ethan has ever met. He must be some type of a sex God because even in high school he would come home a mess. Ethan has heard him before to, when Grayson thinks he isn’t home he brings girls home all the time. 

Days like that are when Ethan gets bad again. 

He’s tried. He really has. For Grayson’s sake. But when they packed up to move away to college Ethan could not part from his razor no matter how hard he tried. He tossed it into the garbage bin, and they were about to leave, they were in the car, but Ethan ran into the house all the way upstairs into his bathroom and grabbed it out of the trash stuffing it in his sleeve bringing it with him.

His arms have it the worst. Grayson always asks him why he is wearing long sleeves all the time, even during the summer. But the thing is, it’s not just his arms. It’s his thighs, stomach, shoulders. Anywhere you name it and he’s done it. 

He is disappointed in himself. He truly is. He has destroyed his body. He can never wear shorts again, or go out shirtless. He is too embarrassed. He knows one day he might cut to deep and just die, but he is kinda hoping for it. Life is out to get him and always has been. 

Grayson is the only reason why he hasn't ended himself yet.

Grayson wouldn't be able to handle it. Call Ethan selfish but he hates Grayson for that. Sometimes he thinks about treating Grayson like shit so it will be easier for the both of them. So he won’t have to see his beautiful face everyday, so he can stop dreaming about what it feels like to kiss those lips. So Grayson can handle it when Ethan finally cuts a little to deep, it won’t mess his little brother up as bad.

But he cannot bring himself to distance himself from the boy who brings endless rays of sunshine in his life. 

Ethan fumbles with the keys in his hand, tears pricking his eyes blurring his vision. He’s had a shitty day and just wants to sleep. He failed his math test again, and is going to have to repeat this semester AGAIN. Maybe he should just try a different major. Finally getting the door unlocked, he throws his keys on the counter and stops dead in his tracks when he hears it.

Two sets of moans coming from behind Grayson’s door. But something is different this time. They are both male. Grayson is in his room fucking a guy. This is new. 

It should make Ethan happy, because he could possibly have a chance with Grayson now, but all it does is make the tears in Ethan’s eyes fall. He quickly makes his way through the apartment hugging himself all the way to his room and into his bathroom. 

How could Grayson not tell him he is into guys? Why did he hide that from him? Is he not enough to be trusted with that secret? Why is he not enough?

Through the other side of the wall he can hear the mattress begin to squeak as the moans get louder. Ethan opens the drawer, pulling out an object he has become way to fimalar with. He doesn’t think twice before shuffling his sleeve up and digging it into his arm, over old cuts and scars and drawing blood. The sting grounds him, makes him feel more alive, makes him feel like he is getting what he deserves for having these fucked up feelings.

He sits there, back against the wall, blood running down his arms from all the fresh cuts for what feels like hours. He sits there till the moans stop, till his tears dry on his cheeks, till he realizes he may have cut a bit to deep. But by the time that crosses his mind he is already laying on the cold tile floor unconscious. 

He wakes up with a startle. Blinking in confusion as his eyes focus on the beautiful boy with a worried expression above him, holding on to him. Grayson is crying, tears are falling from his eyes and he is moving his mouth saying something, but Ethan is to out of it to hear the words correctly. That is when he realizes where he is. They are on the bathroom floor, covered in blood. 

Oh shit.

Ethan jerks up to sit, stand, run the hell out of there, do anything, go anywhere but here! But he didn’t even make it to a sitting position, he is to weak. His head spins just from the motion and he stumbles back into his brothers trembling arms. “Ethan? Oh my God. Oh my God. I - I thought you were dead. I thought I’d lost you. Please don’t ever leave me! Please don’t. I cannot live without you.” Grayson sobs into his hair, words barley making since with how hard he is crying. He is rocking them back and forth, Ethan’s bottom lip trembles with his words.

He was about to move his arms to wrap around his little brother, but he finally looked at them and almost gagged at the sight. He must have cut way deeper then he thought he did. There on his arms are the fresh cuts, but they are stitched up. Glancing down at the floor Ethan notices the sewing needle and fishing thread. He then glances up at his brothers arms around his stomach that are holding him up. They are completely plastered in blood, his blood. 

Grayson saved me. 

He must have came in here looking for Ethan, but saw him lying on the floor unconscious in his own blood. Ethan was on the verge of death and instead of falling apart and calling the ambulance who probably wouldn’t have gotten here in time, he took matters into his own hands. 

“Please, E. Don’t you scare me like that again. I thought you were dead! I love you dumbass can’t you see? You can’t do that to me Ethan! You don’t get to leave me, not like that! I still need you!” Grayson continues to ramble on through his sobs. 

Ethan realizes he truly messed his brother up. He has never seen him like this before and knowing he was the cause if it makes him feel like shit. A sob falls from his own mouth, he musters all the strength he can and turns himself around in his brothers bloody arms. It’s not just Grayson’s arms that are covered in blood, his whole shirt is and he even has hand prints on his face from touching it.

“I’m so - so sorry Grayson. I’m sorry.” Ethan cries out, running his hand down Grayson’s cheek trying to wipe away the tears falling down his face. 

They sit there holding one another, crying until no more tears come out and it’s just hiccups. Grayson doesn’t dare let go. He holds on to Ethan like if he were to let go it would be the last time he’d ever get to hug him. 

“Please, E.” His voice sounds broken from all the crying. “Let me in. Let me help you.” He croaks out, sounding like he is about to break down in tears again. “You don’t have to tell me why you did it if you don’t feel comfortable. But please,” He moves his head from it’s spot on Ethan’s shoulder, pressing their foreheads together looking deeply into Ethan’s eyes. “Just let me help you. I cannot go through this again.” He starts choking up at the last part, another tear rolls down his cheek.

Ethan doesn’t dare look away from Grayson. From all the pain he caused him. It is then that he realizes how lucky he really is. The world may be out to get him, but he isn’t here fighting it alone. He has Grayson. It doesn’t matter if he returns his feelings, he is lucky enough to have him here, alive. Here to save him. Here to help him get through this.

“Okay.” He whispers. 

Just hearing his voice was all Grayson needed to hear to get him to go into a fit of sobs again. Life isn’t easy, it never will be. But they have each other and always will. The devil himself could try to tear them apart but it wouldn’t work. Their love for one another is to strong. 

So they decided to get through this just like they do everything else in life, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of hard for me to write, I don't really like writing about this topic to much because I can relate to it. It's a touchy subject for me but it brings awareness. If any of you are going through a hard time feel free to message me, I am here to listen if you need to talk. <3


	20. Some Kind of Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. That's all it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your pool/foam pit smut danaesthetic! Sorry it took forever to get it written, I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> Also listen to Some Kind of Drug by G-eazy while reading this (;

“Oh Jesus, don’t fucking stop!” 

“Mmm, that’s not my name Grayson. Say my name.” Ethan grits out as he continues to thrust into his twin at a fast pace getting closer to his peak. The purple foam squares bounce along with them and their moans echo loudly off the walls of the warehouse along with skin slapping skin. He has Grayson on his stomach, hands gripping the black wood tight that keeps all the foam inside the foam pit as he continues to thoroughly fuck him.

“E - Ethaaan!” Grayson will be a embarrassed of that girly high pitched moan later, right now all he can focus on is how goddamn good Ethan’s dick feels inside him. Sliding in and out. Plus, he knows Ethan loves it when he is loud during sex, any other time of the day he gets annoyed of him being ‘to vocal’. 

Ethan leans over so he is flush against Grayson’s tan muscular back, sliding his hands from his hips to Grayson’s hands on the foam pit and intertwining their fingers. He latches onto Grayson’s neck and begins to leave colorful hickeys all over his beautiful tan skin, loving the sounds coming out of his twins mouth. They are so loud, anyone walking outside of the wearhouse can probably hear them, but Ethan could care less right now. He’s too busy trying to find that spot inside of his brother that - 

“FUCK!” Grayson throws his head back onto Ethan’s shoulder and grips the foam pit harder causing his fingers to turn white. Ethan’s got him a moaning mess, but seeing all the hickeys covering his body that he will need ten pounds of makeup to cover up, Ethan is really enjoying it. The foam underneath him is starting to itch his stomach but also stick to his stomach as well from his sweat and precum making it a bit uncomfortable, but with Ethan hitting his prostate every single thrust Grayson doesn’t mind. His vision begins to blur and he swears he can see stars when he feels Ethan’s cock hit that bundle of nerves inside him again, and again, and again.

They have this thing, a kink I guess you can call it, where they have to fuck in every room, on every piece of furniture they can. This is their first time having sex in the foam pit. Grayson thought it would be more comfortable, which it kind of is, until your bare skin is rubbing on it repeatingly. He’ll probably have a rash on his belly button after this, along with some hickies. Still not the weirdest place they’ve done it, and Grayson is already looking forward to fucking around in here again.

His thought process flies out the window when Ethan digs his teeth into Grayson’s shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. And Grayson loves it. “Ah - “ He arches his back at the feeling, Ethan’s pace begins to get sloppy and he knows he is close. 

Drawing all the way out to the tip, Ethan slams back in hard making Grayson’s whole body move up with it. A few more thrusts in and the both came at the same time. Ethan’s whole body is shaking as he spills his juice inside Grayson with small weak thrusts, watching as it spills out onto his tan skin. He loves the color contrast of his white cum and Grayson’s golden skin. “We are definitely doing that again.” Ethan says in between breaths, rolling off his brother’s back onto his side to get a look at his face, and damn he is wrecked.

His hair is sticking up every which way, cheeks tinted pink and lips swollen from being bitten. Grayson rolls over on his side to meet Ethan’s gaze and throws a cum soaked purple cube out of the foam pit onto the ground. “Shit yeah we are!” His dimples poke out when he smiles, showing off his pearly white teeth. 

Ethan can’t help but lean in to kiss his plump pink lips, which quickly turns heated and leads to round two.

\-----------------------------------

Ethan opens his dresser and grabs his red swim trunks, sliding them on over his naked body before heading out the door to the pool. 

Grayson has been bugging him ALL DAY about swimming. He first brought it up during breakfast, then he mentioned it again after they filmed their video for Tuesday, then he said it again during lunch, AND again when they were hanging out at James’s place, the final straw was just twenty minutes ago when Ethan was playing fortnite.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to swim or spend time with Grayson, he just really wants to beat his kill score on fortnite! He’s been trying to for the past three days and Grayson keeps interrupting him when he gets so close to beating it. 

So that is why he is thumping his bare feet through their house grumpily with a scowl on his face as he makes his way to the backyard. He just can’t help it to be pissy about this situation. Maybe it’s an older sibling thing? But here he is anyway outside to swim with his brother, just for a few minutes so he can go kick some more ass in fortnite. 

Grayson is swimming underwater towards the deep end of the pool, his skin glistening with the moonlight and the small waves of the water reflecting off of it. It is then that Ethan notices something, under the light of the moon it’s a little hard to see, but he swear to God almost drools when he sees Grayson’s bare thick ass in the water. He is naked. 

It has only been three days since they have last fucked, which really isn’t THAT long. But they have sex almost twice a day if they get the chance and seeing Grayson skinny dipping has Ethan all hot and bothered. He finds himself completely submerged underwater before he knows it. 

The pool is warm. Grayson must have heated it up. It feels good on his skin, relaxing his muscles instantly as he swims his way over to Grayson who had just popped up from under the water on the edge of the pool. Ethan’s eyes watch as every water droplet rolls down his face, his lips, his neck, his collarbone, his strong tan arms. He hasn’t felt this horny in a while and his dick is starting to twitch from the anticipation. 

Grayson is to busy catching his breath to notice Ethan is even there, plus he wasn’t really thinking he’d end up actually swimming with him he just kinda hoped he would, that’s why he jumped when he felt two strong hands grip his hips. “Holy shit!” His eyes whip over to his brothers face expecting there to be a smirk on his lips, but there isn’t one. “You scared me! Didn’t think you were gonna come out here with me to be honest.” 

Ethan hovers over him, pushing Grayson’s back against the side of the pool and places his arms over both sides of him so he can’t go anywhere. They are close, so close that Grayson’s eyes move down to Ethan’s neck when he swallows, watching his adam's apple bob. “Is that why your skinny slipping, then?” He asks, sliding a leg in between Grayson’s with a roll of his hips.

A moan slips out of Grayson’s lips, but he bites his bottom lip to try to stop it even though it’s already to late. “I am skinny dipping because I was hoping you would join me.” He wraps his wet arms around Ethan’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

“Well i’m here now, Gray.” Ethan grinds forwards, rubbing his hardon on Grayson’s thigh,happy to figure out Grayson is also hard as well. Their foreheads are pressed together as they begin to pant, looking into eachothers eyes.

“Didn’t think you were gonna come out here with me, you’ve been to caught up in fortnite to notice me.” Grayson barley gets that sentence out without moaning. He throws his head back keeping his arms wrapped around Ethan’s neck. He doesn’t want Ethan to know how turned on he is yet, his dick kinda gives it away though. But Ethan has been neglecting him for three days now, only wanting to play fortnite! To say Grayson is frustrated is an understatement. He’s been trying to get in his pants for days now, let alone get him to spend time away from that stupid game.

Sliding his hands under Grayson’s thighs he swoops him up, he is light as a feather in the water, and Grayson immediately wraps his legs around Ethan’s waist as they continue to grind on each other. “I’m here now.” Ethan whispers into Grayson’s ear before nibbling on it. 

Grayson runs his fingers through Ethan’s soaked hair, tugging on it slightly making a small moan come out of Ethan’s lips. He has a thing for hair pulling. “Good. Now take these stupid swim shorts off and fuck me.” Grayson growls.

“Anything you want baby boy.” Ethan slides his trunks off and tosses them behind Grayson before placing his hands back on his ass. Grayson whines when he feels Ethan’s dick rubbing against his ass. 

“Oh God, you feel so good.” He groans but Ethan cuts him off before he can say anything else with his lips on Grayson’s. He tastes like coffee and snickers, and Grayson gets a better taste of him when he sticks his tongue in his mouth. They rut against each other as their tongues dance in eachothers mouths in a hot wet kiss. 

Grayson was so caught up in their makeout session that he hardly even noticed Ethan was fingering him open, he already had two fingers in. Grayson lets out a low moan once he notices this. “We haven’t had sex in three days, E. I need you. Fuck me already!” Grayson feels like putty in Ethan’s arms. 

 

“You don’t gotta tell me twice.” With that Ethan’s fingers leave his ass, and Grayson almost whines in protest but before he can he feels Ethan’s tip enter him. “God yes!” He moans, tightening his legs around Ethan’s waist so he gets all eight inches of him.

“Shh, the neighbors.” Ethan moans out trying to keep Grayson quiet but ends up being just as loud. He slides out almost all the way before pushing back in sending waves through the pool as Ethan sets a fast pace. Neither of them can hold back their moans at this point. Because of Ethan’s fortnite addiction they have been sex deprived so they can't help it!

“Ethan!” Grayson feels sparks when Ethan hits his bundle of nerves inside him. That was all he needed to push him over the edge. He throws his head back, mouth wide open unable to let a sound out from how much pleasure he is feeling as he stares up at the California stars above them. 

Grayson’s hole clenched up around Ethan’s dick which made him release his load seconds after, he hasn’t cum this much in a long time, filling Grayson’s ass to the brim.

He lays there, dead weight in Ethan’s arms resting his head on his damp shoulder trying to catch his breath, planting a small kiss on his neck. Before he knows it his eyes are drooping and he is sleeping. 

Ethan then decides he has a new addiction, and it’s Grayson.

\----------------------------------------------

The whole car rocks on it’s wheels as Grayson thrusts in and out of Ethan in the back seat of his Bronco. He really hopes no one is walking by right now, but at the same time he cannot bring himself to care. 

This is why he got his windows tinted after all.

Him and Ethan were just in a meeting, sitting right next to each other and Ethan decides to slide his hand on Grayson’s thigh under the table before bringing it up, and up and up. Lets just say Grayson doesn’t remember much of that meeting and they are lucky enough to make it out to the parking lot. Grayson was ready to bend Ethan over right there on that table and give it to him in front of everybody. 

The second they got back to the car Grayson was on him. It isn’t often Ethan lets him top, he is to domainant and Grayson loves Ethan’s dick up his ass, but whenever Ethan does let him, they both almost black out everytime. 

“You little shit.” Grayson pants, slamming into Ethan harder and faster. He has one of Ethan’s legs propped over his shoulder and is gripping his hips hard enough to leave hand prints. “I’m going to make sure you can’t walk after this.”

“Ah - I’m counting - on - it.” Ethan says in between thrusts. He is looking up at Grayson through his eyelashes, loud moans escaping his lips.

He’d never admit it, but he really loves it when Grayson tops. It’s sexy as hell to see him in control. He is almost always rough, fucking him like they won’t be able to the next day. But when he is soft, he is just as sexy. As if he is afraid he is hurting Ethan, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he pleases him nice and slow. 

But that is just how Grayson is. He is a big teddy bear who loves to cuddle and collect nutcrackers but he is also strong, he works hard and gets what he wants with no question. And right now he wants Ethan, and Ethan is more than happy to give himself to him.

Taking a fist full of his hair, Ethan tugs his twin down to his lips for a sloppy opened mouth kiss. They are both far to gone to give much effort into it, but it still feels oh so good. 

By the time they get their clothes back on and drive off the first thing they see it a cop car drive by, and they both bust up laughing.

\-----------------------------------

The rain pours down from the sky hitting the roof above their childhood bedroom in New Jersey. Ethan loves the rain, but not as much as he loves his brothers mouth. He can hardly hear the pitter patter of the rain drops hitting the window when Grayson’s hot mouth is on his dick making his ears ring. 

Grayson has him in to the back of his throat. Then he pulls back so he can lick the head, swirling his tongue around it a few times before swallowing him back in. 

He doesn’t know when exactly he learned how to be a professional at giving head, but god he is thankful for him and will never let him go. 

They were in the middle of filming their Hat of Dares video and Grayson pulled a slip out, it was an extra on Ethan had thrown in there knowing it wouldn’t go in the video and they’d have to edit it out. But he knew Grayson would do it if he got it, he also knew that it would be fucking hot to watch after they filmed it.

It is risky to be doing this, to be sucking your brother off when your parents are down stairs and could barge in at any moment. But that seems to fuel Grayson. To make him want to make Ethan come faster. So he bobs his head and grabs Ethan’s hand that was gripping the chair to place in his hair. Giving him a sign that he can fuck his face if he wanted to.

Ethan understood instantly and did just that.

He doesn’t go easy on Grayson either, knowing he can take it. And oh does he take it.

Grayson knows he is good at sucking dick, especially Ethan’s dick. He knows just how to swirl his tongue just right that makes him shiver every time. He keeps his hands on his thighs and rubs his thumbs in them to help get Ethan relaxed, this method always helps him cum faster to. And when he swallows his seed he knows just how much it turns him on. 

He knows anything and everything about Ethan. He has been mapping his body out for years and could easily do it blindfolded. He has a freckle on his left hip bone, and a scar on his right butcheek from a naked snowbarding accident. Ethan isn’t very confident in his body, always saying how Grayson is more fit and tan and more beautiful. But Grayson fucking loves Ethan’s body.

Everything about it.

That’s why he always gives it his all when he is pleasuring him. Because sometimes words don’t always describe just how much Ethan truly means to him. Actions always do its justice though. 

So Grayson will happily get on his knees and suck him off for hours if that’s what Ethan wanted. 

He would do just about anything for Ethan.

Grayson’s thoughts are interrupted when Ethan cums in his mouth with a low moan. And he swallows all of it without a second thought. His head is thrown back as he pants above him, his hand loosley falls out of Grayson’s hair and Grayson wobbles up to his feet so he can plant himself on Ethan’s lap. 

That seems to get the older boys attention enough for him to open his eyes, his cheeks are tinted pink and his mouth curves into a shy smile. Grayson realizes he has some of Ethan’s cum dripping down his bottom lip so he licks it off nice and slow, smirking when Ethan’s eyes darken with lust at the motion. 

“You are so fucking good at sucking dick.” 

“Wanna see how good I am at riding dick?” 

“Hell yeah!”

That is how they made their first sex tape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like I haven't added to this in a while, so enjoy this (; wow im going to hell for writing this and don't even care. I hope it was okay, I really need to work on my sex scenes and this was good practice lol!


	21. Twin Telepathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if twin telepathy was a real thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a request from Clarity! Dude I hope this turned out how you wanted it to, I kinda got a bit carried away (; I think this is my longest chapter yet!
> 
> *SMUT WARNING AT THE END

They were in elementary school when they had first felt it.

The twins had been arguing non stop ever since they had woken up to catch the bus. Ethan was upset because Grayson didn’t wake him up, normally their mom wakes them up but Ethan really doesn’t like mornings and will usually sleep until Grayson comes to wake him but for some reason he didn’t. Then Grayson forgot to grab Ethan’s lunch bag when they ran out the door in a hurry, so at lunch they had to split Grayson’s peanut butter and jelly along with his cheetos. Ethan decided it was only fair he got to eat the majority of it because it was all Grayson’s fault he didn’t have a lunch after all.

Then at recess they were arguing about weather they wanted to play football or go on the jungle gym. Grayson really wanted to practice his football throws but Ethan just wanted to go play on the monkey bars. They had argued to long about it, during all fifteen minutes of recess the continued to bicker until the bell had rang signaling them to go back to class.

Ethan had become so frustrated at his little brother. Sometimes he had wished the other kids at school weren't so mean so he could actually go play with someone else.

He didn’t fully get mad at him until they were on the bus ride heading home. He ended up getting on the bus last, nearly missing it, because he really had to use the bathroom. So he told Grayson to save him a seat next to him, which he did. 

But the problem is that he saved him a seat in the back of the bus. 

The back of the bus is where all the mean kids sat. He spotted Grayson the second he climbed the stairs, the bus door closing behind him. “You barely made it kid. Go sit down.” The old ladies gruff voice snaps, already putting the bus into drive making Ethan’s little body jolt forward. He grips the seat on his right so he doesn’t fall over and makes his way to the back of the bus, avoiding all the glares and feet in the isle trying to trip him on his way back.

Grayson looks miserable. His shoulders are slouched and he has his hoodie on trying to block Vince out of his thoughts. Vince is by far the worst kid in this school, he will go out of his way every single day just to make fun of the twins, Ethan swears he sometimes sees that blonde buzz cut around every corner, lurking, waiting. But it’s all his imagination.

Ethan cannot figure out why on earth Grayson would want to sit in front of this guy out of all people! 

He cannot help the anger he feels right now knowing this is the only empty seat next to his brother, and he has to sit in front of Vince. He finally makes it to his seat with a frown on his face. Grayson doesn’t even look up at him, his eyes are glued out the window with an unreadable expression on his face.

The whole bus ride sucked. Vince kept spitting spit wads at the back of their heads and calling them boyfriends. Saying how they are going to be married and have a bunch of potato shaped kids. He kept saying other things but Ethan forced himself to ignore him. If he had listened to any more of it he was going to explode.

Once they got off the bus they had a small trek to walk till they reached their home. Luckily they were the only ones on the bus with this stop because Ethan is pissed. “What has been your problem today?” He asks harsly, slinging his danny phantom backpack over his shoulders.

Grayson sends him a sharp glare. “What are you talking about Ethan?” 

“You woke me up late, didn’t grab my lunch, made us completely miss recess, AND made us sit next to Vince on the bus! You know he’s a jerk!” Ethan flings his arms in the air as he raises his voice.

Grayson completely stops walking making Ethan stop to. The two twins glaring hard at one another. “I didn’t do it on purpose! You know I hate vince just as much as you do.” Grayson squints his eyes in anger. He feels like steam could be coming off of him, how could Ethan be blaming any of this on him? He had accidently fallen back asleep after their mom woke them up, was in a rush to get out of the house and only grabbed one lunch bag, then Ethan decided it was more of his lunch and ate literally almost all of it, then wouldn’t play catch with him at recess, and by the time he got on the bus the only seat left was in the very back!

Ethan doesn’t believe this for one second. This must have been some kind of messed up prank. But at the same time Grayson would never purposely sit next to Vince so maybe it wasn’t a prank. Either way, today sucked and it was all Grayson’s fault. He just cannot believe how stupid Grayson can be at times.

“I am not stupid.” Grayson grits out through clenched teeth. His eyes piercing through Ethan’’s skull, tears pricking the corners of them. 

“What? I never called you stupid, stupid!” Ethan blinks in confusion at his brother. He didn’t say any of that out loud, right? He swears he didn’t. But then why did Grayson say that? Why does he look on the verge of tears?

“YES YOU DID! I heard you!!” Tears are rolling down his cheeks now. He hates that he is an angry cryer, he just can’t help it. Besides, he knows he isn’t the smartest kid and having your own twin brother make fun of you about that really feels like a stab in the chest. He cannot understand what he did to make Ethan think so low of him.

Just as he thought that Ethan’s facial expression changed entirely. His confused scowl turned into complete shock. He is just standing there with wide eyes looking at Grayson like he had seen a ghost.

‘What the heck? What’s wrong with him?’ Grayson thinks, face full of confusion.

‘Grayson?’ 

He gasps, covering his mouth in surprise. He was watching Ethan, and his lips did not move. The two are staring at one another with an intense gaze now, unable to look away. If anyone had walked by right now they’d probably think they had gone mad.

‘What the fuck?!’ Grayson thinks to himself.

An evil smirk is now plastered on the older twins face as he continues walking to their home. ‘Don’t make me tell mom that you cursed.’ Ethan’s smug voice rings through his mind and that’s what gets Grayson feet to run up and catch him.

That’s how they learned twin telepathy is a thing.

********

After that day the boys talked about what happened. They couldn’t seem to get into each other’s minds after that and were beginning to think that they had imagined the whole thing. After all, they both were pretty upset at the time it had happened.

Weeks had gone by and it was finally summer. The boys had just come back inside the house from swimming in their pool and had to get ready to go to their older cousins wedding tonight. They raced up the stairs, shoving one another into the wall with giggles, fighting about who gets the shower first.

Ethan had won.

So while he was in the shower Grayson decided to lay their fancy white dress shirts out on the bed and their black pants. Once he had done that his eyes glance over to their dresser where their fish tank sat. Might as well give Yoshi his dinner before they go. 

He walks over to the tank and picks up the fish food, dropping a few flakes in for their goldfish waiting for him to swim up and eat. He is a little confused as of why Yoshi hadn’t swam up to the top to get some dinner, he loves food and is always up there before the food is even placed in the water.

Curious, Grayson lowers his eyes to the colorful green and blue rocks decorating the tank and right there on the bottom is Yoshi. He is upside down. 

Ethan comes out of the shower a few moments later, a red towel wrapped around his small body tight. “Shower is all yours, but don’t be shocked if there isn’t any warm water left because - “ Ethan stops talking when he notices he brother isn’t even listening. His back is facing him and he is crouched down looking at their fish tank, slowly tapping the tank with slouched shoulders.

“Yoshi, he - he isn’t swimming! He is upside down.” Grayson sounds like he is about to cry, his voice is wobbly and shaken up. Ethan instantly feels awful. From the sounds of it, their first real pet is already gone. He makes his way over to his brothers side and glances through the glass. Grayson was right, Yoshi didn’t make it.

This was their first pet they got to take care of on their own. They actually picked out and wanted the same goldfish from the pet store and even decided on Yoshi to be his name. Ethan had thought they were taking good care of him. 

Guess not.

He can’t help but think that this was all his fault.

“It’s not just your fault. It’s my fault to.” Grayson mumbles, rubbing his nose with his hand trying not to cry.

From the side of his eye Ethan glances at Grayson. They are doing it again. Grayson somehow read his mind again. Is this actually real? He decides to test it out just to be one hundred percent sure. 

‘Can you hear me?’ 

The response was immediate. “Duh.” Grayson turns his head to glare at Ethan, who decides to use this cool power again so Grayson notices what is freackin happening. 

‘Are you sure?’ 

Grayson’s eyes widen at this, but they are still a shade to dim. He really did like Yoshi. It’s hard when you are allergic to dogs, it makes other animals more special. He would come home from school and run up the stairs to tell Yoshi about his day, he even brought him around the park once in a water bottle so he could see the world once. 

‘I’m sure, E.’ Grayson gives him a small smile and rests his head on Ethan’s shoulder looking at Yoshi’s body in the water. ‘I miss him already.’ 

‘Me to, Gray.’ 

*******  
A few years later and the boys are now in middle school. They had learned quite a lot on these past few years.

One, twin telepathy is very much a thing. Two, it only happens when they have the same emotions at the same time. 

Like once in fifth grade, the boys were in PE running laps side by side and Grayson had accidently tripped because he is a clumsy little shit, and accidently took Ethan out with him. Grayson twisted his ankle so bad that it broke and Ethan had got away with scrapes and bruises, but he still could feel Grayson’s pain. Not physically, but mentally. Grayson could hardly talk he was crying so hard, but his thoughts were painful. Through their connection he just kept whispering ‘you will be okay’ ‘it’s alright Gray’ ‘I got you’. It felt as if speaking through their connection was a special thing, a way Ethan could comfort him that nobody else could.

Another time was on their thirteenth birthday. Their parents had got them an atv to share and both of the boys were grinning like idiots. They didn’t even mind that they had to share it. They took turns on who got to drive but would always ride together. It’s hard to talk when your driving because four wheelers are loud as fuck, but they both were so happy that they could talk through their connection.

‘This is so dope! Hold on I’m gonna drive through the mudd puddle.’

‘Okay, but after it is so my turn!’

Another time was last summer, it was pouring rain all day in New Jersey and by nightfall it hadn’t stopped. Thunder clapped hard from the sky above them, Grayson’s heart rate had picked up from the sound. He’s always hated thunderstorms. Times like this he wished him and Ethan had still shared the same room. Light blarred through his window and following it was a loud clash of lighting making his whole body jump and hide under the covers for protection. That was the loudest one yet!

‘E?’ He whispers in his mind, praying Ethan can hear him right now. There is no way he is going out from his warm cocoon of blankets! ‘Can you hear me?’ 

He waits a few seconds, the only sound he can hear is the pitter patter of the rain hitting his window. 

‘Yes.’ 

He sighs in relief, just hearing Ethan’s voice alone calms his nerves down five notches. ‘I’m scared.’ 

‘Me to.’ 

‘Wanna come in my room?’ He asks, but as soon as the thought leaves his mind his door opens and Ethan is in his bed in seconds diving under the covers with him. They wrap their limbs together, embracing each others warmth. This time when thunder strikes, neither of them jump because they are fast asleep in one another's arms.

By the time puberty hit things got a little, uh, steamy. Any little thing would make Ethan horny and God it was annoying, but he just couldn’t help it, okay?! He often found himself locked in his room or bathroom to relieve himself from his little problem. The annoying thing is the main thing that really gets him going is Grayson. As wrong as it is, that is just where his mind is at right now. 

It doesn’t help that everyone in their school hates them, so he would never go for those assholes or even think about it. But he is with Grayson almost twenty four seven, he’s his best friend, and really at times the only person Ethan can talk to, so when they taller boy does the smallest thing like bend over and Ethan sees his perky ass in his shorts, boxers, jeans, anything he is wearing basically! Ethan is gone. He turns tail and runs.

Ethan has noticed girls asses before, they are nice. But nobody has an ass quite like Grayson’s. And it drives Ethan fucking insane. 

So that’s why he is locked behind his door right now, he is seventeen, in highschool and still cannot get over Grayson. Precum leaks out of the tip as his strokes become faster and sloppier. He bites his bottom lip to keep his moans quiet since Grayson’s room is just across the hall but that really doesn’t even matter. 

‘Fuuuuuck.’ 

Ethan’s eyes go wide when he hears Grayson moaning through their link. It isn’t the first time they have been horny/jacking off at the same time. It used to be awkward as hell at first but now Ethan secretly hopes for it. Hearing Grayson so worked up turns him on. Listening to his deep moans and whimpers as he pictures Grayson turning them towards him.

‘Ethan, shit! Ah - harder!’ Grayson pleas and it goes straight to Ethan’s dick.

Wait what?

He’s never hear Grayson moan his name before, is he thinking about me? Does he think about me as much as I think about him? There isn’t another Ethan that they know of right? Is Grayson fingering himself right now? 

‘Shut up, E. Your mind is thinking a million miles a minute and i’m so fucking close - ah shit!’ 

Ethan’s breath hitches and he has this crazy idea. What if - ?

Ah, fuck it. 

He cracks his door open, peeking through the empty hallway before waddling his way to Grayson’s door and opening it. Grayson must have heard his plan about coming in here because he doesn’t look shocked at all. He is laying on his bed, legs spread wide open as he fingers himself with one hand, and the other hand has his dick in it, pumping it fast. 

“Holy shit.” Ethan nearly cums from the sight.

‘Close the door.’ 

Ethan listens to Grayson’s voice in his head and locks it behind him. He made it to Grayson’s room and now he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t plan it this far and he is too stunned by this gorgeous tan boy who is completely naked in front of him. 

“Come here.” Grayson moans out loud, he is looking at Ethan through his long eyelashes, eyes full of lust. 

Ethan does as told and quickly climbs in bed. “Gray, I wanna touch you so fucking bad.” Ethan whines, he couldn’t stop staring at Grayson even if he tried. He looks like a fucking angel. A sexy angel. 

“Then do it.” Grayson arches his back when Ethan completely takes over. He has three fingers inside of his brothers lubed ass and a hand fisting his thick cock. “Ah! Shit - Oh God don’t stop!” He groans in pleasure, grabbing a fist full of Ethan’s hair bringing his face inches apart from his own. 

They have never done this before, anything like this. It should scare them, but it doesn’t. This is wrong, but they don’t care. They hear one another's thoughts, they spend every second of everyday together. There is no one in this world closer to someone then Ethan is to Grayson, not physically or mentally. This will only bring them closer. No words needed to be said, in a way they should have seen this coming.

‘Kiss me.’ Ethan’s deep voice rings out in Grayson’s mind. He tugs Ethan’s head down and slowly presses their lips together. 

Ethan’s lips are soft and warm. The slot together perfectly with Grayson’s. Unlike what’s going on downstairs, the kiss was innocent, soft, curious. When the pull away they gaze into each others eyes breathing hard. 

Speaking of hard.

Grayson tugs Ethan’s boxers all the way off of him and throws them off to the floor leaving him completely naked. His length springs up and hits his belly making Grayson lick his lips. 

‘Holy shit.’ He thinks to himself. 

‘Not so bad yourself.’ Ethan’s deep voice is in his brain again, sometimes he forgets that this, twin telepathy, is even a thing. Oh well.

He softly grips Ethan in his hand, giving it a tug as an experiment wanting to see how Ethan would react. Plus he’s never done this before, except to himself and he wants to do it right. He wants to give Ethan what he deserves. It seems to be working because a low shaky moan works its way out of his lips. Lips that he really would like to kiss again. So he does.

This kiss is different, it is heated and full of passion. Desire flows through his veins as Grayson slides his tongue in Ethan’s mouth the second Ethan curls his fingers right against his prostate. 

That was more than enough to get him to cum. His eyes roll to the back of his head and he fists Ethan’s hair tight moaning out his name as he spills all over Ethan’s hand. Ethan hits his orgasam seconds after, watching Grayson come undone, knowing he did that. He made Grayson feel good. That and Grayson’s hand on his dick is what did it for him.

They lay there next to each other catching their breath. ‘You are so fucking beautiful, Gray.’ 

He turns over to look at Grayson who has a faint blush on his cheeks. “Oh, so us jerking each other off doesn’t make you blush but that does?” He giggles, running his fingers through his twins hair. “You are secretly a sap and I didn’t know until now?!” 

This seems to make the blush on his cheeks turn darker. “Shut up!” He glares, but ends up giggling along with Ethan.

“I meant it though. You really are beautiful.” Ethan begins to press soft kisses from Grayson’s forehead to his cheeks to his jaw then collar bone. He runs his hands over Grayson’s tan skin, never being able to touch him like this before, sending butterflies through his belly at the feeling.

“Vince was right.” 

“What?”

“We probably will get married.” Grayson chuckles. Ethan props himself up on his elbows glancing down at his brothers face. 

“Does that mean we are boyfriends then?” Ethan asks with hope in his tone. Grayson looks up at him like he sees the whole world in his eyes. “Only if that’s what you want, E.” He runs a hand along Ethan’s cheek.

‘Yes, I want to be your boyfriend.’ 

‘Then we are boyfriends.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I will not be writing about Sean's passing. It is wrong and I can never bring myself to do that. I hope the Dolan's are spending time together to mourn for him. I wanted to write because I have been feeling gloomy, it upsets me to see such a tragic thing happen to them. It is hard to watch a loved one struggle with illness. I cannot even imagine what they are feeling.
> 
> I keep seeing posts about fans that are going to be going/wanting to go to his funeral and I swear to God, don't. Leave them be. It's not your place to go to something like that if you are not family. And if you just want a picture with the twins and thats why you are going then you are fucked up. Taking pictures is the last thing that they want to do. Funerals are not meet and greets and the fact that I even have to say this makes me sick.


	22. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in a mental institution can't make you crazier then you already are, right?

The sound of the morning alarm blares through the speakers in his room, waking him up from a blissful sleep. He groans, slowly moving into a sitting position and blinking his eyes to adjust to the sun shining through his window. He has been in here for five years now and for once would like to sleep in, is that to fucking much to ask? His eyes move to where the other boy is sleeping. 

Ethan does this everyday, he always sleeps through the morning alarms and Grayson has to wake him up. Ethan has never been much of a morning person. His lips are parted slightly and a small string of drool is falling onto his pillow, his hair is a tangled mess sticking up every which way and to top it all off he is snoring. 

It’s the cutest fucking thing Grayson has ever seen.

He leans over to Ethan’s side of the bed and presses small feathery kisses to Ethan’s cheeks in attempt to wake him up for morning breakfast. “Time to get up, E.” Grayson smiles, he really loves waking his brother up every morning. “They are serving pancakes today.” He says with a soft tone, and that is what gets the sleeping boy to open his eyes. 

“Pancakes?” His voice is deep, full of sleep, sending shivers through Grayson’s body. 

“Mhmm. Not as good as moms, but it’ll do.” He pecks Ethan’s lips before getting out of bed. 

They are lucky, you are not allowed to have roommates in this mental institution but Grayson demanded that him and Ethan shared a room. If he is being forced to live here then he will not be separated from Ethan. The first two days they were here were a living hell without Ethan, but Grayson got them to change their mind. 

Apparently having constant panic attacks is what does the trick. 

Everyday here is the same thing. They wake up at seven in the morning to the alarms, then the doors unlock and all the patients go get breakfast, then they go back to their rooms until they are called to talk to the therapist, after that is lunch, and then free time which is inside or outside depending on how sane you are, and then after that is dinner, then lights out. 

It is the same fucking thing every day. The only thing that changes is the food menu. Luckily the food here isn’t to bad, but it’s nothing compared to mom’s cooking. At the thought of his mom Grayson cannot help the frown on his face.

It’s all her fault why they are in here.

The click of the door buzzes, and now it is unlocked. Grayson looks over to Ethan seeing he is dressed and ready to eat. By dressed I mean he is in his blue paper shirt and pants. They don’t let you wear normal clothes here. Everyone has the same uncomfortable paper clothing on their backs. The only difference is the color of your outfit. They have it chataoried by the level of sanity you have left. Green is for the normal people, who are here because they want to make sure they are one hundred percent okay. They normally stay here a day or two before they get to leave. Yellow is for the people who are suicidal. Red is for the patients who are unstable. And blue is the worst one. If someone is wearing blue it means they have reached the highest level of insanity.

The two boys walk out of their room and down the dull grey hallway leading up to the cafeteria hand in hand. Other patients and supervisors giving them funny looks, but Grayson just brushes them off. This happens everyday, it’s nothing new.

The cafeteria is full of patients wearing all kinds of colors. Most people here sit by themself when they are eating, to afraid to catch other people’s crazy or something like that. The cafeteria itself is a big open space, it has a big rainbow on the back wall and paintings of happy faces. This place is really trying hard to keep people sane, but if you stare at the happy face for to long it looks more sad then it does happy. 

“Damn it smells good.” Grayson sighs, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s middle who is standing in front of him in line. 

When they get their food the boys head over to their seats. They picked a window seat this time in the far corner trying to isolate themselves from the weird stares they are getting. “I don’t understand what everyone’s problem is here.” Grayson growls, shoving his fork into his pancake before shoveling it in his mouth. 

Ethan just laughs and leans over the table to swipe off the syrup falling down his chin. “Everyone here is mentally unstable, Gray. I don’t know what you were expecting.” Ethan says, his voice soft. 

“Maybe I’d like to be treated like a fucking normal person for once.” He grumbles, more to himself then to Ethan. There is only two other people in here wearing blue. One of them is a woman, she looks to be in her thirties, she has brown curly hair and pale skin. The other one is a child. He is standing in the corner with his forehead against the wall. Suddenly he starts screaming bloody murder and the nurses come rushing to his side to calm him down and bring him out of the cafeteria away from other patients who are covering their ears.

Grayson doesn’t understand how he qualifies as a ‘Blue’ patient. He feels like he can control his emotions pretty well. He will never truly understand why his mom tossed him in this hell hole. He isn’t allowed to even leave the building. He hasn’t felt sunlight on his skin since he was put in here and really misses it. 

“Can I sit here?”

His thoughts are interrupted and he glances up to see a girl in yellow with bright blue eyes. She looks to be around his age, she has long blonde hair that is wavy at the ends. In her hands is a tray but it only has an apple in it. Grayson glares at her. “No. My brother is sitting there.” He snaps, taking his last bite of food.

“Oh my bad, is he in the restroom or something?” She asks with a wavering smile on her pink lips. Grayson’s scowl deepens as he looks in her blue eyes. “No. He is sitting right in front of your fucking face.” His hands grip his plastic silverware tight, tight enough for it to snap. The girl looks confused now, staring at Ethan like he isn’t even there.

Ethan reaches a hand out to hold onto Grayson’s shaking ones. “It’s okay.” He just smiles, the sight of it clams Grayson down a notch but not enough to keep his mouth shut. “No, it’s not okay Ethan.” 

“I’m gonna just go sit somewhere else…” The girl says awkwardly and begins to walk away. “Just don’t even apologize, bitch!” Grayson raises his voice but she keeps walking till she joins a table with other kids wearing yellow. They begin to whisper to one another, turning their gaze to Grayson with curious eyes. 

He glares daggers at all of them, and is about to open his mouth and storm to their table but the bell rings meaning breakfast is over with. “C’mon, E.” He hisses, quickly getting up from their table with Ethan behind him. They ignore everyone's stares and go back to their room shutting the door behind them. 

Ethan plops on their bed on his back, his head is resting on his hands and his legs are crossed. He looks relaxed, comfortable. Grayson on the other hand is pacing the room, unable to keep still. “I cannot believe that girl. She was a rude bitch!” He seeths, pacing back and forth. 

His whole body freezes when he feels Ethan’s warm arms wrap around his torso followed by his warm lips pressed against his neck. “It’s okay, Grayson. She was probably just a little messed up in the brain is all.” 

Grayson slowly turns around in Ethan’s arms and looks into his hazel eyes. “You are right. God, the longer we are in here the crazier I am getting.” He wraps his arms around Ethan’s neck and places his head on the shorter boys shoulder. 

“At least we are in here together.” Ethan presses a kiss to his forehead making Grayson hum. He always knows how to calm Grayson down. Nobody else can except for Ethan. He is like Grayson’s guardian angel. He really doesn’t deserve to be locked up in here, and Grayson cannot figure out why he was put in here with him. 

A knock at his door makes the two boys part away from one another. Then the door opens revealing a nurse. He has dark black hair and stubble on his chin. “Hello Grayson, are you ready to talk to Susie?” He asks with a fake smile. Grayson looks in between him and Ethan, hating when they have to be separated. “I’ll be back in a few.” He presses a kiss to Ethan’s cheek before leaving with Tod. 

Tod is just like every other nurse in this building, none of them really care about your well being. There all just in it for the money. 

Grayson feels so uncomfortable without Ethan around. The air feels colder than it does with him. His shoulders sag as they make their way to the other side of the building. “Your going to have a visitor after you talk with Susie.” Tod still has that fake smile on his lips. Grayson blinks up at him, scratching at his itchy blue clothes. “Cameron?” 

“Yup, I will bring you to her after you are done in here.” Tod nods, opening door 31B for Grayson to step in where Susie is waiting for him. He walks in and takes a seat sitting across from her. Susie isn’t like the nurses. When she smiles, it’s genuine. She actually looks for improvement and wants to see her patients see the sunlight again. Maybe that’s why Grayson likes her?

“How are you Grayson?” Her soothing honey voice echoes through the empty room. “I heard you had an issue at breakfast today, do you want to talk about it?” 

Grayson scowls at the memorie. “Well, this new girl came up to me and Ethan and asked to take Ethan’s seat. It irritated me because she was just rude. And I was already upset because of all the weird stares people send mine and Ethan’s way.” He sighs, running a shaking hand through his hair. 

“And what did Ethan have to say about all of this?” She asks, writing on her clipboard everything Grayson is saying. 

“He just said it was fine! He’s nice like that I guess. But he still doesn’t deserve to be treated like shit.” He folds his arms in annoyance. It does feel good to talk about this to someone other than Ethan. 

“Grayson, do you remember why you were put in here?” Susie clicks her pen and sets her clipboard down on the table in front of her, green eyes meeting Grayson’s. “My mom threw us in here like garbage. I think that’s why she hasn’t visited me and Ethan.” He growls at the memory. “She said mine and Ethan’s relationship was ‘unhealthy’ so she locked us in here. I should be a senior in high school, you know.” He sighs, wanting to just get out of this place and never return. 

“Okay Gray, that is enough for today. I will see you tomorrow, and don’t worry I’ll bring you a pudding cup from the kitchen!” She winks and heads out the door with all her belongings. Grayson sighs and gets up from the table. Better go say hi to Cam. 

Tod leads him to the visitors room across the hall. When he opens the door Grayson immediately notices Cameron and his lips frown when he only sees one chair in front of her. “Where is Ethan?” He asks, confused.

“Good to see you to, Gray.” 

“Hi Cameron.” He says, with an unamused tone and sits down. “Why didn’t you want to see Ethan and just me?” 

“Gray, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay.” Her tone is soft now, filled with worry as she eyes her little brother cautiously. He is fiddling his thumbs, something he does when he is antsy.

“I’m just peachy. I live in a fucking asylum, how am I supposed to be, okay?” His eyebrows pinch as he raises his voice. He has had a shitty day and just wants to see Ethan. Ethan is the only one who can calm his nerves and right now he just wants a nap.

“We just want you to get better, and when you are then you can come home.” She reaches out to hold his hand but he jerks it away before she gets the chance. “I’m not going home with out Ethan.” He growls at her, glaring at her sad expression. 

“I thought being in here as long as you have, you would be over this. I thought they were supposed to fucking help you here.” She pinches her nose in annoyance. 

“Over what? How am I supposed to be fucking sane in this goddamn place!” He slams his fists down onto the table, it draws Tod’s attention and he slowly starts making his way to the siblings. 

“Over Ethan! He isn’t real!” She shouts, standing up now. She doesn’t know how many times they have had this conversation, but the more they have it the more angry she gets.

Something flashes in Grayson’s eyes. In a flash his whole body language changes. He lunges himself across the table to get to his sister, to make her stop. To make them all stop. Tod’s arms yank him back him before he gets the chance. “LET ME GO!” Grayson screams, thrashing his whole body around in attempt to escape. Cameron has her hand covering her mouth in shock as tears prick her eyes. 

He’s gotten worse, way worse. 

“ETHAN IS FUCKING REAL! HOW DARE YOU SAY HE ISN’T! H - How dare you!? He’s your brother and you are treating him like everybody else!” Tears are rolling down his cheeks as his body becomes completely slack in Tod’s arms. Another nurse helps bring Grayson back to his cell. Cameron can’t move, she can’t do anything but stand there and watch as they drag her little brother away as tears roll down her cheeks. 

She doesn’t realize how long she is standing there until one of the nurses that dragged Grayson away is standing next to her. “Sorry about that, but your visit has been cut short.” She says, her voice is apologetic. She has short black hair and dark brown eyes. Cameron has never seen her before. “I noticed.” Cameron sniffs, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

“I’m sorry to ask this, but i’m new. What exactly - “ She begins to ask but Cameron already know the question. She has heard it millions of times.

“He thinks he can see someone who isn’t there. His twin brother. Ethan died the day they were born. Grayson has always had this problem. Even when he was a toddler, his first word was Ethan. He would play by himself but act as if Ethan were there beside him. He would push an empty swing, laughing and having a conversation to himself. Then as he got older, we thought it would stop. That he would grow out of it. But it only got worse. I could hear him through his bedroom door, talking to himself, thinking Ethan was there with him. He started getting angry with my and my parents, violent sometimes when we would tell him Ethan isn’t here. We had thought bringing him here would help, but it hasn’t. I’m afraid he will never be normal.” 

Back in Grayson’s room he is sitting in the corner rocking back and forth. Tears are rolling down his cheeks like a river. “I’m not crazy I’m not crazy I’m not crazy.” He mumbles to himself hugging his knees. He can feel Ethan’s eyes on him from the other side of the room. “I am normal. I am fine.” He sobs, but it all stops when he feels a warm hand on his knee. 

Grayson meets Ethan’s sad eyes. “Are you real? Or am I as crazy as everyone says?” His voice is broken from all the yelling. He looks into Ethan’s eyes wanting to hear the truth.

“Can you feel this?” Ethan whispers, leaning in to press their lips together. It’s warm, it’s safe, it’s Ethan.

“Yes.” Grayson continues to cry, placing a hand on Ethan’s warm cheek. 

“Then I am real.”


	23. Asylum Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson makes a deal with Ethan, but what happens when Grayson cannot see Ethan anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****SMUT WARNNIG****  
> ****SUICIDE WARNING***
> 
> Here is the final part to Asylum

Grayson walks at a calming slow pace, making his way through the bland hallways for the last time. He was doing a good job at composing himself, trying his absolute best to act sane. But by the time he made it to the big double doors with Tod and Susie by his side his hands begin to sweat and his feet stop moving.

He cannot believe he is actually getting out of here.

He feels Susie’s and Tod’s eyes on him, but he ignores their gaze and takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. The sun blares down on him, and for a few moments he cannot see properly because of how bright the sun is. It’s beautiful. When his eyes adjust to the sun, the first thing he notices is how green everything is. The grass, the trees, the flowers and plants. 

Taking a deep breath in, he smells the earth. He actually feels like he can breath out here, the air is more fresh. Tears prick the corners of his eyes and he almost loses it, but a hand on his shoulder makes him snap out of it in a split second. He faces Susie, she has a beaming smile on her lips as she pulls him into a hug. “You did it. I am so proud of you.” 

“I’m going to miss you.” Grayson hugs her back, giving Tod a small smile over her shoulder. 

“I know you won’t need to, but if things start getting rough, and you can see him again, you know where to find me.” She meant it to be reassuring, but it had the opposite effect on him. So he releases his hold on the woman, giving her the best smile he can before waving goodbye and not looking back as he gets into Cameron’s car closing the door behind him. 

She gives him a bright smile and places her hand on his shoulder. “Glad to see you’re back.” Grayson just gives her a nod before adding, “Good to be here.” It’s all forced. All of this is. Grayson feels like scratching at his skin. Itching away this tingling feeling until it’s gone. But he holds himself together.

Just a little bit longer.

The drive to the apartment complex was a good hour and a half away from the Asylum, and by the time they arrived Grayson practically ran out of the car. He was about to head inside but Cameron’s voice stopped him. “You sure you don’t want me to come in with you?” She asks, leaning over the center console and talking through the rolled down window on the passenger side. 

“I’m sure.” Grayson gives her another forced smile. 

She doesn’t believe you. Say something to convince her. Ethan’s voice rings through his mind. 

“I’ll be fine, Cam. I’m just exhausted, I think I’m gonna call it a night.” He yawns to give it good measure. Ethan’s voice is the only thing that got him out of that hell hole. He wouldn’t be here without it.

Cameron’s worried eyes roam all over her little brothers face. “Okay, me and mom arranged all of your stuff and it’s all set up and everything. You have my number if you need anything just call me.” She doesn’t look one hundred percent convinced, but Grayson will take what he can get. He’s come a long way to get here and nothing will ruin this for him. 

“I will, and thank you Cam.” This time when he smiles, it feels more natural, more genuine. “Bye Cameron, drive safe.” He waves before turning around heading into his apartment building, to antsy to see her face or hear her say goodbye as well. 

As he makes his way up to the top floor, he cannot help but think of how he got here.

*****SEVEN MONTHS AGO*****

Grayson paces his room clenching his fists tight. “Gray,” 

“Not now Ethan.” He snaps, unable to focus on anything right now. He’s to angry. He cannot control himself and he is afraid he will do something to hurt Ethan. But Ethan’s strong arms wrap around him making his whole body freeze. “You could never hurt me.” Ethan whispers, as if he was reading his mind. “I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

“Me neither.” Grayson finally relaxes a bit, enjoying Ethan’s warm embrace. 

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Ethan says, a determined look in his eyes. “H - How are you going to do that?” He cannot help the shocked expression on his face. There is no way, they would never let him out now, especially after what happened today at lunch.

A group of kids in red came up to him and Ethan. They had been in here for a few weeks now and had caught onto why Grayson was in here, they would watch his actions everyday, watch him talk to Ethan. And they mocked him for it. They made fun of Ethan. 

Grayson has never felt so much anger. It was like the whole world was rocking, he couldn’t see straight. His hands began to shake violently, he could faintly hear Ethan’s calm voice telling him ‘it is okay’ and ‘calm down baby’. But he couldn’t stop himself. He grabbed the plastic spork and jammed it into the closest kid’s cheek as hard as he could. It surprisingly went in instead of snapping. 

Of course the whole cafeteria went berserk after that, and Grayson was dragged away by Tod before he could do any real damage.

“I’m going to go away for a while.” Grayson grips onto Ethan tight after hearing those words. “No. No! You cannot leave me. I need you! I’m nothing without you! Please stay!” Tears prick his eyes as he clings onto Ethan’s shoulders desperately, scared to let go. 

“Hey, hey look at me.” Ethan tugs a hand under his chin and forces Grayson to look at him. He kisses his lips, then his cheeks as Grayson begins to cry. “It will only be until you get out of here. They need to think you cannot see me anymore. That is the only way you will be free. You do want to get out of here, right?”

Grayson feels like his heart is being ripped apart, his throat feels dry as he responds weakly. “Yes.” 

“Okay, then I promise you, I’m going to get you out of this hell hole.” Ethan kisses his forehead softly and tries to pull away but Grayson grip on him tightens. He looks up at Ethan with scared wet eyes. “Stay for tonight, please?” His voice waivers with pleading hazel eyes, how could Ethan possibly say no to that face?

“Okay, I’ll stay.” 

They climb in bed together, getting under the covers and snuggling. Grayson is hugging Ethan’s belly with his head on his chest and their legs tangled together. He can’t stop crying. And he still doesn’t stop when he leans up to press his lips to Ethan’s. His kisses him like he will never see him again. Moving his hands from Ethan’s middle to cup his cheeks as he deepens the kiss. 

Ethan doesn’t say a word about him crying. But Grayson swears he can feel wetness coming off of Ethan’s cheeks as well, they both know it will be a while till they can see each other again. 

So Grayson quickly removes Ethan’s paper blue clothes as well as his own, tossing them on the ground. Ethan flips them over so he is on top, hovering over Grayson as he runs his fingers across Grayson’s cheek, wiping away the tears that fall. 

When they press their lips together again, it’s more heated, more demanding. The lust between them is powerful. Ethan slowly fingers Grayson open, working on stretching him wide as he presses his lips to Grayson’s collar bone. 

Grayson is a panting mess under him, he grips Ethan’s hair tight and blinks away tears. They don’t do this often. And when they do it’s nothing but bliss. Grayson can’t help the pit in his belly wishing they had done this more often. Because being this close to Ethan, becoming one, he has never felt anything quite like it. They are like two puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly together. 

Ethan slowly slides into Grayson, making the tears roll down his cheeks again. But not from pain, he is so happy to have Ethan here with him right now, have Ethan here inside of him, and he just doesn’t want to let him go. 

The room is filled with soft moans, and skin slapping skin as Ethan makes love to Grayson. He goes nice and slow so they can savor this intimate moment, they don’t need to rush. They have all night after all. Grayson has his arms wrapped tightly around Ethan’s neck with his face smashed on his shoulder breathing in his scent. He smells like the ocean and peppermint. His legs are wrapped around Ethan’s hips bringing them as close as possible not wanting to let go.

Ethan holds onto his hips as he thrusts into him one last time before cuming inside of Grayson. Warmth fills him up to the brim till it drips onto his thighs and that’s what pushes Grayson over the edge. 

They lay there in each others arms, looking into one another’s hazel eyes. “I love you, E.” Grayson whispers, feeling his eyes droop trying to fight the sleep.

“I love you, Grayson.” Ethan presses one last kiss to his lips, and runs his finger through his hair.

When Grayson wakes up the next morning, Ethan is gone.

It was hard. He felt as if he was truly losing his mind. Ethan being gone had made things worse. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t think straight. He was on edge all the time glancing around the room like a mad man expecting Ethan to pop out at any second, but he never did. He left like he said he would.

Grayson was sitting at dinner, alone at the far table in the corner glaring down at his meatloaf. Or at least that’s what the food ladies said it is. But Grayson hasn’t had much of an appetite these past few days. They have made his visits with Susie more frequent. He sees her twice a day now. He almost doesn’t want to talk to her, let alone anyone now that Ethan is gone.

He blinks in confusion at the boy sitting in front of him. It’s the same kid he stabbed the other day. He has a band aid covering his right cheek and is glaring at Grayson from across the table. How long has he been sitting there? 

“Your boyfriend leave you, Dolan?” Carl’s voice is low, he is clearly angry he got a spork in the cheek. 

Grayson clenches his spoon in his hand, after he stabbed Carl with his spork he is only allowed to use spoons, his other hand is fiddling with the end of his blue shirt as he avoids Carl’s gaze. Maybe if he ignores him he will go away? 

“What, you ignore real people now and only talk to your imaginary friends? Is that what it is?” Carl stands up quick and makes his way to Grayson’s side of the table. 

Don’t look at him. He isn’t here. You got to keep yourself under control for Ethan. 

“Look at me!” Carl grips his shoulder tight, and Grayson cannot help it anymore. He slowly looks up meeting Carl’s blue eyes giving him the darkest glare. He snaps his plastic spoon in half and stands up straight so he is towering over Carl who now looks nervous. The broken utensil is sharp and pointy in Grayson’s hand. He brings it up, wanting to shove it anywhere in the boy in front of him but then he hears it. 

Walk away.

The broken utensil falls out of his hand and clatters on the floor. “Ethan?” Grayson whispers, ignoring Carl and looking all around the cafeteria for a familiar set of hazel eyes. But he cannot find him. 

“Oh, so you can see him still?” Carl chuckles and takes a step closer, now in Grayson’s personal space. “Shut up.” Grayson’s eyes shoot back down to Carl not backing down. 

Walk away, Grayson. 

Ethan’s soothing voice rings through his head. He knows he isn’t here in the room. But he can hear him. And his voice is calm, relaxed. Taking a deep breath in, Grayson listens. He grabs his tray from the table and walks away from the angry blue eyed boy with a smile on his lips. He hasn’t felt this light since Ethan left.

He may not be able to see him, but at least he can hear him. This might actually work.

Things of course didn’t go so smoothly after Grayson discovered he could hear Ethan. He has tried to talk to him but he would never answer. The only time Ethan would talk is if Grayson needed help. If he was going to slip up about Ethan not being there, how he could still hear him. There have been plenty of times where he was talking to Susie and she would ask about Ethan and he almost spills it all. That he cannot see Ethan, but his voice is still there to ground him. 

I’m not here Grayson. Ethan’s voice reminds him.

Ethan also would tell him to stop being so fidgety and on edge all the time. The only way to get out is to be sane. Even if you have to fake it. That means no stabbing people, no losing your temper, keep your mouth shut about hearing Ethan’s voice in your head, and no fidgeting. 

So that is exactly what Grayson did. He did it for seven months straight. And he actually pulled it off. Between his daily discussions with Susie, and Cameron’s monthly visits, they both believed he had recovered.

**** PRESENT ******

Grayson was laying in his queen size bed in his apartment glaring at the ceiling. He is confused. “You promised me. You said you would come back! You fucking lied to me Ethan!” Tears roll down his cheeks as he tries to control his breathing. He knows he is having a panic attack. 

But the thing is, he thought he would have Ethan out here. He would have rather stayed in the Asylum if it had meant him and Ethan could still be together. That was the only thing keeping him somewhat sane during those seven months knowing that he’d see Ethan’s face again.

But Ethan isn’t here.

“Where are you?!” He yells, curling up in a ball as he sobs. His head is throbbing and his ears are ringing. He almost misses it, but he hears it.

1748 Willow Drive 

An address. Ethan has given him a place to go. That must be where he is. His legs are shaky, but he climbs out of bed and wastes no time. He calls an uber since his family doesn’t trust him enough to let him drive and to be honest he doesn’t blame them. 

The drive to this destination was about thirty minutes away and Grayson’s nerves were blaring the roof at this point. His legs couldn’t stop bouncing and his nails were digging into his skin making them bleed. It has been seven months since he has last laid eyes on Ethan. Seven fucking months.

When the driver pulls up to the location, the sun is starting to set. Grayson pays the man and stumbles out of the car. He looks up at the sign and his heart rate picks up. Willow Sematary. Ethan is at a graveyard? 

He walks down the path leading to the grave stones with his hands in his pockets. He is the only one here. Ethan isn’t anywhere to be seen. Why would Ethan want him to come here? He had lied again hadn’t he? Why does he keep lying? 

Grayson was to caught up in his thoughts and didn’t notice he was walking through the baby section of gravestones. He was blankly looking at them not paying any attention until he had stumbled across one that had stood out from the others. 

Ethan Grant Dolan   
December 16, 1999 - December 16, 1999

Grayson falls to his knees and sobs. It was all fake. His really is insane. He had seen Ethan grow up next to him. He had felt him. He was warm and alive. He is is best friend and his soulmate. He should have listened to Cameron and his mom. They had told him plenty of times that Ethan isn’t real. Why hadn’t he listened?! 

Grayson was laying in a ball on the grass in a fit of tears. He was crying so hard he could barely breathe. 

Ethan is dead.

Ethan was never there.

Ethan died the day they were born.

Grayson blindly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his pocket knife. At this point he is hardly even aware of where or who he is. He doesn’t care anymore. He doesn’t feel anymore. He is numb to it all. He doesn’t even scream when he jams it into his chest deep enough to reach his heart.

It took Cameron hours to find her brother. She had tried calling him all day and he isn't responding. She was worried sick and knew he still wasn’t all there. She just wanted him to be okay at this point. She had looked everywhere for him. He wasn’t at the pizza place, he wasn’t at his apartment, he wasn’t at Cold Stone. She had this one last place in mind and just decided to go for it.

When she pulls up to the sematary she sees her brother laying on the ground next to Ethan’s grave sleeping. “Oh Gray.” She sighs, rushing over to her brothers side but stops right in her tracks. There is a pool of blood under him and he isn’t breathing. 

“Oh my god.” She bends over to his side and places a hand on his ice cold skin. “No no no no.” She quickly dials 911 even though it’s too late. This cannot be happening. She cannot lose another brother. She should have made him stay with her. She should have been checking up on him more! Cameron lays there by her brothers, and cries.

Everything is black. Grayson isn’t sure where he is. But when he can finally open his eyes the first thing he sees is what he has been looking for his whole life. 

“You found me Grayson.” Ethan smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the first one was better, but damn this one is dark ha sorry guys.


	24. New Jersey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in their childhood bedroom (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from Danaesthentic, I hope you like it (;

Before they had gotten on the plane to Jersey they had sworn to one another they wouldn’t do it. They told each other it was to risky. It was only two weeks anyway, they could wait till they had gotten back to LA and then they could go at it all they wanted in the privacy of their own home away from their family members. 

How hard could it be?

Apparently very difficult. 

They had only lasted one day. They had gotten off the plane and Cameron picked them up, they spent the whole day with their family catching up, unpacking and going out to dinner at Outback Steakhouse. Ethan had sat across the table from Grayson, his feet toying with him under the table sliding up and down his leg teasingly. He had meant for it to be a sweet romantic gesture, but it turned a little heated on accident. 

But Ethan isn’t complaining. 

Grayson sent a few glares at Ethan, trying not to be to obvious about it but his pants were getting tighter by the second and his cheeks were turning pink. Ethan was watching him across the table, unable to keep his eyes off of his little brother. He slowly moved his foot higher and higher till it reached what he was looking for. Grayson’s breath hitched and he quickly stood up excusing himself to the bathroom, not without sending Ethan a dark glare before he leaves. 

“What was that all about?” Cameron asks, shoving some of her stake into her mouth as she watches Grayson awkwardly shuffling to the bathroom his hands covering his crotch. 

Ethan cannot take the smirk off of his face no matter how hard he is trying to. So he forks some of his own steak in his mouth trying to hide it. “Don’t ask me.” He shuffles in his chair, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t hard himself, just watching Grayson turned him on and he would do anything to follow him into the bathroom.

By the time they had made it back to the house it was late and everyone in the Dolan’s household is headed to bed for the night. 

But not Ethan and Grayson.

“You Bitch Ass.” Grayson growls, pushing Ethan against the wall softly trying to make little noise as possible. Cameron’s room is across the hall and their parents room is at the end of the hall. They need to be real silent, if they hear anything that sounds remotely off one of their family members will be sure to burst the door down. 

The thing is, their family knows that they are close for brothers. They just don’t know how close. And for now the twins would like to keep it that way. That's why they had promised no sex, because that would be a hell of a way to come out to your parents with them hearing everything. That, and Grayson is loud.

“I thought we said no sex.” Ethan gasps when Grayson bites Ethan’s collar bone, sucking the skin there in between his pink lips briefly. They are already completely naked, their clothes scattered all over their childhood room. Once they had gotten home, the two brothers raced up the stairs shoving one another ‘fighting’ over who gets to shower first. They never showered, the water is turned on to get some background noise to drown out any moans that slip out. But they just needed an excuse to go to their room at the same time, normally the boys are last to go to bed out of everyone in their family. 

“It’s your fault.” Grayson presses their lips together, his hands roaming all over Ethan’s body as his tongue explores his mouth. He can feel Ethan smiling against his lips, the boy already knowing it he started this whole thing. Ethan knew they wouldn’t last. They crave each other. All it takes is one look from Grayson and Ethan is on him instantly. They have sex at least every other day. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t addicted to his brother. 

And it’s not just the sex. Ever since they started this, thing, he cannot picture going back to how they were before. He cannot just be brothers again. He cannot live without this. That’s why they haven’t told anyone. He is afraid of what will happen. But he can’t think like that right now, not when Grayson is sliding into him. 

Ethan bites his bottom lip hard, hard enough to make it bleed. He groans, trying to find something, anything to hold onto. But they are still against the wall. And Ethan is pressed against it with Grayson pounding into him from behind him. He decides to hold himself up by having his hands flat on the wall next to his face. 

Grayson’s hands are on his hips tight, but not tight enough to bruise. They need to be careful about the marks they leave on each other. Luckily it’s freezing outside so they have to wear long sleeves, but still can’t be to careful. 

They can’t fuck in their bed. When they were kids they jumped around on it to much and the slightest movement makes the mattress squeak. So if they are going to keep this up they are going to have to stick to wall sex, floor sex, or shower sex. Maybe they can even get a hotel room one night? 

It doesn’t really matter to Grayson as long as they continue this. The promise they made was stupid anyway. It was never going to work. They are two hormonal teenagers afterall. 

“Fuck.” Grayson moans, his head is on Ethan’s shoulder. He picks up his pace thrusting into Ethan harder making the older boy begin to pant. Sweat drips down Grayson’s forehead making his hair stick to it. “Q - Quiet Gray.” Ethan rests his head back onto Grayson’s shoulder, his legs are getting weaker by the second and if Grayson wasn’t holding his hips he would have fallen already. His warning didn’t do anything and Grayson continued to let out little moans, unable to help himself. So he bites down into Ethan’s shoulder and latches on. That will for sure leave a mark. Ethan can feel a little blood dripping down his collarbone and hisses at the slight burning feeling. 

Grayson’s breath is hot on his skin and his dick is in his ass balls deep hitting his prostate every thrust. Now it’s Ethan who is moaning. He doesn’t let Grayson top often, but when he does it is almost always rough. And Ethan wouldn’t expect anything else from Grayson. 

“Grayson oh Jesus!” That was the last thing he had let Ethan say before covering his mouth with one of his hands. He loves it when Ethan is vocal, but right now he needs to quiet it down. 

He thrusts in one last time before spilling inside of Ethan in long strides. Ethan shakes in his arms and Grayson can feel his body come undone as he comes as well, probably getting it on the wall. He wraps his arms around Ethan’s waist holding him upright so he doesn’t collapse to the floor as they catch their breath. 

Sliding out of him, he watches his come spill out of his ass onto his thighs. The sight alone turns him on again, but Ethan is to tired for round two. So he turns Ethan around and picks him up bridal style kissing his cheek as he carries his lover to the bed. “I can walk, Gray.” Ethan chuckles, resting his head on Grayson’s shoulder sleepingly. 

“Yeah right, you were about to fall on the floor two seconds ago. Just let me take care of you.” Grayson sets Ethan down on their bed, it creaks under his weight. He kisses his forehead before heading into the bathroom to turn the shower off and get a towel. Ethan is in the same position Grayson left him, but now his eyes are closed. 

Grayson cleans up his belly, then his thighs and ass before cleaning himself up. Tossing the towel to the floor he climbs in bed with his brother pulling him into his chest as their legs tangled together. He presses a light kiss to Ethan’s lips, making him smile. 

“Goodnight, E. I love you.”

“Love you, Gray.”


	25. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Grayson get in a bad fight. Grayson storms out of the house and runs into something.... when he doesn't come home for three days Ethan is a mess, little does he know little bro Gray was possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * BIT OF GORE WARNING

“Why are you so fucking pissed off!? Just because I’m not spending as much time with you like I used to? You need constant attention, don’t you?! I have a girlfriend Grayson! It shouldn’t be a shocker that I’d rather spend more time with her than you!” Ethan raises his voice stepping into Grayson’s personal space. “You are so Goddamn annoying why would I want to be around you all day anyway!?” 

Grayson’s eyes darken as his frown deepens. “I’m used to you ditching me to hang out with that bitch. I’m used to you leaving your shit all around the house refusing to clean up after yourself treating me like i’m some slave. I’m used to you using me after every girl breaks up with you so you aren't lonely, then ditching me for another bitch. I grew up with you dumbass, you have always treated me like this, it’s nothing I cannot handle.” He takes a step closer so he is right in Ethan’s face now. Grayson’s whole body is shaking as tears prick his eyes, anger fueling his body. “What I am pissed about Ethan, is the fact that your slut of a girlfriend posted a picture on twitter of me kissing Nate at James’s party!”

“Don’t fucking call her that.” Ethan growls clenching his teeth, standing on his tiptoes to get into Grayson’s face. Grayson shoves him away, hardly using any strength because no matter how pissed he would never hurt his brother on purpose. 

“No one knew about my sexuality except for our family! It should have been my choice Ethan! Now the whole world knows that I am gay and it’s all her fault!” He clenches his fists tight, tears are falling down his cheeks now but he could care less. He always cries when he is pissed. “The most fucked up part about all of this shit is you don’t even care!” He points his finger accusingly at his older brother before wiping his eyes. 

“You didn’t even tell her to delete the picture! You just sat there supporting her! You could have stopped her! You fucking know how important all of this was to me!” He is shouting now. Taking two steps closer to Ethan. “I - I can’t even look at you right now.” His voice cracks, he shoves Ethan again before storming into the kitchen to grab his car keys off the counter. 

“Grayson, you know how serious my relationship is with Emma. This has been my longest relationship i’ve ever had! I cannot throw this away! You know how she is, if I tell her to take the picture down she will break up with me!” Ethan is desperate now. He grips onto Grayson’s bicep, trying his best to get him to see where he is coming from. 

Grayson just shrugs him off roughly, looking right into Ethan’s pleading eyes. “You cannot throw your relationship with her away, but you apparently can with ours.” 

He is slamming the front door behind him, leaving Ethan standing there dumbfounded and about to drive off when he sees Ethan running after him barefoot in his red shorts with tears in his eyes. “Grayson wait!” He chokes out, tripping over the newspaper in the driveway. 

“I fucking hate you!” Grayson hisses between clenched teeth as he drives off not bothering to see Ethan’s reaction. He really shouldn’t be driving in this state. He can hardly see the road with all the tears clouding his vision and he is barley clutching the steering wheel with how weak his body is from the sobs coming out of his lips.

How could Ethan do that? After everything they have been through together, they grew up side by side, took on the bullies in school, became famous and packed their life away to live in LA. Through every panic attack, every nightmare, everytime one of them has been to sick to get out of bed, they have always been there for each other. Nothing could ever truly break them apart. They kept every secret they had told.

Up until today.

Ethan was the first person he came out to. It was one of the hardest things Grayson has ever done in his life. Because out of everyone’s opinion, Ethan’s mattered the most to him. He ended up balling, hardly able to get the right words out. But Ethan had embraced him, he pressed small kisses to his cheeks and forehead telling him how silly he was acting. That it didn’t matter whom he was attracted to or not. That he would never tell another living soul. 

But he told the whole world today, all thanks to Emma.

He was there when she had posted it. He let her do it. He encouraged her to do it. All because he was scared that she would break up with him if she didn’t? He threw the one thing Grayson had control over in his life and stabbed him right in the back. 

He should have been more careful with Nate. He just had one to many drinks that night and wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t even notice that nosy bitch followed them upstairs! How could he be so careless?! 

Grayson was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t pay attention to how fast he was driving, or the red light he had just ran. And he did not see the road had ended, the front tires of his BMW hitting the curb so fast it sent the car airborne. 

Everything was a blur after that. The street lights spun as the car did. The windshield shattered when the baby blue car smashed onto the ground hard throwing Grayson’s body onto the floor with it. He knew he should’ve put his seatbelt on, but he is lucky enough that he didn’t fly out the window. 

“Fuck.” He groans. There must be at least thirty pieces of glass shattered in his skin, and his left shoulder is throbbing he probably dislocated it. The cold winter air blows through the broken car onto his bare stomach giving him the chills. Why did he leave the house without a jacket? 

Placing his bloody hand on the ceiling of his car that he is laying on, he attempts to get himself out slowly groaning in pain as he does so. Crawling only makes more glass dig into his skin and he gasps in pain but keeps crawling. He has got to get out of here, the longer he is stuck inside the more claustrophobic he gets. 

Tears run down his scratched bloody face as he climbs out the broken window, that was a bad idea because a big chunk of glass that was still attached to it pinched into his side. He lets out a cry of pain holding onto his right rib where blood is now dripping onto the grass. 

He needs help.

He takes a deep breath, dreading it already before looking at his baby. “Oh my God.” He groans, wincing in pain from all the glass in his tan skin. His car is totalled. It doesn’t even look like a fucking car anymore. The front is crumbled into itself and the front tires are completely gone. 

Grayson should be dead.

He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt, the car flipped and he somehow didn’t bash his head into the steering wheel or fly out the window. In a way, he wished he did. He wished the impact would have killed him on sight. But he is still very much alive. And very much in pain. 

Looking around, he seems to be in some forest. He glances to the hill his car flew off of, and can barely see the tracks it had left in the dirt leading up to the road. He has no clue where is even is. He feels the pants pocket of his grey sweatpants just to figure out he had left his phone in his room. 

Glaring at the broken pieces of glass on the ground at his feet, he considers grabbing the biggest one and digging it into his wrist as deep as possible. Just to end it. All of it. It’s not like Ethan would care anyway. He is to busy fucking Emma to care. Mind made up he bends down slowly picking up a big sharp chunk of glass and holds it against his skin. 

But he hesitates. 

His hand shakes as he lets out a loud sob. Why can’t he just do it? Ethan had left him, he had chosen Emma over him. He treats Grayson like a piece of trash all the damn time! Why is it so hard to leave him? Afterall it is Ethan he’d go crawling home to. He wants Ethan to clean him up, to drive him to the hospital and hold his hand as they pull every piece of glass out of his skin one by one. 

He wants to go home and hold onto his warm body close to his as he cries on his shoulder. He wants Ethan to run his long fingers through his hair as he falls asleep to the sound of his heart beating. 

He wants Ethan.

Dropping the glass onto the ground, Grayson falls onto his knees next to it. His whole body quivers with his sobs. 

He didn’t notice another presence in front of him. He was to out of it to notice let alone care. A cold pale hand touches his bare bloody shoulder causing him to jerk his head up. Just when he had thought this day couldn’t get anymore fucked, well nothing can top this. Standing in front of him, is a woman.

Her skin is as pale as snow, her long dark black hair drapes down her forehead onto her shoulders. Her eyes are inhumanly black as they stare into Grayson’s. She is smiling down at him menacingly. “I can help you.” Her voice is quiet. Grayson tries to back away but he only goes so far before hitting his totalled car. 

“I can help you, Grayson.” She closes the small distance between them, placing her hands on his bare shoulders. “G - Get the fuck away f - from me!” Her smirk falls right off her face turning into a scowl. 

“You're gonna regret that.” 

*******

Three days. Grayson has been gone three fucking days.

Ethan fucked up, and he knew he had. It’s not the first time he had pushed Grayson to the point of tears. But it’s the first time he had heard him say he hated him. He had said it with a dark tone and tears falling from his eyes and Ethan knows he had meant it. He had driven his little brother to the point to where he might not ever come back.

All for what? Emma?

He has had three long days to realize he was wrong. He had truly fucked up this time. No one was worth losing Grayson over, especially not Emma.

Watching Grayson storm out the door made Ethan want to rush up to him. It made him want to pull him into a hug and kiss him and never let him go. Grayson will never understand. Ethan had never meant to push him away this far. He only wanted to keep him far enough away so he couldn’t act on these stupid fucked up feelings he has. 

Loving your brother is wrong.

You shouldn't want to kiss your twin. You shouldn’t want to wake up every morning in your brothers arms and kiss him awake. Hold his hand in public, buy him valentines day gifts and go on dates with him. Show him off in front of all your friends, leave hickies all over his body to prove he is yours. 

It’s wrong.

So Ethan pushed Grayson away. He distracted himself with girl after girl. He left his shit all over the house just to piss his little brother off. He ignored him so he had felt neglected. And worst of all he had just helped Emma tell everyone a secret that Grayson should have told.

Ethan is an asshole. 

He fucked up. 

The thing is, he didn’t enjoy pushing his little brother away. It hurt him to see what he was doing to Grayson. To see the sad disappointed look on his face more often than his smile. He really misses his smile, he loves seeing him smile so big a dimple pops up on his cheek. He loves how deep Grayson’s laugh is as it bubbles out of his chest. 

And now Grayson is gone.

He had called his parents and his sister to see if Grayson had said anything to them, maybe he’d fly back to Jersey? But they hadn’t heard a word from him. Then he had called James to see if Gray went to his place, he didn’t. Grayson had left his phone in his room. He didn’t even bring a fucking shirt or shoes when he had left! 

Ethan hasn’t slept or eaten for three days. He cannot bring himself to do it. He has went into Grayson’s room and yanked his pillow and sheet off his bed and went into the living room planting his ass on the couch by the front door breathing in Grayson’s scent. He doesn’t know what else to do. He drove around LA like a madman looking for signs of his baby brother. He went to every location he’d think Gray would go to. He even went to Nate’s house. 

Then he had gone into the police station to file a missing persons report. He told his family Grayson is missing and they are on the next flight down here. 

“In the past two days there has been six murders in the downtown area, the police are yet to have any suspects - “ Ethan turns the television off. Feeling sick to his stomach knowing there is a killer out there while his brother is missing. 

What if Grayson was one of the ones who had gotten killed? 

Before he could even react to that thought the front door flew open slamming the wall. Ethan jumped at the outburst and quickly got up to his feet. Grayson came stumbling through the door limping, covered in blood from head to toe. He has one arm leaning against the wall and the other grasping onto his head as he takes deep breaths. “Help me, E.” His voice is shaken and his body is trembling.

He looks like he went swimming in a pool of blood. 

Ethan doesn’t even hesitate before rushing over to his side to hold him, to clean him up, to do something! But once he gets in arms reach Grayson stumbles backwards almost tripping on his feet. Ethan feels his heart drop, Grayson seems afraid of him. 

“Don’t come any closer. I - I don’t want to hurt you.” He finally looks up, looking Ethan right in the eyes. Something is wrong, something is way wrong. Grayson’s hazel eyes are black. He is crying, tears are flooding down his cheeks. “I can’t control her. She’s to powerful. I - I’ve killed so many people E. Please help me.” He starts rocking back and forth cradling himself in his arms. 

“W - What do you mean? What happened?” Ethan’s voice is shaking, he wants so badly to hold Grayson to his chest and tell him it’s okay. But he doesn’t know if he can. The more Grayson says the more Ethan doesn’t know how to act. Grayson has never been like this before, he is really shaken up. What does he mean he killed people? Was he the one the lady was talking about on the news?! Grayson would never hurt anyone it just doesn’t make sense.

“She came to me, she saved me. But now she is angry.” His hands are starting to shake violently. Suddenly his whole body falls to the floor hard as he cries in pain. Ethan jerks down to his side but Grayson is quick to shove him away hard making him stumble into the wall. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have come here! Oh God! Ethan get the fuck out of here! I cannot control her much longer!” Grayson is digging his nails into his arms, scratching them causing blood to drip down his arms. 

“Who are you even talking about!?” Ethan cries, looking at his little brother with worried eyes. But the second the question leaves his mouth the boy stops fidgeting completely. His body slowly moves into a standing position, he looks up into Ethan’s eyes with a dark smirk on his lips with his long hair drooping on his forehead.

Ethan has never seen Grayson like this. He looks murderous. Fear shakes his body to the core when he comes to a realization.

The person standing in front of him, isn’t Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry lol. I promise I'll write fluff soon to make up for this.


	26. Valentine's Day <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy valentines day cuteness shit <3 <3 <3

Valentines day. A day dedicated to couples all around the world. A day where you get to spoil that special someone with flowers, chocolates, teddy bears and kisses. A romantic evening out at a fancy restaurant, or going on a fun trip exploring what the world has to offer with your lover. Many people around the world love this holiday.

But not Grayson.

Every year no matter how hard he tries he finds himself completely alone on this stupid fucking holiday. He can never find a valentine in time or keep a girlfriend this long. But Ethan can, he never fails to. 

He goes all out to, burning a fat hole in their shared bank account on a girl who never lasts more than two months tops. Even if it’s just a simple valentines date and the girl isn’t even his girlfriend he still has to spend a shit ton of money on the girl. He likes to spoil them, show them just how good they can have it if they stick around. 

This year is different though. Ethan has been dating Emma for six months now, the longest relationship he has ever had. Grayson wouldn’t be surprised if he bought her a damn car as a present. Or a fucking house for them to move into, or better yet go elope in Paris! They are so into one another Grayson wouldn’t expect anything else from his lovesick brother.

And it’s all Grayson’s fault. He’s the one who messaged Emma to meet up with them and James. He never thought she’d swop in and snatch his brother, his best friend, his crush, right under his nose. Maybe that’s why Grayson never put to much effort into valentines? Because it would never be the true valentine he wants. 

Clenching his jaw, Grayson flops down onto his bed in defeat. He hates himself for feeling this way towards his twin brother. It’s fucked up. You should never catch feelings like this for a relative, especially your twin brother. But the world threw these feelings at him the day he popped out of his mothers stomach. Or at least that's what Grayson thinks. He isn’t sure when he fell for his brother, because he’s always felt butterflies around him when there hands brush, his heart has always pounded in his chest when they share a bed, or when Ethan’s smile is brighter than the sun itself and he cannot take his eyes off of him. 

Having these feelings makes Grayson feels like he doesnt deserve anyone. He is a sick fuck and if anyone ever found out he’d be dead or disowned or both. Besides he has tried to move on from Ethan. But his feelings are too strong, no matter how many people he dates, or sleeps with, he just can't get Ethan out of his mind. 

His head begins to throb just thinking about this, and he feels a warm heat wave flush over his body making him sweat. Groaning he rolls over onto his side to glare at the wall trying to think about something else but the sick feeling in his belly only grows stronger. His stomach churns and he gets the chills making his body shiver even though drops of sweat are still dripping down his forehead. He doesn’t understand why his body is reacting like this, not until it hits him. His stomach twists making his eyes widen as he nearly falls on his face scurrying out of bed and into the bathroom just in time to vomit into the toilet.

What the fuck?

He grips the toilet bowl as his stomach empties all of the food he had consumed during the day. Tears prick his eyes from how much he is vomiting, and his throat burns from the acid fluids pouring out of his mouth at a fast rate barley giving him enough time to breathe. 

His body is shaking violently, goosebumps rushing over his shirtless torso as he rest his face on the rim of the toilet after he flushes his breakfast lunch and dinner down the drain. He has finally stopped hurling, for now that is. But that doesn’t stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. He hates how he always cries when he vomits but he simply cannot help it. His whole body always feels super weak and it sucks the life out of him everytime he gets sick like this.

“Hey Gray I’m heading out with Emma, won’t be back till tomorrow and -” Ethan is looking at his phone in his hand but stops talking when he sees the state of his brother. His light brown hair is sticking to his forehead from sweat, he is as pale as a ghost with tears running down his cheeks as he weakly glaces at Ethan from the toilet. Grayson didn’t even hear him walk into his room. “Are you okay?” Ethan’s voice is filled with worry, his cell phone forgotten as he puts it in his black skinny jeans pocket bending down to Grayson’s level to feel his forehead. 

Before he can even touch Grayson the younger twins face turns green and he shoves his face into the toilet puking loudly. Ethan grimances at the sound and the smell, but he is used to his brother in this state. He seems to get sick the most out of everyone in their family combined and ever since they moved to LA Ethan is the only one who can take care of him. So brushes his hand over Grayson’s forehead getting the hairs out of his face holding them back and he rubs his other hand on Grayson’s back soothingly as he continues to puke out everything in his stomach. 

They stay there like this for ten more minutes till the younger twin is dry heaving, till there is nothing else left in his system that his stomach is trying to get out. Grayson is lying there against the toilet defeated. He keeps shivering, his teeth clattering as his eyes begin to droop. But Ethan is still there rubbing his back, the warmth radiating off his hand is comforting making Grayson want to lean into the touch. He looks over at his older brother and sighs. 

“Thanks, E.” His voice is scratchy and rough from vomiting, and it smells horrible. He really wants to brush his teeth and call it a night but doesn't trust his feet to hold his weight, plus he isn’t sure if he’ll have to puke again or not. 

Ethan is looking at him with worried eyes, biting his bottom lip between his teeth. He slides his arms under Grayson’s legs and behind his back before picking Grayson off the ground bridal style. And Grayson is a pretty muscular, he hasn’t been able to hold his baby brother in a while because of it. But Grayson is shivering like a chiwawa and would feel better if he was off the bathroom floor. So Ethan puts his muscles to work and is able to successfully bring his brother to bed without dropping him. You know Grayson is worn out because he didn’t even fight it, he just leaned his head on Ethan’s shoulder and didn’t say a word. 

Grayson groans when Ethan puts him in his bed. He tucks his twin in under the covers making sure he is comfortable before turning to head out of the room. “Have fun with Emma.” He croaks, eyes drooping further. 

Ethan knows he isn’t going out with Emma anymore. Not with Grayson in this condition. Plus if he was being honest with himself, he’d rather spend valentine's day with Grayson instead of Emma anyway. She’s been on his back the past few weeks, super clingy and accusing him of cheating on her which he’d never do. But she doesn’t trust him. And he’s thought of ending things with her just for that reason.

Ethan pads into Grayson’s room again, with a handful of supplies in his arms. He hesitates at Grayson’s door when he hears quiet sobs. Grayson is crying again? His heart drops into his stomach seeing him like this. 

Pulling out his phone he sends a brief message to Emma saying he needs to take care of his baby brother and turns his phone off. He doesn’t want to be bombarded by her texts and calls, complaining that he bailed on one of the most romantic days of the year.

As he sent the text out, Grayson’s crying only got louder. Ethan quickly walked over to him and his eyes watered at the sight. His eyes are closed shut tears falling from them, he is hugging a pillow tight to his bare chest as he crys into it. “Oh, Gray.” He flinches at this, clearly not knowing Ethan was still home expecting him to be making out with Emma by now. 

Grayson turns his head slightly to look at his brother with sad confused doe eyes. “E? W - What’re you doing here? You should be with Emma it’s valentine's day.” He wipes his cheeks, trying to hide the fact that he just got caught crying. 

He wasn’t crying because he is sick, well not really. It does suck, being alone sick with the flu on valentines day. But once Ethan left he just couldn’t help it. Ethan had chosen her over him again like he does every day. He appreciated him holding his hair back as he was puking his brains out, he really didn’t have to. He even carried his thick ass to bed, and Grayson isn’t as light as a feather. A part of him just hoped Ethan would rather stay home with his sick ass instead of her. So it shocked him when that had actually happened. 

Ethan just gives Grayson a soft smile, he begins to place the bucket on the side of the bed and pull the thermometer out taking the blue cap off. “Open.” His voice is soft, and Grayson does as he is told still looking up at him with confused teary eyes. Ethan holds the thermometer in place as it takes his temperature. “You couldn’t even walk out of the bathroom Gray, besides it isn’t fun spending valentine's day by yourself.” He shrugs, taking the thermometer out of Grayson’s mouth frowning down at it. He has a fever. Fucking shit. Luckily Ethan had brought all kinds of supplies in here just in case. 

“But what about Emma?” 

Ethan’s eyes aren't on him, but Grayson’s tone is still questioning meaning he doesn’t understand still. Ethan twists the pill bottle open and gets two capsules out before handing them to Grayson and the glass of water that he had managed to bring in as well. Grayson takes them without question, he starts to drink down the water to sooth is burning throat but Ethan places a hand over his on the glass tugging it away from his lips. 

“Don’t drink to much, you might puke it all up.” He places the glass on the nightstand and crawls in bed next to his little brother. “And don’t worry about Emma, she understands. Besides, I would rather spend my valentine's day with you. It has been a while since you’ve had a valentine, so why not it be me this year?” His voice is soft, no sense of humor in it whatsoever. Grayson’s heart flutters at these words he never thought he’d hear leave his brothers mouth. 

His eyes are wide looking at Ethan’s face as he dabs a warm washcloth on his forehead. They are laying side by side, Grayson is flat on his back and Ethan is on his side propped up on his elbow. “I don’t deserve you, Ete.” Grayson whispers, tears pricking his eyes again making him irritated. Why is he so goddamn emotional when he is sick? 

“You push everything aside for me when I’m sick, so it’s only fair I return the favor. Now, let's put on netflix and snuggle because it is valentines day and I need some lovin.” 

Grayson cannot stop the giggle from falling out of his lips. Ethan tugs Grayson into his chest, running his long fingers through his hair, their legs tangled together as Ethan puts stranger things on. “You’re gonna get sick if we cuddle.” Grayson says softly, beginning to doze off not making any move to get away from Ethan. 

Ethan smiles down at him tugging him closer. Happy he is starting to look a little bit better. His skin color isn’t as pale as before and he is no longer shivering. He leans down and presses a kiss to his warm cheek unable to help himself. “It will be worth it.” 

He doesn’t notice the blush on Grayson’s cheeks as he turns his eyes back to the screen. “Happy valentines day Grayson.” 

Grayson’s heart is beating out of his chest. He hesitantly reaches his hand over to Ethan’s free hand on his lap and intertwines their fingers together, tucking his head further into Ethan’s chest when he holds onto Grayson’s hand without hesitation. 

He may be sick as a dog, but he is here in Ethan’s arms. Ethan is his fucking valentine! He might not have meant it in a romantic type of way, or maybe he did, but this is the best valentines day Grayson has ever had. Feeling brave he presses a small kiss to Ethan’s collar bone, not wanting this day to end. “Happy valentine’s day Etee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pt.2 of possessed is next then I'll do the requests! just had to get this out for the holiday!


	27. possessed pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down. Grab a tish you'll need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, um. this is a heavy one. but I'm not sorry, y'all asked for it so here ya go...

He tilts his head to the side, inhumanly black eyes wandering over Ethan’s body as if they are studying him, almost like whatever is controlling Grayson can see right through Ethan. The smell of metal is strong coming off of his little brothers bare torso, blood painted all over his beautiful tan skin. Ethan doesn’t know what to do, but what he does know is this thing in front of him is not his brother. 

And for the first time in his life, he is terrified of Grayson.

With wide eyes he tries to move as far back onto the wall as slow as he can not wanting to startle this monster in front of him. “G - Grayson - buddy, it’s me.” His voice waivers. He knows it was Grayson who had bursted through the front door, maybe he can bring him back? He has to fucking try to at least! 

“Grayson’s not here right now.” 

Goosebumps run over Ethan’s body. It’s Grayson’s body and his voice. If you weren't Ethan, you would hardly be able to notice anything wrong with Grayson. Well, if he wasn’t drenched in blood from head to toe that is. This thing that has taken over his mind and body is using Grayson! It made him kill people! 

And if it is strong enough to control someone as stubborn as Grayson Dolan, who knows what else it is capable of. This is some freaky supernatural type shit and it’s taken his brother. “Where is he?! What the fuck did you do to him?!” Ethan asks, his jaw clenched tight. He continues to scoot away as slow as he can, but he knows it’s useless with those black menacing eyes on him watching his every movement like a hawk. 

“I saved him. Showed up to the car crash right in time to, he was about to kill himself you know.” Ethan stops moving. His heart drops into his chest and his breathing halters. Grayson was in a car accident!? Why was he going to kill himself? He had never seemed depressed, he had never shown any signs! This monster has to be lying! 

“Oh, Ethan. You really are as dumb as Grayson thinks you are.” The monster laughs before completely vanishing into thin air right before Ethan’s eyes. Ethan’s breath hitches and he starts to move again but this time faster. 

What the fuck is happening oh my god i’m going to die that monster just vanished like danny phantom what kind of supernatural winchester ghost buster scooby doo type of shit is happening?! His mind races as he stumbles to his feet about to round the corner. 

Suddenly the monster reapers directly in front of his face. Ethan gasps when his back hits the wall hard enough to take his breath away. Grayson - the monster is looking right in his eyes now and is standing close enough to where Ethan can practically taste the blood off of his body. “Who are you?” He whispers, afraid if he speaks any louder it will cost him his life.

The hand on his shoulder tightens, fingernails dig into his skin drawing blood, Ethan hisses tossing his head back onto the wall. He needs to shove Grayson off of him, but he doesn’t want to harm his body. The last thing he wants to do is hurt Grayson more than he already has. “He was about to drive glass into his wrist, Ethan. He wanted to die and it’s all your fault!” The hands on his shoulders move quickly, holding Ethan’s throat tight. 

Now it’s Ethan’s turn to claw at skin. He grips the wrists holding onto him hard enough to block his airway. With how close the monster is to him, all he can look at is Grayson’s face. He is smiling, his dark black eyes almost glistening with that lights that are turned on in the hallway. 

Tears are falling down his cheeks uncontrollably now. He knows this monster isn’t lying. And he deserves to die. Grayson had left the house a mess, he was in no condition to drive like that. He didn’t even put his seatbelt on! It only makes sense he had gotten into a car accident! He should have driven after him!

Guilt rushes over his body like a bucket of ice water sending chills down his spine. Whatever had happened to Grayson that day was all Ethan’s fault. He had been driving him away on purpose. He just never realized how much he had been doing it. He had made Grayson hate life. Ethan had turned his happy goofy little brother into a sad, unconfident, shattered person. 

“You should be thanking me you know. I had stopped him before he had cut into his wrists!” The monster drags Ethan’s body forward before slamming his head back into the wall hard enough to make Ethan seeing stars. “You made his life a living hell! Forcing him to pick up your shit and then toss him away like garbage! And to top it off you ruined him! You let that skank toss his biggest secret out the window.” 

Ethan can hardly understand what is coming out of Grayson’s mouth at this point. His vision is starting to spin and his hands drop to his sides in defeat. That’s when he is thrown onto the wooden floor roughly, making his body bounce with the impact. With the hands off his neck he can finally breathe. His face is hot, probably as red as a tomato and his head throbs in his skull. Taking deep breaths he doesn’t even notice the monster crouch down to pick him up by his long strands of brown hair. 

“I don’t want to kill you. You are quite a sight for sore eyes like mine. But I’m doing it for Grayson. He’ll be better off without you in his life.” Ethan was finally catching his breath when his face gets thrown to the left leaving a stinging sensation. He had just gotten punched. “All you did was hold him back!” 

*PUNCH*

“You took him in when he was down only to leave him the second Emma showed up at the door!”

*PUNCH*

“YOU USED HIM!”

*PUNCH*

Ethan was back on the floor again. Blood dripping from his busted lip and from his nose. He can hardly keep his left eye open at this point. Grayson is strong, but whatever this thing is that has taken over his body, it is powerful. He is in too much pain to bother to look at his brother anymore, but when he hears sobs escaping Grayson’s mouth he cannot help but look. 

The monster has clenched fists, tears rolling down Grayson’s cheeks as his whole body shakes. Grayson isn’t hitting him anymore. He is hesitating. Does that mean that…?

“Gray? Please tell me that’s you.” His voice is scratchy, barely even there from him almost being choked to death. Ethan’s hazel eyes are open as wide as he can get them, he watches his brothers body closely just praying he got control back.

“I - I’m so sorry Ethan!” Grayson’s voice is soft but shaky. He stumbles backwards into the wall and lands on his butt sobbing. “I can’t control her! P - Please just leave!! I almost killed you E! Get the fuck away from me before she comes back!” 

Ethan doesn’t hesitate this time. He uses the rest of the strength he has inside of him and crawls over to his broken brothers side and wraps Grayson in his arms. He struggles at first, trying to shove Ethan away weakly, not wanting to cause him anymore harm, but gives up and decides to cry on his shoulder instead. 

“Gray. I am so sorry! Oh god, this is all my fault!” Ethan’s voice is barely even there anymore now that he is sobbing. He has his fingers tangled in Grayson’s hair and his other hand around his shoulders. “I’m sorry baby, I’m so fucking sorry!” 

Grayson doesn’t even respond to that, and Ethan doesn’t expect him to. “Ethan.” He sniffs pulling his head off Ethan’s shoulder to cup his cheek with one hand pressing their foreheads together. His bottom lip is trembling but he is trying to contain himself for as long as possible. “I need you to kill me.” 

It felt like the world had stopped spinning. Ethan’s eyebrows pinch together and he puts his hand on Grayson’s cheek. “No fucking way. You are asking me to do something that’s impossible Grayson.” He croaks, keeping his eyes locked on Grayson’s black ones. 

“I’m not asking. You have to do it. Kill me before she can kill you, before she kills Cameron, mom and dad! Before she kills Emma! God, E, please!” His voice cracks slightly. 

“I don’t care about Emma! I care about you!” Ethan cups Grayson’s other cheek now, cradling his face in his hands. These words seem to only break Grayson even more. His eyes close as his breathing quickens. Ethan wants to hold him again. He wants to wipe away his tears and kiss him. He wants to take away the pain and protect him, but he had already failed. Grayson is still shaking violently. “Gray, I can’t.” 

“Please! I - I tried to kill myself, but she won’t let me! She takes control whenever I try to stop her! There is no other way Ethan. As long as I am still breathing then so is she! I cannot kill anyone else, especially you. God, please don’t let me kill you.” He is begging now.

Ethan shakes his head not wanting to believe anything coming out of Grayson’s mouth. He cannot kill his best friend, he refuses to! “There has to be another way! She took control of you somehow and all we got to do is get her out! We just need time and -” He stops talking when something cold is being shoved in his face. 

A gun.

Grayson has stopped crying now. But he is still here. “Please.” He looks shattered, broken. He has given up entirely. This only makes Ethan cry even more. “If you’ve ever loved me Eth than do it!” 

Ethan takes the gun in his hands, not because he wants to, but because he is afraid of what Grayson will do if he doesn’t. It’s heavier than he thought it would be in his hand, but he grips it tight. “I’ve always loved you, more than a brother should. I’ve treated you like complete shit, used girls to get you off my mind, made you crumble and fall apart into a million pieces, but I’ve never stopped loving you.”

“I love you to, Ethan.” A tear rolls down Grayson’s cheek as Ethan raises the gun right to Grayson’s forehead. 

His hand is shaking almost as much as Grayson’s. He wishes he could see his beautiful hazel eyes instead of these black demon eyes. He wishes he could wake up in the arms of Grayson’s warm embrase in the morning. He had wished he could press his ear to his chest to hear his heart beating smoothly like music to his ears.He wishes he had actually cared to eat the dishes Grayson had taken the time to make. He wishes he had gotten the chance to kiss him and love him the way he had always wanted to. 

Instead, he takes one last look at his trembling little brother. The love of his life. His everything. 

And pulls the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone get that death trials reference?


	28. Polygraph Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened after the polygraph test...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED by Danitys! As I was writing this I was kind of letting it write itself... it went more to the fluffy, telling one another how they feel over the smut, which I was down to write either or. I hope it turned out how you wanted it! <3

To say Grayson is nervous is an understatement. 

When Ethan had brought up the idea of a real polygraph test, done by a professional, a fucking test cops have to do and pass before they can even get the job, scared the shit out of Grayson. It is nothing like the lie detector test they had done a year ago. They had just downloaded an app and bought equipment from amazon, not even knowing to this day if it even worked or not.

This right here is a whole different level of tea spilling.

They have to tell the truth because either way you will be caught red handed, or at least that is how Grayson saw it. 

And he was doing a hell of a good job at it to. Being wired up all weird just makes Grayson sweat alone without all these dumb questions that Ethan will be asking him. They didn’t tell eachother what questions they had picked, but with all the stupid ethma drama around Grayson knew to avoid those ones for Ethan. Which was kinda impossible. Almost every fucking question the fans were asking was about Emma and Ethan. It literally took hours of scrolling for Grayson to find all the questions he did. 

Ethan on the other hand has a whole camera roll of screen shots, questions the fans want to know, and Grayson had scrolled through the comments himself on his page, they keep getting more and more personal making Grayson’s palms sweat. But he keeps a straight face, not wanting to move a muscle. That could mess his answers up, and he doesn’t want that.

Plus he doesn’t want Ethan to see how nervous he really is.

He was doing a fucking good job at it to, that is until Ethan asked this one little question as his FIRST QUESTION. “Have you ever taken a picture naked?” Grayson’s eyes widen, he is trying to contain the embarrassed smile from his lips but isn't working the more he looks at his brothers face. “Um..” 

“This is lightweight Grayson.” Ethan is smiling at the camera knowing that he finally got his brother to crack. “You look like your having a tough time deciding the truth here.” His eyes are on Grayson again, who has his eyes squinted closed, a smile on his lips. 

“Um, am I allowed to explain myself?”

“No. Answer.” 

“Yes.”

John looks at the screen, not bothering to take his eyes off of it. “That's true.” Ethan laughs, already loving this video. Him and Grayson tell one another a lot of things, but there is some things they simply do not talk about. He picked some questions the fans asked, that he would love to know the answers himself. 

Granted he had known Grayson has taken nudes before, they send one another ass pictures all the time. But he had never gotten a full on nude from Grayson before. Ethan cannot help but wonder who Grayson had sent the picture to, that is if he had sent it at all. Maybe he snapped the picture and just kept it to himself? It is risky to send nudes when your a famous youtuber afterall. This thought just makes Ethan want to snoop through his brothers phone next time he is sleeping. 

Ethan keeps the questions going. Grayson is doing a good job at being truthful about all of them, not even bothering to lie. But Ethan has a juicy question up his sleeve. “Grayson, are you an extra virgin?”

Grayson sits there for a good two seconds, then turns to the camera with a confident grin. “Yeah!” 

“Hit the top of the screen.” John explains, pointing his fingers up to it for good measure. Ethan cannot help it, he exposed his little brother so hard. He throws his head back in laughter with a hand over his mouth and glances at Grayson to see him looking right at him, also laughing with rosy cheeks. “Uh, I don’t even think you need to elaborate on that one it’s kind of just a yes or no thing.”

“Okay, next.”

Ethan turns his attention to the camera now. “And it hit the top of the screen.”

“Next.”

Grayson really wants to drill Ethan now. And not just with juicy questions if you get what I’m saying. The whole fucking world will no he isn’t a virgin now. Well he has given them hints about it before, and it’s not that he is guilty about it. It is just weird that that's going to be out there. All his fans will know now. And his parents, and grandparents. Ah fuck, that is awkward. 

“What do you think about Grethan shippers?”

Fuck. No no no no. Why E? Why ask this of all questions?! Grayson tries to contain himself. Shaking his head he tries to control his body. “Canceled. It’s weird.” He inwardly cringes at how low his voice got, it’s obvious he was lying. He crosses his fingers in his mind, hoping the polygraph test didn’t catch the lie. 

“His breathing stopped, which is a fail.” 

Stupid fucking test. Shut up John, what do you know anyway? 

“You like it?” Ethan asks, looking right at Grayson who cannot help the laugh that falls out of his mouth. He is so nervous and he cannot help it. Luckily Ethan starts laughing as well, but then covers his face with his hand in attempt to hide from Grayson which kind of hurts a little. “Ew don’t look at me!” 

That’s when Grayson remembers that he is being recorded and cannot really express his feelings right here right now. Plus John is also in the room.. “Ah, there cool I guess.” He makes it sound like a joke, and decides to play it off as one. “Shut the fuck up.” Ethan giggles, still trying to hide his face. Grayson can't help but notice the faint pink tint on Ethan’s cheeks. “Nah that’s actually weird, I don’t know why my body's saying fail but that's weird.” 

Ethan was quick to jump to the next question, thank jesus. And things went a little more smoothly for Grayson after that. After Ethan’s turn they drove home, even with the radio on there was an awkward silence that filled the air. 

They had learned a lot about one another tonight. Grayson still isn't sure what all Ethan took about the whole.. Grethan thing.. He hopes he will just drop it and not try to confront him about it later. But that's not Ethan. He never lets things that bother him go, not matter how awkward it is to bring it up. 

Once they got home they immediately filmed the outro just to get it over with, so they would be able to move on with the day. Grayson went right up to his room after, just wanting to sleep and call it a night. 

He took off his shirt and pants, tossing them onto his bathroom floor. Flopping down into bed he crawls under the covers and runs a hand down his face. He cannot believe today was even a thing. Like did that really just happen? There is no way he is falling asleep anytime soon. So he decides to glare up at the ceiling and think about all the stuff he had said in their video. 

He can hear Ethan’s footsteps outside his door and braces himself for rejection. He feels like crying because he might have just ruined his relationship with his brother today. Ethan is probably coming in here to tell Grayson he is quitting the Dolan Twins and moving in with Emma. Or he is going to come beat the shit out of Grayson because he is disgusted and no longer wants anything to do with him. 

The door opens slowly, the light from the hallway peeking in the room followed by a dark silhouette. Ethan quickly enters and closes the door behind him with a click. He doesn’t stand by the door long and helps himself into the room. Grayson feels the tears prick his eyes but ignores the feeling of wanting to cry. 

He is shocked when Ethan plops into bed next to him, and immediately pulls him into his chest. His body freezes up and he has to remind himself to breathe. “Hey.” Is all Ethan says. His voice is soft, and he sounds like he was trying to sleep himself, but couldn't. 

“Hi.” He replies just as soft. His heart is pounding in his chest. He doesn’t know what's happening, but he was not expecting Ethan wanting to cuddle of all things. 

They lay there for a while, and Grayson thought Ethan had fallen asleep, that is until he started speaking. “So, grethan huh?” Grayson’s breath hitches. He knew Ethan could see right through him. He knew it was pointless to try and play it off. He knew that’s why Ethan had been acting off ever since he asked the question. Now Ethan must feel bad or something so he came in here to comfort his fucked up twin.

That’s why Grayson pulls away. Sitting up with his feet dangling off the side of the bed he puts his elbows on his knees and plops his face in his hands with a sigh. He can hear Ethan shuffling behind him, and feels the bed dip as he gets closer and closer. “Don’t, E.” He warns him before he touches him, like he knew Ethan was going to do. 

But when has Ethan ever listened to his little brother? 

The older twin sits on his knees with his belly pressed against Grayson’s back, their warmth radiating off each others bare skin immediately calming Grayson down a notch. Ethan wraps his arms around Grayson’s stomach and rests his chin on top of Grayson’s shoulder. “Talk to me.” He doesn’t sound angry. In fact he sounds the opposite. Grayson swears he can hear the smile in his voice.

Now he is confused as fuck. Ethan isn’t mad…? 

He turns his head to glance at Ethan, their faces inches apart, he can hardly see him with how dark the room is. The burning sensation of tears daring to fall is back. He drops his head back in his hands. “I’m sorry.” His voice cracks slightly, but he keeps talking, not giving Ethan a chance to interrupt. “I’m fucked up E. I know I am. I shouldn’t like grethan - the thought of us together - of you, like you know, like that. Like I want to hold your hand and… and kiss you and shit. But I do! And it’s wrong! Why am I like this?! What is wrong with me?” Grayson didn’t realize he was crying. He didn’t even realize he had turned around and was now facing Ethan. Ethan who wasn't pushing him away in disgust. Who wasn’t packing his bags to leave him. 

Instead Ethan wiped the tears falling from Grayson’s cheeks. He has his hands cupping Grayson’s face softly, and when he leans in closing the gap between the two of them pressing their lips together Grayson gasps in surprise. 

Ethan’s lips are soft, and warm. They feel good on his own lips. By the time Grayson realizes he should return the kiss Ethan pulls away and presses their foreheads together. “I’m fucked to.” A tear falls from Ethan’s eyes now.

This time when they kiss, it isn’t shy or soft. It’s full of love, it’s powerful. Neither of the boys are questioning it. They know what they want and after all these years it’s out in the open. Their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces.Grayson’s hand is in Ethan’s hair, running his fingers through his thick locks. By the time they pull apart they are laying side by side on the bed trying to catch their breath. 

They can’t stop the giggles from leaving their lips. Grayson finds Ethan’s hand and intertwines their fingers under the covers. 

“Now, about that naked picture you were talking about.” 

“Oh my god, E!” Grayson is full on laughing now. His cheeks are burning red as he shoves his twin halfheartedly. 

He’ll have to go back and give John his thanks later, because without the polygraph test he doesn’t think he’d have the balls to tell Ethan about his feelings. 

And this is the happiest he has been in a long time.


	29. Jealousy (Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson doesn't like how close Ethan is getting to Emma. So he teaches Ethan a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REQUESTED*  
> *SMUT WARNING*
> 
> I hope you like it Tyang! I kinda got a bit carried away lmao... but I think this is my longest oneshot so far holy shit.

Grayson’s never been the jealous type.

He’s been in so many relationships where his girlfriend has checked out another guy right in front of Grayson’s face, but to be honest, Grayson was also checking out that same hot guy as he had walked past them. So why would he even be the slightest bit of jealous? 

Grayson has even had a girlfriend back when he was sixteen, she was an obnoxious flirt. She was curvy, had long curly dark brown hair that went to her hips, her teeth were straight and pearly white, and to top it all off she had the cutest dimples everytime she smiled. She was one of the spunkiest girls he has ever dated. But she was very flirtatious, and handsy. And not just with Grayson. They’d be at a party and she’d be dancing with other guys, or she’d be flirting with other girls right in front of Grayson’s face.

But even that never got to Grayson.

So why the fuck does it bother him so much when Ethan even glances in Emma’s direction? It’s like everytime Ethan smiles at her, the same way Ethan smiles at Grayson, where he is beaming like he is the sun itself, like you are the only person that matters, like it’s only the two of you on the planet and nobody else can compare type of smile, it makes Grayson’s veins boil. 

Maybe it’s because Ethan is different than his past partners? Because him and Ethan have been by each other’s side since day one? 

Whatever it is that is causing this jealousy, Grayson hates it. He hates feeling so much frustration and anger all the time towards Emma. But he simply cannot help it! It’s not her fault anyway. She doesn’t know Grayson and Ethan are more than just brothers. Nobody does. Not even their parents! But this whole ethma thing is so overrated and getting goddamn annoying.

Grayson cant even log onto twitter or instagram anymore without seeing fifty posts about ‘ethma tea’. Fans will literally calculate every move Emma and Ethan do on an off camera and try so hard to prove they are in a ‘secret relationship’. That’s why everytime Grayson is on his phone he has a scowl on his face and usually ends up logging off of all social media for hours. 

It’s stupid. 

The funny thing is more than half the fans love the idea of Ethan dating Emma, but the rest of the fandom is fucking sick of how diehard the ethma shippers are. And Grayson is very much on the side of the fandom that is just fucking done. 

They had started this ethma thing as a joke at first. To see if it would get them more subscribers and viewers. And when the views came rollin in like a fucking train they new they had to keep up the act, just for a little while till the hype dies down. At least that is what Ethan had told Grayson. 

But sometimes Grayson cannot help but actually wonder if Ethan actually does have feelings for her. He isn’t blind. He sees the way he looks at her. Ethan looks at Emma the same way he looks at Grayson. It’s almost like he gets lost in her sky blue eyes everytime he looks in them, his eyes trail down to her small pink lips then he pokes his tongue out swiping it over his lips. Grayson’s only ever seen Ethan look at him that way, and it kind of hurts to see him have that intense gaze on someone else. 

It’s not just that though.

They spend almost all day together everyday. The majority of the time Grayson isn’t even there with them. He knows Ethan would never cheat on him, but the nagging voice in the back of his brain thinks otherwise adding all this bundled up anger inside of him. 

But Grayson swore to himself he would give Ethan the freedom to make his own friendships, that he would give him his space and stop being so clingy. Even though Grayson doesn’t think clingy is even a thing between the two of them. But lately Ethan has been a bit more distant from Grayson. Ethan’s always been the one out of the two of them who needs some alone time, he likes his space. So Grayson pushes aside his own needs and leaves Ethan be, as hard as it is. 

It got even more difficult to let Ethan do his own thing when they had became more than brothers. Grayson could spend all day attached to Ethan like a koala bear and be content. He finally gets to kiss him, cuddle him, and make love with him like he’s always wanted. They have been in this secret relationship for two years now and Grayson has never felt so much happiness. 

Everything was going great.

They had a good life living together. Of course they still have their arguments here and there, I mean they are still brothers after all. And they bicker like an old married couple about the dumbest of things. But at the end of the day they push aside their problems and fall asleep in each others arms. 

But ever since Emma came into their life Grayson cannot help but wonder if that spark Ethan has for him is fading? Maybe their sex life isn’t interesting enough? Maybe Grayson has been too clingy for Ethan to handle? 

They still spend time together. But not nearly as much as they used to before the ‘sister squad’ was a thing. Most days Ethan will come home from Emma’s place and play fortnite till three in the morning, then he will go join Grayson in bed. They still share kisses, and they still have sex, but not nearly as often as the used to. And it frustrating because Grayson doesn’t feel anything different between them besides the lack of affection. 

But he can’t help but feel completely confused and angry every time he is even in the same room as his brother and Emma. Grayson’s got so bad that he’s pissed even editing some of their sister squad videos, sometimes he has to get up and leave the computer to go punch his punching bag before he punches the screen. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be so pissy if Ethan had stopped the whole act when the cameras shut off. But he doesn’t, just like his cute little curvy latina girlfriend he had, Ethan keeps up his flirting act. He even plays with Emma’s hair sometimes. And it’s only time before Grayson explodes.

They are currently out in the mountains in Big Bear California filming a Sister Squad campout video. Grayson should be bouncing off the trees with excitement, he fucking loves being out in nature like this. He feels like he can breathe up here, being one with nature and away from all of his problems. Everynight before he goes to sleep he watches survival videos on his phone, it’s entertaining, okay? But for some reason Grayson has been done with this trip before it had even started. He feels like all of his problems had followed him here. 

He knew the second they met up at James’s house Ethan and Emma would be all over each other. And he was right. They sat together in the front of Ethan’s jeep, like they have been doing for months, while Grayson had sat in the back with James. The whole car ride was filled with Emma and Ethan gossiping about god knows what and Grayson could feel James’s confused eyes on him. Not able to listen to anymore of the laughter coming from the front of the car, and being sick of James eyeing him down, Grayson put his headphones in blocking out everything and everyone, putting his hoodie over his head for good measure and leaning his head against the window already done with everyones shit.

Once they arrived they had spent all day filming, they had set up tents, went swimming in the lake and roasted marshmallows while roasting other youtubers while they were at it to keep the content interesting. All day James and Emma have been complaining about the bugs and how difficult it is to set up a tent and if that wasn’t annoying enough Emma was all over Ethan, more than usual. 

Ethan being the idiot he is, is completely blind to all of it. 

James seems to be the only one around here noticing how frustrated Grayson is getting. The four of them were sitting on a log by the fire Grayson had built for them, now roasting starburst. Emma was in between Ethan and Grayson, her head leaning on Ethan’s shoulder with her arm wrapped around his as she blabs on about her cheerleading days in highschool. Grayson clenches his jaw when Ethan laughs at one of her jokes, that wasn’t even funny. He doesn’t understand why Ethan would even laugh at it. 

He didn’t realize how hard he was holding his roasting stick till it snapped in half. James flinched next to him and placed a worried hand on Grayson’s shoulder. “Are you okay? You’ve been kinda snappy this whole trip, I thought you’d be happy being out here.” 

Grayson knows James means well. But he has had enough for today. “I’m going to bed.” He says more harsh then he had meant to, and stomps off to his tent he was sharing with James. That right there was another thing that had pissed Grayson off. They had only brought two tents and Emma wanted to share hers with Ethan. She had said it would be good content for the ethma shippers, or whatever. 

Grayson climbs in the tent and zips it up, cursing to himself when the zipper gets caught only fueling his anger till he zips the stupid thing closed. He stumbles over to his sleeping bag trying not to trip over the million bags James brought with him. They are only here for two days did you really need to bring a duffel bag, carry on suitcase AND a totte James?! 

Plopping face first onto his sleeping bag was a bad idea. He doesn’t have a pad underneath it and it felt like he hit a rock on his knee. He would like more than anything to just go home, and not to his and Ethan’s home in LA, but back home to Jersey. Maybe he should after this stupid trip. Just by himself, away from Ethan. That might help clear his mind and control his jealousy better.

Ethan wouldn’t mind anyway, hell, he probably wouldn’t even notice Grayson was gone! 

Lying there face smushed on his pillow staring blankly at the tent wall, Grayson was to caught up in his thoughts to realize the chit chat outside the tent had stopped and that the zipper to his tent was being unzipped. His eyes flickered to the tent door when he heard footsteps inside his tent, shocked to see it is his twin, but to annoyed at him to say anything, he grumpingly looks back at the tent wall. 

Ethan walks over to James’s sleeping bag across from Grayson’s and plops down on it. He has his knees bend with his arms resting on top of them, and Grayson can feel Ethan’s eyes on him for the first time this whole trip. 

He would love to embrace the attention while he can, but he is way to pissed at Ethan right now.

“What are you doing Ethan? Aren't you gonna go to sleep in YOUR tent with Emma?” Grayson hadnt meant for that to come out accusingly. He had tried to make his tone sound bored, but failed miserably. He glanced at Ethan’s face for a split second and had to look away when he saw the realization on him. 

“That’s why your all pissed? Just cuz me and Emma are sharing a tent?!” Ethan questioned, his voice low enough so James and Emma wouldn’t hear in the tent next door. His tone is harsh, and by the look on his face he seems annoyed. 

This only pisses Grayson off even more. Ethan is in no place to be talking to him like that, not when he has been neglecting Grayson every fucking day for another person! Ethan’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion now instead of annoyance when he finally really looks at his boyfriends face for the first time in months. 

Grayson is pissed. Like furious. 

He has been snappy all day long and has been keeping to himself more than usual. Normally he’d be talking to James on a trip like this, the two of them have become pretty good friends and it makes Ethan happy that Grayson has let himself open up to someone again. But now that Ethan is thinking about it, Grayson hasn’t been in the best mood in a while. He doesn’t smile as often as he used to, and he keeps to himself most of the time. 

Is he upset because they don’t fuck as much as they used to? 

Ethan sighs, running his hand over his face. “I’m sorry, I promise when we get back to the house I’ll fuck you real good okay?” Grayson actually had thought Ethan realized how much he had been neglecting him but as he continued talking Grayson had wished he had never started talking in the first place.

“This isn’t about sex, Ethan.” He whispers back harshly, glaring at his brother who looks more and more confused as the time goes on. 

“Then tell me what is wrong! I get it, I’ve been to busy to have sex with you and honestly didn’t realize how much I missed it till now. If I can admit it, then so can you.” Ethan slides over to Grayson’s sleeping bag, they are sitting up facing each other and Grayson is trying his hardest not to punch Ethan in the face right now.

Grayson is only getting angrier the more Ethan opens his mouth and Ethan is starting to feel nervous by the dark look in his brothers eyes. He knows he fucked up, but he is having a hard time figuring out what exactly he did wrong. 

Grayson lets out a laugh, this makes Ethan flinch, he wasn’t expecting Grayson to laugh of all things. All the sudden a hand is shoving Ethan’s chest hard and he is laying down on his back, Grayson is hovering over him taking his shirt off. Ethan’s eyes widen at this. “Okay, I know I basically said we are gonna fuck, but not here! As much as I want to it’s too risky with Emma and mmmh -” He is cut off by a pair of lips crashing on his own in a rough kiss.

Grayson shoves his way in between Ethan’s legs and grinds down on him hard. Ethan gasps into Grayson’s hot mouth when he feels Grayson’s dick press against his own. It has been to long since they last did this and he is starting to wonder why he has been spending all this time away from this beautiful human above him. 

When the body above him pulls away Ethan opens his eyes in search for his boyfriend. Grayson is looking down at him his eyes still angry, but filled with lust. “Don’t say her name.” He growls lowly. Ethan’s eyes widen when he finally realizes what all of this is about. 

Grayson is jealous.

It would be humorous if Ethan wasn’t being a dick to Grayson the past few months, shoving him aside so he could go spend time with Emma. He had just finally found someone other than Grayson who actually understands him. Someone who gets his stupid humor and understands his frustrations about things that Grayson sometimes doesn't. But Emma doesn’t even begin to compare to Grayson. Grayson is his best friend, he is his brother, Grayson is his soulmate. And all Ethan has done is neglect him. 

A wave of guilt rushes over him, and Grayson’s eyebrow rises slightly, he knows that Ethan finally understands the elephant in the room. Or uh, tent.

“Grayson I -” 

“Shut up.” Grayson tosses his vans off his feet, they fly over to James’s side of the tent, and Grayson starts unbuttoning his black jeans. Ethan didn’t even notice how fucking hot Grayson had looked in his outfit today because he had been so excited to spend time with Emma. Goddammit, he feels like a fucking idiot. “Clothes off now, before I rip them off of you.” Grayson tone is demanding, and Ethan doesn’t dare disobey him.

He takes his hoodie off, he is practically shaking with excitement but also because of nerves. Grayson is pissed, and he wants to fuck instead of talk it out. Say goodbye to Ethan’s ass. Walking is going to suck tomorrow. They switch off who tops every now and then, but mostly Ethan is the one on top. But every once in a while when Grayson does top, he is rough. 

Just how Ethan likes it.

“I am going to fuck you so hard that you’ll forget everyone's name except mine.” Grayson is completely naked now, his voice is dark, leaving no room for questions. It doesn’t matter that Emma and James are a few feet away from them in another tent. It doesn’t matter that they will most likely be caught. All that matters right now is that Grayson teaches Ethan a lesson he will never forget. “You will never do this to me again, got it?” 

Ethan’s eyes trail all over Grayson’s body as he struggles to get out of his pants. Grayson has been working out more, his muscles are glistening underneath the moonlight that is beaming through their tent. He catches himself before he starts drooling. “Got it.” His voice is soft, submissive, his eyes lock with Grayson’s once he is equally as naked. 

They stare at one another for a solid five seconds before they cannot take it any longer. 

Grayson is on Ethan in an instant. His fingers go for Ethan’s ass beginning to stretch him as his mouth goes for Ethan’s neck. Ethan lets out quiet breaths, his cheeks are pink just thinking about their friends next door overhearing this. But a part of him kind of wants them to hear. He runs his hands all over Grayson’s strong body. Precum dripping out of him just from touching Grayson. 

“You are mine.” Grayson growls in his ear before biting down hard on his neck. He is leaving hickeys all over Ethan’s body, biting down hard enough for some of them to even draw blood. Ethan’s eyes roll back when Grayson enters three fingers inside him. He pumps them in and out in a fast pace. He knows the second Grayson’s dick is inside of him he won’t be able to contain his moans. 

“Say it.” Grayson hisses. He pulls away, taking his lips off of the body underneath him, and pulling his fingers out of Ethan’s ass. Ethan opens his eyes, looking at his boyfriend above him holding back a whine from the loss of contact. He wants Grayson back on him. 

Even when Grayson is pissed as hell, he is still so so beautiful. Sweat is glistening off his tan skin, his golden brown hair is partly sticking to his forehead from sweat and his brown eyes are staring right back into Ethan’s with fire and determination. Ethan runs his hands over Grayson’s god like body, over every muscle, every freckle, every scar. Remapping the body he had been shoving away without even noticing. “I am yours.” He whispers as his hand grips Grayson’s hard cock, his eyes look back up to Grayson’s strong gaze. He sits up with Grayson, keeping his hand on Grayson’s dick as he grabs him by the neck with his other hand and kisses him.

If sex is what Grayson wants instead of talking, Ethan can go with it. But he still really wants to make it up to Grayson. To tell him how sorry he is. Since he cannot use his voice, he’s decided to still use his mouth but in a different way. The kiss is demanding, it’s powerful, it’s tongues swirling together and hot breaths breathing in each others mouths. Neither of them wanting to break apart for air. 

Grayson has a fist in Ethan’s hair, he tugs him off of his mouth roughly. Both of their lips are swollen red now. When Grayson pulls Ethan down lower and lower, he doesn’t say a word and happily replaces the hand pumping Grayson’s dick with his hot wet mouth. 

He was expecting Grayson to immediately shove his whole dick inside his throat, and that is exactly what happened. Ethan gagged at first, he can feel tears stinging the corner of his eyes from how big Grayson is. But he pushes through it anyway and lets Grayson face fuck him. 

Grayson deserves this. He deserves to feel pleasure and love. Ethan doesn’t expect anything in return from him tonight.

Ethan’s arms are wrapped around Grayson’s thick thighs as Grayson has one hand tangled in Ethan’s hair, his other hand is around the back of Ethan’s neck as he guides him up and down along with the thrusts of his hips. His lidded eyes are glued to Ethan’s face as he watches him deepthroat his dick. 

It’s quite the sight.

Ethan can feel Grayson’s eyes on him so he looks up at his twin through his eyelashes and could cum right then and there just from the look on Grayson’s face. If he wasn’t kneeling, his legs would have given out. Grayson is looking at him with so much lust, it’s like that is the only thing that matters, having Ethan here with him. Ethan was ready to get him off right here with his dick down his throat and swallow every last drop of his cum, but Grayson slides out of his mouth. 

“On your hands and knees.” Grayson pants out, he is close. But he wants Ethan. He wants to show him just how good he could have been having it. He wants Ethan to forget his own name. 

Ethan does as he is told, making sure to stick is ass out for Grayson. Licking his lips Grayson eyes his usual dominant brother infront of him for a brief moment. His dick twitches at the sight of Ethan on all fours, his ass high in the air ready to take whatever Grayson has to give. From the pineapple tattooed on his ass cheek, to the dimples in his back, Grayson cannot wait any longer. Gripping Ethan’s hips, he tugs him back a little and shoves his dick in all the way balls deep.

“Oh, - “ Ethan’s breath hitches, he almost forgot how big Grayson is. Tears prick his eyes from the slight sting, it has been awhile since he has bottomed. Grayson doesn’t give Ethan time to adjust before sliding all the way out, then slamming back in hard enough to make Ethan’s whole body jerk forward. Biting his bottom lip to keep quiet, Grayson sets a rhythm. 

It doesn’t matter how quiet they are with their voices, Grayson is ramming into Ethan so hard that the sound of skin slapping skin is loud enough for the whole campsite to hear. But all Ethan can think about is Grayson. How good it feels to have him inside of him filling him up. How tight his hands are on his hips leaving bruises on his skin. How his lips feel when he bends over and leaves colorful marks all over his body. 

“Gray - ah!” He cannot help it anymore. Not when Grayson is hitting his prostate with every thrust. Grayson is balls deep inside of Ethan, he really hopes Emma can hear this. But at the moment he doesn’t care. All that matters is that Ethan is finally here, his attention is on Grayson and only Grayson. 

Moving one of his hands off of Ethan’s hips he presses it over Ethan’s mouth to suppress his moans a little bit. Ethan’s hot breath is on his palm as he pants. One of his hands goes to his dick, leaking precum all over Grayson’s sleeping bag, but Grayson slaps his hand away. “You are going to cum with just my dick.” He growls in Ethan’s ear, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

His thighs are burning so he quickly slides out of Ethan and lays him on his back, missionary style. He wants to see Ethan’s face. Sliding back in, he picks up where he left off. Ethan’s lips are parted slightly, his cheeks are rosy pink and his hair is sticking up every which way from Grayson face fucking him minutes prior. He wraps his legs around Grayson’s hips and starts thrusting up to meet Grayson’s pace watching Grayson’s dick slide in and out of him.

His arms shake as he reaches his hand up to Grayson’s neck to bring him in for a kiss. Grayson’s thrusts become sloppy, he breaks the kiss with a pop and rests his head against Ethan’s forehead. 

Ethan is in complete bliss. It doesn’t even matter that they are fucking on a sleeping bag in the middle of the woods in a tent. With Grayson in him, looking at him like that, hitting his prostate with every thrust all he can think about is Grayson. Grayson Grayson Grayson. Hands clawing at Grayson’s back, warmth pools at his belly as his eyes roll back seeing stars. He falls over the edge hard, Grayson’s name on his lips as ribbons of cum falling onto his and Grayson’s stomach in long spurts. His walls clench around Grayson’s dick as he clings onto him shaking. 

Seeing Ethan fall apart pushes Grayson over the edge. Groaning he spills inside Ethan, he fills him up to the brim. Tears fall down his cheeks as he holds onto Ethan, not wanting to let go. He cannot help but cry even though this wasn’t the most romantic sex they’ve had. 

But he had thought he was losing Ethan. 

Releasing his hold, Ethan lays onto the sticky sleeping bag catching his breath and Grayson goes down with him. It took Ethan a while to catch his breath, and once he did he realized Grayson is trembling in his arms. 

“Hey,” He whispers softly, though his voice is raspy from Grayson’s dick down his throat earlier. He ignores the slight burn and continues to talk as he runs his fingers through Grayson’s hair. “I’m sorry Gray. I’m so fucking sorry.” Grayson is full on sobbing now, his face is pressed in the crook of Ethan’s shoulder and neck. Ethan feels like such an asshole. Tears sting his own eyes seeing how much he had hurt Grayson without even realizing it. 

Grayson doesn’t respond. Instead he lays there completely on top of Ethan, hiccuping trying to control himself. He didn’t mean to break down like this. But it’s too late to take it back now. Ethan’s free hand is rubbing soothing circles on Grayson’s back and Grayson embraces the warmth radiating off of his brother. That is when he realizes he is still inside Ethan. Untangling himself from Ethan’s hold, he slowly pulls out watching his cum drip down Ethan’s thighs.

When Grayson doesn’t lay back down with him, Ethan’s heart rate begins to pick up. He is just sitting there, looking like a kicked puppy as he stares at Ethan with sad teary eyes. Not able to take it, Ethan sits up slower than he would like to, because of the pain already in his ass and back. But he makes it into a sitting position across from Grayson and cups his cheek with his hand. 

“Do you love me?” Grayson’s voice is no longer strong, instead it’s soft and shy as if he is scared to hear the answer to his question. And at this Ethan can no longer hold his tears back. He had pushed Grayson so far away that he doesn’t even think Ethan loves him anymore? All of that for a stupid friendship!? 

A sob falls out of his lips, and he pulls Grayson into a hug resting his little brothers head on his shoulder. “Yes. I love you so much, Gray. I am so sorry I made you think otherwise.” He preses soft kisses to Grayson’s neck, then his cheek.

Sitting with their foreheads pressed together now, they are looking at each other with tear filled eyes. “I’m sorry I’m to clingy.” Grayson’s bottom lip trembles slightly. 

Ethan has never felt so shitty in his entire life. “No. You don’t need to apologize for shit. This is all on me. I wouldn’t be shocked if you hated me by now.” He had said the first part strong, wanting Grayson to know he isn’t lying, but the last part of the sentence came out wobbly and quiet. He is scared to hear Grayson’s reply. 

“I could never hate you, E.” He gives his twin a small smile, his lips barely moving with it. “You piss me off so fucking much. And you can be a stupid idiot ninety percent of the time. But you are my stupid idiot. You are mine Ethan Dolan. And I love you, but you are still not off the hook.” 

Pressing a small kiss to Grayson’s lips, Ethan couldn’t keep the smile off of his lips. He tugs Grayson down with him on the sleeping bag and they tangle their limbs together in a comfortable position. “Good. Be mad at me, torture me. I deserve it.” He didn’t miss the look Grayson gave him, his eyes darkening slightly sending shivers down Ethan’s spine. 

“Can you guys wait till tomorrow? As hot as it was hearing you fuck Ethan’s brains out, I need some sister sleep.” James’s voice makes Ethan and Grayson both flinch and look at each other with wide eyes. 

“I lowkey shipped grethan from the beginning.” Emma laughs, followed by an ‘ow’, James must have wacked her for talking so loud. 

Grayson cannot help the smile on his face knowing that their friends don’t seem grossed out at all at their relationship. They literally found out in the worst way possible that Ethan and Grayson are in an intimate relationship with one another and didn’t freak. “Goodnight guys.” Ethan has a smile on his own face as well, but is looking right at Grayson. 

He has missed seeing Grayson so happy.

He presses feather light kisses all over Grayson’s face making the younger boy giggle. From this day on he is going to shower Grayson in all the kisses and love he needs and never take him for granted. He will make sure Grayson is happy and loved and will put him first before anyone else. 

And he won’t use his power to make him jealous for a while. Because let's face it, the guy has a slight jealousy issue.

Although it is hot when he is jealous…

Maybe Ethan will use his power later on. But this time he won’t toy with Grayson’s feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it obvious I am fed up with all the ethma? Well if it isn't, I am.   
> Anyways, I wanna do another oneshot of Ethan being jealous of Grayson. What do you guys think?


	30. Jealousy (Ethan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan has always felt like this when it comes to Grayson, who would've thought it'd take him sixteen years to realize what it means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not proof read this so sorry if there is any mistakes.

It all started when they were six. 

The boys had just gotten off the school bus, their matching light up shoes flickering as they walked the short distance from their bus stop to their home. Grayson was blabing on about how excited he was, Grayson had a playdate with Zack in an hour, and Ethan hadn’t been invited. 

“He’s so cool! He said we could play on his nintendo 64 together and his parents are going to buy pizza for us!” He grins, his missing front tooth showing with his big smile. He continues to talk about Zack and all the cool fun things they are going to do together with so much excitement that he doesn’t even notice his moping twin by his side.

Ethan doesn’t like Zack. He is a show off. Everyday at recess he drags Grayson to the playground and does the monkey bars making Grayson time him as he flies across them without breaking a sweat. The kid is loud and annoying with his high pitched voice, he gives Ethan a headache. Ethan doesn’t understand why Grayson likes to play with the kid so much.

Ethan cannot help the frown on his lips. His arms are folded tight, hugging his small torso covering his toy story tee shirt. He watches his star wars shoes light up red and green as he kicks a small rock with his foot. He has this twisty feeling in the pit of his stomach listening to Grayson talk so highly about someone who isn’t him, and he doesn’t understand what is wrong with himself.

This is Grayson’s first playdate without Ethan, and he should be happy for his brother. They have a hard time making friends, they always have. Ethan has been on a few playdates without Grayson, and he missed his brother dearly for each one. He was always hesitant leaving his brother at home without him there, it made him feel uneasy and if he is honest with himself he never liked it. He isn’t himself without Grayson next to him. He becomes shy and quiet, he never knows what to say or how to act when Grayson isn’t nearby. 

But Grayson doesn’t seem nervous to leave Ethan behind at all, he seems excited. And Ethan cannot help the slight anger and hurt he feels at this. It may be selfish, but he doesn’t want to share his brother. What if Grayson likes hanging out with Zack and it becomes a constant thing? What if Grayson forgets about Ethan and stops playing with him? What if Zack makes Grayson hate him? 

Ethan didn’t realize he had stopped walking till he saw Grayson’s worried face in front of his own. “Ethie, what’s wrong?” Grayson’s brows are pinched together in confusion as he looks in his twins watery hazel eyes. 

Ethan contemplates telling Grayson the truth, but then Grayson might not go. And he is so excited about going, Ethan doesn’t want to ruin his brothers playdate. Taking a deep breath in, Ethan forces a fake smile hoping Grayson won’t see right through it. “Nothing. I’m just nervous for P.E tomorrow. I want to beat my time on the mile so bad!” He adds a chuckle at the end of his sentence to make it more believable. 

Grayson eyes him with his pinched brows for a moment longer, trying to see if Ethan is telling the truth or not till a small smile of his own appears on his face. “I’m glad i’m not the only one worrying about that!” Grayson giggles, his tiny arms wrap around Ethan’s body as they start walking again. “C’mon, mom said we get the smiley face fruit snacks after school today!”

Things had only gotten worse since that day, especially after puberty hit. 

After the moved to LA, Grayson was a natural at making friends and getting girlfriends. Ethan had his fair share of them to, but something set Ethan off seeing Grayson with someone else. For years he didn’t understand the feeling he would get seeing Grayson so happy with someone other than himself. It felt like he was being punched in the gut, or like his face was submerged into a boiling bucket of water, he just doesn’t understand why his body reacts this way.

That was until Alex Aiono came into the picture. 

Grayson was attached to that boy since day one. The pair hung out so often that they even have their own inside jokes! They text and call each other more than Grayson had kept in contact with his past girlfriends. And it sent Ethan up the wall. 

He really needed to control himself, especially when they are filming a youtube video. But he simply cannot help it! Watching Grayson with Alex makes Ethan want to jab his eyes out, or vomit up blood. It makes him sick to his stomach when Grayson even talks about the guy. 

Ethan can’t help but loath the guy. He kinda feels bad about it sometimes, because he simply cannot help the harsh way he treats Alex. He only is mean to him whenever Grayson is in the room to the majority of the time. But Ethan isn’t blind, he sees the way Alex’s eyes dart down to Grayson’s ass when Grayson isn’t looking. Or when Alex stares at Grayson’s lips for to long instead of looking him in the goddamn eyes like a normal person! It is so aggravating!

“Dude, check out this meme Alex just sent me!” Grayson laughs shoving his phone into Ethan’s face. On the screen is the meme of the little girl smirking and the burning house behind her. Ethan rolls his eyes and doesn’t even bother to read the caption on the picture, since it was from Alex he could care less. “Saw that on twitter last night.” He grumbles lowly, shoving the phone out of his face. 

The pair are sitting on their couch in their living room. Even with the big four person couch, they are sitting right next to each other with their arms against one another and their legs touching. There is no space between them. Grayson doesn’t even seem fazed by Ethan’s comment and continues to text Alex with a smile on his face.

Ethan keeps his dark gaze on his twins face for a few more seconds, that feeling of his stomach being used as a punching bag is back. Grayson’s cheeks are tinted pink from laughing so hard, the small dimple poking out on his cheek as his smile refuses to fall, his fingers tapping the screen at a quick pace as if he is typing a paragraph back to Alex. Ethan wants to take Grayson’s phone from his hands and chuck it out their balcony window, then pour a bucket of water on it for good measure. 

“Alex is coming over tonight.” Grayson smiles softly, his eyes not moving from the screen. 

Squinting his eyes, Ethan studies his brothers face. Does Grayson like Alex? They do flirt way more than ‘bros’ do. They always sit almost on top of one another and are way to touchy feely for Ethan’s liking. Grayson lets out a giggle and types a response to Alex’s text message making Ethan really curious as to what the pair is talking about. Suddenly Grayson’s gaze is on Ethan and his face drops from happy to confused in an instant. “What?” He asks tucking his buzzing phone in his joggers.

“You are totally crushing on Alex.” Ethan had meant for that to come out more teasing than accusing, but completely failed. It still had the effect on Grayson that he hoped it wouldn’t and seeing Grayson’s face turn red in embarrassment only frustrates Ethan even more. 

“Wha - No! He’s just a bro, E.” Grayson stumbles on his words and moves his eyes anywhere but Ethan’s direction. When his phone buzzes in his pocket he quickly grabs it out of his pants and that beautiful smile is back on his face. 

“Yeah, I call bullshit on that.” Ethan lets out a dry snort and gets off the couch immediately missing the warmth from his twin next to him, but if he stays in this room any longer he will break Grayson’s phone with just his teeth. “Where are you going?” Grayson asks, eyes glued on his phone. 

“To take a fucking nap.” Ethan replies in monotone. He is going to need at least two hours worth of rest if he is going to be putting up with Alex’s shit tonight. 

It’s dampening his mood just thinking about him in his apartment. Especially now that he knows Grayson likes Alex back. He closes his bedroom door behind him and flops down on his matress face first with a groan. 

He should be happy for his brother, Alex is actually not half bad. This is the happiest Ethan has seen Grayson in years to. But it bothers him seeing someone other than himself making Grayson smile brighter than the sun itself. He wants to be the one to make Grayson laugh until his stomach hurts and he feels like he is going to throw up. He wants to make Grayson blush and not put his phone down. 

Ethan’s stomach churns at that last thought. He’s been fighting this in his head for a long time now, but deep down he knows why he gets so angry when others are close to Grayson. His feelings for his twin keep getting stronger by the day. When Alex is over, it’s like Ethan doesn’t even care that he has romantic feelings for his twin, he will do anything to keep Grayson’s hazel eyes on him and only him.

That was his last thought before falling into a deep sleep hugging his pillow tight against his chest.

He woke up to the sound of Grayson laughing and smiled. He knows he makes fun of his laugh a lot, but he secretly loves hearing his twin laugh like this. When he hears another laugh along with Grayson’s, the smile on Ethan’s face drops faster than his ex girlfriends panties on valentines day. 

Grumbling, he tosses his vans tee shirt off his torso and stumbles out of bed. He is out of his room and in Grayson’s where the source of the laughter is coming from in an instant. It took Ethan sitting on Grayson’s bed with the two boys for them to even realize Ethan was there. “Oh, hey E!” Alex is still laughing until he looks at Ethan’s face. And boy does he look pissed. “Sorry man, did we wake you?” 

“What do you think?” Ethan glares daggers into Alex’s skull. He hates it when other people call him his nickname other than Grayson. His tone is low and dangerous and he swears he is seconds away from kicking Alex out already, until Grayson wraps his arms around Ethan’s bare torso pulling him against his stomach and flopping onto his back with Ethan on top of him making Ethan’s mood lighten instantly.

The warmth radiates off of his twin making Ethan not want to move a muscle, he is way to comfortable. Grayson is laughing again, and Ethan can feel the vibrations from the heavenly noise through his back. Grayson’s laugh is contagious, and as much as Ethan wants to be angry the smile on his face says otherwise. “C’mon Ethie! Cheer up man! Me and Alex were just about to watch netflix, wanna join?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Ethan gives his brother a small smile. Grayson untangeles his hold on Ethan and dashes out the room. “First one to the couch picks the movie!” He yells, already in the living room before the other two boys have left the bed. 

“Hey not fair Gray! You so cheated!” Alex calls, slowly getting off the mattress. His eyes are on Ethan and he looks hesitant as if he wants to say something but is holding back. Ethan gets up eyeing Alex down just as much, daring him to look away. This in the end is what causes Alex to open his mouth. “Ethan, listen man I have noticed something was off between us lately. And i’m pretty sure I finally understand the problem.” He is talking calmly and slow, as if he is speaking to an outraged toddler. 

This only fuels Ethan’s anger.

“And what would that be?” He growls folding his arms across his chest. 

“You are jealous of me.” Ethan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could get a word out. “I get it! I totally do! And you have been in Grayson’s life way longer than I have so it only makes since, I mean you are his twin afterall. But I just want to make sure we are okay after I pop the question is all.” 

Ethan shakes his head blinking furiously. He is not jealous! He is just trying to make sure his baby brother doesn’t get hurt. And he has a hard time sharing. That’s all it is. “What do you mean ‘pop the question’?” His eyes narrow glaring at Alex’s nervous face. 

“Well, I’m going to ask Gray to go on a date with me, then ask him to be my boyfriend.” 

Okay. Maybe Ethan is a tad bit jealous. 

His face heats up and his breath hitches slightly. He doesn’t know what comes over him when he grips Alex’s shirt in his fist and pulls him in close. Alex’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets at this. Ethan was about to punch or scream at this kid when Grayson’s chirpy voice rings through the room. “Hey guys what’s the hold up, I got The Proposal ready and - “ He pauses mid sentence when he sees what is happening. 

“Ethan what the hell?!” Grayson stumbles over to the pair of boys and shoves them apart from one another. “What the fuck happened?!” Grayson is angry and confused. He knows the two haven’t really been on the best terms lately, but he never would have expected this!

“Don’t ask me! Ask your psycho brother!” Alex yells, his arms gesturing over to where Ethan is standing who seems to finally realize what had just happened. 

Grayson is now standing between Ethan and Alex glaring darkly at Alex. “Don’t fucking talk about my brother like that.” He growls threateningly. 

Alex scoffs at this. “C’mon Gray! You didn’t even see what had happened!” He reaches out to hold onto Grayson’s arm but Grayson jerks away from his grasp harshly. 

“Don’t call me that!” He hisses and looks between Ethan and Alex. Ethan is watching the scene with wide confused teary eyes and Alex looks like he is ready to jump Ethan. “I think you should go.” Grayson folds his arms over his chest, his lips in a thin line. 

“Fine. Your going to regret this Grayson.” Alex shakes his head before storming out of the apartment. Ethan jumps when he hears the front door slam shut. 

They stand there for a while, an awkward silence fills the room. Ethan refuses to meet Grayson’s gaze until the silence consumes him. “Gray,” He steps from side to side and looks up at his brother hesitantly. Grayson grabs him by the wrist harshly and drags him into the living room onto their couch. He releases his wrist and plops onto the couch, spilling a bit of the popcorn out of the bowl and presses play on The Proposal.

Ethan just stands there awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to do with himself. He just ruined the best friendship Grayson has ever had all because of his jealousy issues. And Grayson hasn’t said a word to him since making Ethan confused. He cannot tell if Grayson is pissed or upset.

“C’mere.” Grayson sighs, his arms open wide for Ethan to crawl into. He looks at the tempting offer longer than he normally would before diving right into Grayson’s welcoming embrace. Ethan is completely on top of Grayson with his head tucked between Grayson’s collarbone and neck. He is stiff even with Grayson’s arms rubbing soothing circles in his bare back. 

“I’m sorry, Gray.” Ethan whispers softly, playing with the hem of Grayson’s long sleeve hoodie he is wearing. His eyes burn and he tucks his face further into his brother taking a deep breath in smelling his familiar scent. 

“It’s alright, E.” Grayson’s tone is surprisingly soft and he doesn’t sound angry at all. This is tempting Ethan to look up at his brothers face but he is afraid to see Grayson’s strong hazel eyes look into his own so he keeps his head down. “You’re not mad at me?” He whispers, almost sounding childlike. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” 

“I made you lose your best friend and possible future boyfriend Grayson.” Ethan deadpans. He lifts his head up so he is just inches away from Grayson’s face and they are finally looking at each other. “All because I am jealous! It’s fucked up that I did that! How are you not angry?!” He asks, staring at Grayson like he has two heads. 

Grayson lets out a soft laugh surprising Ethan even more. “E, if anything I should be thanking you. I’ve never seen Alex so angry before. And it makes me wonder how much more of that he has bottled up inside of him so it’s more of a good thing that this has happened. Besides, it’s not the first person your jealousy has chased away.” 

“Wait what do you mean? Alex is the only person i’ve pushed away from you.” Ethan’s eyebrows inch together at Grayson’s unamused face. 

“Remember Zack? Yeah well, he told me you came up to him at recess the day I was sick and told him to ‘fuck off’.” Grayson is trying not to smile, Ethan can tell by the tone of his voice. “Well I didn’t think that would push him away from you!” He waves his hand in the air accusingly. 

“What about Carly from eighth grade? I took her to the dance and when I had my back turned all the sudden your fruit punch was spilt all over her dress making it look like she got her period.” Ethan couldn’t help the snort that came out of his lips at the memory. “She hated us after that.” 

“Or my only girlfriend in high school.” Ethan’s stomach churns and he winces at this one, he can't believe he did this and got away with it. “You pretended to be me and broke up with Lizzy and when I had asked her what had happened she just said ‘it was over’ until weeks later I finally got her to tell me what happened.” 

“God. I am so sorry Grayson.” Ethan drops his head onto his brothers chest and lays there trying to compose himself. He didn’t realize how fucked up he was until just now. “I’m such a dick.” He groans into Grayson’s sweatshirt. 

“Mm, yeah you kinda are.” Grayson laughs. Ethan raises his head to look at him again with confused eyes. “Why are you not knocking me out and putting me in a box shipping me to Death Valley right now?” 

“Because you may be a dick, but you’re my dick.” Ethan’s eyebrows raise at this ignoring the way his face turns pink and Grayson realizes what he just said. “W - Wait I said that wrong!” Ethan tosses his head back onto Grayson’s chest again but this time because he is laughing. Grayson starts to laugh to and lightly thumps Ethan on the head. “I didn’t mean it like that!” 

Ethan slowly stops laughing and looks at his twins face with a smile on his lips. “Don’t make me laugh when I’m trying to be mad at myself.” 

Grayson’s face turns serious at this and he licks his lips, Ethan’s eyes following the movement. “What I was trying to say is as annoying as it can be, I’m glad you push people away like that. Because it brings out people's true side. Alex was a fucking jerk to you and called you a psycho!” 

“Well I kinda am one at this point.” Ethan mumbles mostly to himself but Grayson heard it. “It’s toxic to have me in your life right now Gray. I shouldn’t be so strung when you text other people, or make inside jokes with someone else! It’s not normal to be angry at other people just because you like them! It’s not fair to you and it’s fucked up for me to like you more than a brother.” Ethan grumbles. 

It takes Grayson’s breath hitching to make Ethan just realize what had just happened. He had just confessed. 

Fuck fuck fuck. No no no no no. This cannot be happening! 

Grayson isn’t saying anything. He stopped moving his hand on Ethan’s back and now it’s just the movie in the background making noise. Ethan’s face is beat red and his ears begin to ring. “I - I mean you know - not like that because that would be incest and uh!” Ethan chuckles scratching the back of his neck with his hand. He can feel Grayson’s eyes burning into his face but refuses to look up. “Okay, so maybe I do have these… feelings. A - And I know it’s fucked up! Trust me I do! I’ve had them for as long as I can remember and I think that’s why I get so jealous! But don’t worry I’m never going to act on them so - mmh!” Ethan’s ramble is cut short by a pair of warm soft lips pressing against his own.

It takes him a solid three seconds to realize what is happening. Grayson is kissing him. 

Ohmyfuckinggod. 

Ethan feels his body melt into the kiss as he finally kisses back. Grayson brings his hands up to cup Ethan’s face. Grayson’s lips are warm against Ethan’s, and they are softer than he expected them to be. He feels his mind drawing blank for once in his life just from the feeling and doesn’t want this to end. 

Grayson pulls away slowly making their lips smack. Ethan keeps his eyes closed, afraid he’s going to be rejected by the most important person in his life. Grayson is breathing hard and Ethan can feel his heart pounding underneath him. Ethan’s heart is racing just as fast. “Open your eyes, E.” Grayson whispers, he traces his thumb over Ethan’s bottom lip and this gets Ethan to slowly open his eyes.

Grayson has rosy cheeks and a small goofy grin on his lips. “How long did you say you’ve had these feelings for?” His grin turns into a smirk and Ethan cannot stop the chuckle that falls from his lips. 

“Oh my god!” He laughs, his face falling onto Grayson’s chest as he clings onto his brothers warm body. 

They lay there and finally watch the movie after that in comfortable silence. Grayson has moved one of his hands into Ethan’s long curly brown locks to run his fingers through them nearly putting Ethan to sleep. He presses a soft kiss to Ethan’s temple making the older twin hum. “I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, Eth.” Grayson whispers. Ethan’s chest fills with butterflies as a big dopey grin is plastered on his lips. He presses his own innocent kiss to Grayson’s collar bone.

It took sixteen years for Ethan to accidentally confess to his brother, and it was all because of jealousy. 

How ironic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last one was smutt, I wanted a fluffy oneshot. I will def be writing an angry jelly Ethan with full on rough smut later on tho don't worry. I really hope this chapter made sense, I have been writing it on and off for days and normally I just sit down and power through these so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	31. $ex tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do I even gotta write a summary for this one? (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REQUESTED*  
> Yo I cannot remember who requested this because it took me so long to sit down and write it, but here it is (x also I love getting and writing your guys's requests, but for right now i am not taking anymore of them. I have two more requests that I am going to write and I'm going to finish Smoke & Gasoline for now. I promise I will take requests later on though so don't worry! :)

“You sure about this?” 

Ethan is setting up the camera, like he normally does since Grayson has no clue how to. He twists the lens, zooming in on Grayson just a tad letting it focus on his beautiful twin who is bouncing his leg on the mattress. That’s always been a nervous habit of his. “C’mon Gray, it’s not like we will be posting this anywhere!” Ethan rolls his eyes and checks their set up one last time. 

He’s always secretly wanted to make a sex tape. And he somehow convinced Grayson to do it with him. Grayson seems a bit hesitant now then he was when Ethan had first brought up the idea, but there is no way in hell Ethan is letting him back out now. Not when Ethan is semi hard already in his red shorts just thinking about this whole situation. Plus, it’s not like they haven’t had sex before! They do it almost everyday when they get the chance. So what makes filming it so different?

“Yeah but like you saw the video of James! His sex tape got leaked all over twitter! People are so gullible to believe it isn’t him to, dumbasses.” Grayson scoffs. He briefly runs his tan fingers through his brown hair with a sigh. He would love to film Ethan pounding his ass, or himself pounding Ethan’s, either way he’s happy because damn it would be hot to watch that. But after James’s video leaked nearly ruining his reputation… God. It’s risky to be doing this.

Ethan seems to finally notice his twins hesitation. He steps away from the camera and walks the short distance to the bed. “Gray,” He sighs, his bottom lip poking out. Cupping Grayson’s face in his hands he runs his thumbs over his cheekbones. “Please?” Ethan asks in his baby voice making Grayson sigh, trying to avert his eyes to anywhere but Ethan’s cute face but can’t with Ethan holding him firm in place. 

“E, you know I want to.” 

“Then what’s the hold up?” Ethan leans in, pressing kisses along Grayson’s face trailing down to his neck. Grayson bites his bottom lip, his hands going to Ethan’s hips on instinct as he pulls Ethan flush against him. 

“What if the video leaks? What if Cameron goes on our computer and finds the video? Or Bryant? Or mom?! Oh my god that would be so embarrassing!” He groans, his head landing on Ethan’s chest but making sure to keep his neck barred not wanting Ethan to stop. 

Grayson is right, Ethan knows that. But, the thought of someone else seeing this video turns him on even more. He knows if it ever did get out he would completely change his mind, especially if it got leaked on the internet for the whole world to see. But dammit their relationship is already kept a secret and locked away from the world! It drives Ethan mad half the time not being able to show Grayson off and have to put up a front in public. So all this hiding has kind of brought on this kink of Ethan’s. 

He loves the adrenaline in his veins just at the thought of someone stumbling across their video. Or someone accidentally catching them in the act.

Climbing onto Grayson’s lap, Ethan straddles his thick thighs and takes a seat right on top of Grayson’s clothed semi. He tries to fight the smirk on his lips, knowing that if Grayson saw he would be stubborn and decide to not go through with it. So he bites down on the spot right below Grayson’s ear, nibbling at the sensitive skin before pressing a soft wet kiss there. Grayson’s breath hitches at this, his hands move directly to Ethan’s ass as he tugs him impossibly closer. 

“C’mon baby boy,” Ethan’s whispers lowly, his lips right against Grayson’s ear. Grayson’s hold on his ass tightens from the nickname. “Just this once, let me pound into your thick ass so I can watch it over and over when you aren't home.” He grinds his hips down, rolling his dick against Grayson’s getting that sweet sweet friction. 

“Mmm.” Grayson’s biting his bottom lip so hard he’s surprised it isn’t bleeding. How can he possibly say no now? It’s like all Ethan has to do is snap his fingers and Grayson comes running like a fucking dog. No one has ever had this effect on him before. All Ethan has to do is change the tone of his voice to get in Grayson’s pants. 

Grayson doesn’t answer Ethan’s question. He releases his hold on Ethan’s ass and removes his yellow and white striped tee shirt tossing it to the floor. There is a big smirk on Ethan’s lips now, so big that it reaches his eyes. His hands roam all over Grayson’s toned torso, down his strong arms, feeling every curve. He will never get used to touching Grayson. Just the feeling of his hands on his skin brings a high level of euphoria rushing over his body like waves. 

His eyes move off of Grayson’s abs up to his face, Grayson was watching him the whole time. Gazing into each others eyes Ethan presses his forehead against Grayson’s. Both boys panting already just from looking at each other. Grayson’s hands are on Ethan’s sides now, running underneath his grey tee shirt teasingly before tugging the fabric up and off his body.

The second his shirt hits the floor Ethan is on Grayson’s lips in a hungry kiss. Grayson back hits the mattress with Ethan still in his arms and his tongue still in his mouth. The kiss is sloppy with how turned on they are, but they could care less. 

Grayson tuggs Ethan’s shorts and boxers off with one hand, bringing his fingers to feel up his tatted thighs. He had already completely forgotten about the camera, his mind is far too gone to think about anything besides Ethan and the way it feels to have him so close. Ethan breaks away from their kiss, panting heavily. His shaky hands tug at Grayson’s black shorts as he licks one of Grayson’s nipples. 

Once Grayson’s shorts are off, leaving both boys completely naked, Grayson hooks his legs around Ethan’s waist and tangles his fingers in Ethan’s hair as he continues to suck at his nipple.

When a finger brushes over his entrance, he tossed his head back onto the pillow feeling his toes curl at the feeling. He doesn’t remember Ethan opening a bottle of lube or putting it on his fingers, but the slicked finger that is inside of him with ease means that Ethan is a sneaky little shit.

But Grayson isn’t complaining. 

Trailing his lips down Grayson’s chest, he leaves colorful hickies all over his body. Grayson is starting to squirm under him as he scissors his fingers inside of his velvet walls barley brushing his prostate pumping his fingers in and out at a fast pace.

“E,” He groans, his voice is low and horse as he peeks up at his twin through lidded eyes. 

Ethan continues to finger fuck Grayson, his eyes meet Grayson’s as he adds a third finger. He smirks when Grayson finally lets out a moan. He fucking loves it when Grayson is loud during sex. The sound alone makes Ethan’s dick twitch.

“Etha - ahh mmh - Eth - “ He cannot even talk without a loud moan slipping past his pink swollen lips. Grayson’s face is flushed red, he grips around till he finds Ethan’s free hand and holds on to it tight. 

“What is it, baby?” Ethan asks lowly. He wants to hear Grayson say it. He wants him to beg. 

“Ethan, ah shit - “ His breath hitches when Ethan removes his fingers and replaces them with his warm wet tongue. Grayson grips the bed sheets in his fists as his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head letting out a deep moan. Ethan’s tongue glides inside of him as deep as possible before popping out, then back in. “Fuck!” Grayson hisses.

Ethan pulls away when he feels Grayson’s whole body shake in his arms, and he thinks that maybe Grayson has a kink about being filmed as well since he is already close to cumming. “Tell me what you want baby boy.” Ethan takes his hands off his brother and watches with dark lust filled eyes as Grayson’s eyes widen at the loss of contact. 

“You.” He pants. “God, E. I want you so fucking bad.” His voice is deep as he wines. He starts to sit up on shaky arms, trying to get closer to Ethan. 

“Want me to what?” Ethan asks, purposely teasing Grayson at this point. But he wants to hear him say it. Grayson pounces on top of Ethan making him land on his back with wide eyes. “I want your dick, daddy.” Grayson smirks, knowing exactly how Ethan gets when he uses his daddy kink.

Ethan’s hands grip Grayson’s hips tight enough to bruise as Grayson lowers himself onto Ethan’s leaking cock. Both of them throw their head back groaning at the feeling and Grayson wastes no time bouncing up and down at a fast pace. His hands are on Ethan’s chest, steading himself as he slams his hips down feeling Ethan inside of him and nearly cries when Ethan’s dick hits his prostate spot on. 

“Jesus Grayson!” Ethan moans. He has the perfect view of Grayson’s face and body. And he cannot take his eyes off of him. There is sweat forming on his forehead making his hair stick, his lips are parted as he lets out sinful sounds when Ethan snaps his hips up to meet Grayson’s thrusts. His abs are in full view and Ethan loves watching the way they flex when Grayson grinds down and rolls his hips. 

When Grayson’s thrusts start to slow down and get sloppy, Ethan flips them so he is latching onto Grayson’s thighs. It doesn’t matter how much you work out, riding dick is a lot on your thighs. Ethan puts one of Grayson’s ankles over his shoulder and goes to town. 

“Ah - shit!” Grayson’s nails claw at Ethan’s back, desperate for something to grab onto. His brain is clouding more and more with every thrust. The headboard slaps the wall and the sound of skin slapping skin echoes through the rooms with Grayson’s moans and Ethan’s grunts. 

Grabbing his wrist, Ethan prys Grayson’s hands off his back and holds them next to his head intertwining their fingers together. Grayson’s eyes are closed tight as he is surrounded by the warmth Ethan has to give him. His whole body moves with Ethan’s on every thrust. Warmth waves through his belly and he snaps his eyes open only to find Ethan looking right at him.

Seeing his intense lustful gaze is what pushes Grayson into an orgasmic bliss. His eyes roll behind his head and he swears he sees stars when he feels hot warm cum spilling inside of him as Ethan moans his name. 

Ethan falls on top of him, both boys trying to catch their breaths. Grayson presses a small kiss to Ethan’s jaw, and then he realizes something. 

“Wait.” He rolls onto his side making Ethan slide out of him, cum dripping out of his hole onto his thighs. “Did you even press record?” He glances at the camera that he honestly forgot was even there before he looks at Ethan who is smirking. 

“I pressed record before I sat on your lap, dumbo.” Ethan giggles.

Grayson’s brows pinch together and he pounces on Ethan, tickling his sides making his twin laugh so hard it brings tears to his eyes. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His body flinches and jumps underneath Grayson, but he doesn’t stop his tickle attack. 

“Your sorry….?” Grayson draws out, waiting for Ethan to finish his sentence, that is if he can even get a word out in between his giggles. 

“I’m - sorry baby boy!” He gasps, still laughing even when Grayson stops tickling. Ethan had his eyes closed and was trying to regain his breath when he felt something warm and wet on his dick making his eyes flick open. He jerks his head up, propping himself on his elbows and moans at the sight of Grayson sucking his dick. 

Time for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best writing, I've never been good at smut. but I hope you guys liked it!


	32. Paranormal Activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson has always seen ghosts, but what happens when he runs into a spirit he's never seen before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REQUESTED* by dzinfection  
> Go check out their urethan fic btw, it is AMAZING!

Grayson knew he was born different.

Most teenagers like partying, getting drunk out of their minds or smoking so much weed that you pass out on the kitchen counter. Most boys his age are all about sports and being the most popular in the grade, driving the richest cars into school bumping to their music loud enough to make your ears bleed. Normal 17 year olds worry about relationships and homework, or who you are sitting with at lunch. 

But not Grayson. 

He’s seen ghosts for as long as he can remember.

As a child, his parents had told him the people he’d see are ‘imaginary friends’. And Grayson had believed them. He had just assumed he had a bigger imagination than the other kids at school. But once he had reached eleven years old, and was talking to the orange and white kitten named Tigger in the backyard, his mother came out looking uneasy and had told Grayson he needs to grow up because if he keeps playing with his imaginary friends than he will be made fun of in middle school. 

The thing is, Grayson tried to do as his mom said. But everyday he’d always see Tigger outside his backyard door before school. He’d always see the strange little girl on the swingset in the park, all alone. His parents never noticed them. Nobody did. 

As a child, Grayson did not understand everyone of his ‘imaginary friends’ were ghosts. Luckily he had only come across friendly ghosts back then, but as he grew older, the meaner the spirits got. 

Grayson was at a baseball game with his parents on a warm summer night, he had drank a whole big gulp blueberry slurpee and was two seconds away from pissing himself. Getting up from the uncomfortable bleachers, his ass a little numb from sitting so long, he rushes off to find the bathroom. His parents paid no mind to their thirteen year old, cheering when their team makes a homerun. When Grayson had finally found the little boys room, he was so distracted by his bladder about to explode to notice how different the atmosphere was in the dim lit bathroom. It wasn’t until he had finished relieving himself, zipping up his pants, did he realize that yes, he is alone in this bathroom, but he isn’t completely alone. The hair on his arms stuck straight up, goosebumps sending shivers down his spine. Nausea rushed over him like waves and his head was spinning. He rushed out of the stall as fast as he could, but he didn’t miss the tall dark shadowy figure in the corner, piercing red eyes watching his every move.

He’ll never forget that sickening feeling of being in the presence of an evil spirit.

He sees the dead everywhere. Some are in his room when he wakes up, some are in the parking lot to his high school, the little girl is still on that swingset. But Grayson pays them no mind, he is to much of a little bitch, scared once he lets the spirits know he can see them that they will come after him and posses him or some shit. Tigger never did that, but he was different. 

He was sitting in his final class for the day, algebra two. Mr. Alby explaining arithmetic sequence on the board at a quick pace but Grayson had stopped paying attention thirty minutes ago. He had realized the spirit he sees everyday in the library in the novel section used to be the librarian. He had found an old yearbook from the 80’s while he was supposed to be studying for a history test, and was flipping through the black and white pages with mild interest until he came across the staff page. There she was with her hair up in a tight bun, round glasses and a soft smile. Grayson knew she looked familiar, but couldn’t figure out how he knew her, that was up until now at least.

Grayson has his elbow resting on his desk, his face is propped up on his fist as his mind drifts off to the woman. How did she die? Why is she stuck here on earth with all the other spirits? Is she stuck in the library or can she leave if she wanted to? What is keeping her here?

“ - ayson!” 

He shakes his head and blinks a few times, his eyes focusing on Dylan. He has his blue Jansport backpack around one shoulder, his brow raised in slight amusement. “You are gonna bomb the math test on Monday dumbass.” He chuckles and turns around to head out of the now empty classroom. When did the bell ring? 

Grayson rolls his eyes at his best friend, shoving his thin binder into his black backpack, getting up to walk with Dylan. “I’ll just go over what I wasn’t listening to later tonight.” 

They had made it out in the hallway but Dylan suddenly stops walking, his hand pressed on Grayson’s chest. “Bro you can’t study tonight! You are not fucking bailing on me for a stupid math test!” He wines, clutching Grayson’s maroon vans shirt in desperation with puppy dog eyes. Grayson was about to open his mouth and protest, but was interrupted by Lily who had just walked up, her purse slung over her shoulder.

“What are you guys doing and why does it look like you are gonna kiss? Am I interrupting something?” She asks, her feminine voice filled with confusion and amusement. 

“We are not going to kiss Lil.” Grayson rolls his eyes, shoving Dylan off of him and beginning to walk out of the school. He only got a few feet before Dylan was on him, hugging him tight like a koala bear puckering his lips out. “I’ll gladly kiss you if that means you’ll come tonight.” He mumbles, giggling as he pecks his lips on Grayson’s cheek.

“Fucking hell Dylan!” Grayson wines at the slobbery mess of a human he calls his best friend. As much as he tries, Dylan wont stop his kiss attack and is getting dangerously close to his lips, so Grayson innerly bashes himself for giving in. “Fine! I’ll go.” 

“Hell yeah!” Dylan cheers, leaning in to press a sloppy quick peck to Grayson’s lips. Grayson just shoves him off, running the back of his hand over his lips to get all the Dylan slobber off as quick as possible. 

“I knew you guys were gonna kiss.” Lily smirks, her messy long blonde hair getting in her face from the wind outside. “Anyways, have fun with your wannabe ‘ghostbusters night’, or whatever you weirdos call it. Try not to get possessed!” She smiles at the boys before walking to her red volkswagon bug with her keys in her hand.

“We are official ghosthunters Lily!” Dylan wines, pulling his own car keys out to his blue corolla, tugging Grayson along with him to where his car is parked. “Bye Lil, have fun babysitting your sisters!” Grayson waves, ignoring the pale old man next to her as she gets in her car and drives off not even knowing there was a ghost right next to her. 

Grayson lucked out with his friends. They can be annoying as hell, but they are the only friends he’s got so he isn’t complaining. They don’t know he can see the dead, no one does. He knows if he told someone he could see spirits, he would be thrown in an asylum. So as much as it sucks to keep it a secret, it’s better than being made fun of and called crazy. Although if Grayson were to tell anybody, it would be Dylan.

Dylan is obsessed with the paranormal. Grayson’s only known him for four years and he spends his classes doodling ghosts and making blueprints of his next ghost hunting tech. He is trying to prove to everyone that ghosts exist and it makes Grayson scared to tell him that they in fact do exist. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Dylan, he trusts Dylan more than anyone. But he cannot trust him with this secret. 

Normally when Dylan wants to go ghost hunting, Grayson comes up with a good excuse to why he cannot go. He really doesn’t want to pay attention to the spirits he sees on the daily, and ghost hunting does just that. 

“So we will go to my place and play some Apex, kick fucking ass for a few hours, then we will head to the place I found.” Dylan rambles, excitement in his voice as he takes a sharp right turn making the tires skid. Grayson quickly snaps on his seat belt and braces himself for a bumpy ride, trying to convince his stomach to not throw up.

“You mean the sketchy abandoned mansion all the way across town?” Grayson deadpans. 

“Yup! That’s the place!” Dylan chirps, speeding the rest of the way to his house. Grayson grips the handle tight, his stomach churns and he makes a mental note to himself that he is going to be the one driving to the creepy mansion and not Dylan.

………………………

“ - and the spitfire is a good combo with the peacekeeper! People really underestimate Lifeline she is a fuckin badass! EA tried to make wraith not as sexy, but she fucking is. Bro, I bet she’d be able to catch ghosts in the void with her - “ Dylan rambles on about Apex Legends, clearly not noticing Grayson has stopped listening a long time ago. 

Grayson’s eyes are glued on the abandoned mansion in front of them as he puts the corolla in park and pulls out the key. His eyes scan the area for any spirits, but doesn’t see any. This place is massive and it screams horror movie all over it. The windows have wooden planks on it, covering it up so no one can break in. The front door on the other hand, is wide open. The moonlight is shining over the balcony of the house, lighting it up just enough for Grayson to realise this once was probably a beautiful home. 

“C’mon Gray-Gray! Let’s find these sons of bitches!” Dylan slaps Grayson’s arm making him jump in surprise. Dylan just chuckles and straps on his night vision goggles. “Don’t be a pussy, let’s go.” Dylan practically skips out of the car and into the dark house with ease. 

The second Grayson gets out of the car, nausea rushes over him. And he knows exactly why. His heart begins to race as goosebumps cover his arms and legs. He was about to get back in the car and drive away, but then he realized Dylan is inside. “Shit.” Grayson sprints inside, nearly tripping over his feet as he goes up the steps to the abandoned home. The atmosphere feels even worse inside. 

Grayson’s head spins as he rushes through the living room, trying to not run into old furniture through the dark. “Dylan!” He whispers, hugging himself as he rushes through each room. None of them have his blonde haired best friend, so he must be upstairs. 

The longer Grayson is inside the worse he feels. The world is spinning as he runs up the stairs. “Dylan!” He cries, suddenly afraid that something had happened to him. Dylan doesn’t reply, and this only makes Grayson more frantic. He makes it upstairs and has to lean against the wall for a second so he doesn’t black out. Taking long deep breaths Grayson begins to sweat, whatever spirit is in this house, it’s definitely upstairs.

A photo on the wall captures Grayson’s attention. In it, there is four people. A family. A mother with light blonde hair, a tall father, a girl with tan skin and thick long hair, and a boy. Grayson looks at the boy longer than the others. He looks like he was a teenager in this picture. He has long thick brown hair, a sharp jawline, and beautiful dark eyes. This must be the family that lived here. 

He doesn’t know why he does it, but Grayson breaks the picture frame and stuffs the photo in his pocket before heading into the closest room. 

“Dylan! C’mon man, if you are fucking with me I swear to god I’ll tell your sister it was you who stuffed her bra in the freezer with the expired ice cream last year!” There is a bed in the middle of the room, and old dusty sports trophies on the shelfs. On the wall is another photo, it’s the boy. This time he is alone. He is wearing a leather jacket and light jeans, but in this picture he isn’t smiling. 

Grayson jumps when the door slams shut and the window flies wide open. The room is ice cold and Grayson can feel someone's eyes on him from the other side of the room.

His instincts are screaming at him to run and get the hell out of there because there is no way it is Dylan in the room with him right now. But his feet feel like they are glued to the floor. Slowly he moves his eyes up to where the figure is. The moonlight is shining directly on the shadowy figure and it takes his eyes a second to adjust, but when they do they meet the same eyes from the boy in the picture. But instead of the soft brown from the photos, they are cold, deadly.

“Get out.” His voice is low, dangerous, and it sends shivers down Grayson’s spine. His mouth is moving before he can register what's happening, and does what he swore he’d never do. He makes it known he can see a spirit. “Sorry I’ll go I promise, just don’t hurt my friend.” 

Ethan’s eyes widen at this. He suddenly disappears and Grayson wonders if he scared him off, but suddenly Ethan reappears right in front of his face. 

He grips Grayson’s wrist, his hands cold as ice. Grayson’s heart stops at the feeling, never knowing spirits could actually touch him. “You can see me.” He states, voice low and stern, his eyes glaring into Grayson’s. He tightens his grip on Grayson’s wrist in a painful grasp, clearly waiting for a response. 

“Y-Yes.” He spits out. 

An emotion washes over Ethan’s face and Grayson is scared to know what it is. Ethan’s eyes darken as he stares at Grayson’s scared face. “Your not going anywhere. If you leave, I’ll kill the blonde boy.” His voice is dark, and Grayson knows he isn’t lying.

“What do you want from me?” Grayson’s voice is soft, so soft you can hardly hear it at all. Ethan doesn’t answer his question but instead starts dragging him out of the room by his wrist. The door flies open and soon they are walking down the hallway. 

Grayson’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest, and he can’t help thinking he is gonna die. He will never see his parents again, or his friends. He won’t be there on Monday for his algebra 2 test. He should have said goodbye to his pet turtle before he left the house this morning. 

“What’s your name?” Grayson whispers, not really understanding why he even asked this in the first place. 

The boy continues to drag Grayson deeper into the mansion, heading down the stairs into the basement further and further into darkness. It took him minutes to respond and Grayson was starting to think he wasn’t going to. Suddenly the basement door slams shut behind them as the boy steps closer and closer to Grayson.

“My name is Ethan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been mia for a while. Ive had some bad writers block and have been going out of town every other weekend. Might do a part two to this if a lot of people want it (; btw this wasn't proof read at all so sorry if there is a lot of mistakes.


	33. Paranormal Activity part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting right off from where part one left off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT WARNING LOL*

Hardly any moonlight shone through the small basement window. It was so cold that Grayson could faintly see his breath, goosebumps lined his arms as he shivered. Ethan’s piercing green eyes and his tall silhouette is the only thing Grayson can see in the darkness.

He has never seen a spirit’s eyes glow like Ethan’s. 

He has never had a spirit be able to touch him either.

But none of that even matters anyway. Not when Ethan is going to kill him. He just hopes Dylan had gotten out of here long ago. Maybe he got scared and drove off without him? Maybe he realized he forgot to blow out a candle in his house and forgot to come back for Grayson? Grayson understands though. He doesn’t want Dylan to see, or hear him die in the hands of the hottest ghost he’s ever seen. 

Grayson’s thoughts are cut short when Ethan completely disappears. His green eyes vanishing as if they were never even there in the first place. A cold gust of wind blows through his brown hair and his breath catches in his throat when he feels cold pale hands trailing down his arms slowly. “What is your name?” Ethan husks lowly in Grayson’s ear. For a second Grayson swears he can feel a warm breath on his skin, but that isn’t possible, Ethan is dead.

“G-Grayson.” He stutters, feeling like a complete idiot but in a way he doesn’t even care. He is going to die, so he is allowed to fumble his words, okay?

“Do you know why you can see me, Grayson?” Ethan asks, his tone lighter than before, but close enough to Grayson’s ear for his bottom lip to brush on Grayson’s skin. His ice cold hands now fixed on Grayson’s torso, running down every muscle slowly, almost teasingly. Grayson is frozen, unable to move and struggling to even form words. That sick nauseating feeling he had when he first entered this house is gone, and is now replaced with a strange almost sensual feeling instead. 

He cannot tell anymore if Ethan is playing some sick game on him, teasing him up before he kills him, like Grayson has seen multiple times in Supernatural. Or if Ethan has forgotten what it was like to touch a living person. Or if Ethan is trying to get laid, if that’s even possible.

Grayson’s heart is pounding so hard through his rib cage he fears he will have a heart attack before anything will even happen. One of Ethan’s hands slides up under Grayson’s shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps until he rests it on Grayson’s heart, humming softly in Grayson’s ear when he feels his heart thumping. 

“I don’t know why I can see you, Ethan. B-But you aren't the only spirit I can see.” Grayson’s voice is soft and quiet. He is to scared to speak any louder, afraid that it will only upset the spirit that is boldy exploring his body. 

“I know why you can see the dead.” Ethan whispers back, bringing his hand to Grayson’s hip, his other still over Grayson’s heart. “You died when your mother was giving birth to you, but only for a minute.” Grayson stands there completely dumbfounded at Ethan’s words. He has never told anyone about how he got stuck inside his mom, not even Dylan. It is just to personal, and it isn’t something he likes to talk about. “During that minuet, you were given the gift of sight. Of being able to see what others cannot.”

“H-How do you know that?” Grayson asks, shivering under Ethan’s cold hands. 

“I know everything about you, Grayson Bailey Evans. You are eighteen, a senior in high school. An only child, with a pet turtle. You have an allergy to any animal with hair. You have asma, you are secretly sexualy attracted to men, your really good at wrestling and football, and,” Ethan tugs Grayson back by his hip so now he is flush against Ethan. “You are a virgin.” Ethan husks.

Okay. Fuck it if he dies. 

Whipping around, Grayson is now right in Ethan’s face glaring at the pale boy in front of him. “How the fuck do you know that.” To Grayson’s surprise, his burst of anger didn’t get him killed. Instead, Ethan just smirks at his little outburst which only fuels Grayson’s anger even more. “What the hell are you?” He asks with less bite.

“I’m dead, Grayson.” Ethan responds, smirk still planted firmly on his plump lips. Now both of Ethan’s hands are gripping Grayson’s hips, keeping him right where he is. 

“Then how are you able to touch me? How the fuck do you know everything about me? Are all spirits like this?” Grayson starts to feel uncomfortable in his own skin just thinking about how powerful Ethan is. Luckily he seems to be more of a relaxed ghost than Grayson had expected, but is it really possible that all spirits have the ability to touch you like this? That thought alone makes Grayson’s head spin. 

“The second you walked into my house, I was watching you. My abilities are different than other ghosts. Over the years my abilities have grown stronger, making me more powerful.” He explains, gripping Grayson’s hips tighter but not tight enough to hurt. “I haven’t seen another soul since 1992, when I died. Not even another ghost. So you can only imagine how angry it made me when you and your little friend broke in. I wanted to kill you, Grayson” 

Grayson binks at this, trying to take in all this information, because damn it is a lot to take in. “I could feel you before I had even stepped foot inside this house. If you wanted to kill me, then why didn’t you?” He asks, looking into Ethan’s glowing emerald eyes. 

It takes Ethan a second to respond. He moves one of his cold hands up to Grayson’s cheek, brushing a strand of hair off of his forehead. “The second I saw you, I knew I couldn’t do it.” 

Grayson hesitantly reaches out to Ethan, wondering if he tries to touch him, if it will even work. When his fingertips barley brush over Ethan’s black shirt, feeling the soft cotton fabric, both boys let out a quiet gasp. 

This is crazy.

Grayson can feel Ethan’s eyes on him in a strong gaze, but he doesn’t dare look up. “Y-You um, said that you have abilities, what exactly are they?”

“Phasing in and out of your reality, telekinesis, and I can read people’s minds.” Ethan answers breathlessly. Grayson cannot take his hands and eyes off of Ethan right now even if he tried. For a dead guy, he is fucking ripped. His face instantly flushes when he realizes Ethan probably heard him think that. “So that’s how you knew everything about me then.” He hums, more to himself than to Ethan. 

“Yes.” Ethan gasps quietly when Grayson’s hands go lower and lower down his stomach, past his belly button. His mind is foggy and he cannot think straight. He doesn’t know why he wants Ethan, like really wants him. But God, he cannot stand being this close to him any longer. He will think about his actions later, it’s not weird to want to bang a ghost right? 

He flicks his eyes up to Ethan’s as he slowly gets down onto his knees, licking his lips. “If you can read minds, then what am I thinking right now?” He asks boldly, running his hands soothingly on the back of Ethan’s thighs. 

“You want to taste me.” Ethan wastes no time answering. “You want to fuck me.” 

“Can I?” Grayson asks before he can even think about what is even happening. One second ago the guy was just saying he wanted to kill him and now here they are about to fuck in the basement! What is happening right now?! He rests his head onto Ethan’s thigh, right over his clothed dick, looking up at him through his eyelashes. 

“God, yes.” Ethan runs his fingers through Grayson’s hair, letting out a moan when Grayson slides Ethan’s black joggers and boxers off at the same time. 

In the moment doesn’t matter that Ethan is dead. Because the second Grayson saw that picture of him in the hallway, he knew he was done for. He has never been so captivated by someone so beautiful. Being able to see him, let alone touch him has made Grayson actually feel lucky to have the gift to see the dead. He’s never felt like this with anyone. His belly feels warm and his heart won’t stop pounding in his chest as he licks Ethan’s cock from the base all the way to the tip. 

Ethan shakes above him, his grip in Grayson’s hair tightens as he throws his head back moaning low and deep. He hasn’t felt this in years. He knows he isn’t going to last long at all but cannot bring it into himself to be embarrassed. 

Grayson slowly starts taking Ethan in his mouth, moving his face forwards, then pulling out all the way to the tip running his tongue along Ethan’s thick dick the whole time. Before he knows it he has Ethan as far in as he can take him without gagging. And judging by the sounds Ethan is making, he is enjoying it. This only encourages Grayson to go even further. He pops Ethan’s dick out of his mouth to take a deep breath, pressing kisses and giving his dick a few kitten licks before looking Ethan right in the eyes and deep throating him.

He gags at first, and tears prick his eyes from the feeling, but he does it successfully. “Oh shit - Gray!” Ethan gasps when Grayson goes to town. For a moment he wonders if he read Grayson’s mind wrong earlier about being a virgin because damn, this boy knows how to give head. Grayson lets out a deep hum sending vibrations through Ethan’s dick making him groan and softly rock his hips into Grayson’s warm wet mouth. 

He cums without any warning, emptying himself down Grayson’s throat who tries to swallow all of it, but fails. He pops off of Ethan, coughing, with cum dripping down his chin and Ethan collapses to the ground on his butt trying to catch his breath. 

“Thanks for the warning.” Grayson coughs, a smile on his lips as he also tries to catch his breath. Ethan sends him a smile back and Grayson’s heart flutters at the sight. “You have cum all over your face.” Ethan watches Grayson’s pink tongue poke out as he licks all of Ethan’s cum off of his bottom lip, wiping the rest off with his fingertips and licking his fingers like ice cream. His dick twitches at the sight. 

Grayson pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side and begins to unbuckle his pants. His mind wanders to the deal he had made with Ethan earlier, that he isn’t allowed to leave this house or he will kill Dylan, and he thinks it will be way easier than he thought to stay here with Ethan, forever. By the time he is butt naked and on top of Ethan he realizes something. 

He just gave a ghost a blowjob, and is now about to have sex with him to.

Ethan laughs, and Grayson smacks him in the back of the head for reading his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I have no clue what happened LMAO. If this was it's own story, this is what would happen in case your wondering. Ethan killed Dylan but never told Grayson, that's why Grayson never found Dylan inside the house. Ethan forces Grayson to stay at the house, then it gets dark and Grayson loses his mind when he can no longer see Ethan anymore. He kills himself to be with Ethan in the end and yeaaaaah.... I'm not making this a story so thats why I'm telling you.


	34. Sick baby brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson is sick, and he needs his big brother to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REQUESTED* 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, I hope you like it Danitys (:

Did you ever throw up in the middle of a night as a kid and then stand at your parents closed bedroom door for what felt like hours trying to get the courage to wake them to tell them you puked?

Well, that is where Grayson is now, but instead of it being his parents bedroom door, it’s Ethan’s. His bare feet shuffle his weight from side to side on the cold wooden floor as his body shivers from what feels like the flu that has decided to make his life miserable yet again. Grayson doesn’t know how long he has been standing here trying to decide on waking his older brother up or not.

He had woken up drenched in sweat, his heart pounding in his ribcage. His feet moved faster than his brain could even realize what was happening in his sleepy state, and before he knew it his face was in the toilet bowl barfing his guts out. It stung his throat enough to bring tears to his eyes. He hardly had enough time to catch his breath from how much he was vomiting. Grayson had thrown up so much that once all the food and acid was completely empty from his stomach, he was still dry heaving.

If that wasn’t enough, his asma had acted up from how little he was breathing. So on shaky feet he stumbled back into his room and barley made it to his nightstand to grab his inhaler, almost passing out on the way there from being so dizzy.

To say he felt like shit was an understatement.

Grayson gets sick a lot, the most out of everyone in his family. Ever since him and Ethan had moved to LA he has been pretty good at taking care of himself but Ethan had always insisted on taking care of him. As they had gotten older, Grayson has gotten better at taking care of himself because Ethan would complain about taking care of him every time he’d get sick, which is more often than not.

That is why Grayson cannot bring it to himself to twist the doorknob and just fucking go inside. He doesn’t want Ethan to be mad at him for waking him up, which is kinda ironic, but he has never felt so shitty in his life and really just wants to cuddle. 

“Fuck it.” He grumbles to himself, twisting the knob and opening the door slowly creeping his way to the lump of blankets on the bed where Ethan is sleeping. Hugging his bare chest, Grayson bites his bottom lip trying to decide if he wants to wake Ethan or not. Normally he wouldn't give two fucks if Ethan is mad at him for stuff like this, but this flu must be worse than he thought if it’s making him this soft. 

A wave of nausea sends goosebumps down Grayson’s arms making the hair stick up on them. Grayson rests his hand on the wall trying to regain his balance and make the urge to vomit go away, but it only gets worse so he slowly slides to the floor plopping right on his butt accidently knocking into Ethan’s drumset making his drumsticks tumble to the ground.

“The hell?” Ethan’s voice is low and full of sleep. Grayson is sure Ethan is in a sitting position right now trying to figure out what the noise was that woke him, but Grayson has his head resting on his knees as his stomach churns making his head spin, so he is too sick to even try to look at his twin or bother speaking.

Ethan flicks on the lamp on his nightstand and Grayson feels hazel eyes focused on him. “Gray?” He rumbles, clearly confused as to why his little brother is on the floor. 

Grayson swallows his spit down his dry throat and nearly gags from it. Squinting, he slowly looks up surprised to see Ethan is no longer in his bed like he was expecting him to be, but is now right in front of his face reaching out to touch Grayson’s forehead with concerned eyes. Ethan’s hair is sticking up every which way and he is only in his dark grey calvin’s, his hand feels nice on Grayson’s forehead and he finds himself leaning into his touch. 

“You are burning up.” Ethan sounds more awake now. Grayson doesn’t have time to think when he is suddenly being lifted off the ground bridal style in Ethan’s arms and placed down carefully on the bed. The world starts spinning faster from the motion causing Grayson to groan and shut his eyes. Ethan is saying something but Grayson cannot even focus hard enough to make out the words.

He just decides to rest his eyes for a minute, so he does.

When Grayson opens his eyes again, it takes them a second to fully focus. He feels warm, really warm. That is when he notices he is no longer in Ethan’s bed, but is now in the bathtub in warm water. “E?” He croaks out, trying to sit up. He doesn’t know why, but his heart rate picks up rapidly at the thought of Ethan not being in here with him. 

“Oh thank god.” Ethan breathes out from behind him making Grayson jump in surprise. “Lay back down Gray, I don’t want you passing out again.” Ethan reaches out and tugs Grayson back down onto his bare chest. This is when Grayson realizes he is butt ass naked, and once his butt is sitting back where it was when he woke up, he also realizes Ethan is also butt ass naked. 

A million questions are rolling through Grayson’s mind right now, and he wants to ask what happened, and why they are in a fucking bath, but instead he says this, “You said i’m to fat for you to pick me up anymore, you lying shit.” He grumbles, letting his body go slump against Ethan’s bare body behind him, oddly not disgusted by the fact that they are both naked. 

Ethan chuckles, bringing his hand up to brush strands of hair out of Grayson’s face. “Maybe I lied.” He hums to himself, running his fingers through Grayson’s scalp soothingly. “Or maybe seeing you so sick and crying made me feel like I had superhuman strength.” He reaches out to the counter grabbing the glass of water and pills. “Take these.” Ethan instructs and Grayson opens his mouth for Ethan to feed them to him, which he does.

“M’ fine.” Grayson grumbles in disbelief. 

“Fine my ass.” Ethan mocks him, shifting their position in the tub so Grayson now has his head leaning back on Ethan’s shoulder. “I’ve never seen you that sick before Gray.” He whispers, sounding scared. “I left to go get you some medicine and a bucket to puke in, because dude your face was white. But when I came back in the room, you weren't waking up.” His voice is wavering now, but he keeps running his fingers through Grayson’s hair anyway. 

“Luckily this isn’t your first fever, and I knew a bath would help bring it down. But it wasn’t working. So I got in with you to help warm you up, and god I am so fucking glad it worked.” He whispers, tugging his arm around Grayson’s middle bringing him impossibly closer. Grayson brings his weak arms up, gripping onto his twin letting his eyes droop closed as he lets the warmth Ethan has to offer comfort him. “Thanks, E.” 

A soft kiss is pressed to Grayson’s shoulder and that is when Grayson realizes just how intimate this whole situation is making his cheeks flush pink. “Go to sleep baby brother.” Ethan whispers, his magic fingers doing the trick pulling Grayson closer and closer to dreamland. 

Once he is sleeping, Ethan doesn’t stop massaging Grayson’s hair. He may even wait until the water in the bath is uncomfortably cold to decide to get out of the tub. He may act like he doesn’t like it, but he secretly loves taking care of his baby brother, especially if it means he gets to be close to him like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been super inactive :( Crazy how a boyfriend can keep ya so busy lol, also a long distance relationship is hard so I am traveling even more now. But I hope to be able to write more soon.


	35. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryant had warned Emma about going to the Dolan's household unannounced, and now she understands why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this oneshot is in Emma's perspective. Don't worry, I would never write ethma. This oneshot is all grethan, just from Emma's pov.

Walking out of the coffee shop with her iced almond milk latte in hand, Emma makes her way to her subaru. She turns the car on and pulls her phone out of her back pocket of her high waisted shorts opening the snapchat app. She has a goal right now to try to be more active on social media for all her fans, because lately it is been super easy to isolate herself, especially from all the hate that gets sent her way. 

Holding down the circle on the screen a Brittany Spears song from the 2000’s is on the radio full blast as she dances and sings along as cringy as possible with her latte in hand. Eyeing the snap, she is already debating on posting it or not noticing all the flaws in it already, but in the end she decides ‘fuck it’ and adds the alien voice filter in the background to drown out her singing. It’s not that she doesn’t like her singing voice, but sometimes she is afraid of all the hate she will get if she doesn’t add the filters in the background. 

You’d think for someone so young, the age of eighteen, you wouldn’t be getting so many judgemental comments sent your way. But that’s what happens when you post your life away for entertainment purposes in order to make money. 

She knows she should tone down all the swearing a bit since a lot of kids follow her, and shouldn’t vape on camera after all the backlash she got from it the first time. But Emma just wants to post the real her, not some fake goody two shoes. She wants to show the world that hate doesn’t get to her as much as it really does. 

Luckily she has the twins. Ever since she met them, the have been so supportive and the realest friends Emma has ever had. Once the James and Tati scandal happened they were finally able to drop James, being around his toxic self centered behavior tends to drain the life out of you. Not to mention how often he was breathing down Grayson’s back trying to make a move on him every chance he got. With him out of the way, Emma feels like her friendship with the twins has only gotten brighter. 

It’s hard to find true friends in the youtube community, but she feels like she lucked out to have them around.

Opening the message app, she decides to send the boys a quick text. 

Emmo to TurtleMan & Grapeson  
2:34PM  
hey bitches i got you coffee & i am now your own personal uber eats for the day, be there in five, no need to thank me ;p

She presses send before tucking her phone away and heading to the Dolan’s household. Bryant always told her to never show up to the twins place unannounced. She doesn’t understand why he is always so stern about that, like what are the boys gonna do? Shoot her if she doesn’t give them a heads up? 

Well whatever the reason they are so strung up on that one thing, she has always made sure to make plans before she heads over, but this time is different. When Emma was at the coffee shop she had this feeling to go check in on her identical friends and why not surprise them with their favorite coffee while she is at it? She still gave them a heads up, and they have probably seen her text by now, so no harm done right? 

She gets a small smile on her lips just thinking about seeing her friends. Her and Grayson have gotten a lot closer now that James is out of the situation. It was no secret that Grayson was the closest to James out of the three of them, so now that James is no longer valid, Grayson has been hanging out with her and Ethan now. To her surprise Grayson is a lot more sassier than she had expected. But he is also super straightforward with things, he will never be fake just to please others. 

At first she thought Grayson wasn’t going to mesh in to good along with her and Ethan, but it’s like he was always meant to be with them instead of at James’s place. She also was scared Grayson wasn’t going to like her as much and try to steal Ethan away from her, because let's be honest, everyone knows she has a massive crush on Ethan. She swears sometimes when she links arms with Ethan, or sits super close to Ethan on the couch where there is no space between their legs and gets him laughing a full on belly laugh, that she sees Grayson side eyeing her with an unamused gleam in his hazel eyes. 

Her thoughts come to a stop as she pulls into the boy's driveway. The jeep, BMWs, and the bronco all in sight meaning they are very much home. Glancing at her phone she notices they never responded to her text, but doesn’t think much of it. 

Drinks in hand, Emma makes her way to the door not even bothering to knock since their door is always unlocked. They always let themselves in one another's house, that is a benefit of being close friends.

“Mmh -” 

Emma’s feet stop dead in their tracks when she hears a low grunt coming from down the hallway where the bedrooms are. Was that -? No way, there is only their cars in the driveway and no one else's. Besides it’s three o'clock, the boys are normally working out around this time of day. 

She makes her way into the kitchen and puts the cups on the counter. Tightening her scrunchie in her pony and tugging her high waisted shorts up, she heads back into the hallway about to make it known that she is in their house but suddenly freezes when she hears a low moan coming from Grayson’s room.

“Ah, fuck, harder baby,” Ethan groans. Emma is frozen, unable to get her feet to move. She has a million questions running through her mind. Who is Ethan having sex with? He never told Emma about a girl he had been with, does he not trust her? Why is Ethan having sex in Grayson’s bedroom? Where even is Grayson? 

She knows she shouldn’t, but she cannot help it, she is curious okay? 

Taking light quiet steps, Emma makes her way further down the hall and the closer she gets the louder the moans get and the sound of skin slapping skin. Her breaths feel heavier as she gets closer and closer to Grayson’s room. 

“My god- E, mmh, you are so tight,” 

Emma’s hand slaps over her mouth at hearing this trying to stop her from gasping. Did she just hear what she thinks she did? 

“M’ so close Gray,” Ethan moans loudly, sending shivers down Emma’s arms. 

Holy shit. Whatthefuckishappeningrightnow.

Now Emma knows this is her cue to leave. She understands why Bryant was so set on repeating himself about coming here unannounced, and it makes her wonder how many times Bryant has caught them like this. 

Even though she should leave, she finds her feet glued to the ground. Her mind wanders, thinking back to every single time she has hung out with the twins and not noticing the little glances between the two. How often the boys are practically glued to one another's side, how there is no such thing as personal space between them, how their eyes always find their way back to one another eyening from head to toe. 

It all makes so much sense now. 

Holding her breath, she peeks her head around the corner and knows she will never unsee the sight in front of her. 

Both the twins are butt ass naked. Ethan is laying on the bed belly down, there is a pillow under his hips and his hair is a tangled sweaty mess on his head. Grayson is behind him, his strong hands gripping Ethan’s hips as he slides his massive dick in and out of Ethan’s ass. The sight is making Emma’s knees buckle. She doesn’t know why, but a small part of her was expecting them to be wrestling instead of having sex, even though it is fairly obvious that was not the case. 

Ethan tosses his head back in bliss letting out a deep moan as Grayson slams into him again and again. Grayson leans down, pressing kisses along Ethan’s back and that’s when Emma notices all the purple hickies decorating Ethan’s skin. It makes since, that is why he wears turtlenecks all the time now.

Emma was just about to turn tail and run, but Ethan let out a soft cry, his body shaking slightly, and Emma just realized she just witnessed her best friend hitting his orgasm. Not even a second later Grayson hits his own orgasm and cums inside of Ethan, moaning out his brothers name. Emma’s cheeks are tinted pink, and she realizes her panties are wet from the sight of her friends, two brothers, fucking. 

But what can she say, that was goddamn hot, okay?

Just as she was about to actually leave this time, Ethan flops onto his back, making Grayson pull out of his ass and white thick cum drips down his thighs as he pulls Grayson down by his neck into a kiss. Somehow Ethan didn’t see her as he did so. But when he pulls away from Grayson, his eyes meet hers and grow wide. 

“Emma?!” 

Well, shit.


	36. LA Traffic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They twins get caught up in traffic and need an activity to pass the time... (;

“You make me feel like - I’ve been locked out of heaven!” Ethan sings along, terribly off tune, along with Bruno Mars as they zoom down the highway. Grayson moves his gaze from the window over to his obnoxious older brother and suddenly wonders why Ethan is always calling him the ‘loud’ twin. “For to long!” He somehow sings even louder, his voice slightly cracking along with how off tune he is, and Grayson cannot stop the obnoxious grin on his lips even if he tried because now Ethan is dancing. 

Well, trying to dance that is. 

He is flopping his hair side to side holding onto the steering wheel tight with his arms locked. He looks like a fucking moron and Grayson loves it. There is no way he can stop himself from joining in now. “You bring me to my knees you make me testify!” Grayson tries to outdo Ethan’s obnoxiousness, but fails because of his laugh bubbling through. 

Ethan’s hazel eyes gleam at the sound. It’s been harder to get Grayson to come out of his shell lately. He can’t get over himself trying to be ‘Mr.Cool’ all the time now that they are nineteen year olds. Although, deep down Ethan knows he gets the exact same way so he shouldn’t be talking. But, he counts getting his little brother to sing along with him like a bunch of idiots in his jeep as a win. 

“You're not the same! Spend the rest of my days here!” Grayson has one fist up to his lips, using it as a microphone, and Ethan places one of his hands on Grayson’s thigh, dramatically singing to him.

Grayson’s eyes move away from Ethan’s and out the windshield in a quick motion, widening when he notices they are going full speed into a cluster of stopped traffic. “ETHAN!” He yells, clutching onto the door handle, preparing for the worst as Ethan slams on the brake pedal with one arm on Grayson’s chest protectively and the other on the steering wheel. 

The jeep tires screech and skid, and somehow they came to a stop before they hit the yellow camaro in front of them. 

Bruno Mars is still singing happily in the background, and Grayson is sitting there with wide eyes, his mind thinking of how many ways this could have gone bad. They could have back boned the car in front of them hard enough to kill the passengers with how fast Ethan was driving. Ethan’s jeep could have been totaled and at least one of them would be put in the hospital. He turns his head to dig into his brother for goofing off when he should have been paying attention, but the look on Ethan’s face shuts up any of the words that were about to leave his mouth.

Ethan looks like he is on the verge of a panic attack. His eyes are wide and his hands are white clutching the steering wheel. Suddenly that strong gaze is on Grayson now, and the panic in his eyes seems to get worse. 

“Oh god, are you okay?” He asks, tearing his hands off the wheel to cup Grayson’s cheek and gripped his shoulder. “Fuck - I’m so stupid! That could have been bad, you could have been put in the hospital because of me, or worse dead!” He rambles on, clearly having ptsd from his motorcycle accident. 

“E.” Grayson grips the hand on his cheek, leaning into the warm touch. “I’m fine.” He chuckles, all the anger he had felt earlier suddenly gone now that he sees how worked up Ethan is about the situation. He clearly doesn’t need to tell his older brother what could have happened because he already knows. “We didn't even hit anybody, calm down baby, you did good and stopped the jeep.” His tone is softer now, he takes the hand off his cheek and presses a kiss onto the tatted palm. 

He eyes Ethan carefully, watching how he looks more relaxed now but still worked up. Sighing, Grayson shifts his eyes back out the window looking at all the stopped cars on the highway. “How far backed up do you think it is?” He asks, voice filled with potential boredom. Stupid LA traffic. 

They were on their way home from a business meeting, the boss wants them to branch out with a bigger selection of celebrity guest stars in their videos now to try and bring in more views from different platforms. The meeting itself was giving Grayson a headache with how many dates were set up to film with all kinds of people, most of them he’s never even met yet. 

Lately he has been feeling super introverted and antisocial, wanting to keep his friend circle small. But when your job is to be social, you don’t really have a choice. 

“Maps says that there was a wreck 20 miles up ahead.” Ethan grumbles, pinching his fingers to zoom in on his cell phone. “We might be here a while.” 

“Great.” Grayson rolls his eyes kicking his feet up on the dash, might as well get comfortable. 

 

**TWO HOURS LATER**

They haven't moved up one inch this whole entire time, and all the cars in front of them are turned off so they don’t run out of gas, including their jeep. 

“Remind me why we wanted to move to LA again?” Grayson grumbles, locking his phone and stuffing it in his sweatpants pocket getting sick of scrolling through social media. His feet are aching to get up and go, but he literally has no choice but to stay put unless he wants to walk all 32 miles to get back home. The longer they sit here, the more tempting it sounds.

“To meet other youtubers,” Ethan says nonchalantly as he scrolls through instagram blankly. “And so we can do this,” He leans over pressing kisses all over Grayson’s face making the younger twin giggle. “Freely without getting caught and disowned by our parents.” 

Ethan presses one last kiss, but this one was on Grayson’s lips before focusing his attention back on instagram. Licking his lips, tasting Ethan’s wintermint five gum on his lips, Grayson leans over propping his elbow on the middle console in boredom and glances at Ethan’s phone to see him looking at an ethma post. “Told you the fans would lose their shit if we posted with Emma again.” Grayson sighs.

“Yeah and it’s getting so goddamn annoying.” Ethan grumbles, shutting off his phone and looking over at his brother who is looking out the windshield grumpingly. “I wish we could put an end to all these rumors.” He eyes Grayson’s lips before licking his own, his eyes trailing down the grey douchebag tank top Grayson has on hugging him in all the right places and showing off his big strong arms.

“You know we can’t E, we signed a contract with - mmpf!” Grayson was getting frustrated with the whole ‘Emma’ topic, and was about to explain to Ethan for the hundredth time why they have been putting up with this shit, but the second he turned his head Ethan’s lips were on his shutting him right up.

Ethan’s tongue is already in Grayson’s mouth, his hands are on both sides of Grayson’s cheeks holding him in place so he doesn’t back off, but by the way Grayson’s tongue is eagerly meeting Ethan’s he thinks he doesn’t need to hold him in place. He runs on of his hands through Grayson’s hair and grips onto it while his other hand trails lower and lower down Grayson’s body. 

Humming into the kiss, Grayson leans forward so he is closer to Ethan, enjoying all the attention. He already has a kink in his neck from the uncomfortable angle his neck is at, making out in a car is fucking difficult, okay? So he breaks the kiss and crawls across the middle console planting his ass on Ethan’s lap. 

Ethan’s eyes are full of lust and he has a ‘come to daddy’ look all over his smug face. His hands automatically go to Grayson’s hips, then to his thick ass to tug him impossibly closer as he connects their lips again.

Kissing Grayson is something Ethan has done thousands of times now, and yet it still never fails to make his stomach flutter with butterflies. Bringing his lips down Grayson’s jaw, he sucks colorful marks along his beautiful tan skin nibbling at his sweet spot underneath his ear.

“E,” He gasps, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck and slowly grinding his ass onto Ethan’s hard on suggestively. 

“Think we’d get caught if we did a quickie right here?” Ethan mumbles, his hips are now rising up to match Grayson’s. He can’t stop the warm rush of arousal in his belly at the thought of getting caught. He is a man of many kinks, and the thought of fucking Grayson surrounded by other cars full of people where they can easily look over and see, turns him on even more. He has his hands down Grayson’s boxers before he can even think about it and has one finger up his ass already making Grayson hiss at the dryness. “Shit, sorry Gray.” He pulls the finger out and shoves it in his mouth coating it in saliva along with his other fingers, tasting Grayson on his tongue. 

Grayson watches him the whole time, biting his bottom lip at the sight. He was contemplating sex or not once Ethan had mentioned it, but his dick is doing all the thinking for him now so he just decides fuck it, and grips Ethan’s shoulders tuggging his sweats and boxers all the way off sucessfully. “Better make it fast in case traffic moves.” He gasps when not one, but two of Ethan’s now slick fingers enter inside him.

“That’s the whole point of a quickie, Gray.” Ethan smirks at his twin, sliding his fingers in and out, scissoring them inside of Grayson, loving the way Grayson is squirming in his lap. “Whatever, just ah - mmh, just fuck me already.” He moans when Ethan’s middle finger barley brushes over that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

Ethan added a third finger, his eyes shuffling over to the window wondering if anyone can see through the tint on his jeep. The thought of it makes his fingers thrust faster, Grayson moves along with it, clearly stretched enough by how impatient he is being. That’s when Ethan remembers he has lube in his drivers side door cubby. He reaches down and grabs it with his free hand, tugging his pants and underwear low enough to where his dick pops free and squirts a generous amount on his member.

He doesn’t get the chance to close the cap of the lube before Grayson grabs Ethan’s dick and is slowly sitting down on it inch by inch. Grayson has his head tossed back in pure bliss, moaning nice and deep as he takes Ethan all the way in balls deep. 

“Jesus, Grayson.” Ethan groans, gripping onto his hips and holds on as Grayson begins to move. He sits up all the way till Ethan’s tip is almost out, then slides back down rolling his hips setting a fast pace. 

The jeep begins to rock with them and there is no way the people around them don’t know what’s up. 

Ethan cannot decide on whether he wants to watch his dick sliding inside his brothers ass or watch Grayson’s face full of pure ecstasy as he rides his dick. He decides on the latter, enjoying Grayson’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he hits his prostate spot on letting out curse words as he picks up his pace. Ethan raises his hips up to meet along as Grayson slams back down onto him, his mouth open wide. 

Grayson’s thighs are starting to burn from the quick pace he has set, but he doesn’t pay no mind to it. All he can focus on right now is Ethan, and his big fat dick up his ass hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him. Precum leaks out of his tip, and he is about to cum untouched. “Fuck, E ah -” He hisses, rolling his hips at an uneven pace needing to reach his orgasm. 

Without warning, Ethan cums first spilling inside of Grayson gripping his hips hard enough to leave a bruise. The feeling of Ethan’s cum filling him up is to much and pushes Grayson over the edge, rolling his eyes behind his head seeing stars. Ethan watches through lidded eyelashes as Grayson cums all over his favorite playboy shirt, damn he should have taken it off. Oh well. 

Slumping down onto Ethan’s shoulder, Grayson tries to catch his breath. Ethan’s dick is still inside of him, and he doesn’t feel like moving. That’s when he remembers they are in Ethan’s jeep, still stuck in traffic. Anyone could have seen what they just did. 

“Well, that is one way to kill time.” Ethan’s voice is still low from his orgasm as he chuckles. All the cars around them are turning on now, one by one, a sign that they are finally going to get home. “C’mon baby, traffic is moving. I can’t drive with my dick in your ass, it's distracting.” Grayson huffs, “Don’t feel like moving.” He mumbles. The car behind them honks, and that is what gets Grayson to climb over to the passenger seat, Ethan enjoying the view of his cum leaking out of his twins ass the whole time.

Leaning over, he presses one last kiss to Grayson’s lips before moving his jeep forward for the first time in two hours. “We are so doing that again.” 

“Oh God.” Grayson chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty smut, I've always been bad at writing it. Fun fact, this oneshot idea popped in my head as I was stuck in three hour traffic with zero service :)


	37. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan had a feeling someone was watching them, he wished he would have acted on this feeling faster because now he is standing here unable to do anything but watch a man point a gun at his baby brothers head.

“I dunno bro, I’m just sayin’ maybe a little bit of time away from her would help clear your mind a bit.” Grayson shrugs, turning around to close the warehouse door and lock it behind him. It’s been ages since they have filmed in here so for next Tuesday’s video they decided to use the foam pit as apart of it. Just being in the parking lot of this place brings back so many memories. 

“What do you mean ‘time away from her’ would help?” Ethan asked, completely dumbfounded at the thought which makes Grayson roll his eyes in annoyance. 

Grayson doesn’t see much of his brother these days since he has been too preoccupied with his girlfriend to spend time with his twin. But whenever Ethan takes the time out of his day to hang out with Grayson, it’s only when they have to sit down and film. Usually afterwards they have this exact same conversation about how Amelia is super clingy and controlling, and whenever Grayson suggests they take a break Ethan flips his shit at the idea.

“I mean, you saying she is ‘borderline glued to your dick and won’t let you breathe’, that maybe spending a fucking day away from her will make her realize there is way more to you than just your body. I’m saying i’m not your fucking couples counslor, i’m your twin brother who you’ve been shoving out the window for another bitch and honestly I’m not sure how much more I can put up with you if you are gonna just drop me like a piece of shit everytime you get a girlfriend.” Grayson is almost yelling now, his voice echoes off the warehouse garage door as he digs into his brother with angry eyes. He didn’t mean to blow up like that, but goddamn it felt good to get that off of his chest. 

Ethan was about to spit words back at his stupid little brother, but his stern face droped into conusion, then into fear when he notices a shadowy figure behind his twins shoulder. Grayson was about to make a snarky remark about Ethan finally understanding how blind he has been when he noticed the look of terror on Ethan’s face. “What is it?” He questions looking over his shoulder briefly, and not seeing anything he looks back at his equally confused brother. 

“I - I swore I saw someone behind you bro. Let’s just get out of here.” Ethan glances at the spot again, goosebumps running over his arms as he grabs onto Grayson’s bicep to get him to move to the jeep but also to protect him.

Grayson doesn’t feel as worried as Ethan, but he does want to get home and eat some food. It’s been a long day of filming and he just wants to knock the fuck out for the night. “Well, like I was saying E, space away from Amelia isn’t a bad thing. It’ll help clear both your minds.” Grayson continues their previous conversation, but this time with a much more calm tone in his voice. He really wants Ethan away from that bitch and he doesn’t care if it’s him being selfish since he wants his brother to himself.

They split off to separate sides of the jeep to get inside, Ethan didn’t hear a word his brother said because of this sketchy feeling he has is making him unable to think straight. He has this feeling they are being watched and he just wants to get the hell out of this parking lot. This is why you don’t stay out past midnight. 

Unlocking the jeep doors, Ethan was hops into the driver seat and immediately panics when Grayson isn’t in the jeep with him. Glancing out the window he notices Grayson isn’t even in the parking lot. “Gray?” He asks with a shaky voice, already knowing he won’t get an answer. Which he doesn’t. “GRAYSON?” He shouts with a wavering voice as he hops out of his jeep running to the warehouse door hoping Grayson had just gone back inside and had forgotten something, but the door is locked.

Ethan feels himself starting to really panic now. He sees something in the corner of his eye and whips his head up to find that same shadowy figure in the exact same spot as last time. But this time Ethan realizes it’s a person as his eyes rank over the dark black clothing lining their body and face. Just as he was about to stomp over there and beat the fuck out of that person, not really knowing why, more people with ski masks emerge from the trees and into the parkinglot. The tallest one has Grayson in his grasp, and a gun pointed to his bleeding head.

“Let him go you bastard!” Ethan seethes through clenched teeth and goes to storm up to them, his actions immediately freeze when he hears the man cock the gun. 

“Take another step, and your pretty little brother over here gets a bullet in his skull.” The man’s voice is deep and raspy, he sounds like a smoker. Grayson’s eyes are wide and scared, he has tears falling down his cheeks and Ethan has never in his life seen his strong baby brother so terrified and small.

“This is them right?” The person next to the man that has Grayson asks with a smug voice. This one sounds like a woman, and by the look of their figure it probably is. “Oh, it’s the right twins all right.” The man chuckles, his gloved hands gripping Grayson’s hair in his fist yanking his head back making Grayson hiss out in pain as he presses the cold metal on Grayson’s head. Blood drips down his forehead and Ethan’s whole body shakes with anger knowing that they had already hurt him when Ethan could have been there to help.

“What do you want?! Money? Fine, take it!” Ethan throws his hands up in surrender before reaching into his pocket and tossing his wallet onto the hard concrete in front of him with shaking hands. 

“I don’t want your money.” The mans gruff voice spits out. The woman next to him starts laughing, and digs her hand into her pocket searching for something. Ethan’s anxiety is bouncing off the walls at this point and he is seeing red from how angry he is. “Then tell me what you want! A-Anything, just let my brother go!” He cries, in defeat and nearly jumps when the woman starts walking over to him holding out her palm for Ethan to grab what she is giving him. 

“Swallow this, and we won’t shoot him.” She laughs like this is some kind of joke, Ethan looks up from the little white pill in his hand to glare at her masked face. He wants to rip the masks off of all their faces and take the gun from the man and shoot them all in the face. He doesn’t even care how dark and messed up it is, no one messes with his little brother. But it is one against seven, and the odds of him even moving without Grayson getting shot are slim. He eyes the pill in his palm again. 

“No E, don’t!” Grayson cries, trying to throw himself away from the man only causing more people to grab hold of him as he watches Ethan swallow the pill. The whole group of masked people laugh now making Grayson’s ears want to bleed. 

“Well that was easy.” The woman sneers. “Told you it would be. Their biggest weakness is each other.” The man gruffs, tightening his hold on Grayson’s hair. Grayson watches in horror as Ethan quickly collapses onto the hard concrete with a thud, one of their men quickly goes and picks him up like a rag doll taking him away into the forest. “What did you give him?! Where the fuck are you taking him?!” Grayson cries out, thrashing around ignoring the throbbing in his head. 

“Oh would you stop fighting already?!” The man yells, refusing to let go of Grayson who manages to elbow someone behind him hard in the gut. “Tina! Give it to him NOW!” The man shouts as Grayson was beginning to get out of his nasty hands. 

“ETHAN!” Grayson yells, finally getting free and about to make a run into the forest after his brother, but he doesn’t get far before he is tackled on the ground smashing his forehead into the dirt. “GET OFF ME!” He squirms and thrashes around like crazy, desperately trying to break free but their is multiple hands holding him down. “GIVE IT TO HIM!” The man who was holding a gun to him yells. And before Grayson knows it, his mouth is being forced open and something is being shoved down his throat.

His eyes widen when he realizes it’s the same type of pill Ethan took, immediately he tries to throw it up and get it the fuck out, but he is suddenly fliped onto his back with hands gripped tightly onto his mouth making it impossible to even breath. 

Tears flood Grayson’s vision making it harder to see as he immediately feels the pill kick in making the world around him begin to fade into nothing. “Remember this Grayson, this is the last time you’ll ever see the moonlight.” The man reaches up and tugs off his ski mask revealing his face. 

But Grayson is to far gone to even get a good look at the man, all he notices is the joker like grin on his lips before the world fades out into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is dark as fuck. Just so you know, if you want a part two to this, it'll be even more dark and extremely messed up... so chose wisely.


	38. Kidnapped pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson wakes up in an unfamiliar place that he soon realizes resembles hell. Things only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of wattled users voted for this, so uh if you don't want to read this one feel free to skip it cuz it is *WARNING* GRAPHIC 
> 
> but I stopped it where I did for a reason, if you guys do want a part 3 though, lemme know (;

“-seems to be larger than the older twin. But not just in muscle mass, according to our measurements everything on test subject number two is bigger besides the feet.” A familiar woman’s voice rings through Grayson’s ears. 

His head throbs in his skull and he has a strong sudden urge to vomit making his eyes shoot open. He is instantly blinded by a bright light shining down on his face from the ceiling and closes his eyes immediately groaning, the brightness only worsening his aching head. Shivers run down his body and he tries to move his arm over his eyes but soon realizes he is strapped down with his arms to his side and also by his ankles. “Ah, interesting. He woke a whole ten minutes earlier than his brother from being under the drug.” This time it’s a man's voice speaking. His tone is low and scratchy, and Grayson recognizes it immediately. 

All the memories coming back from him being held at gunpoint, to Ethan being drugged and taken away, then to fighting and trying to get back to his brother and being drugged himself. He hears a beeping noise in the background, noticing how it picks up and is getting louder and louder and that’s when he realizes he is set up on a heart monitor. 

Opening his eyes for the second time he squints through the blinding lights and sees three strangers staring down at him with wide eyes like he is some kind of alien. The woman has bright red hair and a scar lined down from her right eyebrow down to her bottom lip. In her arms is a clipboard and she is wearing a white lab coat. “It’s about time you woke up, I thought you were going to sleep through this and miss out on all the fun.” She laughs, and Grayson recognizes that horrid sound. She’s the one who gave Ethan that pill. Ethan. 

The heart moniter beeps even faster now and Grayson clentches his fists attemtping to break free of these stupid restraints. “ETHAN! E!” He tries to scream, but it comes out more as a whisper. His body is extremely weak, it feels like he got hit by a bus. His attempt to break free only makes the woman laugh even more, Grayson shoots his dark eyes to her face. “Wow, you really are the stronger twin huh? When your brother woke up, he could hardly move a finger let alone speak.” Her nasally voice chirps as she writes down god knows what on her clipboard. 

The heart monitor is still beeping like crazy, Grayson can feel himself starting to have a panic attack. “For god's sake someone unplug that machine!” Grayson’s eyes shot to the left and he can finally see the face of the man who almost shot him. He is even uglier than Grayson expected. He has a receding hairline, his teeth are yellow and crooked and he has a nasty beard on his chin and a big mole on his nose. His blue eyes meet Grayson’s, and then he smiles. “Promise not to have a heart attack because this is way more fun when both twins are alive, okay?” His smile darkens, and Grayson wants more than anything to punch the smirk off his stupid face.

Grayson watches the ginger woman walked to the corner of the room to unplug the heart monitor, and as she got farther away, Grayson noticed he is lying on a cold steel lab table, completely naked.

What the fuck is happeneing? Am I gonna get raped? Are they going to dissect me? Where the fuck is Ethan? 

A tear rolls down Grayson’s face as he nervously takes in his surroundings. He appears to be in some type of a lab. Definitely not what he was expecting. The walls are white and clean and everyone here appears to be in a lab coat working. The only people here paying Grayson any attention is the ginger lady and the creepy beard guy.

“Okay, Grayson.” The man clapped his gloved hands together, looking down at Grayson like he is one of the most fascinating things he's ever seen. “My name is Robert, and this is Tina.” He gestures to the red haired woman who comes and stands by his side with a creepy smile on her face. “We are scientists. Over the years we have experimented on many things, rocks, plants, animals, you know - the basics. But we have always had this theory you see, so the basics just weren't enough for us. Our current thesis is on the study of twins. Or as I call them, mutations.” Grayson pinches his eyebrows together at this in confusion. 

“I myself had a twin, his name was Ruben. He was everyone's favorite as a kid, always got picked first for sports, always got all the girls. I loved him. It took everything in me to kill him, but it’s what had to be done, you see. It was either me or him. There can only be one.”

“You were never meant to be born Grayson Dolan. It should have only been Ethan.” He slams his fist down on the steel table next to Grayson’s head making him flinch. “So I’m trying to figure out every little detail about you, down to the bone.” He growls lowly, Grayson looks down at his hand and notices he has some type of drill in his hand. Tina places a hospital mask over her mouth and nose, her green eyes gleaming with excitement. “You might want to stay still for this.” She giggles. 

Grayson is shaking now, tears are streaming down his face as he tries but fails to speak. To tell them to stop. He tries calling for his brother, but nothing comes out. Once the drill is turned on, and digging into his thigh right over his colorful tattoo coating it in red, the only thing louder than the drill is Grayson’s screams. 

\----

He doesn’t remember passing out, but when he opens his eyes he is no longer in the lab. Eyeing his surroundings he appears to be in some type of a cell, alone. His thigh feels like it’s on fire and his head is still throbbing. Whimpering, he curled into himself finally out of the restraints that made his wrists and ankles all bloody from trying to get out of them.

“Gray?” 

Grayson’s head shoots straight up at the sound of his brothers voice and no matter how badly it hurts, he is on his feet trying to find his brother. “E?” He asks, worry filled in his voice. He turns around and notices a small window on the back wall, and Ethan’s glassy eyes looking in. “Oh my god, Ethan!” He cries, wobbling over to the wall, limping from his sore thigh. 

“I’m so sorry Grayson.” Ethan sniffles, his hand sticking through the tiny window, Grayson doesn’t waste one minute on grabbing hold of it like his life depends on it. Ethan has bags under his red puffy eyes, and his hair looks shorter, those psychos must have cut it off. “I heard you screaming, it’s what I woke up to. And I didn’t know what they were doing to you. They brought you here with your leg and your head all bandaged up, but you were unconscious and I -”

“This isn’t your fucking fault, if it’s anyones fault it’s mine.” Grayson cuts him off. “You told me to get in the jeep but I heard something behind me, when I should have ignored it and got inside the car I tried to figure out who was watching us instead just thinking it was the paparazzi. And that’s when they hit me in the head with his gun and dragged me into the woods.” Grayson sniffles. “I tried E, I tried to get away. And then you took the drug and I-” His voice cracks at the end of the sentence and he can’t find himself to stop sobbing enough to keep talking. 

Ethan cups his face with both of his hands, wiping the tears that are falling down his cheeks. “I’m here buba. I’m not going to leave you.” The nickname only makes Grayson cry even harder. They used to call each other ‘buba’ all the time as kids, but as they got older they deemed it ‘to childish’ and stopped. 

Hours have gone by and no one has come to visit their cells, which the twins are thankful for. They have been searching the rooms trying to find a way out, looking for something, anything that can pick a lock. But the rooms are cleaned so good you can see your own reflection through the floor. The only thing in the room is the window between both rooms and four walls. No bed, no pillows, no blankets. Nothing but your bare skin.

They gave up on trying to escape hours ago, and have just been sitting next to the window trying to be as close to one another as possible. 

“How long do you think we have been here?” Ethan asked, his voice all horse from crying so much. “At least a couple days tops.” Grayson responds with no tone to his voice, staring blankly at the wall. They are quiet after that. Grayson’s mind drawing to a complete blank, not even bothering to worry about anything anymore, because what is the point? “We are going to die here.” He whispers that last part out loud. 

“Like hell we are.” Ethan growls, and Grayson can feel his eyes on him but doesn’t return the gaze, instead he keeps his eyes on the blank wall in front of him. There is a warm hand on his cheek and Grayson has to swallow his spit in his suddenly dry mouth from the warm feeling. He slowly looks over into his brothers determined eyes and for some reason blushes at the sight. “We are getting out of here, one way or another.” Ethan says firmly. 

“How can you be so sure?” Grayson whispers. “You do know that we aren't the first twins they've tested on right? And from what it sounds like, some of the others - hell, probably all the others didn’t walk out of here.” 

“But when have we ever been like normal twins?” Ethan asks, not moving his eyes away from Grayson’s face. This comment at least gets a little smile on his brothers lips, and Ethan will count that as a win.

“They cut your hair off.” Grayson reaches out and runs his fingers through the short strands, suddenly aware of how intense Ethan is looking at him feeling nervous under his gaze. “They did the exact same to you, dummy.” Ethan’s voice is soft as he runs his own fingers through Grayson’s hair.

Both doors burst open making the two boys jump away from one another. Grayson immediately stands and charges at the man in the door frame but didn’t see the gun in the man’s hands, it was too late by the time he pulled the trigger. Grayson slumped back against the wall feeling extremely drowsy and looks at his arm where a tranquilizer dart sits, that was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

\------

Grayson wakes up with a startle. His head jerking upright feeling a kink in it. He is sitting in what looks like a dentist chair, his limbs all tied down and a needle in his arm drawing blood. “Grayson?” Ethan’s voice is full of worry, and Grayson looks to the left to find him in the exact position he is in. Arms and legs in restraints, and not wearing any clothes. “I’m okay, E.” Grayson eyes his brothers body, looking for any injuries and finds he has his upper thigh wrapped in gauze just like his own.

“Oh, good. You are both awake.” Tina walks into the room with a smile on her red lips. She walks over to Ethan and begins removing the needle from his arm, pausing when Grayson growls at her making her piercing green eyes land on him. “Listen Grayson, you have been making this more complicated than it needs to be since the second we picked you up.” She begins but is cut off. 

“You mean the second you fucking kinapped us.” Grayson spits at her and she sits up dusting her jacket off with a sigh. “Call it what you want, but just know this.” She walks over to him and plants her long manicured nails on his face digging into the skin. 

“Get you hands off him!” Ethan hisses, fighting the stupid restraints as he watches and imiagines ripping Tina’s thoat out with his teeth. 

“We have been doing this study for a while now and you two are not the first twins we have studied. None of them have walked back out the front door and neither will you two. The more difficult you are the more imaginative I get with ways to make your death more painful and slow, got it?” She smiles, digging her free hand into Grayson’s wounded thigh making him cry out in pain and making Ethan freak out even more.

“You are going to pay for that you fucking bitch!” Ethan growls at her, only making her laugh. “This one needs a muzzle Rob!” She shouts. Her white clammy hands remove the needle from Grayson’s arm, her eyes gleaming with fascination at the blood dripping out from where the needle was. Then her eyes move up to look at the crescent moon lines on Grayson’s face now red and oozing.

Two men burst through the door and have a quiet brief conversation with Tina. Grayson tries as hard as he can to listen to what they are saying, but they are speaking to quiet. “Alright, c’mon boys.” One of the men speaks, his voice deep as he goes around and pushes Ethan’s chair out of the room. The other pushes Grayson’s.

They go down a series of hallways, and Grayson tries to remember the directions but ended up losing track with how long their ride was taking, and all the dumb walls here look the same every corner, plus his dyslexia was not helping with all the right and lefts. He just hopes Ethan was having a better time keeping track of the directions.

The room they got wheeled in is small. The only thing in here is a queen size mattress with Robert sitting on it with a horrific smile on his lips. “Hello boys.” 

“Fuck you.” Grayson hisses, jerking his arms in his restraints ignoring the burning sensation of the cuffs ripping at his skin, wanting nothing more than to get his hands around this sickos neck. “Oh Grayson, you are going to learn how to speak to people respectfully, boy.” He shakes his head walking closer to Grayson, pulling something out of his back pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Ethan voice is full of worry, all he can do is sit there and watch, he’s never felt so useless. 

Robert pulls out a shock collar and attaches it to Grayson’s neck nice and smug, barley avoiding getting his arm bitten off by the younger twin. “What the hell you motherfuck -” He growls but is turned into a cry when Robert turns the collar on with the remote, laughing maniacally. “STOP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” Ethan thrashes around helplessly. 

“I’m teaching your brother a lesson, you should be thanking me.” Robert finally turns the collar off and Grayson grips onto the armrest of his chair trying to catch his breath. “Okay boys, now that I have your attention, let’s have a chat.” He smiles down at them, crouching down near Ethan’s chair close to his exposed crotch. Grayson’s blood is boiling at the sight and he wants more than anything to at least say something, but he doesn’t want to get zapped so he keeps his mouth shut, for now.

“Phase one of my experiments was successful. Examining you boys I noticed you look identical but if you look even closer there are many things that make you different, like many of the other test subjects I have examined before you. Phase two was well - not what I was expecting to say the least.” His raspy voice lowers at this, his tattooed hands caressing his beard as he gets up and stands in between the boys. “We watched you two interact in your cells with our video camera, and have never seen twins so close, how phase two goes determines what phase three consisits of. Some twins have had to physically fight one another till the other blacks out with other test subjects we leave them in the same room for days with no food or water to see who cracks first and loses their minds, and others - well lets just say if you boys thought you were close before, you are gonna be ever closer now.” His smirk gets bigger now, like full on grinch big. 

Grayson doesn’t even have time to think about what Robert just said, there is a stinging pinch in Grayson’s neck right above the shock collar and he yelps at the burning sensation of something being injected into his body. Panicked eyes look over at his brother to find him in the same boat. The two men that brought them here injected something into them, and it’s kicking in already. Grayson’s heart rate starts picking up and there is warmth at the bottom of his belly. 

“There have been two other sets of twins that were in this exact room, lets just say they didn’t make it out of here alive and sadly this is where my experiment ended with them.” Robert sighs, making his way to the door with his men. “I have a feeling it will be different with you two.”

“What the fuck did you just give us?!” Ethan’s face is flushed pink, his chest is rising and falling at a quick pace and it takes Grayson a second to tear his eyes away from his brothers naked body. 

“A serum.” Robert deadpans. 

“No fucking shit.” Ethan rolls his eyes and presses his knees together hiding his crotch once he catches Robert’s eyes looking down there. 

“Let’s just say it’s similar to viagra.” He chuckles, and so do his men. Grayson’s eyes go wide and everything suddenly clicks. Why else would there only be a fucking matress in this room?! This is some next level fucked up shit right here. 

“You are more fucked in the brain than I thought if you think we are going to have sex.” Ethan’s voice is dangerously low, his breathing is getting more ragged and Grayson can tell the serum is kicking in faster for him. 

“That’s funny, that is exactly what the other twins said! So I will tell you what I told them, you either fuck, or one of you gets their throat sliced. It’s your choice.” He shrugs, digging his hand into his pocket pulling out a remote. “Oh and I should mention, the longer you fight the urge, the more it hurts, and it doesn’t go away until you orgasm.” He presses the big red button and with a click it unlocks their restraints. “Bye boys, have fun!” Robert waves as the door slams shut behind him. 

Grayson takes a deep breath, very much aware of his hardon, and with flushed cheeks looks over to Ethan just to find him already looking back at him also with a rock hard dick. The look in his eyes is pure horror and Grayson suddenly gets nauseous at the thought. 

“Shit.”


	39. Kidnapped pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Grayson do what they have to in order to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is straight up smut so if you don't want to read just skip this one although it is kinda important.

“E, we can’t.” Grayson is starting to sweat. His eyebrows are pinched together in discomfort as the serum starts becoming uncomfortable. Precum is already leaking out of his tip and he hasn't even touched himself yet. He doesn’t want to. He is far past being in the mood for this and can’t help but feel furious at this fucked up situation he is in. 

“We don’t have a fucking choice Grayson!” Ethan spits out. He feels really bad for lashing out on his brother like that, but he cannot help it. He is pissed. “If we don’t, they will kill one of us.” He hisses, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on Grayson’s face and not look down there. 

“We are dead either way, E!” Grayson raises his voice back at his twin, starting to feel emotionally drained. “You heard Tina! She said they haven’t let any of the twins walk out of here!” He gets up out of the chair with shaky legs, wobbling over to the mattress uncomfortably and plopping his ass on it with a hiss, feeling Ethan’s hungry eyes on him the whole time. 

It doesn’t take long for Ethan to get up and join him. “I can’t let you die and as fucked up as it is, I would rather have sex with you then let that happen. I thought you’d do the same for me…” He trails off sounding hurt this only makes Grayson more frustrated. 

“Well it’s not everyday you are forced to fuck with your twin brother so sorry if I don’t seem goddamn excited about it.” He grumbles in annoyance, throwing his head back onto the mattress biting his bottom lip hard between his teeth trying to fight the serum as he closes his eyes trying to focus. They are quiet for a moment after that, all Grayson can hear is Ethan’s deep breaths next to him. 

“Ah fuck - Gray, it hurts!” Ethan groans out making Grayson look up at his brother, watching him with curious eyes as Ethan takes his thick leaking dick in his hand and starts pumping. Seeing this only makes Grayson feel even more horny, his dick twitches at the sight and Grayson can’t neglect touching himself any more. He gasps when he touches himself making Ethan’s eyes shoot over his way, Grayson flushes under his lustful gaze. 

“M - Maybe we can just,” He groans out, unable to finish his sentence from the amount of pleasure he is feeling. He has never in his life felt so turned on just from his own hand, there has got to be something inside that serum that inhightens your sex drive. “ - get off with our hands.” He spits out the rest of his sentence, mumbling the words fast in case he accidentally lets out an embarrassing moan. 

Ethan’s eyes haven’t left Grayson’s face the whole time, and Grayson will never in his life admit this to another living soul, but he kinda likes the attention. He likes being watched. “Mm Gray -” Ethan moans deeply sending shivers down Grayson’s spine. “- it’s not working!” He cries, his fist moving at an inhuman pace on his erection before letting go of it entirely giving Grayson the perfect view of his thick cock. And he is big, but Grayson is bigger. 

“Please,” Ethan wines, a tear falls down his pink cheeks as he looks at Grayson with sad lust filled eyes. “Make it fucking stop!” 

Grayson’s stomach feels like it’s doing a loopty loop on a roller coaster right now. He knows it’s wrong, but the serum is starting to cloud his brain making his thoughts all foggy. “Y - You really think we are gonna get outta here, E?” He whispers, his hand stopping it’s pumps on his own erection. Ethan is slowly moving closer towards him and Grayson swears there is a magnetic force bringing their lips closer and closer together.

“Yes.” He is breathless and it’s all Ethan says before their lips come crashing together in a hungry kiss. 

Their hands immediately roam each others bodies and Grayson feels hot under Ethan’s warm touch. It’s crazy that just being close to him has already made some of the pain in the pit of his belly fade. Climbing on top of Grayson, Ethan grinds his hips down while keeping his tongue inside of his brothers mouth, moaning into his lips. Grayson’s hands find Ethan’s ass and he squeezes his thick cheeks hard only making Ethan moan louder. 

The kiss is a sloppy, teeth clashing, needy mess but neither of them care. Ethan wraps one hand around the back of Grayson’s neck and brings his free hand down to Grayson’s dick making him gasp, breaking away from the kiss. Ethan’s eyes are cloudy and for a split second they almost looked normal. “I - Is this okay?” He asks, completely breathless with swollen lips. 

Grayson can’t seem to find the words, so he just nods his head biting his bottom lip just thinking about how much he wants Ethan. 

A warm hand grips onto his length and Grayson can’t fight the moan that escaped his mouth. Ethan is eyeing his dick like it’s a bowl of dairy free ice cream and Grayson cannot move his eyes off of his brothers mesmerizing face. He doesn’t even ask when he reaches down and starts pumping Ethan’s cock, rubbing his thumb over his pink tip wanting to taste the precum the drips onto his finger. Their eyes meet, locking together, both boys unable to look away. Leaning forward, Grayson closes the gap between them connecting their lips again, enjoying the tingling feeling he gets kissing Ethan. 

The kiss doesn’t last long though before Ethan pulls away whimpering. “Gray…” He groans with a sad look in his eyes. Immediately, Grayson understands. “This isn’t enough.” Grayson whispers, Ethan nods his head in agreement, releasing his hold on Grayson’s member. For a second, he looked hesitant. His eyes move away from Grayson as he shuffles on his knees to place himself more comfortably on top and Grayson sits there completely frozen watching him. 

“Can I fuck you?” Ethan asked, his hand cupping Grayson’s cheek, eyes moving from his lips in a hungry gaze. Grayson knew it was coming, but his breath still caught in his throat at the question. 

He has never had anything up there before, and Ethan is big. They don’t have any lube, and he knows both of them are too far gone to even care. Because all the sudden nothing else matters. He wants - no, he needs Ethan. 

“Yes - god yes!” He wines, laying down on his back immediately spreading his legs wide. “Please, E.” He whimpers, his stomach twisting in knots as he watches Ethan looked down at him and spit on his hand rubbing it onto his dick before lining his tip up with Grayson’s hole. 

At this moment, Grayson should be thinking twice about what they are doing, he should be disgusted at the thought about what is happening, he should be worried if this will change their relationship entirely. But feeling of Ethan pressing into him makes it impossible to think. Both boys groan at the feeling. Grayson wraps his legs around Ethan’s hips trying to get Ethan deeper inside of him so he can just get used to the feeling of wanting to get off already. He wraps his arms around Ethan’s neck, clinging onto him and enjoying the feeling of Ethan buried deep inside him suddenly realizing how intimate this is. 

“Fucking shit - ah, Gray. I - I gotta move.” He groans nice and deep, his voice full of lust sending shivers down Grayson’s spine. That was the only warning Grayson got before Ethan slid all the way out and rammed back in hard making Grayson’s mouth drop at the feeling. 

His eyes trail down from Ethan’s lips down to his dick sliding in and out of his ass at a fast pace. Precum is dripping out of his cock and he can feel his stomach clenching tighter finally nearing his orgasm. Ethan slides in and out at a fast pace, biting his bottom lip so hard that he can taste blood enjoying the feeling of his brothers warm velvet walls. Angling his hips higher, Grayson lets out a low moan and his eyes shoot up to Ethan’s. He can’t help the smirk on his lips when he realizes he found Grayson’s prostate. Snapping his hips in the exact same spot over and over, Ethan feels his dick twitch inside his brother listening to his loud moans making him even more turned on.

“E-Ethan!” Grayson claws up Ethan’s bareback, trying to grab onto something. “I’m - close ah fuck!” He groans, tossing his head back in pure bliss loving the way Ethan feels inside of him. Tears prick his eyes as he cups Ethan’s cheek with one hand. 

They hit their orgasm at the same time, moaning each other's names. Ethan fills Grayson up to the brim making Grayson’s toes curl as tears fall down his cheeks. Their stomachs are sticky from Grayson’s cum and both boys instantly feel immediate exhaustion. Ethan collapses on top of his brother, trying to catch his breath from the best orgasm, and sex of his life. 

Pressing one last kiss to Grayson’s lips, he faces Grayson to the side with him still deep in his ass and spoons him from the back. Both boys fall asleep, forgetting where they are and not knowing they were being watched the whole time through a camera screen. 

“Well, that’s a first.” Tina hums, scribbling notes onto her notepad with a devilish grin in her lips. 

Meanwhile, Robert can’t take his eyes off the screen watching the sleeping boys with pure fascination. “I knew these two were different than the others, the past test subjects died in that very room.” His deep voice grumbles. “Boss, should we move them?” One of his men questions from the back, his thumb pointing to the door.

“No, let them sleep.” He hums, scratching his beard, his mind thinking ten miles a minute as excitement bubbles through his veins at the thought of where he can go next with his experiment. “In the meantime, let’s go set up phase four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 4? It would be the last part to this mini series...


	40. Kidnapped pt.4 FINALE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase four: Separate them and study their actions. A.K.A the worst phase of them all. But will the twins make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go fan nation, grab some popcorn.

When Grayson woke, his whole body felt weak like he had been drugged. His eyes feel so heavy almost making his eyelids droop closed. Turning more to his side, he hisses from the immediate pain in his lower back and ass. That’s when he realizes there is a heavy warm arms wrapped around his belly and something buried deep inside his ass. 

His eyes shoot open wide and just by looking at the bland empty wall in front of him, he knows right away that what had just happened was not some freakish dream. 

That means him and Ethan had sex. 

And Ethan is currently still inside of his already sore as hell asshole. 

Grayson’s body stiffens under Ethan’s warm touch, afraid that if he moves a muscle it will awaken his older brother. His eyes burn filling with tears and a sob escapes his mouth as reality crashes all around him. 

They are going to die here in the hands of psychopaths. No one has ever walked out of this lab alive, so what makes him and Ethan any different? He is sure there is a big search party looking for them, because hopefully somebody has noticed they are gone by now. Amelia for sure probably has with how strung up she is about Ethan. There is a slim chance of them getting out of here, but unless someone comes and finds them first then it will take time for the boys to get out themselves. And if they do break free, their relationship is ruined after what just happened. 

The thought of Ethan no longer speaking to him, unable to look him in the eyes or even be alone in the same room as him without feeling uncomfortable, makes Grayson’s whole body shake with how hard he is crying. 

He’d rather die here than live a life without his brother.

“Gray?” Ethan’s deep sleep filled voice mumbles from behind him. The arms around his belly tighten bringing him flush against his naked body and making his dick slide in his ass further causing Ethan’s movements to still completely. 

Silent tears roll down Grayson’s cheeks from Ethan’s silence. He would rather Ethan to yell and scream at him than this. Because at least he’d know Ethan is angry, but silence - he has no fucking clue what is going through Ethan’s mind right now. And he is scared as hell to turn around and look at him in the eyes, so he doesn’t. 

“Grayson…” Ethan’s voice sounds broken now. And Grayson can feel how fast he is breathing with them being pressed together. 

Suddenly the door bursts open wide making the twins jerk their heads upright to see Robert at the door with a shit eating grin on his lips as he eyes their still combined bodies from head to toe hungrily. Ethan growls lowly at this, tugging Grayson on his lap and holding onto him protectively. 

Two men rush over to the mattress, grabbing a hold of Grayson by his hips and tugging him out of Ethan’s arms. Scared tearful eyes meet Ethan’s as he is being dragged towards the door. In an instant Ethan is up on his feet, storming towards the men noticing how Grayson is trying to fight back, but he is in pain and having a hard time walking let alone fighting. Ethan can’t help but wonder what they did to him to make him in so much pain, but then it hits Ethan, he’s the one that did that to Grayson.

He hurt his baby brother. 

“LET GO OF HIM!” He yells, storming over to the two men promising himself that he will not allow anyone to ever harm his brother ever again. He will die before they get the chance. Robert sighs, grabbing a syringe from his pocket and before Ethan can protest it is injected into Grayson’s neck making him go slack instantly, falling into the arms of one of Robert’s men. “You motherfucker!” Ethan swings his fist hard, hitting Robert square in the jaw making the man stumble over. 

Ethan is fuming. His body feels like it’s on fire. Breathing heavily, he moves to wrap his arms around Robert’s throat but doesn’t get the chance. He is held back by three pairs of strong arms tugging him out the door. “GET THE FUCK OFF ME!” He squirms, tossing his body around trying desperately to get them to let go. He needs to get back to Robert so he can kill him. 

As he is being tugged down the hall, he notices Grayson being carried going the opposite side of the hallway. “GRAYSON!” He screams, his voice cracking slightly as tears fall down his cheeks. “GRAY!” He knows Grayson cannot hear him, but that doesn’t stop him from calling out his brothers name. He fights even harder against the men holding him back now. Thrashing, kicking, screaming, even trying to sink his teeth into someones hand. But it’s useless. 

He watches as Grayson is taken away from him, praying it isn’t the last time he will see his little brother. 

\-----

“Hello Ethan.” Tina smiles down at him from where he is laying on a cold steel table. He sneers in response, flinching trying to get out of these fucking restraints so he can kill this bitch. “Oh stop fighting will you.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance. Turning her back she begins to search through the drawers of the lab looking for god knows what. 

“Where did they take him?” He asks demandingly. His fists were clenched and he keeps moving them, letting the stinging from the cuffs tearing at his skin ground him. Tina doesn’t answer, in fact she doesn’t even act as if she heard him only pissing Ethan off even more. “ANSWER ME!” He shouts, satisfied when he makes the woman jump and drop whatever she was holding. Sighing she leans over and picks the object up. 

“You know, Ethan. I think I doubted you earlier. You are not weak.” She places rubber gloves on slowly before picking up a red hot label making Ethan’s eyes widen in fear. “You just need some motivation to help fuel your strength. Like losing Grayson, for instance.” She hums, bringing the steaming hot metal close to Ethan’s side. 

“Where is he?!” He hisses, feeling tears prick his eyes. 

Tina laughs maniacally, lowering the metal closer and closer to Ethan’s bare skin. He screams, thrashing around violently when it scorches on his skin leaving a mark. His vision is clouded from tears and sweat drips down his forehead as he glances down at his now branded skin. 

SUBJECT:13 is now permanently on him for life now. 

“I hope you’ll think twice before you punch people now, Ethan.” Robert growls from his position at the door, a big purple bruise forming on his cheek bone. 

He doesn’t even get to think to have a response before he is being wheeled away out of the room still strapped to the table. The ceiling above him is making his head spin so he turns he gaze to the wall, a tear slides down his cheek at the motion. 

He got dumped into an empty room, no mattress or window inside, no Grayson, just the cold floor.

He thinks back to what had happened, how good it felt to be inside of Grayson. It makes him sick just thinking about it. Maybe he should just stay here and get Grayson out, becuase if he liked fucking his twin brother maybe he belongs to stay here. 

“STOP! PLEASE!” Grayson’s screams echo through the hallways making Ethan’s whole body spring up into action. His heart rate picks up as he searches all around the room for a way out. The screaming only gets worse and Ethan hopes he never hears his brother cry out in pain like this again. “ETHAN!” Grayson cries out before letting out a loud cry in pain. 

“STOP! STOP HURTING HIM!” Ethan kicks the door, tears falling down his cheeks at the sound of Grayson being tortured. It only gets worse and Ethan’s body trembles in defeat, sliding down the wall covering his hands over his ears unable to listen anymore knowing he will never be able to get the sounds of Grayson being tortured out of his brain. 

\-------

He doesn’t know how long he’s been here in this cell. But once in every couple hours or so, there is a tray of food being left inside Ethan’s cell. He hasn’t touched one crumb of it. He refuses to eat until he sees his brother. He needs to know that Grayson is alive. 

Glaring at the tray of what looks like mashed potatoes and gravy, Ethan’s stomach grumbles at him, but he ignores it. He isn’t hungry. 

Going over to the corner he has been sleeping in, he lays down on his side and curls into a ball. He has bags under his eyes from not sleeping and can feel how weak his body is from the lack of it. It’s not that he is fighting sleep, he simply just can’t sleep without his brother. 

In the past few hours, or days - however long he has been in this room, Ethan has had a lot of time alone with his thoughts. 

He thinks about what his friends are doing, if his sister knows he is missing, if his mother is doing okay with them not calling everyday and asking her how she is doing. And he thinks about Grayson. He wonders if he is even still alive. He thinks about how much he misses him. And he has accepted the fact that he has ditched spending time with Grayson, girl after girl, because he was afraid. He had to hide his biggest secret, even from himself. 

Ethan has realized, that all this time for as long as he can remember, he has been in love with Grayson. 

Closing his heavy eyes, his last thoughts are of how comforting it was to sleep in Grayson’s arms, and at the warm memory, for the first time in days Ethan falls into a deep sleep. 

\----------

When he opens his eyes, he has to close them from the sun blaring through the window. Tossing his head back onto his pillow he groans and his stomach rumbles at the smell of his mom's homemade pancakes. Tugging the comforter up to his chin, Ethan sighs and almost falls back asleep. 

But then it hits him.

His eyes jerked open and he sits straight up, ignoring his body protesting, begging him to lay back down. Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, he is confused when he realizes he is very much in his bedroom in New Jersey and not on the cold concrete floor of a cell. Looking down, he realizes he is even wearing their merch hoodie and some sweatpants. His hands shake as he raises the sweatshirt up till it reveals what he was looking for. SUBJECT:13 is there, branded on his side in small letters. But the skin doesn’t look burnt anymore, it looks healed. He also notices that his ribs are less visible than the were back in the cell.

“E wake up mom made - “ Grayson’s peaks his head through the door, his hair is longer and it has honey highlights in it. He looks healthier, happy. And Ethan doesn’t let him get another word out before tumbling out of bed, nearly tripping over himself to get over to Grayson and wrap him in a tight hug that Grayson instantly returns. He doesn’t realize he is crying until Grayson starts rocking them side to side in a warm comforting embrace. “Bad dream?” His soft voice whispers in Ethan’s ear before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

Ethan shakes his head in response. All the memories come flashing back to him as he cries into Grayson’s shoulder. He remembers nearly dying in that cell from starvation, he remembers being tortured and burned. He remembers his last day at that prison. Robert was trying to convice him to murder Grayson just like he had done to his own twin, but Ethan refused. Robert was going to rape him and then Grayson as punishment, Grayson who Ethan had thought was dead, but before Robert had a chance the doors to the lab bursted off the hinges revelaing a S.W.A.T team. They shot everyone in the room except for Ethan immediately, one of the men had an unconscious Grayson in their arms. He was covered in bruises and cuts, and Ethan could see Grayson’s bones. 

Ethan let out a sob at the memory. “Shh, it’s alright E. We are home now.” Grayson whispers. He presses warm kisses all over Ethan’s cheeks and forehead and more flashbacks come flooding back. 

Them deciding to quit youtube and move back home to Jersey. Being unable to leave the room unless Grayson goes with him without having a panic attack. Them confessing their love to each other under the New Jersey stars, then to them telling their family about their relationship.

“How long ago did we get out?” Ethan asked, his voice shaking slightly as he calms down from his anxiety attack. 

“Six months ago.” Grayson answers calmly, his arms rubbing soothing circles on Ethan’s back. Running his hands over Grayson’s torso, he realizes he is shirtless. His hands ran over his side and he remembers Grayson had also gotten branded. His fingers glide over SUBJECT:14 slowly and he closes his eyes taking a deep breath.

“Hey, E.” Grayson mumbles in Ethan’s hair and he responds with a hum. “I love you.” Grayson whispers, holding Ethan a little bit tighter. And Ethan knew, because Grayson never fails to tell him every night before they go to sleep. He knows he may never get over what they went through, but he also knows Grayson isn’t alone. Because when he wakes up in the middle of the night, startled from hearing Grayson being tortured, he isn’t alone. Grayson is right there with him, holding him in his big strong arms. 

Sighing contently, Ethan nuzzles into the crook of Grayson’s neck leaving a little kiss there. “I love you, Gray.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't to rushed. I didn't have enough time to write it and I didn't want to make you guys wait two weeks for this since you all have seemed to enjoy it so much, which btw THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE <3 I didn't proof read this either so uh, hopefully it makes since. But I am moving next week and gonna spend this next week with my boyfriend, so I'll be gone for a bit. but I promise to sit down and write asap <3


	41. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan blackmails Grayson and decides he should make it up to his brother.

Ethan was in his respective room ‘trying’ to fall asleep but actually scrolling through twitter on his phone, when he heard muffled singing coming from across the hallway. He swiftly tosses his sheet to the side and makes his way out of his room as quiet as possible with a smirk on his lips. The closer he gets to Grayson’s room, the louder the singing gets and the faster Ethan’s heart pounds in his chest at the sound. 

He has no idea why Grayson decided to shower at two in the morning and blast Britany Spears singing it as loud as humanly possible when he should be sleeping, but Ethan decides to not let this snapchat opportunity pass.

“-the taste of your lips i’m on a ride! You’re toxic i’m slippin’ under!” Ethan is having a difficult time holding back his laughter as he walks into Grayson’s steamy bathroom with his phone in his hand. The smell of Grayson’s strawberry shampoo lingers in the room as his voice echoes off the shower walls. “With the taste of a poison paradise! I’m addicted to you don’t you know that you’re toxic?!” Through the foggy glass, Ethan can faintly see Grayson’s silhouette, and not only is he singing, but he is also dancing.

Pressing record, Ethan has to keep one hand covering his mouth so Grayson didn't hear his laugh bubbling out. The camera is super shaky from him giggling and he keeps it a short video so he can burst out of the bathroom landing face first onto Grayson’s bed squishing his head into a pillow and laughing so hard it brings tears to his eyes. 

He quickly posts the snap onto his story with a devil-like grin on his face. 

“Girls! Who run this motha?!” Grayson’s voice booms and Ethan finds himself laugh-crying all over again. Apparently Grayson wanted to switch things up from Brittany and go to Beyonce. Ethan is definitely more of a Niki fan, but if Grayson wants to be a BeHive or in the Brittany Army then he might as well go hard at it. 

His stomach rumbles from laughing too much, or maybe because he is hungry? Shrugging, he decides why not have a late night snack.

By the time he makes it to the kitchen, he notices the shower from Grayson’s bathroom is turned off and his obnoxious singing stopped. Searching through the fridge and cupboard, Ethan lets out a frustrated sigh when he doesn’t find anything snack worthy enough. If he wanted something good, then he’d have to make it himself. 

Or he could make Grayson make him something.

But since he just kinda sorta blackmailed Grayson he doubts Grayson will make fix him up something. “Oh shit.” Ethan mumbled to himself. There is no question that Grayson will get him back for that snapchat, and it’s far too late to delete the snap now. He really doesn’t want Grayson to humiliate him in front of everyone.

Maybe he can make it up to him by also fixing his baby brother up a nice dish along with himself. Because who doesn’t like a 2 in the morning midnight snack? 

“Siri, play Yes I’m Changing by Tame Impala.” Ethan grabs the box of noodles from the pantry. “Playing Yes i’m Changing by Tame Impala.” Siri mimiks, and a few moments later Kevin Parker’s voice is softly playing from Ethan’s phone. He sways along with the music, a small smile on his lips.

He thinks he knows how to make spaghetti, like how hard can it be, right? He grabs a pot and fills it up halfway with water, placing it on the stove and immediately dumping in the noodles. The water turns a weird shade of white but Ethan doesn’t think much of it, he continues his search for ingredients and finds red sauce in the cupboard. 

“Yes I'm changing, yes i’m gone, yes i’m older yes i’m movin’ on!” He sings along with the music, dumping the sauce into the not yet boiling water. “ETHAN!” He doesn’t even jump when he hears Grayson’s loud voice from behind him, he doesn’t turn around either. He knew this was coming. “Yes, baby brother?” He asks as if there is nothing wrong and stirs his dish with a wooden spoon, still dancing. 

“Take the fucking video down you asshole!” Grayson is definitely angry, Ethan doesn’t need to look at him to know this. “Calm your titts bro, I’m making you something special to make up for it.”

“You, cooking?” Grayson’s tone is flat at this. A dry laugh leaves his lips. “I am not eating THAT.” He is standing at Ethan’s side now gesturing to Ethan’s spaghetti. “Whatever the hell that is.” Glancing at his brother, he is only in a towel. Water droplets drip down his toned chest and Ethan finds himself likcing his bottom lip at the sight. 

“C’mon it’s my secret recipe! You’ll love it.” 

“In order to have a secret recipe, that means you have to cook at least once in your life in order to have one.” He deadpans with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

“Please Gray, just try it.” Ethan looks up at his brother with doe eyes and his bottom lip out. “That isn’t going to work this time Ethan.” Ethan almost believed Grayson, but kept his innocent act up for a little bit longer. Sighing, Grayson drops his arms to his side in defeat. “Fine. I’ll try one bite.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Ethan grins and leans over to press a small kiss to Grayson’s cheek in celebration without even thinking about it. Before Grayson can react the water boils over the pot making the twins jump at the loud sizzling behind them. “Shit shit shit shit!” Ethan whips around and turns the burner all the way off. “You are gonna burn the fucking house down before we even get the chance to eat that mush.” Grayson scolds, leaning against the kitchen counter with his eyebrows raised. 

“Am not.” Ethan scoffs turning the burner to low, quickly setting a timer on his phone for his dinner and facing his brother again. Now Let It Happen is playing, and Ethan takes one step forward grabbing Grayson’s hands. “Dance with me.” He smiles, jumping around like an idiot. Grayson just stands there annoyance written all over his face, his arms being tossed about along with Ethan’s movements. “I swear you get even weirder the later it gets at night.” 

“You love it though.” Ethan steps even closer, his smile still beaming which is what gets Grayson to crack. He gives Ethan’s hands a squeeze and starts dancing around along with Ethan. Somehow the towel stays on his hips, but it is dangerously low showing his V line. Ethan can’t help but stare. They dance around the kitchen like a bunch of idiots, Ethan spins Grayson and Grayson spins him in return. The whole time they are scream singing along to Tame and Ethan’s face is beginning to hurt from smiling so much. He can’t help his eyes running over every inch of exposed skin on his brother. Letting go of Grayson’s hands he brings them to his tan hips and tugs him closer biting his bottom lip.

He doesn’t know why he does it, but Grayson doesn’t stop him when he tugs the towel even lower to the point where if it goes down one more inch he will be in dangerous territory. When he looks back up, his hands still lowering the towel slowly, he finds Grayson looking right back at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

Usually Ethan can read Grayson like a book, sometimes he thinks he knows his little brother more than he knows himself. But never in his life has he seen this look in Grayson’s eyes and it sends shivers down his spine.

A quiet gasp leaves his lips when Grayson’s soft hands grab his own waist. He isn’t sure who inniatest it, but their heads are leaning closer and closer together, only centimeters apart now. Ethan can practically feel Grayson’s lips on his own - but then his cell phone goes off.

Both boys gasp, wigging out of each others hold like it burned their skin. Ethan avoids eye contact with Grayson, his cheeks burn pink at the thought of what they were about to do. “It’s done.” He clears his throat and turns off his alarm. Looking down at what should look like spaghetti, Ethan almost gags at the soup looking mush he created. He feels Grayson standing to his left, leaning over to look at the meal. 

“You sure you want to eat that Etee?” Grayson sounds amused, and Ethan is suddenly glad his dish looks like shit to break the awkward mood in the air. He snorts and grabs two forks from the silverware drawer, handing one to Grayson with a smug ‘if you back down your a little bitch’ look in his eyes. Grayson takes the fork, a challenging look on his face as he holds it up for good measure. “Ladies first.” He smirks.

Rolling his eyes, Ethan digs his fork into the crunchy noodles, spaghetti looking cereal. Good thing he actually likes noodles uncooked or this would be nastier than it already is. With a fork full of food, he gives Grayson a blank expression before shoveling the whole thing in his mouth. 

Grayson watches with raised eyebrows as his brothers eyes grow wide and he rushes over to the sink spitting out his ‘secret recipe’. He is coughing up a fit and shoving his mouth under the faucet, gagging trying not to vomit. 

“Come on, it can’t be THAT bad.” Grayson chuckles, scooping up his own fork of mush and bringing it up to his nose to smell it first. He gags a little at the smell and wonders what the hell Ethan even put in here to make it smell like rotten tomatoes. Plugging his nose he puts the fork in his mouth, not backing down from the challenge. The noodles are rock solid, almost comparable to a jawbreaker and the sauce taste horrible, but he somehow swallows it. 

“How did you swallow that?!” Ethan asks, looking at Grayson as if he’s grown two heads.

“I swallow a lot of things.” 

Ethan’s cheeks turn pink again, and he is thankful Grayson has his back towards him as he rinses his own mouth out in the sink. He tries not to think about that dirty comment as he dumps his dish in the garbage can. “So I guess the secret recipe needs a little bit more work than I thought.” 

“A little?” Grayson raises his brow, completely unamused.

“Fine. A lot.” He sighs in defeat.

“You know, you still need to pay me back for blackmailing me. Because that shit does not count.”

Ethan turns his head over to Grayson, keeping his eyes focused on his face and not letting them travel any further. “Yeah, okay fine.” He sighs. “What did you have in mind?” He groans, already dreading him having to be Grayson’s servant, or maid or some stupid shit like that. He is focusing on pulling the trash bag out of the bin but completely freezes when he feels Grayson flush against his back. Grayson has his hands resting low on Ethan’s hips as he slowly rides them up. “I got a few things in mind.” He husks lowly in Ethan’s ear. Ethan’s breath catches and his dick twitches in interest. 

Suddenly Grayson’s warmth is gone, and he lets out a yelp when Grayson smacks his ass hard. By the time Ethan turns around Grayson is already out of the kitchen leaving Ethan alone with his dirty thoughts.

Maybe he should blackmail Grayson more often.


	42. Goodbye Ethan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson has had it with Ethan, and he finally does what he's thought about doing for years. Meanwhile Ethan comes home only to figure out Grayson is gone. How will he react?

Grayson was in the middle of angrily ripping his clothes off his hangers and tossing them into his suitcase on his bed when his phone began to ring. Groaning, he stomps out of his walk in closet over to his cell phone that is on his nightstand and sees the call is from Bryant, so he picks it up. 

“Hey.” He says dully, automatically feeling like shit for letting his anger wash out on one of his closest friends who has nothing to do with his temper at the moment.

“Um, hey man. Sorry, did I call you at a bad time?” Bryant asked, his voice full of hesitation.

Letting out a sigh, Grayson runs his hand down his face. “No you didn’t. What did you need?” Walking into his almost empty closet, he holds his phone up to his ear as he tries his hardest to not sound pissed. 

“I was just wondering what your plan is about this whole new Ethma interview, because man, it’s blowing up all over the internet even though I shut the dating rumors down. Emma was just under pressure and wasn't thinking, she just resorted into her sarcastic ways and -” Bryant goes on but Grayson had stopped listening. His feet stopped dead in his tracks and he clenches his teeth together to keep himself from cussing up a storm with Bryant still on the phone. “What interview?” He asks through clenched teeth.

“Wait - you haven’t seen it yet? It’s all over instagram! Plus people have been tagging you in it so I just assumed you’d seen it.” 

“I’m gonna go watch it now, I’ll talk to you later Bryant.” Grayson doesn’t give his friend a chance to respond before he quickly hangs up. Plopping down on his bed next to his luggage, he taps on the instagram app and goes to his explore page. Immediately the first thing that pops up is Ethan and Emma in workout clothes coming out of soulcycle. 

Grayson just blankly stares at his phone, trying to decide if he actually wants to watch this right now. He is already wanting to shove his fist into the wall, and watching this might make it worse. His curiosity gets the best of him and before he can process it he is tapping on the video. He watches as the man bombards them, asking them stupid questions and wondering why the hell they even bothered to anwser. They were actually doing a good job at dodging the questions until Emma said ‘not yet’ to the question if they were dating or not. 

Scoffing, Grayson almost taps out of the video, not wanting to hear them tease their fans about something that isn’t even real, but then his name popped up drawing Grayson back into the video. 

“Where’s Grayson?” The man behind the camera asked. 

“I don’t know, probably building something.” Ethan laughs, beginning to walk away as if he could care less what his twin was doing. 

Little did he know Grayson was not building anything, instead he is packing all of his belongings and moving back home. 

Deciding he had enough of this stupid Ethma shit, Grayson swiped out of instagram and powered off his phone so nobody else can interupt him. That video had only seemed to fuel him even more, his whole closet is completely packed so he moved onto his bathroom. Minddlessly shoving items into bags and boxes, Grayson didn’t listen to any music to help lighten the mood or make time pass, he just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

Today was supposed to be a good day, and it was at first. They had just released their own fragrances that they had been working on for quite sometime now, and they are already sold out! But instead of celebrating with his own twin brother, Ethan went out to celebrate with Emma even though he already had plans with Grayson. This has been a recurring thing since the day they met Emma. All Ethan does is ditch him and blow him off like a piece of shit. There have been a few times where Emma will invite Grayson to go out with her and Ethan, but the whole time he is ignored. 

So since Ethan is too busy spending his every free second with her, that leaves Grayson to clean and maintain the house all by himself like some kind of maid. It may not seem like much, but Grayson has been putting up with this for a whole year now and he is so fucking done.

It’s a lot to have your best friend ripped away from you and watch them willingly drop you like you were never in their life. For them to only use you when needed, like to film for their channel or eat the nice meals you prepare then leave to go spend time with her. And Grayson knew this day would come - that Ethan would find someone else to spend his time with. Maybe he is a fool to think he had more time with his brother. 

He’s tried talking to Ethan about this situation plenty of times, but the conversation quickly turns into an argument that goes nowhere, and the ironic part is Grayson has threatened moving out almost every time. 

And here he is now with his entire room completely packed and bare. 

The only thing left is a picture on his wall of him and Ethan from the day they first moved to LA. Grayson was going to pack it with him, but decided not to. Ethan stopped being his best friend a long time ago, no point in bringing it. 

Tears pool in his eyes as he drags his suitcase out of his empty room. He takes in his surroundings of what used to be his and Ethan’s house. Memories of them moving in and shoving one another down the hallways laughing as they bicker over who gets the master bedroom. Them eating cereal on the floor of their living room because they haven't gotten around to buying a table yet. Skinny dipping in the pool when it’s the coldest night of December, putting money on the table for who can stay in the pool the longest. Sleeping in Grayson’s room together on stormy nights because Ethan is still terrified of lightning storms. Watching live tame impala videos on their couch late at night snuggled up against one another. The way it felt to be in Ethan’s warm embrace like nothing else in the world mattered.

All these memories come flooding back at once, and Grayson actually considers staying. His hand freezes on the doorknob of their front door and he hesitates. 

But then all the bad memories wash away all the good ones. 

How Ethan stumbled through the door late at night, smelling like her, and like weed. The day they actually got into a fight, Ethan throwing the first punch. All the arguing, the words Ethan never took back or apologized for ringing through his ears. The way he continues to lie to his fans, deceiving them of false hope and a fake relationship when in reality Emma and him are nothing more than friends. The way he ignores and walks over Grayson like he doesn’t even matter. 

Twisting the doorknob, Grayson walks out and doesn’t look back. 

\--------------

Pulling his jeep into the driveway, Ethan puts it in park and shuts off the ignition. He can’t stop thinking about that stupid paparazi from earlier. Something about how that went makes his stomach churn. Signing, he gets out of his jeep and locks it behind him not even noticing the broncho and the baby blue BMW missing, his mind to busy thinking a million miles a minute to notice.

Maybe Grayson is right. Misleading your fans is most definitely fucked up in more ways than one. This whole Ethma thing started as a joke at first. But once things got out of hand they were going to shut down the rumors, but then their videos started getting more and more views. So they decided why not let the fans think what they want? Grayson was completely against this idea, and so was Bryant.

When Braynt confirmed they were just friends Ethan had realized how much he liked the attention to finally be on him instead of Grayson for once. So without thinking he had tweeted some things with Emma and ditched Grayson for the rest of the day to hang out with Emma. 

Oh fuck. Grayson.

Groaning, Ethan realized Grayson must be pissed at him again for spending time with Emma instead of him. Oh well, he will get over it. 

His legs burn from soulcycle as he makes his way to the kitchen. The further into the house he gets, the more uneasy he feels. Something is way off but he cannot seem to put his finger on it. Opening the fridge he glances at the shelves. “GRAY WHERES DINNER?!” He shouts, digging through their usual dinner shelf but not seeing anything new. 

“Hm, that’s weird he normally cooks dinner for me every night.” He mumbled to himself and then realizes Grayson never responded. Sighing, Ethan closes the fridge and heads down the hallway to Grayson’s room. The door is wide open and Ethan’s breath catches in his throat when he looks inside the room. 

He hasn’t even stepped foot inside and already notices the missing china dresser, the missing painting on the wall, the missing giant nutcracker he bought Grayson for christmas. 

Swallowing his dry spit, he slowly walks into Grayson’s room praying this is all some kind of prank or fucked up dream. “Gray?” His voice waivers as he rounds the corner and discovers the rest of the room is just as bare. Nothing is on the walls, the california king sized bed is gone, the plants Grayson loved so much when he bought them are gone. Tears blurred Ethan’s vision as he stumbles into the bathroom to find it just as vacant. “GRAYSON!” He yells, running out of the room and all around the house. Grayson isn’t in the kitchen, he isn’t in the gym, he isn’t in Ethan’s room, he isn’t in the backyard. Storming into the front yard, Ethan realizes Grayson’s cars are also gone. 

He stands out there for a while, staring at the spot where the blue vehicles should be feeling numb. 

With shaking hands, he slowly finds himself back into Grayson’s empty room that used to be so full of life. Ethan doesn’t even remember walking back inside the house. The only thing left in here of Grayson is his scent. It somehow still smells like him here. Glancing at the wall, Ethan notices something Grayson left behind. His feet gravitate towards it automatically, and the second he realizes what the picture is he finally loses it.

Clutching the photo to his chest, Ethan’s sobs echoing off the bare walls as he slumps to the cold floor. The picture is of him and Grayson the day they moved to LA. They were fifteen, in the picture it’s them in front of their first apartment door, their arms are wrapped around each others necks and they have big goofy grins plastered all over their faces. Cameron took that photo.

Why would Grayson leave? And why did he not take this picture with him? 

Ethan’s crying so hard he feels like he is hyperventilating. He is so goddamn stupid! It’s a no brainer why Grayson left. And as angry and upset as Ethan is, he doesn’t blame his little brother for moving away.

He can still see his disappointed face when Ethan comes home smelling like weed, or how sad and frustrated he was when Ethan would last minute cancel their plans together so he can hang out with Emma. Grayson had told him she is a bad influence seeing as Ethan had never smoked a day in his life until he met her. Memories of their dads funeral flashed through his mind, of himself crying on Emma’s shoulder and spending every minute of the worst week of his life with her. He doesn’t remember seeing Grayson that much while they were in Jersey and he digs his nails into his arm hard enough to leave bleeding crescent marks at the thought. 

He had finally done it. He pushed Grayson away without even realizing it. 

Grayson, the best thing that has ever happened to him. His best friend who sticks up for him and supports him, who loves him and holds him when he is scared. Who puts up with all his shit and nagging when no one else does. 

“God dammit!” Ethan cries, chucking the picture of them at the wall. The glass shatters instantly but Ethan pays no mind to it. Curling into a ball he hugs his legs and buries his face into his arms. His head is beginning to pound from how much he is crying, and his mouth his getting drier by the second, but he doesn’t care. 

He sits like that for what feels like hours before he decides to move and get some sleep. He knows that if he calls Grayson he won’t pick up the phone. He is probably still on a plane to Jersey, and even if he wasn’t he still wouldn’t answer so it’s useless to even try. 

Glancing at the shattered glass on the floor, Ethan decides to pick up the glass pieces in the morning, but picks up the photo shaking the tiny glass pieces off of it before he notices writing on the back. His heart rate picks up as he flips the picture over and feels the tears burn his eyes again as he begins to read the scribbly handwriting. 

September 26th, 2015  
Ethan,  
I don’t know if you’ll ever find this, but today was the day that changed our lives forever. Not many fifteen year olds can say they got to move out all the way across the country with their best friend without their parents, but we can. I don’t know what's in store for us, I don’t know if our youtube channel is going to kick off like we want it to and we might have to move back in with mom and dad. But even if we do have to move back, I don’t care. Because as long as I'm with you, i’m happy wherever we go. I realized that no matter how many friends we make here and no matter how many relationships we make, none of them will ever compare to our friendship. We are the closest humans in this world and that will never change no matter who we meet. I can’t wait to see where this next step takes us, and i’m not going to lie, I'm a little bit nervous. But as long as you are by my side, I know I can do just about anything. Thank you for never leaving me, E.   
I love you.

-Grayson

Hugging the photo to his chest again, Ethan imagines it’s Grayson he is holding in his arms instead. “I’m so sorry Grayson.” He sobs, repeating those words again and again and again rocking back and forth in a ball. Suddenly nothing else matters. Not Emma, not youtube, noothing. 

All he wants is Grayson. 

He finds himself laying on the floor where Grayson’s bed used to be. His arms are wrapped tight around their picture as he drifts off. 

His last thought is flying to Jersey first thing and getting his best friend back before he falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first thing that popped in my mind when I saw that stupid interview (: It's the first time I've actually wanted to sit down and write in a while. All this drama is becoming way to much and I've never been in such a problematic fandom. honestly thought about leaving for a while, and still sorta want to. ugh. anyways, sorry I've been inactive. I'll try my best to write more.


	43. Goodbye Ethan pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson lands in Jersey, and three days pass. He hadn't even gotten one text from Ethan, but what happens when Ethan shows up in person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't have time to proof read this one. I hope it makes sense and turned out okay.

Fiddling his thumbs on his lap, Grayson nibbles on his bottom lip anxiously as he bounces his leg in the uber he is currently in. Maybe he should have thought this through better. What if his mom doesn’t want him to move back in? What if she is angry at him for leaving Ethan? Will she call Ethan and have him come here to make up? 

His questions come to an end when the car pulls up to his house. He thanks his driver and hands him the money before getting out of the car and grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk. A million thoughts anxiously run through his mind as he walks up the pathway to the front door. What is his mom going to think? Did Ethan even notice he was gone? Grayson realizes he is jobless now. Will he start his own youtube channel, or work somewhere new? What is Cameron going to think about all of this when she finds out? How will the fans react?

Grayson finds himself frozen at the front door. A door he has seen millions of times that has so many memories right behind it. Normally he wouldn’t think twice about going inside, it is his home after all. But if Ethan seemed to hate his presence so much, what's to say his own mother will dislike this sudden change to? 

Instead of pulling out his own key to the house, Grayson brings his fist up and knocks. Taking a step back he moves from one foot to the other and glances back at the driveway noticing his mother's car is very much there right next to his and Ethan’s truck. At least he will have that to drive until his cars get delivered here with the rest of his belongings. 

The door suddenly opens revealing a very sleepy Lisa. It then hit Grayson that the sun had only just risen and she was probably asleep, maybe he should’ve just used his house key.

Her eyes gleam with surprise, then to confusion when she notices it’s just Grayson here and Ethan isn’t with him. Her eyes trail down to the large suitcase, back up to her sons face. He looks tired, bags under his eyes like he hadn’t slept in a while. “Grayson, not that I don’t like the surprise but what’s wrong sweety?” She questions softly, and instead of a response Grayson takes one step forward and wraps his arms around her burying his face on her shoulder. 

He didn’t cry when he packed his things, he didn’t cry when he walked out the door, he didn’t cry on the way there or at the airport or even on the plane. He’s felt numb to even think about crying. This situation hadn’t felt real yet. But he’s back home now, he made it. And something triggered in him the instant he saw his mother. It was like he didn’t have to hold up this image anymore. His whole body shakes as he sobs onto his mom's shoulder and finally breaks down. 

Lisa wraps her arms around her sons back, rubbing soft soothing circles as she holds her son close hoping that whatever happened causing him to come here without his brother isn’t as bad as it seems. But she will worry about that later, right now she is just happy to have her baby boy home and that he was smart enough to know just how much he could handle. She holds him as he cries, not caring that her pajama shirt is getting soaked from his tears. 

They stand there in the doorway for what feels like hours, and Lisa doesn’t dare let go until Grayson is ready. By the time he releases his hold on his mother, his tears have finally dried and it hits him just how meantly and physically exhausted he is. “C’mon Gray, let's get you to bed you need some sleep.” Lisa rubs his back one more time before grabbing his suitcase and wrapping her arm around Grayson protectively as she leads him inside the house. 

Grayson doesn’t say anything, he feels almost robotic as he lets his mom lead him up the stairs into his and Ethan’s room. She tucks him under the covers and closes the curtains to block the sunlight blaring through the windows, Grayson watches her through his droopy eyes as she walks back over to him planting a kiss on his temple before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

He’d never admit it, but he kinda likes being babied by his mother sometimes. Maybe it’s because he is the youngest? Maybe it’s because he moved away from her when he was just fifteen and feels like he had to grow up so fast? 

Whatever the reason, even though he is almost a twenty year old man, he knows he will always find comfort knowing he will always be his moms baby and will let her spoil him every now and then. 

Taking a deep breath in, Grayson breathes in the comforting scent of his home in New Jersey and feels the stress begin to fade away. Yeah, he misses his brother, and God it is going to take a lot of time and therapy to get used to not being around him no matter how shitty of a person he was the majority of the time. And being jobless is going to be stressful at some point, but Grayson knows he needs a break from working so maybe this is a good thing?

Closing his eyes, he decides to shut his brain off and listen to what his mom said because she is never wrong, he really does need sleep. 

With the birds chirping outside, and the sound of rain pitter pattering on his window, Grayson falls asleep instantly letting exhaustion take over.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Zooming down the forest, the cool morning breeze blows through Grayson’s hair as he rides his four wheeler down his favorite trail he and Ethan made back when they were sixteen. The clouds cover the blue sky and he can feel small droplets landing on his bare chest taking that as a sign he should probably head back soon before he catches a cold. 

Things have been great these past few days, and for the first time in a long time Grayson feels like he can breathe again. Although there is a huge piece of him missing, he knew he had to leave behind in order to feel happy again. Separation anxiety is definitely a thing and you’d think he’d be fine without Ethan considering Ethan would be gone all day without him. But Grayson doesn’t think he will ever get used to being away from his other half.

He sighs, hating that his mind always falls back to his stupid brother. The reason why he left LA was to be free and not have to worry and it’s not helping that Ethan crawls his way back into Grayson’s mind a million times a day. 

He just can’t help it!

He wonders what Ethan is doing right now. Probably getting coffee with Emma without a worry in the world. Or maybe he was responsible for once and had a meeting to discuss where to go with this since Ethan is on his own with the channel now. He knows he shouldn’t be worrying about it. Especially since Ethan hasn’t tried calling him once, or even sent him a text. Shows how much he truly cares. Although Grayson knows he wouldn’t have picked up the phone even if he did call. Still would have been nice to get a call though.

He makes it to their beds they made by the river from their survival video last year, and surprisingly they are both still standing. The rain is coming down even harder now, and Grayson is soaked head to toe, he knows he should head back to the house but doesn’t want to just yet. 

Hopping off the atv, Grayson walks over to his bamboo bed and runs his finger tips over the frame he made. This video was by far one of his favorites that they filmed. He is really going to miss making videos, it’s always been a passion of his since him and Ethan were kids. But he knows he cannot film without his brother, it just doesn’t feel right. 

Turning around, Grayson can see lights in the distance getting closer and by the sound of it, it is another atv. His brows pinch together in confusion recognizing the four wheeler as his dad's second one from the garage but he cannot figure out who is driving it. His mom hates the atvs and has always refused to even sit on one of them let alone drive them. Besides the only people who know about this spot is Cameron since she filmed us and Ethan.

His heart rate picks up at the thought of it being Ethan. He doesn’t want him here, not yet at least. As the person drives closer, Grayson recognizes the shadowy silhouette instantly and his breath catches.

Ethan parks his atv next to Grayson’s and hops off, slowly making his way over to his drenched brother who doesn’t look too happy to see him. He wants to run up to him and wrapped him in his arms and never let him go again, but isn’t sure if that's the best thing to do right now. 

“What are you doing in the rain?” Ethan asks, and menatally slaps himself for that being the first thing he says. 

“What are you doing here Ethan?” Grayson asks, talking loudly over the pouring rain, completely ignoring Ethan’s question. He stands there with his arms by his sides as the rain washes down his hair and down the rest of his body. He is shirtless - of fucking course he is, this is Grayson we are talking about. 

Licking his lips nervously, Ethan tastes the rain drops running down his face and tries to keep his eyes off of Grayson’s body to focus them on his face. He wants to prove to Grayson just how serious this is for him. “Come back home with me.” He is breathing heavily as if he has been running. He can feel his nerves bouncing off the walls and never in his life has he been so nervous speaking to Grayson. 

“I am home.” Grayson says firmly, as if there is no convincing him otherwise. And for a split second Ethan loses hope. But he can’t give up. These past three days without Grayson have been hell. Eyeing his brothers face, he looks just as exhausted as Ethan feels and knows he’s had a hard time these past few days as well.

“Gray,” Ethan’s voice is softer now, he takes one step closer to his twin, happy when Grayson doesn’t step away. “I’m a fucking dick, and I know that I don’t deserve to have y-you in my life after the awful way i’ve been treating you.” Tears begin to burn his eyes but he has to get this out, it has been killing him. “And it didn’t fully hit me just how much of an asshole I am until you were completely gone. I have been ditching you for other people, walking over you around the house and when it comes to editing I make you do all the work. I know this makes me selfish, but I cannot live without you. I am so fucking sorry Grayson.” His shoulders drop, a sob escaping his lips as his eyes never leave his brothers face. Grayson stays silent giving Ethan more time to continue, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his eyes but fails.

“I-I don’t care about our channel, or money or even Los Angeles. I care about you, and I realize now just how much I have been hurting you and it breaks me knowing that I shoved you away from me to get away from these fucked up feelings I have towards you. I-It’s not right! And it isn’t fair to you.” He sighs, running his fingers through his wet hair to get it off of his forehead. “I don’t blame you for leaving. It’s selfish of me to come here and ask you to come back home with me when I know that is the last thing I deserve because Grayson, I don’t deserve you.” The rain blends in with Ethan’s tears and he notices Grayson is also crying. 

Taking another step closer, Grayson is now in arms reach but Ethan doesn’t dare touch him. “I-I love you, Gray.” He whispers, and Grayson’s eyes widen at the confession. “More than I should.” Ethan gives in and finally reaches out to touch his brother. He cups his hand on Grayson’s cheek, his eyes locked on Grayson’s. 

The second his skin meets Grayson’s, he watches his little brother break down. Grayson takes one step forward and rests his head on Ethan’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s back as he cries. “I’m sorry Gray. I’m so sorry.” Ethan hugs him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably. He is having a hard time reading Grayson, he doesn’t know if he is disgusted by him, angry, or if he forgives him. But for now he is just happy to be in his arms. 

Grayson lifts his head, and Ethan does the same with him, completely expecting Grayson to pull away entirely. But he doesn’t. Instead he rests his forehead against Ethan’s making Ethan’s heart rate pick up. Grayson’s hands cup Ethan’s cheeks as he looks into his eyes right before leaning in and connected their lips. 

For years, Ethan has dreamt about what it would feel like to kiss Grayson. He felt like a freak for wanting his twin brother like this, so he began pulling away from Grayson. He would shove him away when he wanted to cuddle, especially on camera. He couldn’t allow himself to have his twin like the way he wanted. Once he met Emma, leaving Grayson got easier. She was his excuse. He got stuck in getting used to leaving Grayson and treating him like shit to shove away his own feelings and for a while it worked. 

But having Grayson here, like this, like the way he’s always wanted, makes it clear. He’ll never ever hurt his brother again. 

They pull away completely breathless. Ethan has a million questions running through his mind, but Grayson beats him to talking. “What took you so long?” He asks, completely breathless. 

“Sorry, the soonest flight was three days after you left. I wanted to run after you the second I realized you were gone.” He confesses sheepishly, cheeks flushed pink.

“No, what took you so long to confess to me?” Grayson smiles at him, looking just as flustered as Ethan feels. And this question only makes Ethan feel more embarrassed. 

“I was scared.” He admits. “Didn’t know how you’d react, so instead I pushed you away from me. I know, I’m fucking stupid.” Grayson closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, bringing Ethan in for another hug. “Did mom know you were coming?” He asks softly in Ethan’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, she did.” 

Grayson scoffs, pressing a small kiss to Ethan’s neck. “Figures she wouldn’t have told me.” Ethan finds himself smiling as he rocks them side to side, loving the warmth radiating off of Grayson’s body. “So, you’ll move back home?” He asks hesitantly. And it takes Grayson a while to respond only making Ethan more nervous. 

“Yeah, I’ll move back home with you, E. But only if we get to stay here in Jersey for a while.” He responds, and Ethan tugs him back so he can plant a proper kiss to his lips. His hands are on Grayson’s hips tugging him impossibly closer. He breaks apart for a second for air. “God, I love you.” He mumbles, going back in for another kiss. He feels Grayson smiling on his lips and can’t help his curiosity, moving his hand lower and lower till he finds Grayson’s ass and grips it enjoying the low moan that leaves Grayson’s lips. 

He presses kisses all over Grayson’s face, neck and lips. He tastes like rain and tears and mint gum and giggles as Ethan doesn’t stop his kiss attack. “E, stop!” He laughs trying to shove Ethan off of him. By the time Ethan stops, Grayson reaches down and intertwine their fingers together. “I love you, too asshole.” He smiles sheepishly and Ethan can’t stop the big goofy grin on his face even if he tried. 

He leans in and kisses Grayson’s pink nose. “C’mon, let’s get back to the house before you get a cold.” They climb on their respective four wheelers and start them up. Ethan looks over at Grayson only to find a competitive gleam in his eyes as he revs the gas. “Race ya back!” Suddenly Grayson zooms past him, kicking up mud and sending it flying directly in Ethan’s face. 

“Oh, that’s it!” Ethan smiles, wiping his face with his soaked hoodie sleeve and takes off after Grayson. 

He catches up to Grayson enough to where he can see his strong back muscles, enjoying the view. Butterflies dance in his stomach when he thinks about the future and where they are going to go from here.

Although he isn’t sure what is next, he thanks God that it at least involves Grayson because as long as he has his best friend, he is happy.


	44. Workout Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut with a little bit of plot.

Ethan had Grayson bent over, his hands gripping the handle bars of the now stopped treadmill tight. His small baby blue workout shorts are dropped down to his ankles and he is butt ass naked, Ethan licks his bottom lip at the sight. He quickly slides off his own black running shorts and hazardly kicks them off the treadmill before running his hands along Grayson’s naked body in front of him. 

“C’mon E! We will get caught, hurry up and fuck me already.” Grayson growls, clearly frustrated and impatient as he wiggles his ass back only turning Ethan on even more. 

“But you are so goddamn beautiful baby, what is so wrong about me wanting to go slow?” Ethan purrs, sliding his hands down Grayson’s strong tan back and sliding down to his thick ass and getting onto his knees so he can press kisses to it. 

“Of course now that we are in a fucking public gym you want to have slow sex.” Grayson scoffs, starting to turn around so he can face his twin who grips his thighs and holds him in place. Ethan chuckles at his comment, smirking at himself when Grayson doesn’t even try to get out of his hold. “Calm your tits, it’s one in the morning, everybody at this hotel is probably sleeping right now so the gym is all ours.” Ethan hums, rubbing his hands up and down Grayson’s ass, and thinks to himself how he will never get enough of Grayson. 

“Yeah but what if someone walks in on us Ethan? What if someone hears us? Or worse, what if someone films us?!” Grayson grumbles glancing around the room anxiously. His erection throbs between his legs from being untouched and from being horny for so long. Ethan just had to attack him when he was in the middle of his five mile run and couldn’t wait till they got upstairs to have some fun! All these thoughts fly out the window when he feels his cheeks being spread and Ethan’s warm wet tongue on his asshole making him gasp and tighten his hold on the handlebars. Ethan holds onto Grayson’s thighs as he slides his tongue inside of his twin.

“So are you saying you want me to stop?” He asks pulling away slightly to do so before going right back in for more. 

Grayson’s eyes roll to the back of his head at the feeling and he accidently lets out a loud groan. “Fuck.” He whimpers, cheeks tinted pink as he nibbles on his bottom lip to keep from being loud. “God no. Don’t stop.” He can feel Ethan smirking as he continues to eat him out, and for once doesn’t even care that he is being smug. “Just fuck me already, and make it fast.” Grayson wines, letting the need to feel Ethan inside of him fuel his thoughts. 

Pressing a wet kiss to Grayson’s ass cheek, Ethan looks at Grayson’s now lubed hole, his dick twitches in anticipation as he stands back up and lines himself to Grayson’s entrance. “Fast and rough?” He asks, wanting to one hundred percent clarify that is what his baby brother wants. 

“Jesus Christ, yes Ethan!” Grayson groans, feeling super frustrated and sick of being teased. He is two seconds away from shoving Ethan to the dirty ass floor and riding him in the middle of the gym. He gets even more annoyed when Ethan chuckles behind him. “Okay baby, you asked for it.” Grayson was about to open his mouth and add a snarky remark about how he’s literally been asking for it for about an hour now, but then he feels Ethan slide into him in one thrust shutting him right up. 

Ethan doesn’t give him any time to adjust, after all Grayson did say he wanted this to be quick. So it would be rude of him to not give the boy what he wants. Gripping Grayson’s hips, Ethan slides all the way out before slamming back in hard enough to knock Grayson’s body forwards. The treadmill squeaks under their weight along with Ethan’s fast pace. 

Grayson finds all his previous thoughts flying straight out the window and completely forgets they are in public. “Ah sh - shit!” He whines, stumbling over his words at the feeling of Ethan finally being balls deep inside of him. Precum drips from his tip as the sound of skin slapping skin echoes off the gym walls along with Grayson’s needy moans. 

“Mmm, quiet Gray.” Ethan groans, speeding up his pace so they can finish faster because there is no way they haven’t been heard by someone now, and as hot as it would be to get caught, Ethan knows Grayson isn’t thinking at all right now and would regret this later. Going faster only makes Grayson even louder, and the sinful sounds coming from his mouth is music to Ethan’s ears. But as much as he loves it when Grayson is vocal, Ethan roughly releases his hold on Grayson’s hips and fists Grayson’s hair lifting his face up to look in the mirror in front of them at Ethan’s reflection. 

Grayson’s cheeks are pink and his mouth his open wide as he looks up at Ethan’s face in the mirror who looks equally as fucked. “I told you to be quiet.” Ethan grunts, covering Grayson’s mouth with one of his hands, immediately feeling his hot breath as he pants on his tatted palm. 

Grayson’s hold is getting weaker on the handlebars and his legs are starting to ache from being bent over like this for so long, but he is close, and he can’t tear his eyes away from Ethan’s reflection in the mirror watching as he bites down on his bottom lip, sweat dripping down his forehead with his eyebrows pinched together. 

He lost it the second Ethan hit his prostate spot on, sending him right over the edge. Moaning Ethan’s name in his palm as he feels Ethan spill inside of him filling him up. “Oh, fuck Gray.” He moans lowly, finally releasing his hold on Grayson’s mouth so he can grip his hips again and ride out his orgasm. 

Grayson releases the treadmill with shaking arms and glances at the machine near his feet where some of his cum landed with droopy eyes. He is far to warn out to clean that up. His legs begin to shake and before he drops Ethan tightens his hold on Grayson’s hips before swooping him off the ground. “I got you baby boy.” Ethan presses a kiss to Grayson’s temple who is already starting to drift off. 

Grayson feels Ethan plant his feet on the ground again before using one of his clean workout towels to clean up his thighs, stomach and ass before sliding his baby blue workout shorts back on gently. He wobbles on his feet for a minute, wondering where Ethan went and almost tipped over, but Ethan’s arms are back on him again before he can fall. “Woah, easy there Gray. Had to get my own shorts on and clean up the mess we left.” His tone is soft, he brushes Grayson’s sweaty hair off his forehead. 

“Can we sleep now?” Grayson muffles, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s neck and burying his face on Ethan’s shoulder letting his eyes shut. “Yeah, lets go to bed.” Ethan hums, lifting Grayson up like a child, with his legs around Ethan’s waist and heads out of the gym.

Grayson is asleep instantly and luckily the hotel elevator is close because Grayson is a lot heavier then Ethan remembers. Next time they fuck around in public Ethan needs to remember Grayson falls asleep almost instantly after sex every time so he won’t have to carry him away from the scene again. Who knows, someone could stumble upon them afterwards and that would be awkward as hell. 

Almost at the elevator, Ethan almost runs into a man wearing a security guard vest who is eyeing Ethan and Grayson with an unimpressed gaze. 

Well fuck, he just jinxed himself. 

“What are you two doing, sir?” His tone is low and gruffy, he crosses his arms across his chest and clicks his tongue at Ethan who steps from one foot to the other trying to appear calm. “My little brother over did his workout in the gym again,” Ethan quickly comes up with something, that isn’t even a lie now that he thinks about it. “He’s obsessed with working out.” Also not a lie. “And he isn’t feeling to good, so I better get him to bed.” Ethan points to the elevator with his thumb, not letting the security guard speak one word before he presses the button that closes the door. 

Letting out a relieved sigh that he actually got away, because damn, that could have been bad. Luckily they check out of their hotel tomorrow morning and will be out of Washington and back to California. The elevator goes up slowly making its way to the top floor to their room and Ethan can’t help but chuckle to himself at what had just happened. He runs his fingers through Grayson’s hair, smiling to himself when the boy hums contently in his sleep nuzzling his head closer to Ethan’s neck at the soft touch. 

He leans his head down and presses a small kiss to Grayson’s cheek, already giggling to himself just thinking about Grayson’s reaction when he tells him what happened tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I suck at writing sex scenes? Sorry this sucked. I should just stop writing smut altogether.


	45. Mated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson is in denial that he is an omega, that is until he gets his first heat all alone lost in a forest. What happens when Ethan searches after him as he is in a rut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sit down relax, grab a snack. This is a long one (;

Grayson was laying on his back staring at the ceiling with a bored expression on his face. He was two hours in so far, waiting for Ethan to come back from his alpha training with their father, and Grayson hasn’t been able to move his butt from where he planted it ever since Ethan left. He always feels empty whenever Ethan isn’t around him, it’s almost like all the energy is sucked out of his body every time. And he knows it’s his omega side of him that is causing this. 

A growl leaves his mouth at the realization. He hates being an omega. He feels way to masculin to be one. He’d rather be out there with Ethan and his dad, training to fight instead of being at home learning about how to deal with heats and how to calm down an alpha when they are angry, or how omega’s always have to be submissive. 

His father has always treated him differently compared to how he treats Ethan. And it only got worse the day their older sister Cara died. It’s like something snapped in their father that day, and he turned cold. He only shows his demanding alpha side, nobody in the pack dares to mess with him, he’s nothing like how he used to be. Seth was once kind and caring, he’d never snap at you unless you really fucked up. But then they lost Cara and everything changed. 

It was almost like his father was embarrassed he had a son that is an omega. They say male omega’s are rare, and apparently Seth wanted two alpha son’s or at least one alpha and one beta. But no, Grayson is supposedly an omega. 

He is sixteen years old and still hasn’t gone into heat yet, so he is pretty confident the doctors got it all wrong when the day he was born claiming he is an omega. He likes to wrestle, play football, build things, and play in the mudd. Last time he checked, most omegas don’t do that. 

Although, he is currently laying on a bed surrounded by a million pillows he had gathered from Ethan’s room, that his mother previously called his ‘nest’, he simply ignored her and pouted to himself trying to get more comfortable waiting for Ethan to return, enjoying his musky scent that still lingers on his pillows.

“Grayson,” His mom knocks before opening the door, finding him in the exact same spot he was in two hours ago glancing up at her with a bored expression. She puts on a fake smile to hide her nerves, just noticing how he has all of his alpha brothers pillows on his bed to comfort him instead of his own pillows. She pushes back the thoughts of the things the doctors had warned her about the day the twins were born and clears her throat. 

“Mom, I thought we already had my stupid omega class today.” Grayson wines, flopping onto his side hugging Ethan’s pillow close to his chest completely interrupting his mom. His mother home schools him since they are the sons of the Alpha. It can be dangerous to even leave the house with that title on your back, even around your pack. But it wasn’t always this way, his parents forced him and Ethan into homeschooling after their sister was killed. Grayson glances up at the ceiling again, feeling oddly entertained by the small crack in it directly above his head wondering how long that has been there, he just wants Ethan to come back home already so they can play some super smash bros.

Laura sighs, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the doorframe. Ever since Grayson fully understood what it meant to be an omega, he has been completely against it. He hasn’t been paying that much attention to his lessons she teaches him and has totally convinced himself that he is probably a beta. To say he has been difficult would be an understatement. 

“You are right, we did. But that’s not why I came in here. I have something to show you, come with me.” And with that she is out the door not giving Grayson a chance to opt out. He groans, getting out of bed like a zombie feeling super sluggish and lazy, slowly making his way out the door following his mom downstairs to the basement. 

She stops once they make it down at a red door that Grayson does not remember seeing from his past times being down here. He hasn’t been in the basement much - not because he is scared, he isn’t a pussy, okay? And totally not because it is a little claustrophobic either. The only times he ever does visit the dusty basement is if someone comes down here with him, but he still feels uneasy unless Ethan is next to him. So maybe that’s why he had failed to notice a room behind this suspicious red door. 

His mom looks at him for a moment, and he suddenly feels like she is going to lock him inside the room and leave him there to die from the looks of the odd expression on her face. Doing the dirty work for his father who half the time can’t even stand Grayson’s presence. But, instead of shoving him inside and locking the door behind her, she gives Grayson a soft smile before opening the door, revealing a small room with a full size bed and a little bathroom to the right. The walls are light yellowish color, and there is nothing on them leaving it blank and bland. 

“What, does dad want me to live in the basement now in this creepy closet room?” He asks flatly with unamused eyes as he scopes out the place.

Laura chuckles, running her fingers through Grayson’s hair softly. “No silly!” She steps into the room, adjusting the white sheets on the bed so that they are straightened out better before sitting on the mattress. “I don’t know if you remember us talking about this or not last month, but your father got his first rut when he was sixteen. And since you and Ethan both haven’t reached that stage yet, the chances of you two getting it soon is very high.” She speaks softly, almost as if she is scared she will scare Grayson off because this is kinda a touchy subject for him.

He squints his eyes at her slightly. “So this is my prison cell if i’m ever going in heat?” He sasses trying his hardest to not snap. He’s been really moody lately, especially when Ethan isn’t around, and has been having a hard time controlling his temper, but he really doesn’t like arguing with his mother. 

She sighs getting up off the bed walking towards her son. She can smell it on him, he should be going into heat any day now and she just needs him to understand that she is trying to help before it’s too late. He’s been nesting, moping around the house when the Alpha’s are gone, extremely moody and has had a bigger appetite than usual. 

If she can’t get him to stay in this room before his heat starts, it will send Ethan into his first rut at the smell of an omega in heat and god knows what he will do once he finds Grayson. The first heat and rut is always the worst to. So it is best the twins are separated that way they can avoid any complications.

“It isn’t a prison cell Grayson. This is your safe zone where you can be in heat comfortably without any complications.” She smiles at him, talking over him before he can get another word out. “I’m showing you this now because you will be in heat soon Grayson. I can tell. And it’s better to get you in here before that day comes around and surprises us all.” 

“You are real funny if you think i’m going to be locked away in this dungeon closet for a week.” He deadpans. “You know I'm claustrophobic mom!” His anger is getting the best of him, his voice raising making his mother's smile fall from her face. “I keep telling you guys, i’m not an omega, we don’t have anything to worry about because i’m not going to go into heat so it won’t send Ethan into a rut!” 

Laura takes one step closer to her son, a stern look on her face that he has never seen directed his way before making him feel anxious because he finally did it, he pissed off his mother. And you don’t wanna mess with the luna of the pack.

“Grayson Bailey Dolan you listen to me.” Her voice is firm and her eyes are locked onto Grayson’s in a strong gaze, he finds it hard to not avert his eyes elsewhere. “You are an omega. You will stay in this room your father has prepared for you while you are in your heat weather you want to or not. You will not leave this room until I say you can. You will not see anybody except for me when I bring you your meals. And you will not speak to me in that tone ever again.” Grayson’s bottom lip quivers at her demanding words, but he fights back the stubborn tears in his eyes not wanting to cry in front of her over a stupid argument like he is five years old. “I have been working my ass off to teach you how to be a proper omega and how to handle heats, I sure hope you were paying attention because one day you will have a mate, and god forbid you’ve accepted reality by then. You need to grow up and realize you are born to breed and that’s it.” She snaps.

Grayson feels like he is on the verge of a panic attack. He’s never felt so much anger towards his mother before. She must have realized she overdid it because her anger falls right off her face, and now she looks concerned. She reaches out to touch Grayson’s arm, but he jerks away from her touch harshly. “Don’t touch me!” He growls taking a few steps back. 

“Maybe I am an omega, maybe I am a little naive. But I will never disrespect omega’s like you just did. I’d thought since you are an omega yourself you would understand that there is more to them than just fucking.” He spits, turning on his heels leaving his mom dumbfounded. 

He storms up the stairs and out the front door, slamming it shut on his way out. The sun is just now setting and the sky is a pretty pinkish purple color, but Grayson is to pissed off to notice. He runs out of their front yard and goes into the forest, not really sure where he is going, he just knows he needs to get as far away from their village as possible. 

His mind races, thinking about everything that just happened. His mother's harsh words only make him even more angry. How could she have said that?! There is a lot more to omega’s than meets the eye. He knows he shouldn’t be so defensive over all of this because he still isn’t one hundred percent sure he is an omega or not, but he can’t help it. Omega’s are more than just sex slaves and she is wrong. 

His stomach begins to cramp up from all the running he is doing, and he is suddenly unaware of all the scents of the forest around him. Leaning against a thick tree, he takes deep breaths trying to calm down. Eventually he stops breathing as hard, but it still panting. Grabbing his inhaler from his grey sweatpants pocket, he places it on his lips and takes a few puffs to help, but it does nothing. 

Now Grayson is sweating. His stomach churns, cramping so hard that he finds it hard to even stand up straight. “The fuck is wrong with me?” He gasps bending over the tree suddenly feeling nauseous. That’s when he notices the tent in his pants and feels even more confused. He feels sick, but also horny? He glares up to the sky, asking the moon goddess what he did to deserve this and that’s when he feels it. 

Hot, wet slick running down the inside of his thighs. That’s why he couldn’t smell anything from the forest, because his own strong scent has been overpowering anything else. 

He leaned his back against the tree in shock. His mom was right, he is one hundred percent an omega. An omega in heat, alone in the forest, lost. 

Well shit.

\-------------------

(ETHAN’S POV)

Sweat drips down his bare chest, he takes one last swig of his water before dumping the rest of it on his head, then shaking his hair like a dog. He just finished one of his most difficult training lessons yet with his father who did not take it easy on him. Not that he ever does. 

Lately he has been learning more close up battle, it takes more strength out of Ethan than long range fights do. But he feels like he is slowly getting better everyday. Everyday his dad takes him out of the house to their own little training spot. He always teaches Ethan small things about being alpha to start off. Like how to lead a pack, or how to make smart decisions for when he takes over his father's place. All of that bores Ethan, but he still pays attention because he has no choice, he’s lined up to be the next Alpha of the Dolan pack afterall. 

His favorite part of training is the fighting, obviously. He loves getting his fists up and throwing punches. Fighting always takes his mind off of things. It’s where he can channel his anger and put all his attention on combat. He cannot wait till he is able to shift and learn combat in his wolf form. Apparently that should be any day now. But that also means he will be going into his first rut soon too.

That is going to be hell without someone to go through it with. 

Not that he’s ever had sex with anyone.

But apparently it’s rare to go through your first rut with another person because it can be dangerous. Alphas lose all control and give into lust, completely blind to others around them. He’d rather be alone and suffer than force someone to have sex with him, so as much as it’s going to suck, he’s just going to have to put up with it. 

“Ethan, don’t fall behind. Your mother said to be back before sundown for dinner.” His father’s deep voice calls from a little way ahead of him completely taking him out of his thoughts. His stomach rumbles at the idea of his mom’s cooking and crosses his fingers that she made pancakes. “Coming.” He picks up the pace, ignoring his rapid heart rate that is probably from his spar match. 

Once they walk into the front yard, Ethan is immediately hit with a strong scent that only gets stronger as he walks into the house. It smells like peppermint, rain, almonds and like sex. Ethan knows this smell, it’s Grayson’s scent. But he has never smelt like sex before, at least not that Ethan’s noticed. He should be disgusted by this, but he isn’t at all. In fact he finds the smell quite alluring, finding himself drawn towards it. 

“Laura!” Seth calls out, his tone is low and dangerous and Ethan jumps out of his weird haze at the sound of his booming voice. “Where the fuck is Grayson?!” He demands once she stumbles in the room out of breath. 

“Oh thank god you are back! H - He ran off! I can’t find him anywhere!” 

“He ran off?! Can’t you smell it? He is in heat! If an alpha finds him, they could kill him!” 

Ethan’s mind seems to slowly drift away from everything around him. All he can hear is the last two sentences that left his father's mouth making his vision cloudy with red. Clenching his fists at the thought of someone assaulting his little brother in one of the worst ways possible makes his blood boil. Grayson’s scent floods his thoughts and before he knows it he is running back out the front door at full speed. He can briefly hear his parents yelling at him, but that doesn’t matter. 

Grayson matters. 

He follows Grayson’s strong smell and can feel it fog his brain. At this point he doesn’t know weather he wants to save Grayson or bend him over a tree and fuck him sensless. This thought only makes Ethan run faster into the forest, but comes to a complete stop next to a large tree. He crouches down, completely oblivious to his growing erection, and runs his fingers through clear shiny liquid on the dirt beneath his feet. Bringing his fingers to his nose he takes a deep breath in, his eyes roll to the back of his head at the smell. 

Grayson was definitely here. And if he wants to play a game of cat and mouse, so be it. Ethan loves playing games. 

When he opens his eyes, the once soft brown orbs are now a glowing bright shade of red. Growling, Ethan takes off into the direction Grayson went. He can hear his heart beating, it feels like it’s pounding through his skull as the need of lust is starting to take over completely. 

Maybe going after Grayson was a bad idea. Because at this point Ethan knows he is to far gone. All he can think about is Grayson as his smell floods his senses. He pictures his dimples when he smiles, the tattoos covering his thighs, him working on a new building project in the backyard shirtless, his dangly earning that he never takes off, how he cries when you get him to laugh really hard. 

But all of those thoughts are clouded by things the alpha side of Ethan wants to see instead. 

He wants to run his hands over Grayson’s naked body. He wants to lick the warm wet slick right off of Grayson’s ass. Ethan wants to slam him into a wall and fuck Grayson sensless. He can picture Grayson on all fours waiting patiently for him. Or laying flat on his back with his legs spread wide. Ethan doesn’t care how it happens as long as it ends with his cum up Grayson’s ass watching Grayson’s face when he realizes he will have his cubs. 

Ethan then wonders if someone else got to Grayson before he did. He digs his claws into his palm drawing blood at the thought of anyone else fucking his brother but him. All he can smell is Grayson, and nobody else, he just hopes for the sake of it that it stays that way so he doesn’t have to murder someone tonight. Because he will not hesitate to do so.

Ethan’s feet come to a complete stop at a cabin. It appears to be abandoned, but this is where he can smell Grayson the strongest. There is no way he isn't here.

He bursts through the door and is hit by waves of Grayson’s scent making his legs get all shaky. But this time it smells more like sex than anything else, and Ethan finds himself groaning from it. His dick is throbbing in his workout shorts and he growls when he hears a low moan coming from upstairs. Ethan doesn’t remember going around the corner and up the stairs but suddenly he is right outside of the door where the source of the sounds are coming from. He doesn’t think twice before busting it down. 

There he is, wearing absolutely nothing laying down on an old mattress with his legs spread wide. He has two fingers up his asshole covered in his slick and one hand pumping his rock hard dick. This is when Ethan finally lost it completely. 

Grayson didn’t even jump when the door slammed open. He knew Ethan was coming, he could smell him from all the way in the front yard. He keeps full on eye contact with his brother, noticing his glowing red eyes as he wines, not stopping his fingers from sliding in and out of him at a fast needy pace. Deep down he had always hoped his first heat would end up like this. He knew he was attached to Ethan in some weird more than brothers type of way, he thought maybe it was an alpha/omega thing. And yeah, it kind of is. But he knows most of it was just him and Ethan. 

“E,” Grayson moans, tears rolling down his cheeks in need. His body feels like it’s on fire. 

Ever since he made it to this cabin, he has been trying to reach his climax, but nothing is working. The longer it is taking him to cum, the worse his stomach feels. But just at the look of his brother standing there frozen at the door, Grayson nearly loses it. Ethan smells fucking amazing, there scents mix together only fueling their lust for one another. 

Ethan doesn’t waste another second before yanking off his shorts roughly and pouncing on top of Grayson. He is too out of it to notice Grayson eyeing his erection with hungry eyes, that is already leaking with precum. Running a shaky hand down Grayson’s sweaty chest, Ethan tries to fight himself for control so he doesn’t hurt his baby brother to bad, but knows it’s useless. 

He yanks Grayson’s fingers out of himself, loving the wine that leaves his lips at the motion, and locks his eyes with Grayson’s glowing purple ones as he licks his slick right off his fingers moaning at the sweet taste. 

No words needed to be said, it was very obvious they both wanted one another. 

Lining himself up with Grayson’s slick-filled hole, Ethan licks his lips before locking his eyes with Grayson’s and shoving in his tight velvety walls. Both boys groan in unusion at the feeling. Grayson’s eyes roll to the back of his head, finally being filled by Ethan’s thick cock. He knows he isn’t going to last long and doesn’t care. He needs to cum, the knots in his belly are getting worse but at the same time the pain feels amazing now that Ethan is here with him. On top of him. Inside him.

He wraps his legs around Ethan’s torso, hooking his ankles in a tight hold and grips the side’s of Ethan’s head with his hands bringing his face down onto his forehead as Ethan slams in and out of him. The sound of skin slapping skin and wet splotchy noises fills the whole cabin, along with Grayson’s loud moans. He can’t even pronounce full words from all the pleasure Ethan is giving him, not noticing how his voice is only turning Ethan on even more sending him into a bigger frenzy. 

Ethan is gripping Grayson’s hips so hard that there is no way he won’t have handprint shaped bruises after this. His eyes are glued to his twins face, watching as Grayson has his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth wide open and his cheeks a light shade of pink. His hair is slightly sticking to his forehead from sweat and his purple eyes shoot open when he hits Grayson’s prostate with a loud moan. 

Ethan can’t help it, not when Grayson is below him looking like that, he closes the distance between them and smashes their lips together in a hot needy kiss. As their tongues danced together, Ethan picks up the pace of his thrusts, slamming into Grayson hard enough to make his whole body jerk with his movements. He brings one hand to Grayson’s throat making him break away from the kiss with wide eyes. He growls lowly, feeling his knot start to grow inside of Grayson as he slams into him hard one last time before he cums inside of him with a low growl, filling him up to the brim, his knot making sure every last drop of cum stays inside of him.

At the feeling of Ethan’s knot inside of him, Grayson loses it. If he could breathe properly he knows he would have let out the most embarrassing moan ever, but Ethan’s hand is gripped tight on his throat keeping any sounds from escaping. Ethan’s knot keeps growing, and Grayson feels warm and full from all of Ethan’s cum inside of him. Ethan has his forehead resting on Grayson’s shoulder as he tries to catch his breath from how much bliss he just experienced, breathing in Grayson’s strong scent like it’s a drug. But then he feels clawing on his arm making him lift his head up to see Grayson’s wide eyes and red face. 

“Oh fuck!” He gasps, releasing his hold on his twins neck letting him breathe properly. 

Grayson gasps for air, closing his eyes suddenly feeling completely wiped out. His body feels the most relaxed it’s ever been in the last few hours and now all he wants to do is sleep. He was almost asleep when he felt the warmth above him move, then he feels fingers running through his hair and lips on his neck peppering kisses all over his exposed skin. Grayson shifts slightly so he can turn to his side and winces in slight pain. Ethan’s knot is very much still inside of him. 

Ethan is inside of him.

His eyes shoot open at this, clearly he wasn’t thinking at all when all this had happened. But now that he is thinking he knows he should be regreating having sex with his alpha - er uh, brother, beacuse there is a high chance of him getting pregnant and what if their parents smell their scents mixed? What if they get banished from the pack? What if their parents find them like this? 

“Stop thinking so loud.” Ethan rumbles from above him, still pressing kisses all over any exposed skin his lips can reach. At this, Grayson felt something odd inside of him snap. Normally he would snap back at Ethan with a snarky comeback, but Ethan is an alpha. Suddenly Grayson feels the need to obey. 

“Sorry, aplh - um, Ethan.” He tries to cover up his slight slip up, but fails. Ethan has stopped pressing kisses to his body and rises himself up on his elbows to look at Grayson. And Grayson nearly cums again just from the sight above him. Ethan’s red piercing eyes are staring at his own in a strong gaze, his jaw is clenched tight showing his prominent cheekbones and his hair is falling loosely on his forehead, everything about him is screaming dominance and Grayson loves it.

Ethan leans down, slightly moving his pelvis so his knot moves inside of Grayson causing him to whimper. “Be careful, I can hardly control myself right now and it’s taking everything in me not to fuck you with my knot still inside of you.” He whispers dangerously low in Grayson’s ear only turning Grayson on even more. 

“It’s impossible to have sex once the knot is grown, you can’t pull out of me until it goes back to it’s normal size.” Grayson whispers back, oddly wanting to challenge Ethan to try it and prove him wrong because he is already ready for round two. 

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Ethan growls. He then clears his throat, blinking away his red eyes as they turn back to his normal brown feeling exhaustion take over. He turns Grayson to his side with himself behind him, picking to be the big spoon. He groans when he feels himself shift inside of Grayson, fighting his alpha side to just relax and wait.

This is how heats go when you are with your mate - or uh, partner. You fuck, then the exsaution kicks in so you take a nap. Then one of the two wakes up horny and it starts back up all over again. The tricky part is learning how to stop to eat and drink water, so they say. 

Wrapping his arms around Grayson protectively, Ethan hums nuzzling into Grayson’s soft hair. “Your eyes were glowing purple, Gray.” His voice is softer now, and a little scratchy as sleep pulls him. 

“Yours were glowing red.” Grayson mumbles in response, his own voice just as tired as Ethan’s and Ethan finds his heart fluttering at the sound. He smiles into Grayson’s hair, pressing a soft kiss in it and not too long later soft snores were escaping Grayson’s lips. 

He knows he should be thinking about what they are going to do after this week blows over. Because it’s kinda obvious that they both will be gone for the whole week that something must have happened between them. He knows he should be trying to figure out how they will get their scents off one another before they return home, and how they are going to hide all the bruises and claw marks on each other's skin. He should be thinking this through more, worrying about if this will affect their relationship as brothers. How this will affect their family and future.

But that’s the thing about being in a rut, you don’t think. 

So instead Ethan closed his eyes and fell asleep in the arms of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this one was fun to write. 10 whole pages >:)

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't go as planned, but I still like it ha! If you have any fun ideas for a one shot let me know! (:


End file.
